une étoile ne peut briller sans obscurité
by Kulefu Chan
Summary: Kylo Ren est déchu de son autorité par Snoke après la défaite de Starkiller. Il se retrouve acteur principal d'une mascarade dont il se serait bien passée. Pendant ce temps, Rey qui a commencé son entraînement de Jedi aux côtés de Luke, perçoit un appel à l'aide de son ami Finn qu'elle croyait en sécurité. Avec l'aide de Poe, elle s'infiltre incognito sur le Finalizer.
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blablabbla..._

 _Voici une nouvelle histoire que je tenais à écrire depuis la parution du sketch parodique à propos de Kylo Ren "Undercover Boss". Je parle bien sûr de Matt le technicien radar. Il m'a semblé que cela pourrait donner de bonnes idées de départ pour une fiction. Alors en voilà une :)._

 _un petit résumé plus détaillé des tags de cette histoire ( on ne peut en mettre que deux dans la description malheureusement) : aventure, angst , futures révélations et même si au début ça n'y ressemble pas: slow burn et romance ;)_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **LE FINALIZER**

Un flash de douleur traversa le flanc gauche du jeune homme qui piétinait en fulminant de rage le large couloir du destroyer sur lequel il œuvrait depuis trois interminables semaines.  
Vingt et une pénibles journées passées à prétendre être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, à se faire rat de tunnel, invisible et faible. La vilaine cicatrice qui ornait son côté gauche lui lancinait régulièrement les côtes mais ce n'était pas la douleur physique qui le consumait. Non, ce qui lui dévorait les entrailles depuis la perte de son combat contre la pilleuse d'épaves et la destruction de Starkiller était la rage pure et particulièrement, le terrible sentiment d'impuissance et d'humiliation qui en avait découlé.

Rabaissé, publiquement humilié, Il avait été rapatrié se vidant de son sang sur le destroyer Impérial . Après une longue période de convalescence et d'inactivité qui lui avait valu les moqueries insidieuses du général Hux, il s'était retrouvé déchu par le leader Snoke lui même. Il avait dû ployer sous les reproches et tortures que l'humanoïde lui avait fait subir pour avoir perdu Starkiller et laisser la résistance s'enfuir. Pire, il lui avait préféré la présence de Hux, confiant au général ses plus importantes missions et reléguant Kylo au statut d'homme de main, de chair à canon. Lui, maître des chevaliers de Ren, contraint de jouer cette mascarade ridicule afin de démanteler un soit-disant réseau de résistants dont il n'avait eu aucune preuve depuis que Snoke l'avait rétrogradé et punit, le forçant à endurer cette infâme farce.

Jusqu'à ce fameux matin ou une sensation bouillonnante l'avait saisit à la gorge, déployant une salve de frissons le long de sa nuque tandis que l'excitation l'envahissait: FN2187, le traître se trouvait sur le vaisseau. Il pouvait sentir sa signature faible mais néanmoins reconnaissable entre toute parmi les remous de la Force. Pris d'une furieuse précipitation, Kylo Ren s'était lancé dans le couloir, oubliant la corvée matinale qui lui était imposée et le déguisement qui lui servait de couverture.

Ren heurta la caisse à outils qui lui barrait la route et jura entre ses dents, projetant au sol le contenu de la boîte d'un violent coup de pied .

«Hey Ducon! beugla la chef technicienne qui se trouvait , il aurait pu le jurer, vingt quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans son dos à surveiller les moindres de ses faits et gestes. Va falloir revoir tes problèmes de tempérament! En attendant je suis pas là pour te babysitter, alors tu vas me reconnecter les câbles de ce calcinateur et plus vite que ça!»

Ren se redressa et se tourna promptement vers la disgracieuse bonne femme qui le scrutait à quelques mètres de là, poings sur les hanches. Il réajusta ses lunettes de la pointe de l'index. Il pouvait la tuer d'un simple clignement de paupières et la pitoyable créature qu'elle était n'aurait même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Cependant le jeune homme n'en fit rien. La rage lui brûlait les joues et faisait à coup sûr ressortir la cicatrice qui lui balayait le visage de haut en bas et qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sous une tonne de maquillage. S'il utilisait la Force à cet instant, sa couverture sauterait et ses ennemis pourraient alors le localiser. Bien que FN2187 ne soit pas capable de le ressentir, d'autres pourraient le faire: Skywalker pourrait le faire, sa mère pourrait le faire, cette pensée lui serra la gorge, et la pilleuse pourrait le faire, une fois qu'elle en aurait acquis la compétence, ce dont il ne doutait pas.

Il avait rêvé d'elle tout au long des mois passés. Des rêves au goût amer, ravivant l'amertume profonde de sa défaite. Il l'avait rêvée tantôt morte, son corps ballottant entre ses doigts gantés, tantôt se dressant de toute sa splendeur devant lui alors qu'il rampait dans son propre sang.

Mais ses songes ne s'étaient pas contentés du côté binaire de ses fantasmes. Il l'avait rêvée sur le promontoire d' une île entourée d'eau à perte de vue, fière, le visage au vent, illuminée par une lumière puissante émergeant de tout son être. Lui, invisible aux yeux de la pilleuse, lui faisait face et se tenait au bord d'un gouffre sombre, un précipice taillé à vif, dont les bords semblaient avoir été déchiquetés par des mâchoires d'acier géantes. Entre eux bataillaient des eaux tumultueuses, déchaînant des déferlantes qui achevaient de se déchirer contre les parois rocheuses de leurs abris respectifs. Habituellement, le rêve s'interrompait et il s'extirpait de son sommeil, nauséeux avec la sensation d'être déphasé.

Excepté une nuit, lors du déroulement habituel de ce qui semblait être devenu la répétition perpétuelle de la même pièce de théâtre, un événement singulier s'était produit.  
Il avait tendu la main vers elle et le visage de la pilleuse avait tressaillait. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, la colère avait déformé ses traits. Ren avait alors compris qu'il ne lui était plus invisible, elle le voyait. La main de la jeune fille s'était portée au sabre laser fixé à sa ceinture. C'est à l'instant où elle semblait prête à succomber à sa colère et à se précipiter sur lui qu' il l'avait aperçu derrière elle. Skywalker. L'homme avait levé la main et Kylo s'était senti projeté violemment en arrière, aspiré fermement par une force égale à celle d'un trou noir en train de broyer sa proie. Puis il s'était éveillé violemment en sueur et haletant frénétiquement. Il avait su à cet instant que la pilleuse d'épaves avait trouvé le maître Jedi. Il savait que ce rêve n'avait pas été qu'un simple songe. Non, il s'était réellement trouvé avec elle, à cet instant, sur cette même île qu'il avait entrevue dans l'esprit de la pilleuse lorsqu'il lui avait fait subir son premier interrogatoire. Il le ressentait au plus profond de son être, une partie de lui s'était imprégné en elle et d'elle en lui sur Starkiller. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en tirer quelques informations utiles ou bien la localiser, Skywalker était intervenu. Le lien avait été coupé et il n'avait plus rêvé d'elle depuis.

La sachant avec son ancien maître Jedi et se tenant maintenant à proximité du traître, il n'avait aucune intention de les informer qu'il tentait de se rapprocher progressivement d'eux.

Le jeune homme se retourna et s'abaissa près des panneaux métalliques béants d'où fuyaient des poignées de câbles colorés dont il n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité. Son front heurta le métal d'un bruit sourd, faisant légèrement pencher la perruque blonde, pièce maîtresse de son déguisement, dont il était affublé. Il réprima un juron en la réajustant rapidemment. La technicienne en chef, Vera, se pencha sur lui.

«Alors est-ce qu'on peut reconnecter ces câbles Matt s'il te plaît? Que je puisse aller chercher mon muffin? Je n'ai toujours pas eu mon muffin Matt! reprit la femme en insistant lourdement.

Ren, expira longuement, imaginant la technicienne les yeux exorbités par la terreur tandis que de ses deux mains il l'étranglait lentement. A cet instant, un stormtrooper vint frapper avec une maladresse feinte dans la clef à molette qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser et l'outil fut projeté de l'autre côté du couloir. Le soldat ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard et continua son chemin. Il semblait manifester un dédain non réprimé pour une classe d'ouvriers qu'il jugeait probablement inférieure à son propre rang et de ce fait digne de mépris. Ren se délecta alors doublement de l'image du cadavre tailladé et encore fumant du stormtrooper échoué sur le corps de la technicienne.

FN2187 se trouvait sur le vaisseau et rien ni personne , ni même une perruque, des lunettes en cul de bouteille et une combinaison orange fluo de technicien radar ne pourraient entraver la satisfaction prochaine de tenir le traître entre ses mains et de le vider de son essence comme un vulgaire fruit écrasé.

Il afficha un rictus silencieux avant de replonger dans l'enchevêtrement de câbles en acier.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**D'QAR**

Rey inspira et expira profondément. Voilà une semaine qu'elle était de retour sur D'Qar, base de la résistance menée par la générale Organa. Assise en tailleur, la jeune femme tentait de se concentrer sur ses exercices de méditation mais son esprit semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Elle secoua la tête. Il lui était inutile d'insister, ses pensées étaient troublées et elle ne parviendrait pas à les canaliser. Bien que les quatre derniers mois passés sur Ahch-to en compagnie de Luke Skywalker lui aient permis d'appréhender un nombre conséquent de techniques Jedi, la jeune fille n'en maîtrisait que les balbutiements et ces dernières semaines s'étaient montrées considérablement éprouvantes.

En effet, lors des deuxièmes lunes en compagnie du maître Jedi, un jour ou le vent particulièrement violent sur la petite île fouettait sans répit le visage de la jeune fille plongée en profonde méditation, un éclair suivit de fourmillements avait parcouru le crâne de Rey. La jeune fille saisit par le choc et la sensation de danger imminent avait perdu l'équilibre et chuté le long de rochers escarpés. Lorsqu'elle avait repris ses esprits, elle s'était précipitée vers l'ancien temple Jedi, là où son maître se retirait. Haletant, elle avait surgit dans la petite pièce dépourvue du moindre confort moderne qui servait de repère au Jedi. Luke l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, nul doute qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

«Finn! Il est en danger!»

Jusqu'à présent elle savait son ami en convalescence suite à la terrible blessure que lui avait infligé Kylo Ren. La première chose que Luke Skywalker avait enseigné à Rey lors de son arrivée sur Ahch-to, avait été de dissimuler sa signature à la Force afin que l'emplacement du premier temple Jedi et son héritage futur ne reste connu que de la résistance. Néanmoins la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de projeter un court instant les bras noueux de la Force en direction de D'Quar. Elle avait alors sentit ses amis en sécurité, Finn semblait s'être remis de ses blessures. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'était instantanément allégé.

Cependant la nuit suivante, Kylo Ren était venu hanter ses rêves. Elle s'était réveillée en hurlant, Luke à ses côtés, une main posée sur le front de la jeune femme, le visage contrarié et inquiet. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais chercher à contacter ses amis par la Force et s'était retiré sans développer au delà. Ce qu'elle avait respecté, jusque là. Cependant les nuits suivant l'incident sur Ahch-to avaient sans cesse revêtu le sombre et menaçant manteau d'une silhouette masquée.

«Maître, je vous assure , je n'ai pas utilisé la Force vers D'Quar, Mais… je…. Finn, Je l'ai senti! Il vit un grand trouble! C'est mon ami… je…

Le Jedi avait levé une main apaisante.

«Je l'ai senti aussi. Il s'était interrompu un instant avant de reprendre. Va.»  
«Mais, mon apprentissage?»  
«...Continuera pendant ton absence et à ton retour, avait répondu mystérieusement Luke.»

Sans plus poser de question, la jeune femme avait sauté dans la navette de secours qu'avait laissée Chewie après son départ à bord du Falcon Millenium et s'était envolée vers D'Qar.

Parvenue sur la base rebelle, elle avait rapidement constaté l'absence de son ami. Leia tentant de la calmer lui avait appris que le jeune homme une fois rétabli s'était mis en tête de retrouver son fils Ben, Kylo Ren, et de le ramener mort ou vif. La base entière avait bien essayé de l'en dissuader, mais l'ancien stormtrooper avait dérobé un Starfighter après avoir déjoué la surveillance de son ami Poe, et s'était enfui dans le froid glacial de l'espace.

«La dernière trace que l'on ait de lui grâce au transpondeur du vaisseau se trouve être aux abords de Bespin et Hoth, dans le secteur de Greater Javin. Et l'on sait qu'un destroyer de type Impérial, le Finalizer navigue dans les environs.» l'avait renseignée la Générale Organa.

Qu'avait-il bien pu passer par la tête de Finn, cet abruti têtu comme une mule pour se lancer en solo dans une mission que chacun s'accorderait à qualifier de suicidaire? S'interrogea Rey. Cependant, elle connaissait le tempérament de son ami et sa tendance à l'insubordination. Aussi, la question qu'elle se répétait mentalement depuis une semaine n'était que rhétorique.

Il avait fallu à Rey, déployer tous ses talents de persuasion pour convaincre la Générale d'envoyer un détachement de secours à l'ancien Stormtrooper. Elle s'était bien entendu portée première volontaire, Poe avait suivi avec empressement, très inquiet pour son nouvel ami et visiblement piqué dans son orgueil d'avoir été laissé sur la sellette par celui-ci. Le générale avait convenu d'un délai d'une huitaine de jour afin de préparer une expédition sécurisée, ayant pris soin au préalable de contacter son frère sur Ahch-to et eu la surprise d'obtenir son aval. Une petite équipée avait ainsi été sélectionnée par Leia et le petit groupe attendait depuis lors, la fin des préparations. Chewbacca avait grogné, supplié et insulté en Wookie, déçu et en colère de ne pouvoir être de la partie. La mort de Han hantait encore fortement les esprits.

«Il n'y a pas de Wookie sur les destroyers du Premier Ordre, Chewie, avait répondu tristement Leia. Tu ne passerais pas les contrôles d'identité même avec de faux ID.»

Rey avait baissé la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux et Poe avait posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

La jeune femme déplia ses jambes et se redressa, las d'échouer dans sa méditation. Le jour du départ était arrivé et elle attendait impatiemment confinée dans le petit appartement prêté par la résistance. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et laissa échapper un long bâillement. Malgré les nombreuses techniques Jedi que Luke lui avait enseignées, elle avait eu peine à fermer l'œil la nuit précédente. A présent, elle tournait en rond comme un tigre en cage. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas rugueux de la modeste chambre qu'on lui avait allouée et entreprit de se frotter les mains nerveusement. Soudain l'on frappa énergiquement à sa porte.

«La général vous demande, soyez prête avec vos affaires!» cria une voix au travers de la porte métallique.

Rey bondit sur ses pieds. Un instant plus tard elle se trouvait sur le pont de commandement en compagnie de Poe et de ses deux nouveaux compagnons de mission: Xana et Trent. Deux jeunes soldats formés à l'espionnage. Xana était une belle et grande jeune femme brune donc le regard transpirait l'assurance. Ayant déjà infiltré les destroyers du Premier Ordre, elle leur servirait de guide et de mentor lors de leur mission. Trent quand à lui, châtain, la trentaine, petit et râblé était expert en faux, il avait été chargé de confectionner leurs identités et s'était assuré du soutien déjà sur place.

Rey saisit l'holocarte qu'on lui tendait. L'espace pour la reconnaissance faciale était vide et sous le numéro d'ID figurait le nom d'un poste que la jeune fille supposa être celui de son futur avatar.

EDNA KOWE  
ID: IDF15419628DELTA  
AGENT DE RESTAURATION.

Elle pivota le visage vers Poe qui louchait dubitativement sur son holocarte.

«Commis de cuisine? Sérieusement!?»

Trent hocha les épaules.

«C'est le seul poste vacant qui restait dans le secteur de Rey.»

«Et John Poe?!* Vraiment?!» reprit le pilote en se frappant la tête de la main.

Rey se mordit la lèvre et tourna sa carte en direction de son ami.

«Edna Kowe, lu Poe. Toutes mes condoléances Rey, ma grand-mère s'appelait Edna.»  
«C'est le nom de ma sœur.» grommela Trent, le regard noir.  
«Pourquoi l'espace photo est-il vide?» interrogea Rey.

La Générale qui s'était tenue silencieuse jusque là, prit la parole.

«Vous allez subir une petite transformation avant que l'on valide vos identités, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'un d'entre vous soit reconnu sur le vaisseau. Le ton de Leia s'était assombri, elle se tourna ensuite vers l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves. Et toi, Rey, tu devras porter ce petit accessoire.»

Elle tendit un petit objet à la jeune fille qui haussa les sourcils en s'en saisissant.

«Une bague?»  
«Il s'agit d'un bouclier de force, ainsi il te sera impossible d'utiliser la Force mais aussi d'être identifiée comme une utilisatrice potentielle. Disons que cet accessoire te servira de complément, je sais à quel point le bouclier de force psychique peut être dur à maintenir pour un apprenti Jedi.»

Rey passa le bijou à son annulaire et redressa la tête, le regard sombre. Leia le lui rendit, les deux femmes partageant une soudaine compréhension mutuelle.

«Vous pensez que…?» osa la jeune fille.  
«Il n'est pas sur ce vaisseau. affirma Leia en évitant le regard de son interlocutrice. Je ne l'ai plus ressentit depuis quelques semaines.»  
«Vous croyez qu'il n'a pas... survécu?» s'empressa de demander Rey.

La générale laissa échapper un bref soupir et joignit les mains derrière son dos.

«Il est vivant... mais je suis incapable de sentir sa présence dans cette partie de la galaxie. Soit la distance affaiblit sa signature, soit il se cache.»  
«Je doute que ce soit dans son tempérament.» maugréa Rey avant de se reprendre et de se reprocher mentalement sa remarque hâtive.  
«Exactement.» ajouta Leia, le regard absent.

À leurs côtés, les trois autres compagnons échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

«Et la photo?» insista Poe

Leia Organa se tourna vers lui.

«Pour cela je vous laisse entre les mains de eN'akao»

La Générale balaya la salle d'un signe de la main et une jeune humanoïde Alzarian s'avança vers eux, balançant gracieusement sa queue reptilienne et leur faisant signe le la suivre. Rey adressa un dernier regard au général avant de s'engouffrer dans un couloir à la suite de ses amis.

...

Le chasseur les attendait dans le hangar de départ B03. Le vaisseau ayant anciennement appartenu au Premier Ordre dressait son profil menaçant dans la pénombre du garage. Rey réprima un frisson et Poe lui adressa un regard soucieux. La silhouette du vaisseau n'était pas sans leur rappeler de douloureux souvenirs.

 _«Tu te sens seule, tu as peur de partir. Le soir, tu t'endors, tu imagines un océan. Je le vois… je vois l'île…. Et Han Solo. Il est comme le père que tu n'as jamais eu. Il t'aurait déçue.»_

Rey ferma profondément les yeux et se massa les tempes afin de chasser la voix rauque et veloutée qui résonnait à présent dans son esprit. Quant elle les ré ouvrit, elle posa un regard bleu acier sur le vaisseau. Elle serra les poings et se saisit de ses affaires. D'un pas décidé elle se dirigea vers la passerelle, bientôt suivie par Poe, Trent et Xana. Les cheveux blonds qui ornaient à présent son crâne lui chatouillaient le front. Elle dégagea de la main la frange fraîchement coupée qui lui tombait dans les yeux et se détourna vers Leia postée à présent en contrebas.  
La Générale semblait ravie de la transformation de ses protégés. Qui aurait pu croire que la médecine esthétique et quelques subterfuges puissent ainsi changer une personne? Leia laissa son regard dériver sur la jeune femme qui se tenait sous ses yeux. La pilleuse d'épaves maigrelette et débrouillarde aux frusques défraîchies avait laissé place à une jolie créature aux allures de secrétaire. Des cheveux blonds coupés en carré plongeant enveloppait son visage juvénile. L'Alzarian avait procédé à l'injection de colorants temporaires dans les pupilles des jeunes gens. Rey arborait à présent un regard translucide comme les océans tandis que Poe, le crâne entièrement rasé affichait un regard émeraude ravageur. Quelques injections avaient été nécessaires pour arrondir le visage de Rey et lui conférer un air de poupée accentué par le port de lunettes rondelettes. Poe avait apparemment bénéficié d'une pigmentation semi-permanente de la peau et exhibait un bronzage parfait digne d'un surfeur professionnel de Borleias . La transformation était si stupéfiante que la générale elle-même aurait pu s'y laisser prendre. Elle hocha la tête en direction de Rey et la jeune fille en fit de même.

Lorsque le transporteur s'élança vers les confins de la galaxie, emportant en son sein les jeunes gens plus déterminés que jamais, Leia laissa son regard dériver un long moment sur l'échancrure béante laissée par le décollage de l'appareil. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Luke à encourager une telle expédition? À cet instant, une autre pensée effleura son esprit et son cœur se serra à son évocation: Ben.

Même si elle ne pouvait le ressentir dans la Force, le cœur d'une mère lui le pouvait.

«Veille bien sur lui, Rey.»

* * *

...

*pour ceux qui n'ont pas saisit le jeu de mot avec John Doe XD


	3. Chapter 3

**LA CANTINE**

Kylo Ren traversa le grand corridor du pont supérieur en fulminant. Il lui avait été impossible d'avoir un instant à lui durant cette maudite journée. Vera ne l'avait pas lâché d'un pouce, et quand celle-ci s'était finalement éclipsée, Tim, cet abruti d'officier qui l'avait pris en amitié, lui avait tenu interminablement la jambe avec ses récits et les exploits du Premier Ordre. Pas à un moment il n'avait pu échapper à ses tortionnaires afin de se concentrer sur FN-2187. Il lui avait fallu toute la concentration de l'univers pour ne pas exploser à coups de poings chaque objet à sa portée ainsi que le crâne de ses interlocuteurs.

Prenant soin d'éviter le moindre témoin, il attendit que le dernier officier ait disparu de son champ de vision avant de rentrer hâtivement le code d'accès de la grande porte blindée le conduisant à ses appartements. Une fois le sas refermé et après avoir atteint ses quartiers, il soupira puissamment avant de retirer et jeter avec rage l'immonde perruque qui lui étouffait le crâne. Il ôta précipitamment le reste de son déguisement et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sofa noir qui trônait dans la pièce principale. Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains et passa les doigts dans son épaisse crinière de jais. Les mâchoires crispées, il demeura un instant immobile avant de se lever prestement et laissa échapper un cri guttural. Cédant à la fureur, le jeune homme frappa du poing la surface métallique de la table de salon et du revers de la main balaya les objets qui s'y trouvaient. Toujours en proie à la colère il saisit le meuble et le projeta avec force contre le mur de sa cellule. La table s'écrasa dans un craquement assourdissant, brisant dans sa chute la fenêtre écran qui donnait sur la chambre. Kylo se détendit alors, Devoir à nouveau faire remplacer son mobilier allait faire enrager Hux et cette idée procurait au jeune homme une nouvelle satisfaction. Satisfaction qui fut de courte durée quand Kylo jeta un œil à l'horloge qui exhibait un affichage vacillant, séquelles d'une de ses précédentes sautes d'humeur. Il devait à présent faire son rapport à Snoke.

Ren avait protesté quand celui-ci lui avait assigné la mission d'espionnage à bord du Finalizer. Qui était-il pour remplir le rôle d'un employée de bas étage? Cependant, désobéir à l'humanoïde n'était pas à sa portée. La créature était puissante avec la Force, extrêmement puissante. Kylo s'était retrouvé à genoux et avait fini par courber l'échine.

«Que Snoke continue à se bercer d'illusion, pensa Ren. Je l'ai servi aveuglément et voilà comme il me remercie! Quand le temps sera venu, je serai là, toujours dans l'ombre, plus déterminé, plus fort, plus intelligent, il ne me verra pas et quand ce sera le cas, il ne comprendra pas.»

Le jeune homme pivota la tête vers le promontoire illuminé par une douce lumière plongeante où reposait son sabre laser et les vestiges du masque du plus grand Sith que le dernier siècle ait connu: Darth Vader.

Pour le moment, la priorité était de faire profil bas, mettre la main sur le traître, retrouver Skywalker et la fille. La fille... la pilleuse d'épaves. Elle continuait régulièrement à hanter ses rêves, Par moment il avait même le sentiment de l'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir et lorsqu'il se retournait ce n'était que pour se retrouver face à lui-même. Elle le tourmentait, le harcelait, et tant que son esprit serait obsédé par sa lumière il ne pourrait trouver la paix nécessaire à l'accomplissement de son dessein. Il devait la retrouver, puis il tenterait de la convertir. Si elle lui résistait, alors il la tuerait.  
Et tout cela, Snoke ne devait pas l'apprendre. Se saisissant de l'intercom, Ren engagea la connexion.

La silhouette translucide et imposante de humanoïde apparut devant lui .

«Maître.»

Ren plissa les yeux et recourant à toute sa concentration, il renforça les murs psychiques qui défendaient l'accès à sa conscience. L'heure était venue d'omettre la présence de FN-2187 sur le vaisseau.

…

«Wooow!» s'exclama Poe

Le petit groupe déambulait sur les ponts inférieurs dans le titanesque couloir d'accès aux bureaux d'enregistrements du Finalizer. L'amorçage s'était déroulé sans encombre, le transporteur hacké avait été reconnu sans trouble comme membre de la flotte du Premier Ordre. Les contrôles de sécurité au débarquement n'avaient pas posé plus d'encombre. Trent et ses nombreux contacts invisibles avaient fait du bon travail.

Le vaisseau impérial était une véritable ville flottante. Des centaines de personnes officiaient sans relâche telles des fourmis à chaque niveau du navire.

Parvenus devant le bureau des enregistrements du secteur recrutement, un officier en uniforme. interpella les quatre jeunes gens.

«Vos ID.» interjeta-t-il sans plus de sommation,

À chaque nouveau contrôle d'identification, un pic d'adrénaline parcourait le corps de Rey. La jeune femme tendit son holocarte à l'homme qui la détailla de la tête aux pieds, insistant un peu trop lourdement à son goût. Puis, sans un mot, il lui rendit sa carte. Il fit de même avec Xana, s'arrêtant longuement sur l'échancrure de la jeune femme et jeta à peine un œil sur les ID de Poe et de Trent.

En s'éloignant, Rey entendit Xana murmurer.

«Tous les mêmes!»

Devant les bureaux qui occupaient la surface d'un petit vaisseau cargo à eux seuls, il durent chacun leur tour déposer affaires métalliques et communicateurs puis furent scannés de la tête aux pieds. Rey fut soulagée que sa bague ne déclenche aucun système d'alarme. Leur visage et empruntes furent numérisés et enregistrés dans la data base du Finalizer. La jeune fille lança un regard inquiet à Trent.

«Ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura celui-ci discrètement à l'oreille. Tu vois la petite rousse rondelette là bas?»

Rey acquiesça.

«C'est une amie, fit-il en appuyant sur «amie». Elle est très douée avec l'informatique.»

Et sur ces dires il expédia un clin d'œil furtif à la femme en question, qui, si elle l'avait vu, n'en laissa rien paraître.

Au bureau suivant, le petit groupe se vit séparé. Rey lança un regard affolé à Xana.

«Trent doit nous quitter, son poste se trouve aux niveaux supérieurs à la maintenance des supers ordinateurs.»expliqua brièvement la jeune femme.

Le petit homme leur adressa un signe de main et un clin d'œil rassurant.

«On reste en contact!» ajouta-t-il en effectuant un léger mouvement de la main, désignant son holocarte.

Les ingénieurs de D'Qar avaient minutieusement camouflé un micro GPS et transpondeur dans chaque ID des jeunes gens.

«Surtout gardez les bien sur vous!» compléta-t-il avant de s'éloigner en sifflotant vers le plus proche ascenseur, saluant un stormtrooper sur son passage.

Poe haussa les sourcils, stupéfait,

«Lui, c'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça!»

Xana lui répondit avec un sourire entendu avant de reprendre la parole.

«Quand on sera arrivés à destination, vous serez livrés à vous-mêmes. Rapport réguliers à 21h30 chaque jour, Si vous rencontrez des difficultés, ou n'importe quel soucis, transmettez le code d'alerte dont nous avons convenu.»

La brunette interrogea Poe du regard, Celui-ci récita à voix basse la phrase sur un ton scolaire.

«Le tauntaun met le chocolat dans le papier. Sérieusement qui à décidé d'un code aussi débile? il secoua les mains, Ok, ok, J'ai rien dit, je plaide coupable » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Rey aurait souhaité partager la plaisanterie de son ami mais les rouages de son esprit se dirigeaient ailleurs. Depuis leur débarquement, elle ne cessait de scanner des yeux leur entourage dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la silhouette de Finn. Elle n'avait plus ressentit son ami depuis ce jour sur Ahch-to et son incapacité à utiliser la Force sur le Finalizer ne lui rendait pas service. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que celle-ci projette à nouveau d'elle-même, la signature de son ami. Si le bijou qui lui servait de bouclier l'empêchait de se servir de la Force, elle pouvait en revanche toujours en ressentir les fluctuations les plus fortes. Une chose certaine cependant la fit se détendre. Kylo Ren, n'était pas sur le vaisseau. Le côté sombre de la Force qu'il abritait était d'une telle instabilité que son estomac s'était révulsé à leur première rencontre.

«Une fois l'objectif localisé, transmettez l'autre code pour extraction.» compléta Xana en dévisageant Poe avec insistance, un doigt sur les lèvres, lui intimant de se taire.

«Si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous pourrez me retrouver au bureau de gestion des ressources.»

Rey et Poe hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord et les trois jeunes gens s'engagèrent dans l'un des immenses ascenseurs vitrés réservés au personnel. Coincée entre plusieurs officiers et Stormtroopers, Rey sentit la sueur rouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tassé à ses côtés, Poe lui attrapa la main et la serra brièvement dans la sienne avec un sourire d'encouragement.

Un instant plus tard, l'élévateur s'ouvrait sur ce qui allait devenir leurs nouveaux quartiers pour les jours à venir.

…

…

Les plateaux vides et tout juste lavés défilaient sous les yeux de la jeune fille à un rythme infernal. Rey ôta ses lunettes pour en éponger la buée et les réajusta sur son nez.

«Edna, prends la place de Davy au service, c'est ton tour.»la héla le manager de la cantine du niveau 2.

«Ok, chef!» acquiesça la jeune femme.

Elle se sécha les mains le long de son tablier et réajusta légèrement le petit calot blanc qui accompagnait son uniforme. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les comptoirs où les employés se voyaient desservir leur repas.

Elle jeta brièvement un œil en cuisine pour apercevoir Poe en prise avec de gigantesque marmites de ragoût bouillant et se réjouit de ne pas avoir eu à occuper le même poste le temps de leur mission. Par conséquent, elle jouissait d'un avantage plutôt notable. Sa tâche consistait à distribuer quotidiennement leurs rations à tous les employés du navire. Ce faisant, elle était en contact direct avec une grande partie des occupants du vaisseau et le joli sourire avenant qu'elle affichait poliment avait rapidement contribué à délier les langues de certaines jeunes recrues. Elle avait ainsi recueilli une mine d'informations sur le fonctionnement du navire, la vie à bord du vaisseau et même sa destination: Rakata Prime. Renseignement qu'elle s'était empressée de transmettre au plus vite via le transcom piraté de son holocarte.

Située dans les territoires inconnus, la planète avait hébergé des êtres puissants ayant autrefois construit une arme de destruction massive nommée Starforge. Nul doute qu'après la destruction de Starkiller, le Premier Ordre cherchait déjà à rebâtir ce qu'il avait perdu.

Elle n'avait cependant pu glaner aucun indice concernant son ami. Personne ne semblait ne l'avoir aperçut. Le visage de l'ancien Stormtrooper était connu de la milice, peut-être avait-il lui aussi modifié son apparence.

Rey saisit la louche que lui tendait un de ses collègues, un jeune homme élancé à la peau d'ébène du nom de Jeotir et entreprit de la plonger dans les plats de potée fumante. L'un après l'autre les employés défilaient sous ses yeux au rythme du ragoût atterrissant dans leurs assiettes :

«Splotch! Splotch! Splotch!»

Soudain la jeune fille entendit Jeotir marmonner sourdement entre ses dents.

«Oh non, pas lui.»

Rey lui lança un regard interrogateur et le jeune homme désigna rapidement un employé qui venait de faire son entrée et se dirigeait vers le distributeur de plateaux d'une démarche rigide. Rey suivit du regard l'homme en question et revint le poser sur son collègue.

«Ce mec est une vraie plaie! chuchota Jeotir à son intention tout en continuant à servir les plâtrées de ragoût. La semaine dernière il nous a fait une scène à cause la couleur du pudding!»

Il s'interrompit le temps de changer son bac vide par un nouveau bien rempli.

«l'autre jour encore, il à pété une durite et s'est mis à arracher les affiches qu'on scotche régulièrement au mur, quelque chose à propos de Kylo Ren, apparemment ça ne lui a pas plu!»

La jeune femme frémit à l'évocation de ce dernier.

«Si tu veux un conseil, évite de le contrarier, fais semblant de sourire et dis oui à tout ce qu'il te raconte, même si c'est complètement absurde.»

Rey sidérée jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'homme qui venait d'engager son plateau sur les rails et se dirigeait vers eux. Il était grand, vêtu de la combinaison orange fluo traditionnelle des techniciens du navire et coiffé d'une horrible tignasse jaunâtre emmêlée qui faisait penser à un nid d'oiseau récemment bâtit. Elle reporta rapidement son attention sur son bac à ragoût et continua d'y plonger régulièrement sa louche.

«Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur encore? On nous sert de la crotte de Bantha maintenant?» grogna une voix rauque en sa direction.

Rey tressaillit à son timbre.

«Matt.» lâcha Jeotir en saluant le nouveau venu d'un bref hochement de tête .

La jeune femme releva le visage et ses yeux se posèrent sur le technicien qui leur faisait face derrière le comptoir de restauration. L'homme, à peine la trentaine avait les sourcils froncés dissimulés derrière une épaisse paire de lunettes qui lui mangeait la face et affichait une expression méprisante. Il loucha un instant sur son assiette et la reposa sur la surface vitrée du buffet.

«Je veux autre chose.»

«On a pas autre chose Matt.» lui répondit calmement Jeotir.

Le technicien ouvrit la bouche mais le jeune cuisinier lui coupa la parole.

«Le Premier Ordre procède à des restrictions de budget en ce moment, si tu as une plainte à déposer, c'est avec eux qu'il faut voir ça. Je doute que nos généraux se voient servir du ragoût au déjeuner. Il soupira, Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui trinquent.»

Le dénommé Matt se renfrogna encore plus. Rey fronça les sourcils en l'examinant étrangement. Jeotir, d'un calme imperturbable, se détourna et saisit une corbeille qui reposait dans son dos. Il la déposa dans le plateau du technicien.

«Tiens, prends une double ration de pain , ça fera passer le goût plus facilement.»

Le technicien abaissa les yeux sur la corbeille et inspira puissamment. Alors qu'il allait laisser éclater son courroux, son attention se porta subitement sur Rey qui le fixait avec insistance.

La jeune femme sursauta au contact des prunelles sombres et bouillonnantes qui se posèrent sur elle.

«Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez?»s'enquit-t-il avec dédain.

Rey sentit alors une déferlante glaciale la traverser. Elle eut la désagréable sensation que la bague se resserrait autour de son annulaire. L'homme émettait des effluves de colère telles qu'elle pouvait les ressentir sans avoir à se servir de la Force.

«Des lunettes?» répondit la jeune fille avant même d'avoir réfléchi.

Le technicien demeura un instant sans réaction, puis une lueur dans son regard la figea sur place. Elle déglutit péniblement mais soutint néanmoins les yeux qui pesaient sur elle. Matt plissa les paupières un instant en la dévisageant puis saisit son assiette de ragoût et la posa finalement sur son plateau. Sans la quitter des yeux il passa la main dans le panier de fruits situé à la droite de Rey et attrapa d'un geste vif une des pommes qui se trouvait sur le dessus. Il la déposa sèchement aux côtés de son repas et inclina légèrement le visage:

«M-e-r-c-i» articula-t-il lentement tout en dévisageant la jeune fille.

Puis sans plus de cérémonie il se détourna froidement et gagna une table occupée par deux hommes, un Stormtrooper et un officier assis au fond de la cantine.

Rey remarqua les employés qui s'écartaient discrètement de lui sur son passage. Elle desserra les dents et entendit Jeotir soupirer.

«Fiuuuu, on à échappé au drame! Merci d'avoir détourné son attention.»

«Il est toujours comme ça?» Interrogea Rey, interloquée et intriguée.

«Certains jours il est mieux luné, mais on peut dire que... oui il est toujours comme ça. Ce mec n'a pas beaucoup d'ami en dehors des deux gars avec qui il partage ses repas.»

Rey laissa son regard errer sur la table du fond. La désagréable sensation qu'elle avait ressenti un peu plus tôt ne la quittait pas. Elle reprit son travail et lança des coups d'œil à la dérobée sur les trois hommes en train d'achever leur déjeuner jusqu'à leur départ.

Deux heures plus tard, l'incident mis de côté, elle terminait son service et se décidait à explorer à nouveau les couloirs du destroyer en attendant que Poe la rejoigne.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**TURBULENCES**

...

Kylo déposa sa caisse à outils dans son casier et referma la porte sur laquelle il tapota son digicode. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et éprouva une sensation de soulagement. Les autres employés avaient tous quitté la plate-forme et il se trouvait à présent seul dans le vestiaire. Il ôta prestement le gilet orange de sécurité qui recouvrait sa combinaison de travail grise et quitta la pièce. Il progressa d'une démarche austère le long des couloirs, arborant une mine sinistre dans l'espoir qu'aucun quidam n'ose l'aborder. Ce qui semblait particulièrement fonctionner. Les employés qui progressaient en sens inverse s'écartaient légèrement sur son passage, projetant à son intention, une certaine aura d'appréhension. La satisfaction gagna le jeune homme : même hors de ses robes noires habituelles et de son masque intimidant, il arrivait toujours à imposer la peur et le respect. Fermant les yeux, il s'autorisa un bref instant à laisser dériver faiblement les bras de la Force le long du navire. Les lianes de son esprit s'insinuèrent progressivement dans les moindres recoins du vaisseau enveloppant chacun de ses occupants. Si le traître était sur le destroyer, il allait le débusquer. Alors qu'il maintenait sa progression les yeux mi-clos vers l'intersection de deux corridors d'exploitation, une frêle silhouette surgit subitement à sa droite. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ressentir quelconque avertissement, celle-ci s'encastra énergiquement contre son épaule et sa mâchoire. Déstabilisé par le choc, coupé court dans sa concentration, ses lunettes furent expulsées de son visage et il recula de quelques pas afin de rétablir son équilibre. La fureur l'envahit instantanément, il se frotta le menton et abaissa le regard vers son offenseur qui se relevait.

«Désolée! Tiens je crois que c'est à toi!» résonna une voix claire et féminine alors qu'une main lui présentait ses lunettes.

Déconcerté il saisit mécaniquement l'objet qu'on lui tendait et dévisagea son assaillante.

«La fille de la cantine!»

Rey ouvrit grands les yeux en reconnaissant le technicien.

«Matt c'est ça? Je suis désolée, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs tout autour d'elle, je ne regardais pas devant moi.»

 _À_ _vrai dire, moi non plus_ , songea Kylo en détaillant la jeune femme.

«Tu connais mon nom?» demanda-t-il soudainement.

La jeune fille se gratta nerveusement la nuque et replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui barrait le visage. Elle posa sur lui un regard intrépide.

«Ta réputation te précède.»déclara-t-elle d'un ton ou se mêlait l'ennui et l'audace.

Kylo plongea son regard dans les prunelles bleu acier de la jeune femme, Pourquoi kriff ne l''avait-il pas sentit approcher? Il s'accorda à l'ausculter brièvement de la tête aux pieds. Début vingtaine, de taille moyenne, elle était vêtue de la combinaison gris bleu portée par le personnel de la restauration, ses cheveux blonds dorés encadraient parfaitement un petit visage rond décoré de lunettes gracieuses mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut l'expression qu'elle arborait. Un regard hardi emplit de défiance lui répondait. Son cœur manqua un battement, Pendant un instant il avait crût LA voir. Il se reprit instantanément et afficha un visage hautain. Il saisit les lunettes que lui tendait la jeune femme.

«Ma réputation?» s'enquit-il sur un timbre guttural.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent quand il se saisit de ses lunettes Alors qu'il portait les verres sur son nez avec un rictus, Rey fut saisie de frissons. Ce nez proéminent, ces yeux en amande où brûlaient une noirceur incandescente la clouèrent sur place. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. L'espace d'un instant elle s'était revue au bord d'un précipice, la lueur de sabres lasers dansant devant son visage.

 _Relax ma fille, s'ordonna-t-elle intérieurement, les mecs désagréables avec de grands nez, il y en a partout!_

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de noter l'expression de son interlocuteur. Il avait l'air fier de lui. Elle nota qu'il s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur pour lui faire face. _Il tente de m'impressionner, j_ _au_ _gea-t-elle_. À son tour elle campa fermement ses pieds au sol et redressa le menton.

«Juste quelques histoires entendues à la cantine, quelques problèmes de self contrôle je crois?»

Elle afficha un grand sourire, hors de question qu'elle se laisse ébranler par ce genre d'individu. Dans le style, elle avait déjà rencontré un gagnant. Kylo entrouvrit la bouche, décontenancé.

 _Ma parole, elle me provoque?_ _À-_ _t-elle la moindre idée de_ _qui je suis?_ Le jeune homme serra les poings, il venait de se souvenir de son apparence.

«Je crois que ton petit ami t'appelle.» finit-il par répondre en regardant par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Rey se tourna pour apercevoir Poe qui se dirigeait vers eux, balayant l'air de la main.

«Edna!»

«Ah, et bien, ravie de t'avoir connue Matt.»balança t-elle en se détournant prestement.

Un instant plus tard , elle disparaissait de son champ de vision en compagnie du type qui l'avait interpellée, un gars bronzé au look de surfeur. Perplexe il demeura plongé dans ses pensées au milieu du croisement avant de se faire percuter par un officier supérieur.

«Attention garçon, reste pas planté au milieu du passage comme ça! Il y en a qui travaillent ici!»

Kylo lui adressa un regard noir, deux mètres plus tard l'officier trébuchait et s'étalait de tout son long dans le corridor.

«Bon sang!» l'entendit-il grimacer.

«Bah alors? Tu ne tiens plus debout?» s'enquit un autre officier.

«Je comprends pas...»

Ren pivota et s'éloigna en tentant de réprimer sa colère. L'homme pouvait s'estimer chanceux, Si Kylo Ren et non pas Matt avait été présent à cet instant, l'officier ne se serait pas relevé.

Quelques coursives plus loin, Rey stoppa subitement. Son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade. Cette signature, ce remous dans la Force... elle ne pouvait se tromper, Kylo Ren était à bord du Finalizer. Pourtant, à présent la sensation avait complètement disparu et seules les fluctuations légères de la Force dues aux préoccupations des occupants du navire lui parvenaient.

«Que se passe-t-il?» s'enquit Poe.

«Non, rien, je me suis trompée.» répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules pour ne pas alarmer son ami.

...

Le soir même, Rey trouva difficilement le sommeil. Et quand enfin elle sombra dans l'inconscient, elle rêva d'une silhouette sombre et menaçante cernée d'une aura rouge flamboyante. Han Solo se tenait devant elle. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

«Hey gamine! Fais attention avec l'hyperdrive!»

Puis le sourire du contrebandier s'effaça et une grimace de douleur fendit son visage. Une plaie brûlante consuma alors le corps de son ami et celui-ci s'effondra dans un puits aux abîmes sans fond.

«Nooon!» hurla la jeune femme.

Dans son sommeil agité, Rey se retourna et les larmes coulèrent le long de son gracieux visage. À son doigt, le bouclier de force émis de longues impulsions, emprisonnant en elle, les émotions de la jeune femme .

...

Le lendemain, elle retrouva Poe durant la pause de l'après midi, leur service ne reprenant qu'en fin de journée. Attablés autour d'un café dans la breakroom des cuisiniers, Rey fini par confier ses doutes à son ami.

«Je crois que Kylo Ren est sur le vaisseau. Hier… je l'ai senti.»

«Non?!» faillit s'étouffer Poe.

Il plaça une main devant sa bouche, il avait parlé un peu fort.

«S'il est ici alors que nous cherchons Finn, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, reprit la jeune fille. Il doit sûrement le détenir!»

Elle posa une main énergique sur celle de Poe et le fixa intensément.

«Attends, attends, ne t'emballe pas, répondit le pilote. Ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas là, c'est nous approcher de lui, le suivre, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Nos nouvelles apparences pourraient nous être utiles.»

«C'est de Kylo Ren dont on parle, manqua de s'étouffer la jeune femme. Il peut me reconnaître maintenant que… tu sais bien...»

«Pas avec ça!» renchérit Poe en désignant discrètement la bague que portait la jeune fille .

Les yeux de Rey s'agrandirent à la réalisation.

«Maintenant, il faut qu'on le trouve... discrètement.» chuchota le pilote en lorgnant sur une affiche de propagande accrochée au mur de la salle de repos représentant le maître des Chevaliers de Ren.

«Ahem!» toussota une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent tandis que Jeotir s'installait nonchalamment à leur table.

«Non pas que je l'ait voulu, mais j'ai entendu votre conversation.» annonça-t-il à voix basse.

Les cœurs de Rey et Poe s'arrêtèrent de battre à l'unisson. Le pilote revêtit aussitôt une attitude défensive.

«Relax, mon pote, tempéra le jeune agent de restauration en se rapprochant d'eux, mains à plat sur la table. Je me fiche de ce que vous fabriquez ici, pour moi c'est juste un job, faut bien gagner sa vie. Le reste? Une bande de fanatiques dirigée par des extrémistes et un gourou gothique en pleine crise d'adolescence.»

Les deux compagnons se concertèrent avec incrédulité.

«Si c'est des infos sur Kylo Ren qu'il vous faut, j'ai votre gars.»

Il se tut, examina les deux jeunes gens qui semblaient encore sous le coup de la surprise, puis il reprit.

«Matt, le cinglé des radars, c'est un fan de Ren, il sait a peu près tout sur lui, il lui voue une sorte de culte. Je serais vous, je commencerais par lui, il sait probablement où le mec se trouve.»

Rey grimaça. Voilà qui expliquait la désagréable sensation qu'elle avait eu à chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée en face du technicien. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pouvait ouvertement se vanter d'être en adulation devant Kylo Ren, le gars devait être complètement dérangé. Il en était même arrivé à imiter l'austérité de son idole. Poe se tourna vers elle, sourcils relevés. Rey recula sur son banc.

«Moi? Tu rigoles là? Ce mec me fait flipper, je ne l'ai vu que deux fois mais à chaque fois j'ai eu envie de lui ficher mon poing en plein face.»

Jeotir leva la main pour l'interrompre.

«Il marque un point là. Matt semble avoir un truc avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es prise, mais tu l'as calmé l'autre jour à la cantine. Habituellement il fini par péter un truc ou se mettre à hurler.»

Poe adressa un sourire complice à Jeotir et leva les mains, innocent.

«Tu vois? Trouve un prétexte pour le faire parler, je ne sais pas, fais semblant de le séduire?»

La mâchoire de Rey se décrocha et elle expédia un coup de poing sec dans l'épaule de son camarade.

«Est-ce que tu as vu le type en question?!»

«C'est pour toi qu'il à un faible, pas pour moi.» rétorqua le jeune homme en se frottant l'épaule.

Rey se renfrogna sur son banc et afficha une mine contrarié.

«Pour Finn.» murmura-t-elle.

«Pour Finn.» répéta le pilote en passant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

Jeotir qui les examinait se redressa.

«Je ne sais pas qui est ce Finn et je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Rey, je t'aime bien, t'es une chic fille . Si on vient me parler de vous, je ferai celui qui ne comprend pas. Quand Jeotir aime bien quelqu'un, Jeotir est une vraie tombe.»

Il adressa un clin d'œil complice à la jeune fille et salua les deux amis de la main.

«Allez, à tout à l'heure aux fourneaux!»

Et il s'évanouit comme il était apparu.

…

Le service avait repris et Rey distribuait inlassablement des assiettes de pâtes d'un air absent . Elle avait l'impression de voir tous les ustensiles et objets à sa portée se transformer en spaghettis.

Elle souffla sur la mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait le nez et replongea dans ses songes. Elle n'avait pas encore aperçu Matt et son esprit retournait en tout sens les mille et une façons qu'elle aurait de l'aborder. Elle jeta un œil à Poe affairé au loin dans les cuisines. Le jeune homme avait le crâne luisant de sueur, occupé à remuer les bouillons dans lesquels étaient plongés des kilos de pâtes. Par moment il s'interrompait et lui adressait un petit sourire.

Rey soupira et déposa une assiette sur la baie vitré du comptoir quand un tremblement sourd fit sursauter toute la cantine. La jeune femme vit les assiettes et les couverts vibrer sur les tables.

Elle pivota vers Jeotir. Celui-ci se cramponnait fermement au comptoir soudé au sol, manifestement peu rassuré.

«Qu'est ce qui se passe?» interrogea la jeune femme en l'imitant.

«Je ne sais pas! Ça peut arriver quand on traverse une ceinture d'astéroïdes mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait dans cette région.»

À peine s'était-il tu qu'une voix féminine résonna depuis les hauts parleurs.

«Alerte à tous les équipages, nous rencontrons une zone de turbulences. Veuillez rester calmes et à vos postes, Le Finalizer et son commandement assure votre sécurité.»

«Des turbulences, mes fesses!» s'exclama Jeotir.

Subitement les secousses cessèrent et le silence retomba. Après un moment de flottement, les membres d''équipage présents reprirent leur repas.  
À cet instant, Rey repéra l'improbable touffe blonde du technicien radar qui venait de pénétrer dans le réfectoire. Il semblait préoccupé et très contrarié. Il avait le visage levé vers les murs et le plafond, poing serrés, et semblait être en grande introspection. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra : récupérer des informations, tel était son objectif. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'adresser à l'individu sans provoquer d'effusion. Celui-ci avait saisit un plateau et s'était rapproché. Il semblait toujours perdu dans ses réflexions et n'accordait pas la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle le vit plonger une main sèche dans les paniers de couverts. Après quelques instants il frappa sur le comptoir faisant tressauter la femme de ménage qui passait le chiffon non loin de là.

«N'y a t-il pas moyen d'avoir des fourchettes dans cet endroit?»

Rey accourut.

«Tiens, voilà!»

Le jeune homme lunatique releva la tête .

«La fille de la cantine.» marmonna-t-il platement.

«C'est exact puisque c'est là où nous nous trouvons.»

Rey lui tendit une nouvelle corbeille remplie de fourchettes. Il avança le bras pour s'en saisir quand la jeune femme recula le panier. Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux de Matt s'enflammèrent. Rey lui fit un signe négatif de la tête et désigna le comptoir. Il retira sa main et elle déposa précautionneusement la corbeille à côté des autres, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait à présent se servir. Le technicien la fixa un instant, perplexe, puis attrapa un couvert. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Rey se sentit soudain embarrassée.

«Si tu veux quelque chose, commence déjà par demander poliment.» ponctua-t-elle fermement à son intention.

Immédiatement elle se fustigea de sa remarque hâtive. Comment allait-elle pouvoir engager la conversation à présent qu'il la dévisageait comme s'il voulait la brûler vive? À sa plus grande surprise il se contenta de la dévisager sans un mot et avança son plateau vers les bacs de spaghettis. Rey sentit les regards ébahis de ses collègues se poser sur elle. Elle retourna devant devant ses plats de pâtes, prête à servir les deux officiers qui se trouvaient dans la queue en amont de Matt quand elle vit celui-ci se raidir et lancer un œil vers le plafond. La jeune femme suivit son regard, intriguée. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le sol et les murs recommencèrent à trembler. Plus fortement cette fois.  
Rey tenta tant bien que mal de retenir toute la pile d'assiettes qui s'écroulait du comptoir mais les vibrations se firent plus violentes et par à-coups. Les plats se brisèrent au sol tandis qu'elle se rattrapait au bord du comptoir.

«Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui se passe?!» hurla l'un des commis.

En cuisine, Poe évita de justesse une marmite bouillante qui s'effondra au sol. Soudain, une dalle fragilisée par les tressautements du plafond se détacha juste au-dessus de la femme de ménage qui épongeait non loin de Rey.

«Attention!» hurla la jeune fille.

Son corps se mut sans son accord. En un éclair elle fonça sur la femme et la propulsa hors de danger. La dalle s'écrasa à leurs pieds dans un fracas assourdissant. La femme, saine et sauve dans les bras de Rey se mis à trembler comme une feuille.

« ... merci. !» souffla-t-elle.

Une alarme assourdissante déchira l'espace.

«On nous attaque!» cria quelqu'un.

 _Quoi? pensa Rey. Comment la résistance pouvait-elle avoir lancé une attaque les sachant à bord?_ Effectivement, chaque nouvelle secousse était précédée de détonations qui résonnaient puissamment à travers la carcasse en acier du navire. Rey se redressa et se dirigea vers Jeotir tandis qu'une nouvelle salve de tremblements secouait le réfectoire. Elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle allait s'écraser sur l'amas d'assiettes brisées quand une main l'attrapa fermement par le bras, l'empêchant de chuter. Matt penché par-dessus le buffet l'avait rattrapée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier qu'une secousse plus forte encore brisa la vitrine du comptoir, le plafond émit un craquement sourd avant de s'effondrer en plusieurs morceaux sur la cantine. Les sprinklers se déclenchèrent de concerto, déversant sur les passagers, leur eau froide et pénétrante.

«Navire en kit!» Grommela Matt avant de se propulser plus gracieusement que Rey ne l'aurait cru possible par dessus la vitrine brisée.

En un éclair, Il atterri à ses côtés. Lui agrippant à nouveau le bras, il l'attira sans ménagement entre les piliers du comptoir. Une seconde plus tard, une portion du plafond s'écrasait dans un fracas épouvantable à la place où elle s'était tenue précédemment.

«Jeotir!» cria Rey toussotant et balayant la poussière qui lui tombait sur le visage.

Au-dessus d'eux , les fragments de plafond restant continuaient à s'effondrer sur la protection en acier trempé du comptoir. Elle aperçut par une fente de son abri de fortune, le reste de la cantine. Le sol était jonché de débris et un mur semblait s'être écroulé, coupant la salle en deux. Des hommes et des femmes étaient regroupés sous les tables en attendant que les bombardement cessent. En face de son étroit refuge, le plafond effondré lui barrait la route jusqu'aux cuisines.

Elle voulu s'extirper de l'abri mais Matt la retint par le bras.

«Ce n'est pas fini» dit-t-il abruptement.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, plusieurs sirènes stridentes se mirent à hurler à travers tout le navire. La jeune femme se ravisa et mis ses mains en porte-voix pour couvrir le vacarme.

« John?! Jeotir! »

Une secousse fit à nouveau tressaillir le navire et Rey fut projetée en arrière, finissant sa course contre Matt qui tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir sa grande carcasse à l'intérieur de leur refuge. Il posa les mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille pour la repousser. Rey ne put s'empêcher de noter la facilité avec laquelle il soutenait son poids de ses grandes mains aux long doigts fins.

«Pardon» souffla-t-elle avant de s'extirper précipitamment de sa poigne .

Le jeune homme retira ses mains comme s'il s'était brûlé. Mal à l'aise, Rey retourna jeter un œil par la brèche provoquée par le plafond effondré. Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent subitement et plus aucun bruit sourd d'explosion ne leur parvint. Elle concerta Matt du regard.

«On dirait que c'est fini cette fois.» ajouta-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

Rey dirigea à nouveau le visage par la petite ouverture entre le plafond échu et le comptoir métallique, prenant soin d'éviter les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol. Elle réitéra son appel.

«Jeotir! John Poe?! Vous allez bien?»

Avec soulagement elle entendit l'un des deux hommes lui répondre en criant par delà les gravas du plafond.

«C'est Jeotir! Je suis coincé avec Davy et les autres, on a un mur qui s'est effondré ici aussi, ça bloque l'accès aux cuisines, mais je vois John. Il a l'air OK!»

«Courage! lui répondit la jeune femme soulagée par la nouvelle. On va venir nous sortir de là!»

Elle se tourna vers le technicien qui exhibait une mine encore plus renfrognée qu'à l'accoutumée.

«On va venir nous chercher non?» risqua-t-elle.

Kylo acquiesça en silence. Bon sang, s'il n'avait pas ce déguisement ridicule, il aurait déjà envoyé valser tout ces débris qui les recouvraient. Seulement voilà, il y avait des témoins. Une témoin en particulier. Il hésita un instant. Il pouvait la tuer et s'extirper seul de ce mauvais-pas, et si d'autres le repéraient, il pouvait les tuer aussi. Il n'en fit rien et se tint immobile. La jeune femme vint se poser a ses côtés.

«Qui est ce qui nous a attaqué, tu as une idée?»

Kylo se tourna vers elle et laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

« Es tu si ignorante? Dans quel univers vis-tu? Ça fait quelques temps que les restes de la Nouvelle République nous bombardent régulièrement. Ils n'ont pas apprécié la destruction de leur capitale et d'une partie de leur arsenal.»

Il avait dit cela avec tant de dédain que Rey en fut révulsée. Cet homme était un ennemi convaincu, pas étonnant pour une groupie de Kylo Ren. Elle fut cependant soulagée d'apprendre que la résistance n'y était pour rien.

Matt saisit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa échapper un long soupir. Ce que Rey prit pour de l'exhaustion n'était autre que la frustration grandissante que Kylo tentait de maintenir en lui. Si l'on ne venait pas les dégager rapidement, il n'était pas sûr de finir par le faire lui-même, quitte à révéler son vrai visage.

Sachant ses amis indemnes de l'autre côté des gravas, Rey se détendit. Elle s'appuya contre le fond du meuble de cantine et étendit les jambes. Le technicien, lui, n'eut d'autre choix que de garder les jambes repliées et la tête baissée. Rey lui adressa une grimace compatissante et sentit instantanément l'énervement du jeune homme gagner leur espace confiné.

«Quoi!?» grogna celui-ci.

Rey haussa les épaules et détourna la tête. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune envie d'engager la conversation avec un individu aussi méprisable, il lui avait sauvé la mise, et plus encore, elle devait essayer de lui soutirer des informations.

«Rien, je me disais juste que puisqu'on est coincés ici pour un temps indéterminé, autant essayer de ne pas se rendre la vie plus difficile et se montrer courtois l'un envers l'autre.»

Matt continua à lorgner le sol.

«Fffff!» fut sa seule réaction.

Rey avala péniblement sa salive et inspira calmement. Elle afficha son sourire le plus hypocrite avant de se pivoter à nouveau vers lui.

«Beaux réflexes! Tout à l'heure! Merci par ailleurs.»

Elle sentit les yeux de Matt se poser sur elle, bien qu'il ne bougea pas la tête.

«Je te renvoie le compliment.»

Voyant qu'elle ne saisissait pas, il ajouta.

«La femme de ménage!»

«Oh, fit Rey. Un coup de chance sûrement, l'adrénaline, tout ça...»

Elle exhiba un sourire plein de dents, peu convaincant. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur ses propres bottes. Pourquoi diantre ne pouvait-il pas ressentir la moindre modulation dans la Force en sa présence? Plusieurs minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent entre eux avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne la parole.

«Au fait, moi c'est Edna.»

Elle lui tendait la main. Il lorgna dessus un instant mais ne daigna pas lui retourner le geste. Il l'entendit expirer longuement. Le visage de la jeune femme trahissait l'agacement, seulement il n'en ressentait pas la moindre once.

«Matt.» fini-t-il par prononcer.

Elle le dévisagea surprise et son visage se fit moins sévère. Maintenant que les présentations officielles étaient faites, elle allait pouvoir en venir au but.

«Alors comme ça tu es technicien radar à ce que je vois? Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça?»

De nouveau les yeux de Matt se posèrent sur elle sans que son corps ne suive le mouvement.

«Moi ça fait une semaine environ que je suis là, que d'émotions!» ajouta-elle avec une attitude exagérée, théâtralement mauvaise.

«Pourquoi me parles-tu?» demanda abruptement le jeune homme.

Rey laissa retomber ses bras sur ses genoux. Les muscles de son visage tressaillirent. _Surtout ne pas céder à l'énervement, s'ordonna-t-elle. Respire calmement._

«Ça s'appelle faire la conversation.»reprit-elle.

«Je ne fais pas la conversation» bougonna Matt

«Je vois ça! grinça la jeune femme dont le ton trahissait l'exaspération. À moins que le sujet ne soit en rapport avec Kylo Ren à ce que j'ai cru comprendre?»

Kylo pivota brusquement la tête et la dévisagea.

«Il paraît que tu es son fan numéro 1 sur le navire.» continua Rey en grimaçant.

Le jeune homme garda le silence et scruta la jeune femme. Pourquoi Kriff insistait-elle tant pour lui parler? Il essayait pourtant de l'en décourager. Et maintenant elle orientait la conversation sur sa vraie identité? _M'a-t-elle reconnu? Se demanda-t-il._ Pourtant il n'en avait pas la conviction. Si elle avait su qui il était, il aurait sûrement pu constater autre chose que du questionnement et de l'énervement sur son visage. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Le fameux réseau de résistants qu'il était censé dénicher! Voilà qui pouvait justifier tant de curiosité.

La jeune femme vacilla sous le regard perçant du technicien. Plus il la fixait ainsi et plus elle avait la nette impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part. Même son visage juvénile aux pommettes saillantes dissimulé derrière ses grands hublots et sa coiffe brouillonne la désorientait.

«Que veux tu savoir sur Kylo Ren?» demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Rey fut décontenancée un instant.

 _Tu veux jouer à ce jeux avec moi, alors jouons, songea Kylo, contenant un mauvais sourire._

«Oh? Heu, je ne sais pas, je… elle fronça les sourcils et afficha un air déterminé. Il paraît qu'on ne l'a pas vu sur le Finalizer depuis quelques temps, et je me disais que j'aurais bien aimé voir à quoi il ressemblait. Et comme il paraît que tu le connais bien, je m'étais dit que tu pourrais peut-être savoir où il était.»

 _Oh, oh? Réellement?_ Rayonna Kylo en son fort intérieur.

«Effectivement, de sources sûres, il est actuellement en mission d'extrême importance. Mission que même le général Hux ne peut accomplir. Le leader Snoke à grande foi en Kylo Ren. »

Sous ses yeux, les épaules d'Edna s'avachirent. Elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette réponse.

«Vraiment? J'aurais pourtant juré l'avoir aperçut au loin.» fit la jeune femme, perplexe.

Kylo se figea. Avait-elle le moindre doute sur son identité? Si c'était le cas, alors cette fille était le meilleure bluffeuse que l'univers ait connu. Surpassant même son père. À cette pensée, la gorge de Ren se serra. Il secoua la tête et grogna douloureusement pour en évacuer l'image. La cicatrice à son flanc l'élançait à nouveau.

«Est-ce que ça va? S'enquit la jeune fille.

Kylo fut surpris pas son air concerné.

«Ça va, grommela-t-il en réponse. Juste une vieille douleur qui se réveille par moments.»

Elle abaissa les yeux sur ses mains, triturant sa bague mécaniquement.

«Oh, je connais ça aussi.»

«Et toi? D'où viens-tu?» l'interrogea-t-il inopinément.

Déconcertée, la jeune femme bredouilla avant de lui répondre.

«D'Anthan Prime» répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement.

Il savait qu'elle lui mentait, il pouvait le lire sur son visage. Mais il ne parvenait pas à ressentir le moindre trouble dans la Force en sa provenance : ni crainte, ni stress, rien. Aussi il continua mesquinement son interrogatoire.

«Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'une fille de la ville.»

Elle hésita un instant.

«En fait…j'ai dû me débrouiller très vite seule, très jeune je n'ai dû compter que sur moi-même pour gagner de quoi manger. »

Elle avait dit cela les yeux baissés et son regard s'était assombri. Kylo sut que cette partie de l' histoire était vraie. Il l'observa silencieusement un instant, détaillant les contours de son visage rond mais délicat et de sa mâchoire volontaire. Quelque chose chez elle réveillait inexplicablement un trouble en lui. Il fixa ses propres mains, jouant avec les extrémités de son gilet de technicien.

«Je sais ce que ça fait.»

«Mmm?»

«Se sentir abandonné.» avoua-t-il à voix basse.

La jeune femme le considéra avec indulgence. Ren resserra les poings. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de lui raconter cela? Il soupira lentement, détournant le regard. Son flanc l'élança brusquement. Il serra les dents et porta la main à ses côtes.

«Est-ce que ça va?»

«Toujours cette vieille douleur.»

«Oh… un lien entre les deux peut-être?» s'enquit Rey, étonnée par sa propre curiosité.

«On peut dire ça comme ça...»

Rey dévisagea le technicien un instant, La colère qu'il dégageait auparavant s'était muée en sourde douleur. Quoi qu'ait vécu le jeune homme, cela l'impactait encore beaucoup aujourd'hui. Son visage s'était adoucit et ses nouvelles émotions lui conféraient les traits d'un enfant perdu. Elle posa une main compatissante sur son avant-bras. Celui-ci se raidit à son contact. Il pinça les lèvres et son visage redevint de marbre.

«Comme ça Kylo Ren t'intéresse?»

La jeune femme sursauta. Alors qu'elle allait formuler sa réponse, des voix s'élevèrent de l'autre côté du plafond effondré.

«Par ici!» cria quelqu'un.

Les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent tant bien que mal dans leur habitacle. Des sons de marteaux piqueurs et de scies laser leur parvinrent.

«Je crois qu'il y a du monde par là.»fit quelqu'un d'autre à leur proximité.

«Ici! cria Rey! Ici, sous le comptoir! Sous le plafond!»

Elle gesticula et tenta de repousser le bloc d'acier qui les séparaient de l'extérieur, en vain.

Derrière elle, Matt avait retrouvé son mutisme. L'un et l'autre ne s'adressèrent la parole que succinctement le temps qu'on les délivre, Rey étant trop occupée à diriger les sauveteurs dans leur direction. Près d'une heure de labeur plus tard, la lumière d'un chalumeau traversa le métal qui les recouvraient. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient dégagés l'un après l'autre de leur abri. Quelques sprinklers déversaient encore leurs réserves d'eau au-dessus d'eux. Loin de s'en incommoder, Rey se précipita vers Poe et Jeotir. Ce dernier était assis sur un bloc de gravas, la tête bandée. La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de Poe qui la serra fortement contre lui.

«Alors je t'ai manqué?»

«Idiot!» Souffla Rey en souriant de toutes ses dents.

«Heu Edna?»reprit Poe.

«Mmm?» fit la jeune femme en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son ami.

Le pilote leva le menton, désignant quelque chose par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Rey se retourna pour voir Matt s'extirper du piège en acier et refuser l'aide qu'on lui proposait. Elle pivota vers lui, essuyant l'eau qui commençait à dégouliner sur son visage.

«On peut pas couper ces trucs là?» grogna un homme qui secouait sa casquette trempée au sol.

Rey jeta un œil ennuyée au sprinkler qui fuyait au-dessus de leurs têtes et se dirigea vers son ancien compagnon de captivité. Le jeune homme sauta sans effort hors des gravas et se reçut élégamment au sol. Elle stoppa en face de lui stupéfaite. Il se dressa devant elle. Un secouriste s'approcha d'eux et tendit alors la main vers le visage de Matt.

«Monsieur vous êtes blessé! Laissez-moi v...»

«Je vais bien!» Interjeta le technicien en repoussant l'homme sans ménagement, portant la main à son visage pour s'éponger.

L'agacement envahit Rey immédiatement. Sourcils froncés et poings serrés elle laissa éclater sa colère.

«Ça te ferait mal au moins une fois dans ta vie d'être agréable avec quelqu'un!?»

Le jeune homme abaissa la main et haussa les sourcils. Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour.

«On dirait que tu veux me tuer.» lâcha-t-il laconiquement.

La respiration de Rey fut coupée nette, ses yeux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes. Un frémissement parcourut son échine tandis qu'un froid glacial envahissait subitement tout son être.

 _«Tu veux toujours me tuer»_ résonna une voix métallique dans son esprit.

Le faible jaillissement d'eau qui descendait sur eux avait fait rouler de nombreuses gouttelettes sur le visage du jeune homme, révélant progressivement la sculpturale cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Rey déglutit avec peine et se recomposa vite fait. Elle afficha un sourire contraint et balaya l'air de la main.

«Non c'est bon. Et bien…heu, salut!»

Elle se détourna brusquement et se dirigea en tout hâte vers ses amis. Poe surprit le regard de la jeune femme. Il sut immédiatement que quelque chose la perturbait. Rey salua gentiment Jeotir, l'enjoignant à bien se reposer avant de revenir au travail et entraîna le pilote hors du réfectoire.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent slalomant entre les piles de débris qui jonchaient le sol du Finalizer sous le regard dubitatif de Kylo. Ren balaya rapidement la poussière agglomérée par l'eau qui lui coulait des les yeux et se retira prestement, profitant de la confusion pour regagner ses quartiers incognito.

Sur le chemin du retour, le visage de la jeune agente de restauration resta imbriqué dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à la lire ni à la ressentir, la Force lui semblait imperméable. Ses questions et son étrange comportement avaient été des plus suspects. Tout lui laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une espionne à la solde de la résistance. Seulement, il lui paraissait évident qu'elle était peut-être plus que cela. Il avait beau vouloir le nier, leur conversation avait réveillée en lui des émotions qu'il tentait constamment d'enfouir. Il réintégra ses appartements et soulagé, arracha son déguisement. Il passa la tête sous l'eau et se frotta énergiquement le visage. Une fois débarrassé de toutes les impuretés qui lui étaient tombé sur la tête, il posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Débarrassée de toute supercherie, la cicatrice que lui avait laissée la pilleuse d'épaves flamboyait fièrement au milieu de son visage. Il pouvait en ressentir la chaleur. Il y porta la main songeur.

Il fallait qu'il découvre ce que cachait Edna, la jeune restauratrice, quitte à faire appel à la Force. Peut-être tenait-il là une piste pour remonter jusqu'au traître et à la fille. Matt serait donc à nouveau de service le lendemain. Mais pour le moment, Snoke attendait son rapport. Et les dégâts infligés par l'attaque surprise de la République sur le Finalizer n'allaient pas l'enchanter.

...


	5. Chapter 5

N'h'ésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours encourageant pour un auteur de savoir que son récit est lu ( et peut-être apprécié !) :)

* * *

LA VISITE

«Tu es sérieuse?!» S'écria Poe.

Rey l'avait entraîné dans les vestiaires des douches communes pour les équipages. Elle savait qu'avec le tumulte et la suractivité engendrés par l'attaque de la Nouvelle république, les employés avaient d'autres préoccupation principales que de se laver. L'endroit était désert, Plusieurs lignes de casiers s'étaient effondrées en travers de la salle et la lumière des néons vacillait convulsivement. Plongés dans une semie obscurité, les deux amis s'étaient dissimulés derrière la rangée de lockers logée au plus profond de la pièce.

«Puisque je te dis que Matt est Kylo Ren!»

«Non mais vous entendez ça? » pouffa Poe en direction de son holocarte.

«On a bien entendu» lui répondit la voix déformée et de faible intensité de Xana.

Une gerbe d'étincelles provenant d'un câble qui pendouillait non loin d'eux les fit sursauter. Rey cogna avec rage dans le casier situé sur sa droite.

«Rey!»

«Dire que j'ai faillit éprouver de la compassion pour ce monstre!»

Elle se frappa plusieurs fois la tête.

«Rey arrête! la supplia Poe, il t'a baratinée c'est tout.»

La jeune fille hocha silencieusement la tête. Et pourtant, songea-t-elle, il avait l'air tellement sincère. Elle repensa à l'expression de tristesse et de douleur qui avait traversé le visage de "Matt" à l'évocation de son passé.

«Penses-tu qu'il t'aie reconnue?» demanda la voix de Trent en provenance de l'holocarte.

Rey secoua la tête négativement.

«Je ne crois pas. Le Kylo Ren que je connais m'aurait sauté à la gorge si cela avait été le cas. Surtout après Starkiller. Il aurait détruit le réfectoire, utilisé ses pouvoirs, tué la moitié des gens présents. Il n'en a rien fait. Il n'a même pas utilisé la Force! Enchérit-elle.»

«Non mais on est bien en train de parler de Kylo Ren, LE Kylo Ren? Surenchéri Poe. Le tueur de masse qui se trimballe en robe d'enterrement et qui fait trembler la Résistance et la Nouvelle république réunies?»

Rey serra les poings et hocha la tête, expirant brutalement par le nez.

«Et ce mec là, ce dangereux tueur psychopathe, se ballade déguisé en sac poubelle fluo à lunettes, va réparer des radars sur son temps libre et va même bouffer du ragoût à la cantine parmi la plèbe au lieu d'aller perpétrer un nouveau génocide là où on l'aura contrarié?! s'exclama Poe, les mains tournées au ciel.

Rey frappa à nouveau le casier à ses côtés, grinçant des dents. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira lentement.

«Matt est Kylo Ren, répéta-elle plus calmement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment il s'est retrouvé dans cette situation mais croyez-moi, c'est bien lui.»

Machinalement elle avait porté la main à sa bague. Le silence envahit le vestiaire. Chacun semblait réfléchir. La voix de Xana grésilla en provenance de l'holocarte.

«Il doit forcément y avoir une raison pour laquelle il fait ça. Rey? Tu m'as dit qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la Force?»

«Non, il aurait pu nous sortir de là tout de suite s'il l'avait voulu. À plusieurs occasion je l'ai senti s'énerver mais il a gardé le contrôle. Il n'a rien fait. Il doit vraiment tenir à rester incognito.»

Une fois de plus les quatre jeunes gens gardèrent le silence.

«Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça?»reprit Rey, totalement perplexe.

«Et nous alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire?» s'exclama Poe.

Rey le dévisagea en clignant des yeux, bouche entrouverte.

«Tu veux dire qu'il serait en train de nous espionner?» grésilla la voix de Trent.

« Nous, je ne sais pas, répondit le pilote. D'après ce que dit Rey, je n'ai pas eu la moindre impression qu'il se doute de quoique ce soit à propos d'elle ou même de moi. Mais qui vous dit qu'il n'est tout simplement pas en train d'essayer de découvrir les pions de la Résistance ou de la République placés sur le vaisseau? Surtout au moment où il se font régulièrement pilonner.»

Seul le crépitement des néons lui répondirent.

«Où alors il est juste complètement dingue.» ponctua-t-il en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

Rey tourna nerveusement le bijou qui ornait son doigt et le pilote le remarqua.

«Mais... si le bouclier de Force qu'a confié la générale à Rey fonctionne comme elle le dit, il ne peut pas accéder à ses pensées ou la forcer à quoique ce soit!»s'exclama-t-il à nouveau.

Il se tourna énergiquement vers la jeune fille.

«C'est une occasion en or!»

Rey secoua la tête négativement.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»

«Rey! Tu lui plaîs! Je n'aime pas ça d'ailleurs, marmonna-t-il plus bas. Mais c'est l'occasion rêvée pour obtenir toutes les informations que nous cherchons, et plus encore!»

La jeune fille secoua les mains devant elle.

«Hola Hola! Hors de question! Kylo Ren est un monstre vous m'entendez! Un monstre! Il est incapable de ressentir la moindre compassion, bon sang de Kriff! Réveillez-vous! Il a tué son père ! Sous mes yeux!»

La jeune fille criait presque et ses yeux s'étaient brouillés de larmes. Poe posa une main sur son épaule.

«Rey, je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas...»

«Il n'empêche qu'il a raison.» le coupa la voix de Xana.

Le pilote souleva le menton de la jeune femme de ses doigts, l'obligeant à le regarder.

«Rey… Kylo Ren, ou Matt, peu importe, aurait pu tuer Edna cent fois déjà. Elle l'a contrarié, contredit, voir insulté, et pourtant, il n'a RIEN fait. Il s'est juste contenté de lui obéir comme un bon toutou. Crois-moi quand je te dis que «Matt» à un faible pour Edna l'agent de restauration. Pour Edna tu entends?»

Rey hocha faiblement la tête et pinça les lèvres.

«Très bien, je ferai ce que je peux. Mais il va me falloir toute la force de la galaxie pour ne pas essayer de le tuer à la première occasion.»

«Dis donc, l'enseignement de Luke Skywalker s'est rudement rapproché du côté obscur ces derniers temps!» lança Poe en souriant tendrement.

Rey baissa les yeux et lui rendit un sourire timide, ce sentant légèrement honteuse.

...

Les cuisines et le réfectoire du niveau 2 furent fermés les trois jours suivants. Rey et Poe furent astreints au déblayage et une salle de remplacement fut ouverte pour que les employés puissent se sustenter. À leur grand dam, les deux jeunes gens n'eurent aucun contact direct avec le reste du navire tant la besogne était grande. En son fort intérieur, Rey se sentit soulagée de ne pas avoir à se retrouver face à «Matt». Après son service, elle fila directement vers son dortoir faire son rapport en croisant les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur lui au hasard d'une coursive.

Le soir elle s'asseyait sur le lit rudimentaire de sa minuscule cellule et se lançait dans des exercices de méditation. Elle se sentait peu fière d'elle-même dernièrement. Sur Ahch-to, la théorie avait été une chose, maintenant qu'elle avait son ennemi à portée de main, la pratique en était une autre.

 _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._ _ _La colère, la peur, l'agression forment le coté obscur de la force,__ _récitait-elle en boucle en respirant calmement._

 _..._

Le quatrième jour, une partie des cuisines fut ré-ouverte et Poe retrouva son poste. Rey se vit chargée de distribuer des plateaux repas pré-emballés dans les différentes ailes du vaisseau. Poussant un gros chariot roulant devant elle, la jeune femme s'attelait à offrir à chaque employé son déjeuner bien mérité. Lors de son deuxième réapprovisionnement elle déboucha dans une salle de commandement ou vaquait une bonne trentaine d'officier en uniformes. La jeune femme se fit la plus discrète possible tout en effectuant la tâche qu'on lui avait administrée. Sur son passage elle jetait un œil rapide sur les écrans et hologrammes ornant toute la longueur de la pièce, afin d'y glaner quelques informations utiles pour la résistance. Alors qu'elle tendait son plateau à un officier moustachu concentré sur ses calculs, elle aperçut la silhouette qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle se dissimula rapidement derrière son chariot. Quelques mètres devant elle, le long du mur recouvert d'écrans sonars, deux personnes étaient affairées autour d'un panneau de circuits électroniques. Kylo Ren, dans son ridicule déguisement de technicien se tenait recroquevillé, la tête plongé dans l'imbroglio de fils qui dépassaient du compartiment. Au-dessus de lui se tenait penchée une femme noire de bonne corpulence, l'invectivant du doigt.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Qu'est-ce qui est si dur à comprendre?» criait la femme qui semblait être la technicienne en chef.  
«Je ne sais pas, mais pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de me crier dessus!? Tu commences à me stresser!» rouspéta Ren à son intention.

Rey vit la femme frapper le mur de la main et s'éloigner vers un autre panneau de contrôle en fulminant. Elle eut du mal à remonter sa mâchoire. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux revêtait un caractère si surréaliste qu'elle crut un instant s'être trompée. L'homme qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne pouvait pas être Kylo Ren. Et pourtant, il émanait de lui une telle aura de colère qu'elle sentit sa bague lui chauffer le doigt. Ren redirigea son attention sur les fils qui le narguaient quand un officier heurta nonchalamment la boîte à outils qui se trouvait dans son dos. .

«Ça roule Matt? fit l'officier en s'éloignant.»

«Hey! Fais attention à mes affaires!… tête d'abruti!»

La jeune fille toujours dissimulée derrière son chariot retint un gloussement. Kylo Ren, son ennemi juré se trouvait à genoux en train d'exécuter la basse besogne, tâché d'huile, et se faisait réprimander et harceler comme un bleu sans dégainer son sabre laser ni étouffer à distance la moindre personne. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle se tenait immobile à l'épier quand le jeune homme toujours concentré retira prestement sa main du panneau .

«Aie! Kriff de câbles à la noix!»

Il balança les pinces qu'il tenait et ôta le gant qu'il venait manifestement de brûler. Rey poussa alors lentement son chariot et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

«Ces deux là» conseilla-t-elle en désignant les câbles du doigt. Le jeune homme sursauta.

«La fille de la cantine.» statua-t-il recouvrant un visage vide d'émotion.

«Edna.»le reprit Rey.

«Edna.»répéta Kylo ennuyé.

La jeune fille s'accroupit à ses côtés et sans attendre son accord, saisit les deux pinces caoutchoutées qui gisaient au sol. Elle inséra deux fils de couleurs différentes dans la barrette de connexion et le panneau émit un clignotement orange qui passa rapidement au vert.

«Si tu veux reconnecter un moduleur, commence toujours par ces fils là.»

Ren lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

«Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je sais me débrouiller depuis longtemps.» se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter.

«Je vois ça.»

 _Rien de bien étonnant pour une espionne,_ songea le jeune homme.

«Merci de l'astuce.»

Son ton s'était recouvert d'une étonnante douceur. Il lui prit délicatement les pinces des mains et entreprit de réunir tous ses outils. Rey l'observa un court instant et remarqua la brûlure encore vive qui parcourait le haut de son poignet. Avec cet accoutrement, il avait l'air si jeune… si humain, presque vulnérable. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se redressa subitement. Non! Peu importe sa nouvelle apparence et comportement, elle avait devant les yeux un monstre! Elle fut prise de nausée. Elle saisit un des plateaux repas qui attendait au chaud dans son chariot et le lui tendit sans ménagement.

«Tiens!»

Kylo perçut son changement d'humeur, et ce, sans avoir à lire dans la Force. Il attrapa le repas qui lui était tendu et en profita pour projeter son esprit vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci sentit immédiatement des flux d'énergie l'entourer. Le jeune homme tentait d'accéder à son esprit. La bague de Rey se mit à brûler à son doigt. Des lianes invisibles et noueuses l'entourèrent et effleurèrent son visage. Rey sentit la transpiration dégouliner le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Rompant le regard, Kylo posa son repas à terre et la jeune fille sentit les bras immatériels et glacés de son envahisseur se retirer. Quoique que fut la technologie dont était constitué le bouclier de force qu'elle portait au doigt, cela fonctionnait. Elle décela le regard insatisfait du jeune homme et se sentit tout à coup pleine de vigueur. Comme l'avait prédit Poe, tant qu'elle portait la bague, elle avait un avantage sur Ren. Elle recommença à pousser son chariot afin d'achever son travail quand le jeune homme l'interpella.

«Edna!»

Rey se figea puis se détourna lentement. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ren se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

«L'autre jour, tu voulais en savoir plus à propos de Kylo Ren.»

Rey tressaillit.

« Si tu veux je peux te montrer les endroits du navire qu'il fréquente, te parler de ses habitudes, ses collègues et cetera... . C'est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un qui partage le même intérêt.»

«Heu… si tu veux.» répondit la jeune fille d'un ton hésitant.

Les paroles de Poe se rappelèrent à elle: _Crois moi quand je te dis qu'il a un faible pour Edna_. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et eut la désagréable sensation de mettre les pieds dans un marécage boueux. Ren remonta les fausses lunettes qui décoraient son nez et lui sourit. Ses yeux se plissèrent en accompagnant le mouvement de ses lèvres. _Par la Force, songea la jeune femme, il à l'air si inoffensif, presque charmant. Le loup déguisé en a_ _gneau_ _!_ se sermonna-t-elle.

Ren jeta un œil à son intercom.

«Je finis mon shift dans quatre heures. Si tu es libre à ce moment là, on peut peut être se retrouver quelque part?»

Rey déglutit.

«Je… je termine une heure après toi, mais pourquoi pas?» balbutia-t-elle.

Le jeune homme découvrit ses dents et passa une main dans la touffe blonde qui lui servait de coiffure.

«Parfait! Je t'attendrai devant les cuisines, comme ça on pourra faire un tour directement.»

«Je...je… oui! OK! Faisons ça!»

«Ça marche alors, à tout à l'heure?»

«À... À tout à l'heure!» bégaya nerveusement Rey.

Elle pivota rapidement et poussa son chariot avec plus de ferveur qu'au préalable. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, terminer de distribuer tous ses plateaux et sortir au plus vite de cet endroit. La chaleur lui brûlait le visage et ses mains étaient moites. Elle sentit le regard de Ren toujours posée sur elle alors qu'elle s'extirpait enfin du poste de commandement. Une fois dans le couloir, elle laissa échapper un soupir monumental. Elle stoppa son chariot, ôta ses lunettes et se frotta le visage. Kriff! Elle venait de donner un rendez-vous à Kylo Ren! Ou plutôt, Kylo Ren lui avait donné rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous! Un rencart! La jeune femme laissa retomber sa tête sur la poignée de son chariot. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée?

...

Les cinq heures qui suivirent furent un supplice pour la jeune fille. En retournant au niveau 2 du vaisseau, elle s'était empressé de retrouver Poe pour tout lui raconter.

«Ça c'est ma fille!» s'était emballé le pilote!

«Poe, je suis complètement perdue! Par moment je ne sais plus si je m'adresse à Matt ou à Kylo Ren. C'est extrêmement perturbant!»

«Tu vas t'en tirer! Tu t'en tire toujours! Si tu veux, tu peux enclencher ton transcom, comme ça on pourra suivre votre conversation, Xana, Trent et moi.»

«Oh non surtout pas, ça va encore plus me déstabiliser.»

«Écoute , je ne peux pas te suivre, maintenant que je connais son identité, il risquerait de le sentir et de me repérer. Et crois moi, la première fois que j'ai passé un tête à tête avec ce type m'a suffit! Par contre, un mot de ta part et j'accours.»

Rey avait retourné l'holocarte suspendue à son cou par une lanière et l'avait détaillée silencieusement. Poe avait refermé les mains de la jeune fille sur l'objet.

«Laisse le allumé. Au moins, grâce à ça, même avec ses tours de sorcier il ne pourra pas me repérer!»

Rey avait froncé les sourcils en direction de son ami.

«Non mais toi c'est différent, tu es une jedi!»

Elle avait sourit et il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, lui déposant un baiser sonore sur le haut de la tête.

«Oublie pas, pour Finn!»

«Pour Finn!»

…

Rey s'essuya les mains et après avoir ôté son calot et son tablier qu'elle déposa dans la benne de vêtements sales laissée à disposition des employés, elle se dirigea vers les cuisines . Les lieux étaient toujours occupés à cinquante pourcent par les travaux et réparations. Elle slaloma pour éviter de heurter les ouvriers qui s'affairaient pressés par le temps là ou les plafonds s'étaient effondrés. Son cœur s'accéléra. Quelques mètres plus loin, dans le couloir, Matt, ou plutôt Kylo Ren, l'attendait adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés et une jambe repliée.. Elle expira sèchement, fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le faux technicien.

«Hey!»fit-elle faussement enjouée.

«Hey!» répondit le jeune homme se redressant stoïquement.

Rey stoppa devant sa silhouette imposante. Il s'était débarrassé de son horrible gilet orange fluo et ne se trouvait plus vêtu que de sa combinaison de travaille grise. La jeune femme ne pouvant se résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux, fixa le mur contre lequel il s'était tenu appuyé.

«Alors? On commence par quoi?»

Ren réajusta les lunettes de son déguisement et pinça les lèvres. _Elle ne perd pas de temps, droit à l'essentiel_ , nota-il pour lui-même.

«Si tu veux, je peux te montrer les ponts supérieurs, en passant par les divisons des escadrilles ou même le hangar où se trouve le vaisseau de Kylo Ren.»

Rey afficha un sourire pincé . _Il est vraiment à fond dans son rôle de groupie, ça en est inquiétant,_ songea-t-elle. _Pourquoi tien_ _t_ _-il à me montrer tout ça?  
_  
«Heuu et bien… pourquoi pas les hangars et les docks! Oui j'adorerais voir le vaisseau de Kylo Ren!»

 _Achevez-moi!_ hurla intérieurement la jeune femme. Néanmoins la proposition de Ren tombait à pic. Elle avait étudié les schémas du Finalizer et pour se rendre aux hangars réservés aux aircrafts, ils seraient probablement obligés de passer non loin des chambres de stockage et des cellules réservées aux prisonniers.

Kylo haussa les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'intéresser au niveau des hangars? Saboter les plate-formes? Un vaisseau en particulier?  
_  
«Suis-moi.» lui ordonna-t-il platement.

Il pivota et s'engagea dans le couloir, se hâtant vers les ascenseurs. La jeune femme pressa le pas pour rester à sa hauteur. Une fois dans l'élévateur, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent pressés dans le fond du compartiment, un détachement de stormtrooper ayant surgit au moment où les portes se refermaient. Ren s'en trouva manifestement ennuyé, probablement rarement habitué à se retrouver coincé comme une sardine au milieu de ses subalternes. Ce qui fit sourire Rey. Il tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur et son sourire retomba. Ils restèrent ainsi dans un silence embarrassant jusqu'à ce que les portes s'entrouvrent pour les libérer. Quand il dépassèrent toujours silencieusement les chambres de stockage, Rey se fit plus alerte. Feignant d'avoir du mal à suivre les grandes enjambées de son guide, elle tendit discrètement la tête vers les couloirs comprenant les cellules pour les «invités». Ren remarqua son manège.

«Quelque chose qui t'intéresse en particulier?»

Rey se crispa.

«Quel est ce couloir?»interrogea-t-elle innocemment .

Ren amorça quelques pas en sa direction et s'arrêta face à elle. Il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur et la jeune femme remarqua alors à quel point ses épaules étaient larges. Il tourna la tête vers la coursive en question et un sourire malin traversa son visage.

«Viens je vais te montrer.»

Il agita la main vers Rey, l'incitant à le suivre.

Ils entamèrent la visite du corridor.

«Ce sont les cellules pour les resquilleurs, voleurs, ou opposants au Premier Ordre expliqua-t-il ouvertement, ou encore pour les espions.»

Il lança un regard furtif sur la jeune femme mais celle-ci ne laissa rien paraître. Un sas s'ouvrit et deux soldats surgirent en discutant, il détaillèrent les deux jeunes gens sur leur passage et s'éloignèrent. Rey tendit la tête et eu le temps d'apercevoir un homme menotté assis sur une chaise avant que la porte métallique ne se referme. Ren s'arrêta face à la cellule suivante. Il avait bombé le torse et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à essayer d'intimider la jeune femme.

«Le Suprême Leader et Kylo Ren tiennent à ce que l'ordre soit respecté sur le Finalizer, crois-moi quand je te dis que je n'aimerai pas passer un seul quart d'heure dans l'une de ces cellules.»

 _Ben tiens! Ne m'en parle pas…_ grinça la jeune femme entre ses dents. Le souvenir de leur face à face sur la chaise de tortures encore bien marquée dans son esprit.

«Pardon?»

«Non, je disais: tu m'étonnes!»

Elle fit semblant de frémir et Ren afficha un sourire satisfait. Il arrivèrent à l'autre bout du couloir sans que Rey n'ait pu découvrir quoique ce soit. Même Ren ne dégageait aucune aura particulière alors qu'ils passaient devant chaque cellule. Si Finn s'était trouvé là dans l'incapacité de parler ou bien même inconscient, Rey l'aurait ressenti. Ren était un kaléidoscope d'émotions à lui tout seul. Jouant toujours son rôle de guide, le jeune homme l'entraîna ensuite vers les hangars. Il débouchèrent dans un titanesque entrepôt où dormaient une dizaine d'Upsilon attendant d'être affrétés. Il la mena devant l'un des vaisseaux et leva la tête. Autour d'eux, des employés de maintenance s'activaient sur les moteurs des engins tandis que d'autres transportaient d'énormes charges sur des plate-formes élévatrices.

«Voilà L'Upsilon de Kylo Ren»indiqua le jeune homme.

Il avait passé les mains dans son dos et regardait son vaisseau avec un orgueil non dissimulé. Rey détailla l'engin de guerre quand elle sentit les bras de la Force l'entourer. Ren tentait une nouvelle fois de la sonder. Elle fit jouer sa bague entre ses doigts tout en faignant d'admirer le vaisseau.

Kylo fronça les sourcils. Une fois de plus il n'arrivait pas à atteindre la jeune femme. Son esprit lui était hermétique. Pouvait-elle être une utilisatrice de la Force et l'avoir bloqué? Non, cela n'avait aucun sens, même si elle était capable de l'empêcher d'entrer dans son esprit, elle ne provoquait absolument aucun remous d'énergie ni même quand elle était clairement et sincèrement en colère. C'est comme si la Force n'existait tout simplement pas autour de la jeune femme. Cette idée renforça la contrariété du jeune homme. La Résistance et la République étaient-elles capable de concevoir une technologie de dissimulation de ce genre? Il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises, triturer le bijou à son doigt, et à cet instant encore, elle venait de le faire. Kylo plissa les yeux.

«Ne trouves-tu pas ces vaisseaux d'une rare beauté?»

La jeune femme tarda à répondre.

«Ce sont des vaisseaux de guerre. Tout simplement. À mes yeux ce sont tous les mêmes.»

Ren pencha la tête vers elle puis de nouveau vers l'Upsilon.

«De quel côté es-tu Edna?»

La jeune femme tressaillit.

«D'aucun! Je me contente de faire mon job et de survivre c'est tout.»

Ren resta songeur un instant.

«Tu ne vois pas au-delà de tout ça n'est-ce pas?»

Rey se tourna de lui. Le ton condescendant du jeune homme avait provoqué chez elle une furieuse envie de lui hurler son véritable nom et de régler leurs différents à coups de sabres laser. Sabre qu'elle n'avait pas sur elle à cet instant.

«Parce que toi oui? Toi, Matt, un technicien radar, tu vois ce que le Premier Ordre à planifié pour nous autres, insignifiantes créatures?»

Les yeux de la jeune femme luisaient de colère et Kylo fut saisit par leur intensité.

«Moi non, mais Kylo Ren oui. Il voit plus loin que Sno...que le Suprême Leader, Il veut apporter équilibre et balance dans la galaxie.»

« Réellement ? Équilibre et Balance? Je ne suis pas sûre que les opposés au Premier ordre l'entendent de cette façon.»

Elle avait pincé les lèvres et serré les poings. Kylo l'observa, elle semblait profondément affectée et les yeux qu'elle posaient sur lui le saisirent. Il sentit une salve de frisson lui traverser la nuque.

«Ça c'est l'œuvre du Premier Ordre et du général Hux. Comme je t'ai dis, Kylo Ren voit au-delà de ces insignifiants conflits.» reprit-il calmement.

«Insignifiants? Elle s'était redressée, offusquée, ses yeux brillaient de rage. Et que fais-tu de ces dizaines de milliers de morts, quelque soit leur côté?»

La respiration de la jeune fille s'était accélérée. Kylo la vit lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, cependant il n'en percevait toujours pas la moindre sensation. Il haussa les épaules.

«On ne fait pas une guerre sans dommages collatéraux.»

«OK, ça suffit! Merci pour la visite Matt. Je connais le chemin!»

Elle avait commencé à s'éloigner mais il la rattrapa par le bras. Un instant ils restèrent immobiles à se toiser en chiens de faïence.

«Kylo Ren n'a jamais souhaité tout ça, il se contente d'obéir à Snoke, il y est obligé s'il veut réaliser son objectif.»

«Et donc Ren est le gentil, Snoke est le méchant, hein?

"Matt" abaissa les yeux.

«Kylo Ren a accomplit bien des actions dont il n'est pas fier, des choses affreuses et douloureuses, qui resteront marquées à vie…chez lui comme chez les autres»

Ses yeux s'étaient voilés. Il redressa la tête et regarda à nouveau la jeune femme.

«Mais il n'y a pas de place pour les regrets.»

«Tu parles comme si tu savais ce que c'est d'être lui.» lâcha Rey, le visage fermé.

«Tu as raison, se reprit-il soudainement. Je m'emporte.»

Kylo délaissa alors le bras de la jeune femme. Quand sa main se retira, leurs doigts se frôlèrent . Un frémissement parcourut à nouveau le corps du jeune homme. Il laissa ses bras retomber le long de ses flancs et se tut.

Rey le dévisagea un instant et se détourna. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le sol du hangar alors qu'elle s'éloignait précipitamment, laissant Ren planté derrière elle. Quand elle fut hors de son champ de vision, elle laissa échapper la respiration qu'elle retenait et caressa les doigts que la main du jeune homme avait effleurés. Le conflit et la colère lui tordaient les entrailles. Un instant elle avait eut envie de l'étriper et l'instant suivant, son visage et les flux de Force qu'il dégageaient avaient manifesté tant de souffrance qu'elle avait ressentit l'envie de poser sa main sur son épaule et de lui affirmer qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Que la rédemption était aussi à sa portée. Que sa mère l'attendrait toujours le cœur déchiré mais les bras grands ouverts. Voilà donc ce que Leia devait endurer chaque jour réalisa la jeune femme, tiraillée.

Rey se haït en cet instant. Elle avait à nouveau été prise de compassion pour la créature sordide et triste qu'il était. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois afin de calmer le rythme de son cœur. Alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, son holocarte émit un rapide clignotement orange. Elle saisit le petit objet: les autres voulaient lui parler.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent ce récit et à celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Vraiment merci. N'hesitez pas à me faire connaître votre avis ( bon ou mauvais) ou juste me faire savoir si la suite vous intéresse. Il faut que je garde ma motivation :)

un petit résumé plus détaillé des tags de cette histoire ( on ne peut en mettre que deux dans la description malheureusement) : aventure, angst , futures révélations et même si pour le moment ça n'y ressemble pas: slow burn et romance ;)

* * *

 **LE HANGAR**

Rey déboucha fébrilement à l'étage de gestions des ressources, là où Xana travaillait officiellement en entretenant officieusement sa couverture. En ce début de soirée, le personnel occupant un poste de fonctionnaire se faisait plus rare. Feignant un air naturel et décontracté, la jeune femme suivit les indications que Trent lui avait fourni. Elle traversa un grand open office avant de se retrouver devant la porte menant aux chambres de stockage. Elle jeta un œil rapide autour d'elle s'assurant d'être seule et pénétra dans l'entrepôt. Seul un éclairage de secours éclairait les nombreuses rangées de fournitures. Rey avança prudemment entre deux rangs d'étagères remplies à craquer de matériel pour la bureautique quand elle entendit quelqu'un la héler à voix basse.

«Pssst Rey! Par ici!»

La jeune femme aperçut la silhouette à moitié dissimulée de Poe. Elle se précipita vers lui. Il l'entraîna sur plusieurs rangées interminables avant d'aboutir dans une petit local sombre où les attendaient Trent et Xana. Rey explora la pièce des yeux.

«C'est bon, on a checké et re checké, pas de caméra, pas de micro, ici on peut parler sans oreilles indiscrètes.» la rassura la grande jeune femme brune. Rey les dévisagea tour à tour rapidement.

«Je suis désolée, je me suis emportée! Avec Ren! Je n'aurais pas dû. C'était juste trop difficile!»

«Rey! L'interrompit le pilote. C'est pas à propos de ça qu'on est là.»

«Hu? Mais je pensais que...»

Elle tiraillait sur l'holocarte accrochée à son cou où la lumière du trancom clignotait toujours. Trent qui se tenait en retrait se racla la gorge.

«Il y a du nouveau.»

Rey le dévisagea un court instant avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à Poe. Celui-ci hocha le menton. Le petit homme s'avança.

«Les jours suivant l'attaque, j'ai été appelé en renfort auprès du service de sécurité du vaisseau. On m'a fait visionner des dizaines d'heures de vidéos et d'holo de surveillance… et j'ai faillit le louper mais… je suis tombé sur ça.»

Il tendit le datapad transparent qu'il tenait sur lequel était affichée une vidéo et pressa la lecture du fichier. L'enregistrement remontait déjà à plusieurs semaines et révélait une prise de vue statique des docks d'embarquement où se trouvaient plusieurs vaisseaux de transport atmosphérique. Pendant plusieurs secondes rien ne bougea à l'image quand soudain, une minuscule silhouette apparut dans le champ de la caméra auprès de l'un des appareils. L'individu tapota quelque chose sur la carlingue du vaisseau et la passerelle s'ouvrit. La silhouette s'y engagea rapidement, l'instant d'après la vidéo passait sur un autre angle. L'enregistrement n'avait duré que quelques secondes et Rey s'était penchée sur la tablette en fronçant les sourcils. Elle recula la vidéo et figea l'image sur l'individu. Elle se redressa, médusée.

«C'est… c'est Finn!»

«Ça lui ressemble en tout cas.»affirma Trent.

«Non, je veux dire, réellement, c'est Finn!» s'exclama la jeune fille.

«Qu'est-ce que je vous avait dit?» railla Poe en direction des deux autres.

Trent se racla a nouveau la gorge.

«C'est tellement court et de mauvaise qualité que j'ai faillit passer dessus sans le voir. La bande se trouvait dans une pile d'archives prêtes pour le recyclage. Rassurez-vous j'ai pris soin d'effacer les données originales après les avoir copiées.»

Rey recula et leva le menton, le visage reflétant encore l'incrédulité.

«Ça veut dire qu'il était bien à bord du Finalizer!»

«Et on dirait bien qu'il est parti.» ajouta Poe en lorgnant la tablette.

«C'est un vaisseau de transport affrété pour les détachements de Stormtrooper. J'ai vérifié son emplacement, il était noté comme étant en mission. Voilà pourquoi il n'a pas été reporté manquant.» précisa le petit homme.

«Et où est-il allé?» s'enquit Rey exaltée, tandis que Trent récupérait son datapad.

«C'est là où les génies de l'informatique rentrent en jeu.»

«Vous avez les coordonnées?»

«Pas tout à fait, grimaça l'informaticien. Depuis l'attaque, ils ont changé tous les accès aux postes de contrôle. Je peux les récupérer mais ça va me prendre quelques jours.»

«On a pas quelques jours! Qui sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé depuis?» piaffa la jeune fille.

Poe approuva d'un hochement de tête.

«Alors dans ce cas il faudra que l'un de vous s'infiltre dans le centre de contrôle des docks.» reprit Trent.

Il sorti une petite puce de sa poche.

«Avec ça, vous pourrez récupérer directement l'historique des vols, trouver les coordonnées du vaisseau de Finn correspondant à la date de la vidéo et les rentrer directement dans la navette que mon équipe à préparée et qui vous attend tous les deux.» exposa posément Xana.

Poe et Rey se concertèrent du regard.

«Les mecs vous gérez, jubila le pilote. Enfin, quand je dis «mecs» c'est une expression hein Xana, je sais très bien que tu es une fille. Enfin je veux dire, comment on pourrait te prendre pour un homme avec ces… cette heu… enfin…. voilà» s'embourba le jeune homme les yeux tentant d'éviter de lorgner sur le décolleté de la grande brune.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Rey saisissait la puce que leur tendait Trent.

«Je le ferai!»

«Rey, c'est dangereux, je peux très bien le faire.» offrit Poe.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, un sourire détendu aux lèvres.

«Ne t'en fais pas, ramper et escalader discrètement des tunnels et des coursives de vaisseaux, ça me connaît.»

Elle tapota sa bague en l'agitant sous le nez du pilote.

«Et ce n'est pas comme si «tu sais qui» pouvait prévoir ce que je vais faire.»

Le jeune homme soupira.

«Okay, très bien. Et moi je fais quoi pendant ce temps là?»

La jeune fille grimaça timidement.

«Diversion?»

…

Après voir dîné seule et rapidement, Rey regagna sa minuscule cellule. Elle n'en ressortit que très tard dans la nuit, vêtue d'un simple pantalon couleur sable et d'une veste à glissière grise. Elle avait abandonné sur son lit les lunettes qui la perturbaitent dans ses mouvements. Les couloirs des dortoirs étaient déserts. La jeune femme avait attendu le passage de la dernière patrouille de Stormtrooper avant de se mettre en route pour sa mission. Elle avança silencieusement dans la coursive tout en gardant une démarche détendue. Si l'on venait à la croiser dans les couloirs, elle pouvait toujours prétendre avoir du mal à dormir et se rendre en salle de repos regarder les derniers slogans de propagande du Premier Ordre. Un froissement parvint à ses oreilles. Instinctivement elle porta la main au blaster et au taser dissimulés sous son gilet et ralentit sa démarche. Elle n'avait pu apporter avec elle l'ancien sabre de Luke Skywalker, celui-ci n'aurait pas franchit les contrôles de sécurité. Quel n'avait pas été son soulagement de trouver le revolver laser et le taser sous son matelas accompagnés d'une note de Xana quand elle avait pris possession de ses microscopiques quartiers. Elle tourna lentement la tête. Derrière elle le couloir était dépourvu de vie. Rien ne venait non plus perturber la Force au point de l'alerter. Elle se détendit et continua sa progression.

Quand elle déboucha sur les docks après avoir évité une dizaine de patrouilles elle se dirigea vers la passerelle B23 comme le lui avait indiqué Trent. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut le poste de contrôle qui se trouvait en amont. Elle jeta un œil à son intercom. Poe ne devait plus tarder. Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle patientait dans la pénombre derrière les ascenseurs, une des échelles qui se trouvaient à sa droite se mit a vibrer. La jeune fille, les sens en alerte, discerna la silhouette du pilote qui descendait vers elle. Rey soupira de soulagement et lui fit signe discrètement. D'un commun accord, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent et Rey entreprit l'escalade d'un autre échelon encastré dans le mur non loin du poste de commandement et qui donnait accès aux conduits d'aération. Arrivée au bout du tunnel, elle détacha le plus discrètement possible la grille qui la séparait du couloir et posa silencieusement les pieds au sol. Après avoir remis la grille en place elle avança courbée le long du corridor semi vitré qui donnait sur le poste de contrôle. Elle stoppa devant les deux portes automatiques qui ne s'ouvraient que sur code d'accès. Se redressant légèrement de manière à pouvoir regarder au travers des parois en verre, elle distingua le garde de nuit, un stormtrooper stationné devant son mur holo de surveillance. Il avait les jambes croisées sur son bureau et dégustait nonchalamment un gros sandwich, son casque posé négligemment sur une chaise. Tournant la tête, Rey repéra les consoles réservées aux enregistrement des vols. Elle reporta son attention sur le transcom de son holocarte et l'activa.

«Maintenant.» transmit-elle.

Elle se recroquevilla à nouveau afin de disparaître derrière la moitié de mur non transparente et attendit. Soudain elle entendit le fauteuil du garde grincer. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Celui-ci s'était levé et regardait par la baie vitré .

«Qu'est ce que?» s'exclama-t-il .

Il enfila son casque et porta son transcom à son visage.

«Poste de contrôle B23, reporte activité suspecte près des transporteurs. Je vais jeter un œil.»

Une voix féminine grésilla et lui répondit.

«Affirmatif poste B23, en attente de rapport.»

La jeune femme s'aplatit contre le mur tandis que les portes automatiques s'ouvraient. Le soldat en dépassa, vraisemblablement ennuyé d'avoir été interrompu pendant son repas. Il n'eut pas le temps de porter la main à son blaster que Rey bondissait sur lui taser à la main. Le garde s'effondra sous le choc et perdit connaissance, son corps entravant la fermeture des portes.

«Yes!» exalta discrètement la jeune fille.

Sans perdre de temps elle enjamba le stormtrooper et appuya sur le bouton de sécurité des portes afin que celles-ci ne se referment pas derrière elle, bloquant sa retraite. Elle tira le garde évanouit par les jambes et le dissimula derrière une console. Elle le tasa une nouvelle fois, pour être sûre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la baie vitrée et lança un regard rapide aux passerelles. Plus bas, sur les carlingues des vaisseaux, étaient taguées plusieurs inscriptions en lettres phosphorescentes.

«LE PREMIER ORDRE C'EST LE BAZAR.»

ou encore

«KYLO REN A DES PROBLEMES DE (RE)PERE»

Ou bien

«DESTINATION FINALIZER»

Rey se retint de rire. En contrebas elle aperçut Poe qui agitait la main dans sa direction. Elle leva le pouce et retrouva son sérieux. Elle se tourna prestement vers les consoles, elle avait peu de temps avant que le Stormtrooper ne revienne a lui. Elle extirpa la puce de sa poche et la plaça sur le côté de l'écran de verre. Le programme de Trent contourna le pare-feu de la machine et afficha quelques instants plus tard les informations convoitées. Rey passa les fichiers du doigt et remonta aux dates ultérieures. Chassant de la main le contenu inutile elle aboutit sur le dossier qu'elle cherchait. La date de l'enregistrement correspondait. Elle afficha les données et parcourut rapidement les dizaines de lignes qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Ce-faisant, elle tapotait impatiemment des doigts sur la console. Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur une entrée. Le nom du vaisseau et la date concordaient. Elle y découvrit sa destination. Prestement, elle engagea la procédure de copiage des données tout en jetant un œil rapide sur le stormtrooper toujours inconscient. La copie effectuée, elle retira la puce et réinitialisa l'affichage.

«Je le savais.»tonna une voix sourde dans son dos.

Rey se figea et se retourna comme une proie prise au piège. Ren se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, toujours affublé de sa combinaison grise et de son déguisement ridicule. La jeune fille recula d'un pas et glissa discrètement la puce dans la poche arrière de sa tenue.

«Que? Quoi? Matt?»

«Ordure d'espionne!»

Le jeune homme s'avança dans le poste de contrôle et aperçut le stormtrooper gisant à terre. Il leva un sourcil et re focalisa son attention sur Rey.

«Je me doutais bien que tu cachais quelque chose.»

Le timbre de sa voix restait étonnement calme. Il avança à nouveau.

«Je t'ai suivie jusqu'aux dortoirs après le dîner, puis j'ai attendu. La petite visite de cet après midi n'a fait que renforcer mes doutes. Et là qu'ai-je vu?»

Il tourna les mains au plafond, exhibant un air faussement surpris, puis son regard se glaça.

«Un rat de tunnel détalant de sa cellule en catimini.»

Rey amorça un pas de côté afin de ne pas se retrouver acculée contre la console de contrôle. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la porte restée grande ouverte derrière Ren.

«À ton avis, reprit celui-ci, dois-je déclencher l'alerte?»

Rey serra les dents, prête à bondir à la moindre occasion. Malgré son déguisement, Ren se tenait plus menaçant que jamais devant elle. _La bague!_ Se souvint la jeune fille. Son opposant ne pouvait pas prévoir ses réactions à l'avance . Rapide comme l'éclair elle donna un coup de pied dans le fauteuil à roulettes sur lequel le stormtrooper avait dîné et le propulsa dans les jambes de Ren. Le jeune homme pris au dépourvu bondit juste à temps pour éviter l'impact. Mais Rey plus prompt s'élança par dessus les consoles situées à sa droite et poussa de toute ses forces l'étagère métallique campée à côté des holo screens de surveillance. Le meuble s'effondra sur Ren qui n'eut le temps que de projeter la force pour éviter de se retrouver pris au piège sous le meuble. Rey fonça à toute vitesse vers les portes de sortie mais Ren se ressaisissant, lui accrocha le bras. La jeune femme se sentit tirée violemment en arrière et son épaule émit un sourd craquement. Elle fut catapultée deux mètres plus loin et atterri brutalement sur son arrière train. Elle se redressa instantanément, ne laissant pas le temps à son adversaire de prédire le moindre de ses mouvements et fondit tête baissée dans l'estomac du jeune homme.

Kylo fut plaqué de plein fouet par le petit animal sauvage qui l'attaquait et se démenait comme un beau diable. Il en fut presque impressionné. Son visage était différent mais cette volonté, cette hargne et ces yeux lui rappelaient tant la pilleuse. Reculant de quelques pas pour retrouver son équilibre, sans faire appel à la force, il immobilisa un bras de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Celle-ci répliqua aussitôt en effectuant une clef de bras. Il n'eut d'autre solution que de la lâcher, mais la diablesse enchaînait déjà en lui expédiant un coup de genou dans les parties. Alors qu'ils se recroquevillait sous la douleur, elle le redressa par un coup de poing bien envoyé dans la face. Ses lunettes se brisèrent sous l'impact et volèrent au sol. Il recula dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, vacillant, toujours courbé. La douleur se propagea dans tout son corps, le vivifiant, le revigorant. Il se redressa pour faire face à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se tenait toujours face à lui, respiration saccadée et visage fièrement levé vers lui, la mâchoire crispée. Il fut traversé par un frisson d'exaltation. Il connaissait cette sensation, il l'avait ressentie quelques mois auparavant. Kylo porta les doigts à sa bouche et essuya le sang qui courait aux commissures de ses lèvres.

«On t'a bien enseigné!»

Il abaissa les yeux sur sa main, contemplant la coulée rouge qui roulait sur sa peau.

«On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix!» feula la jeune femme.

«Tu n'as pas peur de moi.»

Ce n'était pas une question. Rey tenta d'apaiser sa respiration tout en gardant le silence. Ren se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui barrait littéralement la route.

«Tu devrais.» reprit-il le ton menaçant.

«Je n'ai pas peur des lâches.» cracha la jeune femme .

Kylo sentit la fureur le gagner. Elle le dévisageait férocement avec un regard qui lui était bien trop familier.

«Répète que je suis un lâche et j...»

«Et quoi? le coupa Rey brutalement. Tu vas me montrer qui tu es vraiment?»

Elle avait relevé les sourcils et le défiait, tête penchée sur le côté. Kylo s'interrompit, abasourdit. Se ressaisissant il leva le bras en sa direction.

«Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis.»

Des flots de Force entourèrent la jeune femme, menaçants, mais sans la toucher.

«Au contraire, je sais très bien qui tu es.» lança la jeune fille.

Il ouvrit grands les yeux.

«Très convainquant la perruque!» railla-t-elle, poings serrés.

«Qui es-tu?»

Le bras toujours tendu, Ren tenta une nouvelle intrusion dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Sa fureur renforçait sa volonté et Rey se sentit soudainement en danger. Le bijou à son doigt s'était mis à lui brûler la peau atrocement. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains. L'accessoire s'était craquelé. Encore quelques vagues projetées contre elle et le bouclier de Force succomberait. Brusquement, Ren laissa retomber son bras.

«La bague! C'est ça qui me bloque depuis le début! Que caches tu derrière ce bouclier traîtresse?!»

Rey le dévisagea un instant, le mépris peignant son visage.  
«Qui crois tu que tu verrais si je l'enlevais?»

Kylo écarquilla les yeux au son de ses propres mots. Ces mots qu'il avait déjà prononcés par le passé. Voilà pourquoi il se sentait si intrigué, attiré et presque noyé dans le regard haineux et pourtant si désespéré qui lui était renvoyé.

«La pilleuse d'épaves!» souffla-t-il «Mais comment e…»

Trop médusé pour y faire attention, le signalement de danger l'atteignit en pleine poitrine au dernier moment. À peine se tournait-il qu'une barre de métal venait le heurter violemment en plein visage. Il s'écroula.

Poe se tenait dans l'encadrement des portes. Il lâcha son arme improvisée au sol et grimaça en direction de Ren.

«Tiens, ça c'est pour l'autre fois!»

Rey se précipita sur lui alors que Ren entreprenait de se relever. Les deux amis franchirent l'ouverture en tout hâte et se précipitèrent dans le couloir.

«Vite, par là!» lui cria le pilote en extirpant son blaster.

«J'ai les coordonnées!» lança Rey entre deux respirations tout en l'imitant.

Ils bifurquèrent dans le couloir que Poe désignait et progressèrent silencieusement, doigt sur la gâchette.

«Où on va alors?» demanda-t-il.

«Endor» chuchota la jeune fille.

Le pilote haussa les sourcils surpris et recula la tête. Une sirène se mit soudain à hurler le long des couloirs Un sas s'ouvrit et deux stormtroopers en surgirent. Les deux soldats s'écroulèrent aussitôt, raflés par deux tirs synchronisés de blaster. Poe se dirigea sur eux, l'arme encore chaude. Mais Rey l'entraîna par le bras.

«Ne les tue pas. Viens!»

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent précipitamment.

«Par là!» indiqua Poe, les yeux posés sur un mini plan holographique qu'il tenait en main.

Arrachant la grille d'un conduit d'aération, il s'introduisirent dans les minuscules tunnels d'entretien, Rey fermant la marche.

«Au moins on ne risque pas de rencontrer un stormtrooper là-dedans» railla Poe «Leur tête ne passerait même pas l'entrée»

Sur ces mots, son crâne heurta la paroi étroite du conduit.

«Où va-t-on?» questionna Rey tout en continuant sa progression.

Poe tenta de bifurquer la tête vers elle sans succès.

«Vers les hangars des Sentinelles!» Il recommença à ramper, la sueur lui roulant dans les yeux. «Ce sont de vieux vaisseaux mis de côté depuis la chute de l'empire. Il les ont gardés. Après avoir piloté un Tie, ça devrait être du gâteau!» acheva-t-il, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Guidés par le plan du pilote, les deux amis maintinrent leur cadence et rampèrent sur plusieurs mètres de conduits. Au-dessus de leur tête, le signal d'alerte ne faiblissait pas.

...

Le hangar était entièrement plongé dans la pénombre à l'exception de quelques panneaux de commande qui scintillaient périodiquement. La grille heurta le sol avec un «CLANG!» retentissant qui résonna dans tout l'entrepôt. Poe s'extirpa du tunnel d'aération et sauta agilement sur ses pieds, bientôt suivit par Rey.

«Là bas!» informa le pilote.

Les deux amis s'avancèrent silencieusement vers la navette désignée par Poe. Contrairement aux autres vaisseaux complètements exempts de signe de vie, le panneau d'ouverture des portes qui se trouvait sur l'appareil clignotait régulièrement. Rey posa sa main sur le panneau et appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture du vaisseau. Un grincement métallique retentit et la porte s'ouvrit avec saccades. La passerelle descendit et remua l'énorme couche de poussière qui recouvrait le sol . Poe fouetta l'air de ses mains.

«Wouah! La vache! Ils ont pas fait le ménage depuis trente ans au moins!»

Le pilote marcha vers la borne de contrôle d'ouverture des lourds sas externes et tourna la tête vers Rey.

«Entre les coordonnées dans le vaisseau, je vais ouvrir!» lui somma-il.

Rey se précipita à l'intérieur de l'engin, engagea les commutateurs et démarra l'interface. L'appareil avait récemment été entretenu et Rey remercia mentalement Xana. Les écrans crépitèrent et la VTM s'afficha. La jeune femme récupéra la puce de sa poche arrière et l'inséra dans l'adaptateur prévu à cet effet. Les informations s'inscrivirent à l'écran. Soudainement, les lumières du hangar s'allumèrent. Rey lança un regard rapide par le verre du cockpit et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appareil .

«Poe?» Appela-t-elle en passant la tête par l'ouverture.

Son sang se figea. Poe se tenait debout devant le vaisseau, immobilisé par un bras puissant passé autour de son cou. À quelques centimètres de son visage brûlait la lumière incandescente d'un sabre laser écarlate. Kylo Ren campé derrière lui releva légèrement la tête. Le sinistre masque dévisagea la jeune femme avec un calme olympien. Le jeune homme en avait terminé avec la mascarade. Il revêtait à présent ses robes lugubres.

«Fuis! Je m'occupe de lui» réussit à articuler laborieusement Poe en louchant étrangement vers le plafond.

«Tu n'es pas en position de force, stupide créature.» résonna la voix sombre et métallique de Kylo Ren.

«Moi non, grimaça Poe. Mais elle, oui!»

À peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'un tir de blaster provenant de Rey atteignait le plafond, finissant sa course à l'intersection d'une poutre métallique reliée par deux énormes cordages. L'une des cordes céda et le titanesque amas de métal se détacha, chutant sur les deux hommes. Ren leva le bras, projetant la force pour bloquer le projectile. Poe profita de la diversion pour se dégager, évitant de peu la lame du sabre laser.

«Fuis et t'inquiète pas pour moi!»hurla-t-il à la jeune femme.

Ren laissa échapper un rugissement sourd. Avec fureur il fit valser la poutre et balaya Poe d'un revers de la main. Le pilote alla s'écraser contre la coque d'une vieille Sentinelle qui craqua sous l'impact. Rey hésita un instant mais Ren se tournait déjà vers elle. Déchirée à la pensée de laisser son ami derrière elle, elle se précipita tout de même à l'intérieur du vaisseau et frappa le commutateur de fermeture des portes.

Recouvrant ses esprits, Poe se laissa glisser à terre le long de la carlingue de la Sentinelle. À travers ses yeux mis clos il discerna la silhouette de Rey en train de s'affairer dans le cockpit de l'appareil qui entamait son décollage. Avant de glisser dans l'inconscient il eut le temps d'apercevoir le chevalier de Ren qui se dirigeait calmement vers la passerelle se refermant du vaisseau.

«Attention...» fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler avant de sombrer à nouveau.

...

Quand il revint à lui, Poe se trouvait encerclé par une dizaine de stormtrooper pointant leur arme sur son visage.

«Rebelle! On te tient!»

Le pilote redressa le buste et leva les mains.

«Chouette , j'ai toujours rêvé d'être la star du bal de promo.»

«Silence! Mécréant!»

Un des soldats lui asséna une grande claque d'un revers du bras. Alors qu'il s'ébrouait, encore sonné par le coup, Poe entendit des flash retentir autour de lui. Un à un les stormtroopers s'effondrèrent. Le pilote tourna la tête pour voir débouler vers lui un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes armés dont le bas du visage était dissimulé par un foulard. Poe reconnu immédiatement Xana à leur tête. Celle-ci lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

«Rey?» Interrogea la jeune femme.

«Partie.» répondit le pilote, les jambes encore flageolantes.

Des pas suivis de cris résonnèrent dans l'une des coursives opposées du hangar. Xana adressa un signe de tête au petit groupe qui les entourait et se tourna vers Poe.

«Extraction! Maintenant!»

Elle entraîna le pilote vers un autre entrepôt ou les attendait un vaisseau de secours, toujours encadrés par les rebelles masqués. Tandis qu'ils posaient pieds à bord de la navette, le pilote jeta un regard inquiet sur la sortie béante du hangar donnant sur le noir profond de l'espace.

«Rey, bonne chance!» songea Poe de tout ses forces.

...


	7. Chapter 7

_Très court chapitre pour cette update, mais c'était la dernière ligne avant le changement de direction du récit. Sur ce : bonne lecture_

* * *

 **LA SENTINELLE**

Rey jongla à toute vitesse entre les commutateurs et les différents leviers de la console du vieux vaisseau. Celui-ci subit plusieurs embardées en s'arrachant au sol et se propulsa dans le vide de l'espace hors de la titanesque attraction du destroyer. La jeune femme jeta un œil aux coordonnées, vérifiant qu'elles correspondaient toujours à sa destination. Une rafale de lasers passa aux abords de la navette, la faisant tressauter de surprise.

Elle lança un regard rapide vers l'écran capteur latéral. Le radar l'informa qu'elle avait été prise en chasse par un escadron de Tie Fighters.

Évitant une nouvelle salve de tirs, la jeune femme se cala rapidement dans son fauteuil et fit pivoter violemment l'appareil. La sueur perlait sur son front, elle regretta la frange qu'on lui avait coupée et qui collait désagréablement à sa peau. Elle déglutit les yeux fixés sur le collimateur et engagea la riposte.

«Je n'y arrive pas» murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Elle slaloma de justesse entre deux tirs laser, faisant grimper l'appareil à 180° et se retrouva derrière son premier pourchassant.

«C'est à cause de ce truc!» grommela-t-elle les yeux posés sur ses mains crispées agrippées à l'une des manettes de pilotage.

Rey arracha brutalement la bague de son doigt et la balança sèchement par dessus-son épaule. Elle ferma alors les yeux et laissa la Force l'envahir. À présent elle ressentait chaque mouvement, chaque tir. Elle ne savait pas à proprement parler s'il s'agissait d'intuition ou de la Force qui lui donnait un accès à ce qu'un œil ou une oreille humaine n'auraient pu déceler mais elle appuya sur la gâchette et arrosa le Tie Fighter qui la devançait. L'appareil touché se déporta hors de son champ de vision.

Rey soupira mais ne relâcha pas sa vigilance, les radars indiquaient qu'elle était toujours suivie et de nouveaux tirs s'orientaient vers elle. Effectuant un looping, elle évita les nouvelles salves tout en contre-attaquant. Elle s'essuya le font, retrouvant un instant de répit.

«J'aurais dû me douter dès le début que c'était toi.» vibra une voix absente d'émotion dans son dos.

Rey bondit de son fauteuil et se retourna. Ren se tenait dans l'ouverture du cockpit, la bague entre les doigts. D'un mouvement sec il écrasa l'objet dans son poing ganté. Les ongles de Rey s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir du fauteuil de pilotage. Soudain l'appareil fut secoué violemment, heurté par un tir de Tie Figther. Rey agrippa son siège pour ne pas tomber et vit Ren en faire de même, se retenant aux parois du cockpit. Il porta la main à son masque.

«À toutes les unités, cessez la poursuite de la Sentinelle B23XZ11, ASAP. Votre commandeur Kylo Ren vous l'ordonne!»

Il tendit un bras vers la carlingue de la Sentinelle. À l'extérieur, un Tie qui avait réussi à s'aligner avec l'appareil se déporta soudainement sur sa gauche comme un vulgaire morceau de papier balayé par le vent et vint s'encastrer dans son collègue qui arrivait à sa hauteur. Dans une gerbe de feu et d'étincelles, les deux appareils explosèrent et se désintégrèrent sous le regard hagard de Rey.

«Imbéciles!» lança Ren

Son intercom grésilla et la jeune fille entendit un des hommes hurler des ordres.

«Ici Alpha Leader, cessez le feu! Le commandeur Kylo Ren se trouve à bord de B23XZ11! Retraite immédiate!»

Instantanément, la flotte de Tie cessa les hostilités et se retira. Rey n'osant toujours pas effectuer le moindre mouvement jeta néanmoins un regard inquiet sur l'interface de la Sentinelle. Le vaisseau émettait plusieurs bip inquiétants.

«Le vaisseau est touché.» exposa-t-elle calmement au chevalier de Ren.

Sans se préoccuper des messages d'alerte que leur envoyait la navette, Kylo avança à l'intérieur du cockpit. Les émotions de la jeune femme lui parvenaient comme un raz de marée, il fut submergé. Savourant enfin les flux de Force provenant de la pilleuse, il s'arrêta.

Rey relâcha sa prise sur le fauteuil de pilotage et s'écarta légèrement, sur ses gardes. Ren effectua un pas de plus dans le cockpit et lui fit face. La jeune femme se décala à nouveau. Le jeune homme masqué l'imita et les deux adversaires se déplacèrent en cercle comme deux félins prêts à se bondir à la gorge. Tout en marchant lentement, Ren gardait son masque inexpressif fixé sur la jeune fille.

«Je t'ai cherché durant des mois, pilleuse. Et te voilà, venant à moi. Tu as changé.»

Rey déglutit. Le ton bas et neutre de son opposant était renforcé par les orbites sans expression que lui renvoyait le masque vissé sur elle.

«Qu'à tu fais de Finn?»cracha-t-elle, tout en continuant d'avancer dans le sens opposé du chevalier noir.

Celui ci redressa imperceptiblement la tête.

«FN2187?»

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis reprit.

«Je vois, c'est le traître que tu cherchais. Il était donc bien à bord. Intéressant.»résonna la voix métallique. «Il semblerait que notre objectif ai été le même pour une fois.»

Rey cligna des yeux, déconcertée. Elle vit le masque se tourner vers la console de pilotage. En une fraction de seconde, elle comprit les intentions de son adversaire, maintenant que la Force affluait en elle sans aucun filtre. Elle se précipita sur lui mais il était déjà trop tard. Le jeune homme avait enclenché l'hyperdrive.

«Non!» cria Rey en se propulsant sur lui, le heurtant de plein fouet.

Le vaisseau crépita et dans un panache d'étincelles, passa en vitesse lumière. Les deux ennemis furent projetés en arrière par la puissance de l'accélération. Les «Bip» incessants du vaisseaux s'affolèrent et se transformèrent bientôt en sirènes d'alarme retentissant à travers tout l'appareil.

Rey se releva avec difficulté essayant de progresser vers le système de sortie d'hyperespace malgré l'accélération qui les plaquaient vers l'arrière. Ren ne lui en laissa pas le temps et d'un geste de la main, il la projeta contre le fond du cockpit. À cet instant la Sentinelle jaillit de l'hyperespace, grinçant, crachotant, gémissant comme un animal à l'agonie. Les deux jeunes gens furent cette fois projetés en avant. Des gerbes d'étincelles s'échappèrent de la console et des écrans tandis qu'une explosion faisait vibrer la navette toute entière. Les deux occupants du vaisseau tentèrent tant bien que mal de se cramponner au premier objet venu.

Rey lança à Ren un regard emplit de fureur puis réussit à se redresser. Elle courut s'installer aux commandes. Cette fois, le chevalier la laissa faire.

«Tu peux être content! Le moteur droit à été détruit par tes hommes et grâce à l'hyperdrive, le gauche est aussi HS!»

Ren se releva prestement et vint s'appuyer sur le dossier de la jeune femme. Il jeta un œil à l'extérieur pour constater la situation. Rey aperçut du coin de l'œil les mains gantées de noir enfoncées dans le cuir de son fauteuil et sentit la chaleur que dégageait le jeune homme dans son dos. Elle inspira longuement, la gorge serrée, tentant de bloquer ses pensées comme le lui avait appris maître Luke. La réalisation se fit soudain claire comme de l'eau de roche dans son esprit.

«J'espère que tu es satisfait.» lança Rey au jeune homme penché par dessus son épaule. «Parce que toi et moi, on va s'écraser!»

Au même instant, Kylo perçut les intentions de la jeune femme mais celle-ci avait déjà tourné brusquement le manche de pilotage et il se vit projeté contre la paroi latérale. La jeune femme se propulsa hors de son siège en dégainant son blaster et tira plusieurs fois dans la centrale de commandes de l'appareil. Une fumée opaque envahit l'habitacle alors que la Sentinelle amorçait sa descente infernale.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait!?» tonna Ren.

Rey qui était retombée au sol contre le mur opposé du cockpit se contenta de le fixer avec haine, un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Derrière son masque, les intentions de la pilleuse atteignirent Kylo de plein fouet. Elle préférait encore mourir en l'entraînant avec lui que de tenter de survivre et le confronter.

 _Ainsi donc, tu veux toujours me tuer,_ pensa-t-il. Cette pensée lui compressa étrangement la poitrine.

«Tu me hais à ce point.»

Les yeux de la jeune femme lui répondirent par l'affirmative. Brusquement, une secousse plus forte que les précédentes ébranla le vaisseau. L'entrée dans l'atmosphère d'Endor avait commencé à mordre dans la carcasse de l'engin abîmé.

La sentinelle se mis à tourbillonner sur elle-même dans sa chute instoppable. Par le cockpit, les deux jeunes gens aperçurent le sol tournoyant se rapprocher à grande vitesse. Des flammes surgirent des panneaux de contrôles et se mêlèrent au fracas assourdissant des alarmes, des faisceaux d'étincelles et de la fumée suffocante.

Rey inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux, résolue. Elle les ré ouvrit juste à temps pour percevoir la silhouette imposante de Kylo Ren se jeter sur elle. Elle fut plaquée sous le corps du chevalier de Ren et sa tête heurta violemment le sol sous l'impact. Le vaisseau fut pris de tressaillements colossaux et la dernière chose que discerna la jeune fille fut la vision trouble du sinistre masque de Kylo Ren pressé à un cheveux de son visage.

Puis le noir fut complet.

...


	8. Chapter 8

_Ce chapitre était à l'origine bien plus long mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux afin de vous faire patienter moins longtemps en attendant la suite . Bonne lecture ^^._

* * *

 **ENDOR**

Ce furent les piaillements des oiseaux et le bruissement de leurs ailes qui lui parvinrent en premier. Ensuite vinrent les craquements de l'acier et le frémissement du vent dans les arbres. Elle tenta de relever la tête, en vain. Pendant de longues minutes, elle demeura inerte, tentant de réunir tous ses souvenirs. Puis elle se souvint du crash. Progressivement elle prit conscience de ses extrémités puis de son corps endoloris tout entier. Elle sentit le froid mordant du métal sous sa chair. Quelque chose de chaud et poisseux coulait le long de son bras droit et lui occasionnait des fourmillements désagréables. Elle papillonna des paupières et les referma prématurément . Un flash de douleur parcourra son crâne d'un côté à l'autre. Elle tenta de se redresser sans succès, son buste se trouvait bloqué sous une masse inerte. À nouveau elle entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières clignotèrent un bon moment avant que sa vision ne s'ajuste à la lumière environnante.

Au-dessus d'elle se trouvait le cockpit éventré de la Sentinelle . L'habitacle se trouvait pris au piège dans une forêt de lianes et de branches au travers desquels lui parvenaient les chaleureux rayons du soleil. Elle fini par réussir à mouvoir légèrement la tête. Son crâne l'élançait toujours et la position dans laquelle se trouvait son corps lui était des plus inconfortable. Quelque chose de rigide et froid pesait péniblement le long de son cou et de sa clavicule. Elle releva légèrement le visage et abaissa le regard. Si son état le lui avait permit, elle aurait bondit violemment.

Kylo Ren, se trouvait en partie effondré sur son corps, un bras coincé sous elle. Le masque du chevalier de Ren reposait dans le creux de son cou et lui effleurait la joue. Rey arqua le corps et tenta de se dégager mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il semblait inconscient _. Difficile à dire quand la personne que vous dévisagez n'a pas de visage_ , songea la jeune fille. Elle dégagea son bras de l'emprise de Ren et poussa de toutes ses forces le buste du jeune homme alourdit par les nombreuses robes dont il était pourvu. Enfin, elle parvint à dégager ses deux mains. Elle allait pour soulever le corps immobile de son ennemi quand elle remarqua la sanglante coulée qui dégoulinait le long de ses doigts et remontait jusqu'à son coude. Elle repoussa avec plus de ferveur et fini par extirper son buste du poids mort qui pesait sur elle. Ren inanimé reposait encore partiellement sur les jambes de la jeune femme mais celle-ci pu enfin se redresser sur ses bras. C'est là qu'elle aperçut la barre. Celle-ci mesurait bien un mètre de long et trois bon pouces de largeur et traversait le flanc droit du jeune homme de part en part, juste à la jonction des côtes et du diaphragme. Sous lui, suintant de son manteau de cuir, là où le bras de Rey s'était tenu auparavant se trouvait une large flaque de sang sombre et sirupeux.

Rey obligea son corps meurtri à se mouvoir et se redressa sur ses jambes flageolantes. Elle s'inspecta rapidement mais ne constata aucune blessure sérieuse ou qui ne vaille la peine de s'inquiéter. Elle arracha une de ses manches et banda rapidement la longue coupure qui sillonnait son mollet et se tata l'arrière du crâne, là ou sa tête avait heurté le sol. Elle était bonne pour une grosse bosse mais rien de plus. En dehors de quelques égratignures et d'un mal de crâne carabiné, elle était indemne.

Elle reporta son attention sur le corps de Ren. Le jeune homme l'avait plaquée violemment sous lui quelques secondes avant que l'appareil ne se crashe. Dans quel but avait-il fait cela? Avait-il tenté de la tuer ou bien de la protéger ? La jeune femme chassa cette pensée en secouant la tête. Elle s'approcha silencieusement du jeune homme et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Elle posa ses mains sur la manche cuirassée et striée du chevalier et attendit quelques secondes, celui-ci resta sans réaction . Réunissant ses forces, la jeune femme retourna Ren de façon à le placer sur le côté en un semblant de position latérale de sécurité. Le flanc meurtri du jeune homme vers le haut, Rey pu enfin constater de plus près l'étendue de la blessure. La lance de métal avait entièrement traversé son corps, déchirant les multiples couches de tissus qui le recouvraient et l'avant affilé de l'objet en dépassait d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Il était toujours inconscient et son masque craquelé laissait échapper une respiration sifflante. Cependant ses côtes se soulevaient de manière lente et régulière. Le regard de Rey fut alors attiré par l'objet qui scintillait sous le flanc droit de Ren. Son sabre laser! Rey détacha prudemment l'objet de la ceinture du jeune homme et se recula prestement, mains crispées sur le manche de l'arme.

Instantanément son esprit fut assailli par un kaléidoscope d'images éblouissantes et assourdissantes. L'instant suivant elle se trouvait dans un endroit qui lui était étrangement familier. Un homme en combinaison orange se dirigea sur elle et la jeune femme effectua un rapide pas en arrière pour éviter la collision. Mais le soldat continua sa progression sans l'avoir vue, se dirigeant vers une femme au port droit et élégant, les cheveux ramenés en chignon sur le haut de la tête. Rey cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle se trouvait dans les quartiers de la résistance et faisait face à une générale Organa bien plus jeune que celle qu'elle avait rencontrée dernièrement . Un jeune garçon paré de belles boucles brunes, sept ans tout au plus, se tenait à ses côtés, tirant sur la manche de Leia.

«Mais maman...!» pleurnichait le garçon avec un ton implorant.

«Pas maintenant Ben, tu vois bien que je suis occupée!»

«Mais papa avait dit qu'il m'emmènerait !»

«Ton père n'est pas là.» répondit la Générale avec un regard peiné. «Probablement en train de vadrouiller quelque part pour échapper à ses responsabilités» ajouta-t-elle, vraisemblablement plus pour elle-même. «Je te promets que dès que j'en aurai terminé avec mes réunions, je m'occuperai de toi mon chéri.»

«C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois!» lança le petit garçon désabusé avant de s'éloigner.

Il passa à son tour devant Rey sans lui accorder la moindre attention et la jeune femme nota l'air chagriné de l'enfant. Ses grands yeux noirs semblables à deux perles noires étaient brouillés par les larmes et la rancœur.

Le décor tourbillonna autour de Rey et elle se retrouva propulsée dans une grande salle ou se tenaient alignés plusieurs enfants. En face d'eux elle reconnut Luke Skywalker. L'homme était différent de celui qu'elle avait rencontrée sur Ahch-to. Plus jeune certainement, et sans barbe. Mais c'est son regard qui marqua profondément la jeune fille. Ses yeux ne reflétaient pas les regrets et la culpabilité qu'elle avait souvent surpris dans le regard de son maître.

" Vous êtes le futur d'une toute nouvelle génération de Jedi, bienvenue à l'académie jeunes padawans !" déclarait le maître Jedi en levant les mains.

Les enfants autour d'elle laissèrent échapper quelques piaillements d'excitation et de contentement. C'est alors que Rey repéra le petit garçon de sa première vision. Il avait à présent dix ou onze ans et se tenait à l'écart des autres, le visage fermé. Son oncle lui décernait un regard sombre et inquiet.

«Ben Solo.» murmura la jeune fille.

Rey frissonna en sentant deux imposantes mains aux longs doigts noueux et invisibles se poser sur ses épaules.

 _«Il ne te font pas confiance, ils ont peur de toi.»_ murmura le courant d'air qui souleva ses cheveux, près de son oreille.

les images se mélangèrent à nouveau et se succédèrent à toute vitesse : Ben s'entraînant seul avec un sabre en bois, puis avec les autres. Ben prenant le dessus sur ses camarades lors des entraînements. Ben se faisant réprimander par Luke pour s'être emporté et ne pas avoir laissé sa chance à son opposant, Ben en colère contre son oncle.

«Tu es toujours plus dur avec moi, et tu ne m'accordes presque jamais d'attention! Tu ne me fais pas confiance !»

«Ben !»

«Non ! Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes dans cette famille !»

« _Ils ne comprennent pas ton pouvoir, moi_ _je vois ton vrai potentiel.»_ bruissait la voix indicible dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, nourrissant le noyaux sombre qui grandissait dans ses entrailles et lui faisait replier les poings de frustration et de colère.

Poings qui ne semblaient pas être les siens. Elle porta la main à son ventre mais la sensation avait disparu. Un nouveau flash déchira l'espace pour s'effacer devant un jeune Ben âgé d'environ quatorze ans entouré de six de ses camarades, le visage déformé par la rage.

«Je vous assure qu'il a de grands plans pour nous, il nous voit à notre juste valeur. Il compte faire bouger les choses dans la galaxie, Pas comme eux!»

La vision se brouilla à nouveau et Rey eut la nausée. En face d'elle se tenait Ben Solo, devenu Kylo Ren, son sabre flamboyant dégainé et pointé vers elle. Derrière lui se dressaient six sinistres silhouettes masquées, presque entièrement dissimulées par la pluie torrentielle et la faible luminosité.

«Le vieil homme vous a finalement abandonnés comme il l'a fait avec nous tous !» résonnait la voix métallique du masque sans orbite qui s'opposait à elle.

Dans un hoquet de frayeur la jeune femme recula dans la boue et se retrouva témoin du même champ de bataille boueux recouvert de cadavres qu'elle avait visualisé quand elle avait touché le sabre de Maître Luke. Puis les images passèrent à nouveau sur Kylo Ren hurlant de douleur et ployant sous une pluie d'éclairs bleutés.

«Je vous assure Maître ! Cela ne se reproduira plus!»

«Il vaut mieux pour toi mon jeune apprenti , tu n'oserais pas décevoir les espoirs et la foi que j'ai placés en toi?" retentit la voix âpre et doucereuse d'un être humanoïde spectral et amoché occupant un large trône au centre d'une pièce entièrement sombre.

«Non Maître !»

«Bien!»

Puis Rey se trouva aspirée par une nouvelle succession de scènes : Ben petit sur les genoux de Chewbacca puis Kylo Ren sans son masque assis autour d'un feu. Ben Solo hurlant le visage noyé de larmes. Rey combattant Kylo Ren et lui infligeant la cicatrice qu'il garderait toute sa vie. Kylo Ren escaladant la passerelle de son vaisseau et se retournant pour contempler la forêt derrière lui , Finn dans l'obscurité le visage illuminé par des flammes exprimant une vive colère.

Les images continuèrent à se succéder sans interruption sans que Rey ne puisse s'extirper de leur tourbillon insatiable et douloureux: Ren faisant face à Han Solo et plongeant son sabre dans le cœur de l'ancien contrebandier tandis que retentissait le hurlement de Rey. Le regard désorienté du chevalier de Ren, bientôt replacé par un regard déterminé . L'illusion se dissipa à nouveau pour laisser place au visage plus serein de celui-ci, serrant contre sa joue une main plus petite et délicate.

Soudain les visions s'estompèrent brutalement. Renvoyée violemment dans sa réalité, de retour dans le cockpit accidenté de la sentinelle, la jeune femme haletant abaissa le regard sur le manche du sabre laser que ses mains agrippaient en tremblant. Elle demeura immobile pendant de longues minutes, s'assurant que l'illusion avait pris fin puis essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux sans qu'elle n'en ai eu conscience. Fébrilement elle attacha le sabre à sa propre ceinture et ayant regagné une respiration plus calme elle se rapprocha à nouveau du corps de Ren.

La barre de métal toujours enfoncée dans le corps du chevalier semblait avoir empêché la blessure de le saigner à blanc. Elle se tourna et inspecta autour d'elle. le fauteuil de cuir avait été projeté hors du cockpit et gisait parmi les éclats de verre brisés et les débris d'acier qui jonchaient le sol à quelques mètres de la carcasse de la navette. la jeune femme se dirigea vers un panneau de mur qui se trouvait en hauteur, déformé par l'impact. Elles escalada le sol pentu pour y accéder et tenta d'arracher les câbles qui s'en échappaient. Après plusieurs échecs elle se décida à dégainer le sabre de son adversaire. Elle considéra longuement l'objet, hésitant à enclencher son mécanisme. Quand enfin la lame apparut, la jeune femme ne put réprimer un frisson de répulsion. Elle allait se servir de cette même lame qui avait ôté la vie à des dizaines voir peut-être des centaines de personnes. Ses boyaux convulsèrent dans son abdomen et sa gorge se resserra.

Faisant fi de son malaise, Rey trancha les lianes synthétiques d'un geste sec et s'en empara. Elle retourna près du corps inanimé de Ren et entreprit de nouer les câbles autour des pieds et des genoux du jeune homme. La jeune femme amorça à nouveau le sabre laser et après une légère hésitation, coupa les extrémités de la barre de fer qui traversait le jeune homme, ne laissant que quelques centimètres dépasser de chaque côté.

Après avoir rengainé le sabre à sa ceinture elle retourna Ren sur le dos et entreprit de lui nouer les poignets à l'aide des câbles restants et de lianes qui pénétraient dans l'appareil déchiré. Essuyant la sueur qui perlait à son front, elle recula enfin pour inspecter son travail. Nul doute qu'en temps normal, ces entraves de fortune ne ralentiraient pas un Kylo Ren au sommet de sa forme. Mais dans son état actuel, peut-être se révèleraient-elles utiles, du moins c'est le mensonge que préféra se raconter la jeune femme. Savoir son ennemi pieds et poings liés la rassurait, même si ce réconfort n'était qu'illusoire. Après l'avoir détaillé pendant quelques minutes, elle se releva et s'approcha précautionneusement. Lentement elle tendit les mains vers le masque qui recouvrait le visage du jeune homme. Elle passa ses doigts sur le casque et en palpa les contours. Elle releva délicatement la tête de Ren et tâtonna les reliefs du métal froid qui glissait sous ses doigts. Enfin elle trouva le mécanisme d'ouverture et l'enclencha. Le masque émit un son de dépressurisation et l'avant se releva. Une fois les joints desserrés, la jeune femme n'eut pas de mal à retirer le casque de la tête de son propriétaire. Elle déposa l'objet avec répulsion, hors de portée de Ren, puis se redressa.

Le jeune homme inconscient était d'une pâleur morbide faisant saillir les grains de beauté qui parsemaient sa peau. Du sang séché ornait ses lèvres et ses boucles brunes mêlées de sueur et de sang étaient plaquées sur son visage. Ainsi sans défense, il ne lui apparaissait plus comme la menace qu'il représentait réellement. Ses traits relâchés n'exprimaient plus haine ni colère. Ses lèvres pleines et entre-ouvertes laissaient apparaître les extrémités de dents bien blanches. Rey pencha légèrement la tête. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point la mâchoire carrée et les pommettes saillantes du jeune homme contrastaient avec la paire d'oreilles de taille plutôt considérable habituellement dissimulée par un rideau de boucles de jais. _Remarque, le nez n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre_ , nota la jeune femme. Une particularité sans aucun doute héritée de son père.

Le cœur de Rey se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. Han... Puis elle fut soudain saisie par la triste réalité. Ainsi donc, voilà ce à quoi Ben Solo aurait ressemblé s'il n'était pas devenu Kylo Ren. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se détourna. Refusant d'accorder au monstre qui reposait sous ses yeux, une once de compassion supplémentaire.

La jeune femme marcha sur les débris et obstacles qui jonchaient le sol de la navette et passa la tête par le trou béant qui éventrait la Sentinelle. La vaisseau s'était écrasé en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être une forêt passablement dense. Le soleil était à son zénith et couvrait les arbres de sa douce caresse. Au-dessus du vaisseau, les oiseaux d'Endor conversaient entre eux sans plus se préoccuper du cadavre de la navette. La jeune femme inspira longuement. L'air de la lune forestière était pur. Elle se concentra et tenta de projeter son esprit aux alentours, ne faisant plus qu'un avec la nature luxuriante qui leur avait servi de matelas amortisseur. Elle se sentie étrangement apaisée, réconfortée. La forêt regorgeait de vie, qu'elle soit de nature animale ou végétale et dégageait une sensation de tranquillité et de paix.

Soudain, elle perçut une légère perturbation dans la Force qui lui fit réintégrer son corps. Elle devina un froissement dans son dos et se retourna, alerte. Au fond du cockpit, Kylo Ren avait repris connaissance. Il tentait de se redresser et se traînait sur le sol à l'aide de des bras, empêtré dans ses multiples couches de vêtements. Les câbles et lianes qu'elle avait utilisés pour le ligoter gisaient sur le sol . Ren releva péniblement la tête vers elle.

« Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait me retenir?» grimaça-t-il.

Ses côtes se soulevèrent en saccades et il toussa douloureusement tout en expulsant des glaires de sang qui vinrent rougir le sol. Ren abaissa les yeux sur la blessure de son abdomen et s'essuya le revers de la bouche. Il attrapa l'extrémité du métal qui saillait hors de son buste et serra les dents. Faisant appel à la Force, il commencer à tirer sur le morceau de fer, en vain.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais !?» intervint Rey horrifiée.

Sans lui prêter attention, Ren fronça les sourcils et reconcentra son énergie avant d'agripper à nouveau les bords de l'objet en métal lui offrant très peu de prises.

«Idiot ! Tu vas te vider de ton sang si tu fais ça !» s'écria Rey.

Elle se précipita à genoux aux côtés du chevalier. Celui-ci s'interrompit un instant, lui adressant un regard stupéfait.

«Pas que ça me dérange!» reprit Rey en détournant le visage un instant. «Mais si tu dois mourir, ça sera de ma main, pas à cause d'un vulgaire accident.»

Ren leva plus haut les sourcils et retomba sur le dos, exténué.

«Accident que tu as provoqué.» souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

«Faux!»rétorqua la jeune femme. «Si tu n'avais pas enclenché la vitesse lumière, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit !»

«Oh? Et dans ce cas qu'aurais-tu fais? m'aurais-tu laissé t'inviter gracieusement à bord du Finalizer?»

Un léger rictus s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres craquelées. Il pivota sur le côté et toussa une nouvelle fois. Du sang mêlé de mucus épais dégoulina de sa bouche. Il essuya les fluides de sa main gantée avant de reporter son attention sur Rey.

«Ma proposition tient toujours...» reprit-il, la respiration hachée. «T'enseigner.»

«J'ai déjà un maître !» tempêta Rey.

«Et quel maître !... Quelle ironie de savoir que sa padawan ne rêve que d'une seule chose: me tuer!»

Éreinté par sa tirade, Ren laissa son front reposer à terre. Il plissa les yeux. Sa vision se faisait de moins en moins nette et la confusion gagnait son esprit. Rey avait détourné le regard mais n'avait pas bougé. Elle se tenait toujours à ses côtés.

"Meurtrier..." l'entendit-il marmonner.

Il toussa avec peine, le corps submergé par la douleur et perdit connaissance.

Rey contempla sans un mot la figure évanouie à ses genoux. Elle demeura silencieuse un moment puis se releva d'un air déterminé. Vérifiant que le sabre laser de son ennemi était toujours bien fixé à sa ceinture, elle fouilla dans le compartiment de secours de l'appareil. Elle en extirpa une mallette de premiers soins, des barres de céréales, de l'eau en sachet et des rations en conserve. Elle fouilla encore dans l'alvéole et en ressorti un sac dans lequel était empaquetés des couvertures de survie, des cahiers de notes vierges, un compas et une boussole holographique. La jeune femme glissa la boussole dans une de ses poches, ôta le contenu du sac et le passa en bandoulière sur ses épaules après y avoir fourré quelques barres et réserves d'eau. Elle considéra un instant le kit de soins, décocha un rapide coup d'œil à la forme sombre et inerte affalée dans le cockpit puis dissimula la valisette sous un amas de branches et de feuilles à l'extérieur de l'engin.

Inspectant les débris autour d'elle, la jeune fille balaya du pied un tas de gravas qui s'amoncelaient devant la vitre brisée du museau de la Sentinelle. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement d'en extirper le blaster avec lequel elle avait endommagé l'appareil. Dissimulant l'arme sous sa tunique, elle jeta un dernier regard à la navette éventrée. Ren ne lui semblait pas en mesure de tenter quoique ce soit ni même de s'enfuir. Elle pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers les arbres mousseux qui les encerclaient. Elle leva la tête et huma avec plénitude l'air frais de la forêt avant de se diriger vers son seuil et de s'y engouffrer.

...


	9. Chapter 9

_Attention chapitre un peu graphique (sang) pour âmes sensibles ( y'en a?). Bonne lecture ! ( notes en fin de chapitre)_

* * *

 **LA FORET**

La jeune femme parcourait la forêt depuis une bonne heure quand elle vit les arbres s'espacer progressivement et la clarté se faire plus lumineuse. Le long du chemin elle avait croisé de nombreuses espèces animales qu'elle ne pouvait identifier. La faune d'Endor était totalement différente de celle de Jakku. Une sorte de rongeur au museau long et affilé détala en trombe entre ses pieds alors qu'elle débouchait sur une petite avancée recouverte d'herbes hautes qui surplombait une gigantesque vallée recouverte à quatre-vingt dix pour-cent d'un beau manteau feuillu. La jeune femme s'avança un maximum au bord du promontoire qui semblait s'étaler sur toute la largeur de la forêt de laquelle elle venait de surgir et sentit la terre friable s'effriter sous ses pieds. Elle recula prudemment de quelques pas et plaça ses mains en visière. Elle se tenait aux extrémités d'une imposante falaise qui offrait une vue exceptionnelle des terres en contre-bas. Au loin, gommé par les rayons du soleil se révélait la dantesque carcasse spectrale d'un ancien destroyer de l'empire comme elle avait l'habitude d'en explorer sur Jakku. Par endroits, dispersés parmi la jungle, elle pouvait distinguer quelques concentrations d'anciens buildings recouverts de mousse. Si elle s'en tenait à ce que lui avait rapidement appris Maître Luke, il s'agissait de vieux avant-postes utilisés par l'Empire avant sa chute. Chute amorcée sur Endor par une bataille qui avait abouti à la destruction des générateurs des boucliers de la deuxième Death Star et conduis à l'anéantissement de celle-ci.

Rey laissa traîner un regard émerveillé sur l'horizon. Devant elle s'offrait le lieu où la Générale Organa encore jeune, accompagnée d' Han Solo et des autochtones de la lune forestière avait combattu les forces de l'Empire et avait contribué à leur défaite. De cette défaite était née la Nouvelle République.

Rey sentit la chair de poule coloniser sa peau. Une partie de l'histoire avec un grand «H» se tenait sous ses yeux. Elle contempla le tableau un long moment avant de remarquer la luminosité légèrement déclinante. Le soleil, ou plutôt les deux soleils jumeaux qui couvaient la lune de leur rayons, étaient descendus à l'horizon et le ciel se colorait à présent d'une jolie teinte rosée. La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de la longueur des journées sur la planète. Elle observa minutieusement un point de la forêt au loin qui avait attiré son attention et concentra son énergie en sa direction. Elle pouvait ressentir une forte concentration de vies en provenance du lieu en question. Était-ce une ville ou un village? Elle n'aurait su le dire, elle ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement la compétence que Kylo Ren semblait avoir domptée depuis longtemps.

La jeune femme se retourna vers les bois par lesquels elle était arrivée et leva les yeux au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Les habitants des environs avaient probablement vu la navette s'écraser. On allait probablement lancer une expédition dans leur direction. Rey réajusta le sac sur son épaule dans lequel elle avait recueilli quelques fruits qui lui semblaient comestibles et reprit le chemin du retour. Elle devait revenir à la Sentinelle avant quiconque. Elle n'allait pas laisser des créatures innocentes se retrouver nez à nez avec Kylo Ren, quelque fut son état et la nuit était en train de tomber. S'aidant de sa boussole holographique et des marques qu'elle avait gravées sur certains troncs d'arbres, elle rebroussa chemin. Elle n'était pas encore en mesure de discerner la navette quand l'énergie de Ren l'assaillit. Il était conscient et agité. Très vite, la cicatrice des arbres déchirés et tordus, provoquée par la chute de la navette dans la forêt, lui indiqua qu'elle arrivait à destination. La Sentinelle était bien là, toujours éventrée, halo blanc miroitant dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante.

Rey prit une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Kylo Ren se trouvait assis, adossé contre le mur du fond de la navette. Il avait manifestement réussi à se redresser et se traîner hors du cockpit, comme le laissait supposer les tâches de sang qui marbraient le sol, et s'était écroulé à bout de force contre la paroi. Il l'attendait et ses yeux noirs brûlants de fièvre la fixaient dans la pénombre de l'habitacle.

«Tu es revenue.» constata-t-il.

Son ton trahissait un léger soulagement. Rey ne répondit pas et se débarrassa de son sac. Elle sortit une des rations d'eau qu'elle avait emportée avec elle et la tendit au jeune homme.

«Bois.»ordonna-t-elle.

Le simple fait de lever le bras parut être une épreuve pour Ren. Il saisit le sachet d'eau et laissa retomber sa main sur ses cuisses. Maladroitement il tenta de retourner la ration pour y récupérer la paille qui y était accrochée, sans succès. Rey s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit. Elle retira le sachet des mains de Ren et planta la paille dans le plastique. Elle porta ensuite la ration aux lèvres du jeune homme, ses yeux lui intimant silencieusement de boire. Ren s'exécuta et aspira le liquide. L'eau se déversa dans sa gorge sèche et irritée et il fut soudain pris d'une soif frénétique.

«Doucement!» fit Rey en ôtant la paille des lèvres de Ren.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard courroucé.

«Tu vas t'étouffer si tu continues comme ça et vu ton état ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.»

Elle lui retendit le sachet et le jeune homme le termina plus posément. Elle froissa le plastique et se redressa. Elle récupéra le récipient qui contenait les rations de nourriture et y déposa le sachet vide. Elle sentit le regard de Ren posé sur elle.

«Mon sabre.» fit celui-ci.

«Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le rendre.» laissa-t-elle échapper froidement avant d'ouvrir une boite de conserve. «Et n'essaye même pas avec la Force.»

Ren émit un son rauque qui s'apparentait à un ricanement.

«Ce n'est que le deuxième que tu me voles.»

Rey l'ignora tout en plongeant un doigt dans la pâté qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Elle entreprit de s'en sustenter.

«L'autre sabre, celui que tu utilises. Savais-tu qu'avant d'appartenir à Skywalker, Darth Vader l'avait possédé?»

La jeune fille s'installa sur un caisson qui avait chu au sol et croisa les jambes. Luke lui avait compté l'histoire de sa famille pendant qu'il l'entraînait sur Ahch-To. Aussi elle ne fit pas surprise d'entendre Ren prononcer le nom de son tristement célèbre ancêtre.

«Ce sabre appartient à ma famille, il me revient!»continua le jeune homme.

La jeune femme stoppa la main devant la bouche, s'apprêtant à enfourner un grosse portion de pâté. Le souvenir des visions qu'elle avait eu en saisissant la poignée du sabre de Ren l'assaillit.

«Tu as renié ta famille et maintenant tu l'invoques?» marmonna-t-elle platement. «Comme c'est pratique.»

Instantanément elle sentit la colère de Ren envahir leur abri.

«Skywalker n'est plus ma famille! Darth Vader était différent. Il avait une vision plus grande»

Il toussota. La jeune femme termina sa bouchée et se lécha les doigts voracement. Elle releva ensuite la tête et lui asséna un regard furieux.

«Tu as raison, il était différent. À l'inverse de toi, il s'est finalement rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé.»

Ren cogna son poing contre le sol. L'impact provoqua une vague de douleur qui se propagea dans tout son corps.

«Il a été faible! Je ne le serai pas!»

Sa fureur le fit convulser. Il expectora une salve de toussotements sanglants avant de se décrisper et se laisser aller contre la paroi du vaisseau. Rey reporta son attention sur sa conserve et termina son repas. Elle se débarrassa de la boîte au même endroit que la sachet d'eau vide et sortit une autre ration de pâté. Elle la lui tendit sans ménagement. Ren détourna la tête.

«Je n'ai pas faim.»

Rey soupira mais reposa la boîte sans insister.

«On nous a repérés.» lâcha-t-il subitement.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, à l'écoute.

«Un petit groupe, une dizaine d'individus, les habitants peut-être? Je ne sais pas, Ils sont en route dans notre direction depuis cet après-midi.»

Il toussa à nouveau, réprimant un grimace de douleur.

«Ils seront sûrement là après le lever du jour.»

Rey le dévisagea. Une part d'elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle était fascinée. La faculté de Ren à maîtriser certains côtés de la force la laissait admirative. Le jeune homme se tortilla et extirpa un petit objet noir de sa ceinture.

«Ceci est un tracker.» l'informa-t-il. «Un seul geste de ma part et l'Ordre sera en mesure de nous localiser.»

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de frayeur. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Ren lui lança l'objet. Le tracker rebondit au sol et s'arrêta aux pieds de Rey. La jeune femme saisit l'accessoire espion et dévisagea le jeune homme, incrédule.

«Pourquoi?» interrogea-t-elle.

«J'ai mes raisons» répondit-il succinctement.

Elle lui renvoya un regard emplit de méfiance et de soupçons.

«Je te l'ai déjà dit.» murmura Ren dans un souffle. «Je ne te veux aucun mal.»

Rey jeta le tracker à ses pieds et l'écrasa férocement à l'aide de sa botte.

«Tu peux sans pitié tuer des centaines de personnes, y compris des innocents, mais à moi tu ne veux aucun mal?!»

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient de colère.

«C'est différent.» fit Ren à voix basse, luttant contre la douleur.

«En quoi est-ce différent?!»

«Toi... Tu es comme moi.»

«Je n'ai rien en commun avec toi!» cracha Rey. «Contrairement à toi, je me soucie des autres, je ne suis pas une meurtrière!»

«Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir.» souffla le jeune homme sur la défensive.

«Peu m'importe, tu restes un meurtrier, un monstre à mes yeux!»

Rey se tut. Sa dernière phrase avait blessé le jeune homme, elle l'avait ressenti. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Ce qui l'horrifiait cependant, c'était de voir la sincérité avec laquelle Ren tentait de la convaincre. Il paressait réellement croire qu'ils étaient semblables, et cette pensée la terrifiait. Elle balaya du pied les restes du tracker avant de se détourner.

«Ne crois pas que je me montrerai plus clémente après ça.» grommela-t-elle en regagnant le cockpit.

«Je n'y compte pas» grimaça Ren.

Il entendit la jeune femme remuer les débris de la navette et la vit arracher un grand morceau de tôle qui pendait de l'une des cloisons enfoncées. Elle la déposa ensuite devant l'ouverture creusée dans la paroi du vaisseau et en boucha l'entrée. Elle bloquait l'accès à la navette pour la nuit, probablement pour se protéger d'un éventuel prédateur ou de rongeurs pilleurs de nourriture. Elle réintégra le fond du vaisseau et dissimula les rations et l'eau dans une des cellules de l'appareil. Kylo la vit fourrager dans le tas d'objets qui se trouvaient près du compartiment et en sortir deux couvertures de survie . Elle en balança une sur lui. Le jeune homme déplia la protection comme il le put et s'en couvrit avec peine. Il commençait à frissonner et ses dents claquaient. La sueur couvrait son visage.

Rey extirpa une lanterne du kit de survie et l'alluma. La batterie était pleine et l'objet éclairait suffisamment le vaisseau pour qu'elle puisse avoir l'œil sur Ren. Elle s'appuya contre la cloison qui lui faisait face et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle se cacha sous la couverture. La nuit était à présent complètement tombée et les animaux nocturnes se prêtaient avec joie à un concert des plus angoissants. Elle observa Ren un instant et nota malgré la faible luminosité, son visage pâle et fiévreux. Elle l'entendit gémir un court instant.

«Pourquoi ne te soignes-tu pas toi-même?» demanda-t-elle.

Maître Luke lui avait parlé d'une compétence de guérison que possédaient certains utilisateurs de la Force.

«Je ne le puis pas.» murmura-t-il dans un souffle. «La guérison est un talent maîtrisé par la lumière, par les Jedi, pas par le côté obscur.»

Rey stupéfaite par la révélation posa les yeux sur ses propres mains. Possédait-elle ce talent? Ren dodelina de la tête avant de reprendre.

«Le côté obscur à d'autres avantages.»

Rey haussa les sourcils.

«C'est ce dont tu as essayé de te convaincre avant d'assassiner ton père?»

Instantanément elle capta les émotions en provenance du jeune homme. Il avait relevé la tête et appuyé l'arrière de son crâne contre le métal. Était-ce de la peine? Du remords? Il ne dégageait aucune fierté ni colère à cet instant.

«Tu ne peux pas comprendre.» fini-t-il par murmurer.

«Alors explique moi!» siffla la jeune femme en repoussant sa couverture. «Explique moi ce qui conduit un jeune garçon talentueux et d'une lignée digne et courageuse à massacrer ses propres camarades d'école, à devenir un meurtrier impitoyable et un parricide!»

Ren resserra la couverture sur lui, une main posée sur sa blessure. Ses yeux absents fixaient le vide.

«Je...Je croyais que ça réglerait tout, que ce serait facile...au contraire...»

Il grimaça. Rey le dévisagea en silence.

«Han Solo... Il... J'ai... et je t'ai rencontrée... Tout ce en quoi je croyais... »

Ses yeux reprirent soudainement vie et l'embarras s'afficha sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui se confier, montrer de la faiblesse. La fièvre noyait sa volonté.

«Ne crois pas que je vais m'apitoyer sur ton sort.» fini par répondre la jeune femme.

Il voulu répliquer mais la douleur coupa son élan. Ses poumons se contractèrent, ses muscles se crispèrent et sa tête oscilla. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile et sifflante et son visage avait pris une teinte livide. Rey se redressa rapidement, constatant son état. Avant que ses yeux ne roulent dans leurs orbites, Kylo la vit s'approcher de lui. Puis la douleur le submergea.

Il la ressentait presque salvatrice. La douleur, il ne connaissait que ça. Il existait à travers elle et était son plus fidèle serviteur.

…

Quand Kylo revint à lui, la nuit recouvrait toujours la navette. Il n'avait pas dû rester longtemps inconscient. La pilleuse penchée au-dessus de lui le dévisageait stoïquement de ses yeux cernés par la fatigue.

«J'ai cru que cette fois tu ne te réveillerais pas.» statua-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

Kylo grimaça et se rehaussa partiellement contre le mur. Tous les os de son corps le torturaient. Il réprima un gémissement de douleur quand son torse se redressa, le large morceau de métal resté piégé dans sa chair le déchirant à chaque mouvement.

«Les habitants de la planète... ils ne sont plus très loin.» haleta-t-il.

La jeune fille se contenta de le fixer, sourcils froncés.

«Je ne leur ferai aucun mal.» se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

«Comme si tu était en position pour ça.» répondit-elle avec dédain. «Un geste de travers de ta part et ma botte ira rafraîchir ta blessure.»

Le visage de Kylo fut traversé par un sourire partagé entre l'ironie et l'admiration.

«Il y a tellement de noirceur en toi.»

«Ne commence même pas!» répliqua la jeune femme.

Kylo garda le silence quelques secondes et passa la langue sur ses lèvres éclatées.

«J'ai besoin d'eau.»fit-il.

La pilleuse soupira puis se redressa. Il la vit extirper un sachet de liquide du compartiment où elle avait dissimulé toutes les rations pour la nuit puis elle revint vers lui. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui tendit le sachet munis de la paille. Cette fois, il porta lui-même le liquide à ses lèvres et s'en abreuva, cependant rien ne semblait apaiser le feu qui dévorait ses entrailles. Il toussa légèrement, expulsant à nouveau un peu de sang. La jeune femme tressaillit et Kylo surprit son regard concerné. Il pouvait ressentir le trouble de la jeune femme. Elle le haïssait et pourtant une part d'elle, celle qu'elle refusait d'admettre, exprimait de la compassion pour lui.

 _«Tu ressens de la compassion pour elle»_ chuchota la voix spectrale de Snoke dans le fond de son esprit .

«Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.» murmura Kylo.

«Je ne m'inquiète pas.» répliqua la pilleuse.

Le jeune homme releva les sourcils en l'observant, le coin des lèvres légèrement relevés.

«Et reste en dehors de ma tête!» grommela-t-elle, reprenant le sachet vide des mains de Kylo.

Celui-ci tendit lentement une main gantée vers joue de la jeune femme. Instinctivement elle recula prestement le visage, traversée par un soupçon de frayeur. Kylo replia les doigts et interrompit son geste. Il reposa sa main le long de son corps.

«Ton visage.»demanda-t-il.«Que lui as tu fait?»

En la détaillant de plus près, il pouvait apercevoir les racines châtain émerger à la surface du crâne de la jeune femme, contrastant avec le blond doré de sa coiffure. Elle ne lui répondit pas.

«La résistance t'a bien nourrie on dirait.»ironisa-t-il.

Ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'air contrarié de la pilleuse. Elle détourna la tête, chiffonnant le sachet de plastique entre ses doigts.

«Pfff.»laissa-t-elle échapper.

«Et tes yeux?»

Depuis l'instant où il avait réalisé qui était réellement la jeune agente de restauration, il n'avait eu cesse d'être intrigué par son regard. Ce regard qui était le même que celui de la pilleuse mais néanmoins différent.

«Pigmentation temporaire.» finit-elle par répondre.

Kylo hocha la tête.

«La résistance semble avoir plus de moyens que par le passé. Je les pensais fauchés.»

Il s'interrompit pour cracher une nouvelle salve de glaires sanglantes, tâchant sa couverture de survie. La douleur l'irradiant à chaque effort était telle que la sueur dégoulinait à grosses gouttes sur son visage. Il repoussa ses cheveux agglutinés sur ses joues. La pilleuse lui adressa un regard inquiet.

«Je suis en train de mourir.»

Ce n'était pas un mensonge ni une plainte. Tout simplement une constatation. Il était mourant, ses forces le quittaient et respirer lui demandait une énergie incommensurable. La barre de métal qui le traversait avait dû perforer l'un de ses poumons et plusieurs autres organes. Il posa les yeux sur la pilleuse. Même si elle semblait concernée, ce n'était pas de la pitié, il en fut soulagé. Soudain il la vit pincer les lèvres et frapper dans ses mains.

«Très bien!»déclara-t-elle le regard déterminé.

«Quoi?» s'enquit Kylo stupéfait.

«Je crois sincèrement que tu mérites de mourir, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas sans être jugé pour tes crimes.»fit-t-elle en se relevant.

Il la vit se diriger vers le cockpit puis discerna un bruit de tôle. Il comprit qu'elle était ressortie de l'appareil. Un instant plus tard, elle remettait en place la barrière de fortune et réapparaissait en portant une grosse mallette rouge. Elle vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés et ouvrit la valise. Elle en extirpa de vieux flacons de bacta et des bandages. Kylo la dévisagea silencieusement. Que comptait-elle faire avec trois bouts de sparadrap? Colmater la fuite dans ses poumons et recoller le trou dans son abdomen? . Elle lui saisit les poignets et sans attendre son aval, lui retira ses gants. Elle lutta un instant avec les attaches des gantelets et il la laissa faire. Elle l'en débarrassa et lui tendit une compresse imbibée de bacta.

«Désinfecte toi les mains et allonge toi!» ordonna-t-elle.

Interdit, il s'exécuta tandis qu'elle saisissait la paire de ciseaux dissimulée dans la mallette. Elle repoussa la couverture de survie et il la regarda commencer à entailler les tissus de ses robes.

«Non mais combien de couches de vêtements tu portes?» grinça-t-elle.

Toujours sans réaction Kylo vit les lames des ciseaux peiner contre la résistance de son gambison de cuir.

«Kriff!» jura la jeune femme en s'essuyant le front. «Encore heureux que tu ne portes pas d'armure!»

Peu à peu les lames s'insinuèrent sous les couches secondaires de ses robes. La sueur perlait sur le front de la jeune femme et roulait le long de son nez. Progressivement elle arrachait et rejetait derrière elle les chutes de tissus encombrantes. Appliquée dans sa tache, elle laissait dépasser un petit bout de langue rose entre ses dents. Absorbé, Kylo sursauta quand il sentit les mains de la jeune femme se poser sur le dernier vêtement qui protégeait sa peau de l'extérieur. Elle découpa le t-shirt noir et exposa précautionneusement l'enveloppe pâle et meurtrie de son torse au grand jour. Elle pu alors constater le sérieux de La blessure et grimaça. Les bords de la plaie revêtaient une couleur violacée et un aspect boursouflé. Le reste de métal enfoncé dans ses entrailles mesurait environ 8 cm de long et 4 cm de large. La pilleuse déposa les ciseaux et se désinfecta les mains à son tour.

«Ce truc t'empoisonne le sang.»

Délicatement elle vint poser ses doigts autour de la blessure, tâtant les rebords de l'objet métallique qui dépassaient de son corps . Malgré la douleur et la fièvre, Kylo ne put réprimer un frisson à son contact. Elle attrapa la bouteille de bacta et en versa le long de la blessure. Ren se recroquevilla sous la brûlure du liquide et laissa échapper un cri rauque. Il serra les dents et inspira rapidement plusieurs fois. Voulait-elle l'aider où le tuer? Elle ne semblait pas s'être décidée. Une fois le feu calmé, il reposa la tête au sol, épuisé.

«Que comptes-tu faire?» s'enquit-il, perplexe. «Du désinfectant et des bandages sont insuffisants, la blessure est bien trop importante.»

Elle ne répondit pas mais le fixa du regard, gardant ses mains campées délicatement autour de la plaie. Soudain, il comprit.

«Tu as déjà fait ça auparavant?»

«Jamais, mais que je tente ou pas ne changera rien, tu mourras de toute manière. Alors autant essayer.»

Il ferma les yeux un instant puis soupira.

«Très bien, que dois-je faire?» demanda-t-il.

«À trois je vais tirer sur cette chose de toutes mes forces, je veux que tu m'aides comme tu le peux.»

«OK.»

«Ça va faire mal.»

«Je sais.»

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme et la vit hocher la tête. Il posa une main sur les siennes. Elle tressaillit mais ne les retira pas.

«Pilleuse, rien ne t'y oblige.»

«Mon nom est Rey.» le coupa la jeune femme.

Il hocha le menton à son tour puis retira ses doigts tandis qu'elle entamait le compte à rebours. Il concentra son énergie restante vers sa blessure et ferma les yeux, guidé par la voix de la jeune femme, s'y accrochant comme à son dernier souffle.

«1...2..!»

"3" ne vint jamais. Kylo ecarquilla les yeux quand elle tira sur la lame de métal. La douleur explosa dans son corps mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Par vagues successives il projeta toute son énergie autour de l'objet, aidant la jeune femme à l'extraire de son corps. Sa vision se brouilla et l'univers se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui. Dans un effort surhumain il réitéra sa poussée contre l'objet et laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur. La lame de métal s'arracha de son abdomen dans un geyser de sang noir. Il eut le temps de voir la pilleuse, Rey, appliquer rapidement ses mains contre la déchirure béante de son buste et les ténèbres l'avalèrent.

...

Paniquée Rey appuya de toutes ses forces sur la plaie dont le sang s'échappait à flots. Ses mâchoires étaient si serrées qu'elle avait l'impression que ses dents allaient imploser sous la pression. Elle attrapa rapidement le tas de compresses vierges qu'elle avaient préparées et les pressa sur l'atroce blessure. Le visage de la jeune femme ruisselait de sueur et ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang, son sang. Il aurait été si simple de les retirer, d'arrêter de compresser la plaie et de le laisser se vider de son sang. Elle posa les yeux sur le visage de Ren. Inconscient, sans défense et si pâle il paraissait si innocent. Les doigts du jeune homme évanoui effleuraient ses genoux. Elle considéra un instant la main bleuie du jeune homme et revint sur son visage, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux..

«Leia à déjà perdu son mari, je ne la laisserai pas perdre son fils! Alors tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, tu m'entends!?»

Elle abaissa les paupières et se concentra. Sa respiration se ralentit et les battements de son cœur se stabilisèrent. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit comme Maître Luke le lui avait enseigné. Bientôt les sons et les odeurs qui l'entouraient s'évanouirent. À chaque inspiration elle laissait la Force l'envelopper un peu plus. La texture rigide et froide du sol sous ses genoux s'effaça et elle se retrouva flottant dans un espace dénué d'émotions. Un sanctuaire de calme et de paix infini. La lumière l'encercla, ne faisant plus qu'un avec son esprit. Ses mains arrêtèrent de comprimer violemment la plaie de Ren et la jeune femme fut bientôt enveloppée d'une aura bleutée. La chaleur envahit le creux de ses mains et une douce lumière azur virevolta autour de des doigts, pénétrant les chairs torturées, s'insinuant dans chaque pli, chaque organe touché. Rey sut qu'elle avait atteint les poumons du jeune homme. Elle les visualisait, les ressentait, comme si elle en avait été la conceptrice. Son énergie recouvrit le corps de Ren et la jeune femme oscilla. La douleur l'avait atteinte de plein fouet. Elle l'aspirait en elle, s'en nourrissait et la recyclait en énergie pure. Peu à peu elle sentit les chairs internes nécrosées revenir à la vie, juste assez pour pouvoir reprendre leur combat pour la vie d'elles-mêmes. Les différentes hémorragies cessèrent les unes après les autres et la respiration de Ren se fit moins laborieuse.

Rey sentit ses forces diminuer et vacilla brusquement. Sa concentration se faisait plus difficile. Minutieusement cependant, elle inspecta du mieux qu'elle put chaque organe blessé, déposant sur son trajet l'énergie suffisante pour que le jeune homme puisse survivre encore quelques heures. Puis à bout de forces elle se retira.

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et se déporta sur le côté. L'instant suivant elle vomissait repas et bile. Reprenant son souffle elle s''essuya la bouche du revers de la main et se retourna vers Ren. La plaie était encore ouverte mais n'expulsait plus qu'un léger filet de sang clair. Le visage du jeune homme était toujours livide mais sa respiration était redevenue régulière. Néanmoins Rey n'était pas dupe. Elle ne lui avait offert qu'un sursis temporaire. Elle ne connaissait pas les techniques des guérisseurs Jedi et était la première stupéfaite d'avoir pu recourir à une telle compétence. Cependant, cela ne changeait rien au fait que Ren mourrait si l'on ne lui procurait pas de vrais soins dans les heures à venir.

Épuisée la jeune femme se releva péniblement. Elle pansa la plaie à l'aide des bandages et recouvrit délicatement Ren de sa couverture de survie. Elle saisit la sienne et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle tenta de garder les yeux ouverts pour veiller sur l'état du jeune homme mais rapidement l'exhaustion eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

...

Quand elle émergea de son assoupissement, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Des voix et des exclamations faisaient écho au-dessus d'elle. Elle papillonna des paupières et se frotta les yeux. Un cri de surprise se coinça dans sa gorge. Tout autour d'elle se tenaient de petits êtres recouverts de poils et vêtus de vêtements de toile. En d'autres circonstances elle se serait extasiée devant l'apparence mignonne des petits bonhommes similaires à de petits ours en peluche si ceux-ci n'avaient pas été en train de brandir leurs lances pointues sous son nez. Elle leva lentement les mains en signe de soumission et jeta un œil à Ren encore inconscient. Une des petites créatures souleva la couverture de sécurité qui le recouvrait et effectua un grand bon en arrière. Aussitôt, les petits bonhommes s'agitèrent nerveusement et entrèrent en grande discussion. Rey les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, malgré leur excitation et leurs armes, ils ne paraissaient pas très agressifs.

«Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites!» leur adressa-t-elle.

Les créatures redirigèrent leur attention sur elle et pépièrent avec plus de vigueur encore quand une silhouette plus imposante se présenta dans l'encadrement du vaisseau.

«Alors? Quelles vermines du Premier Ordre avons nous là?» s'écria une voix énergique et volontaire.

Le cœur de Rey manqua plusieurs battements et elle se sentit subitement submergée par l'allégresse. Elle aurait pu reconnaître cette voix n'importe où.

«Finn!»

...

* * *

 _Alors je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas infirmière ni médecin et donc que je dois probablement raconter des trucs pas forcément accurate sur les blessures XD._ _Sinon le talent de guérison de certains Jedi est réel, enfin autant que peut l'être un jedi XD. Il paraît même que les Jedi guérisseurs utilisaient des cristaux pour amplifier leurs pouvoirs._

 _Certaines personnes m'ont dit avoir peur de voir Rey et Ren tomber amoureux en deux temps trois mouvements. Je pense que vous pouvez être rassurés pour le moment. Et "amoureux "est un bien grand mot. Sachant qu'on part tout de même d'une haine farouche , du moins concernant Rey, sans oublier que... bon sang, Ren est loin d'être un ange. Je ne sais pas, mais je me mets à sa place. A moins d'être dérangée et d'être fan de serial killers psychotiques, me faudrait des raisons convaincantes et du temps pour changer d'avis et accepter tout ça. Pas vous?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello Hello, nouveau chapitre avec pas mal de blabla et quelques avancées. Depuis le début de mon histoire, je lâche des indices à droite et à gauche sur le futur de mon histoire, je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous ont pu les saisir ^^. Dire qu'au début je voulais juste m'inspirer de Matt le technicien pour écrire un petit truc et me voilà embarquée dans une histoire avec un vrai scénario auquel se rajoutent des détails au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans les chapitres. En verrons nous la fin? ( normalement oui, je vous rassure, elle est déjà posée d'avance ;) )_

 _ps: dans le chapitre précedent j'avais fait une erreur que quelques personnes ont dû lire alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, en gros, il y avait une ligne de trop tout à la fin._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LES EWOKS** **  
**

«Finn!»

La jeune femme se redressa précipitamment et se jeta au cou du nouvel arrivant avant même que celui-ci ait pu faire le moindre geste. Le jeune homme surpris tituba sous l'impact. Il posa doucement ses mains le long des hanches de la jeune fille et la repoussa délicatement.

«Oh là, du calme mademoiselle. Qui…qui êtes vous?»

Rey s'écarta de son ami, réalisant son apparence.

«Finn, c'est moi! Rey!»

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche sous le choc et resta un instant sans réaction, comme si l'information avait été trop difficile à intégrer.

«Rey?»

Il scanna la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds et soudain ses yeux s'élargirent.

«Rey!»

Il attrapa la jeune femme l'attira à lui, la soulevant dans ses bras en riant . Rey le rejoignit dans son allégresse sans plus se préoccuper de Ren toujours inconscient et encerclé par les petits bonhommes poilus. Finn le reposa enfin à terre sous le regard médusé des petits oursons.

«Mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et dans cette tenue… et avec ces cheveux, et cette tête? Tu n'es pas blessée ?»

Il l'innondait de questions tout en inspectant de haut en bas les vêtements tâchés de sang de la jeune femme.

«Ça va je n'ai rien.»le rassura-t-elle avant de s'emballer. «Imbécile.» elle s'approcha et asséna plusieurs coups de poings inoffensifs sur la poitrine du jeune homme. «Je te cherchais! Ils m'ont dit que tu étais parti sans leur accord sur le Finalizer, pour tuer Kylo Ren! J'ai senti que tu étais en danger. Alors Poe et moi, avec d'autres résistants, on est partis à ta recherche.»

«Poe?» s'écria l'ancien stormtrooper. «Où est-il? Est-ce que…?

Il venait d'apercevoir la forme dissimulée par la couverture et cernée les petites créatures armés de leurs lances. Finn s'élança dans sa direction.

«Poe?»

«Finn, attends!»

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà atteint la forme allongée et soulevait la couverture. Il la lâcha précipitamment et recula, horrifié.

«Qu'est ce qu'il fait là!»

Déjà, il saisissait le blaster suspendu à sa ceinture. Rey lui attrapa le bras.

«Finn, attends!» l'implora presque la jeune femme.

Mais le jeune homme se dégagea et arracha la protection qui recouvrait Ren, exposant son corps découvert et gravement tuméfié. Celui-ci commençait tout juste à reprendre ses esprits, arraché de sa torpeur comateuse par le tumulte adjacent. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant se s'ouvrir péniblement.

«FN2187.» laissa échapper Ren d'une voix faible et rocailleuse.

«Qu'est-ce...? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Et kriff! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?» rugit Finn en se tournant vers Rey, la main tendue vers leur ennemi.

Rey jeta un œil sur le chevalier noir qui les fixait de ses yeux gonflés et fiévreux.

«Il m'a suivie et nous nous sommes bat...»

«Il est blessé! Il faut l'achever pendant que c'est possible!» s'écria le jeune homme, le regard bouillonnant. «Regarde, il peut à peine se défendre!»

Pour ponctuer ses dires, il expédia un vif coup de botte dans le flanc de Ren, là où Chewie l'avait marqué d'un tir de son arbalète laser. Le visage et le corps de celui-ci se crispèrent et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Finn redirigea son attention vers Rey, exultant.

«Tu vois?»

«Finn, arrête.» demanda posément la jeune fille.

L'ancien stormtrooper dévisagea son amie, l'incompréhension envahissant son regard.

«Tu es de son côté maintenant?» aboya-t-il une fois revenu de sa stupeur. «Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait?!À toi? À moi ?À Han Solo?»

«Non! Bien sûr que non!» Rey posa une main tempérante sur l'avant bras de son ami.«Écoute, même si c'est notre ennemi et un monstre, c'est aussi le fils de Leia. Veux-tu être celui qui ira lui rapporter sa mort? Juste après celle d'Han ?»

Finn abaissa les yeux, regagnant son calme.

«Dans cet état il est inoffensif.» ajouta Rey .«Il pourrait être un otage important.»

«Ou attirer sur nous et cette planète des cargos entiers du Premier Ordre!» répliqua Finn.

Rey détourna le regard et le posa sur Ren. Le jeune homme la dévisageait toujours sans qu'elle puisse identifier la moindre de ses émotions. Elle saisit Finn par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la Sentinelle. L'ancien stormtrooper lança quelques mots aux petits bonhommes qui pointèrent leurs armes plus férocement encore sur le blessé. Une fois éloignés de la Sentinelle, Rey reprit.

«Écoute, s'il avait voulu que le Premier Ordre nous trouve, ce serait déjà fait à l'heure actuelle.»

Finn fronça croisa les bras, sourcils froncés.

«Il m'a même confié son tracker.» continua la jeune fille. «Je l'ai détruit. La navette n'en avait pas non plus.»

«Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il n'a pas d'autres moyens de rentrer en contact avec eux, c'est une ruse » contre-attaqua le jeune homme, perplexe.

«Finn, je sais que Ren est un être abominable et je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne m'a jamais menti, jamais. Et ne me demande pas comment je le sais, je le sais, c'est tout. Il ne souhaite pas que le Premier Ordre sache où il se trouve. Fais moi confiance»

«Alors comme ça c'est personnel hein?» grommela le jeune homme.

Rey laissa échapper un court soupire mêlé d'un petit rire.

«C'est après toi qu'il en avait quand je l'ai trouvé sur le Finalizer.»

«Moi?»

«Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas apprécié que tu lui tiennes tête.»

«Il ne peut pas être là juste pour moi, il devait chercher autre chose.»

 _Oui, je crois que c'était moi,_ songea jeune femme.

« Pour la première fois il est en position de faiblesse par rapport à nous. C'est la situation parfaite pour tirer la situation au clair non?»

L'ancien stormtrooper soupira et relâcha les bras le long de son corps. La jeune femme tourna brièvement la tête vers le vaisseau.

«Finn, Ren est mourant, il faut lui trouver une unité de soins et des droïds médicaux. Il ne survivra pas sans cela. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais mais je ne maîtrise pas vraiment la guérison Jedi...»

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, éberlué.

«Attends un peu, tu as essayé de le soigner? Avec des techniques Jedi? Skywalker t'as appris tout ça sur Ahch-to?»

«Non, c'était la première fois que je faisais ça, je n'avais aucune idée que cela fonctionnerait, j'ai dû lui faire gagner quelques heures tout au plus.»

Finn releva les sourcils, impressionné, les yeux remplis d'admiration.

«Ils ne plaisantaient pas quand ils disaient que tu étais puissante avec la Force.»

Rey frissonna.

«Qui donc?»

«La générale et les membres du conseil quand tu étais déjà partie pour Ahch-to.»

Soudain une petite silhouette surgit de la navette accidentée. La créature se dirigea vers eux en se dandinant d'une jambe sur l'autre et s'arrêta devant les deux amis. Il s'agita brièvement vers Finn en babillant dans son dialecte et attendit la réponse de celui-ci. Le jeune homme rapporta son attention sur Rey.

«Son état inquiète les Ewoks, ils pensent qu'il faudrait le déplacer au plus vite.» Il réfléchit un instant «Ça ne me plaît pas, mais j'ai une idée.»

Il s'adressa au petit ourson dans un jargon hésitant puis la créature hocha la tête et repartit en trottinant vers la Sentinelle.

«Il y a un ancien avant-poste majeur à quelques heures d'ici. La plupart on été recyclés après la chute de l'Empire. Plusieurs rebelles sont restés sur Endor après la guerre pour aider les peuples locaux. Il s'y sont installés depuis, on pense qu'ils pourraient nous aider.»

Soudain, quelques Ewoks s'extirpèrent de la navette et plongèrent dans les bois, deux autres s'attaquèrent à la carlingue du vaisseau.

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?» s'enquit Rey toujours partagée entre l'étonnement et l'amusement devant la démarche sautillante des petits êtres poilus que Finn avait appelés Ewoks.

«Il fabriquent un brancard, pour transporter Ren.»

Rey le dévisagea avec sérieux.

«Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de qui il est, n'est-ce pas?»

La jeune homme secoua négativement la tête.

«Ils ont reconnu une navette de l'ancien Empire c'est tout. Je leur ai juste dit qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de l'Ordre et qu'il était notre prisonnier.»

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la Sentinelle, Rey sur ses pas. À l'intérieur, trois Ewoks menaçaient toujours de leurs lances le chevalier noir immobile tandis que deux de leurs confrères s'affairaient à mettre bout à bout des morceaux de toiles amassés çà et là. Seuls les yeux de Ren pivotèrent lorsque les deux amis firent leur entrée. Lui et Finn s'échangèrent un regard où dansait la haine et la rancoeur. Rey s'accroupit pour aider les deux oursons en prise avec les morceaux de tissus.

«Ne crois pas que je t'aide!» lança Finn attrapant les extrémités de gros branchages que lui tendaient les deux Ewoks revenus de la forêt. «Je fais ça pour la générale Organa!»

Ren détourna les yeux à l'évocation de sa mère.

«Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà mort.» continua le jeune homme, vindicatif. «Et ne t'avises pas d'utiliser un de tes tours de Jedi!»

«Ce n'est pas un Jedi.» corrigea Rey, concentrée sur sa tâche.«Et il n'en fera rien, je m'en assurerai.»

Un faible gloussement s'échappa des lèvres de Ren et la jeune femme se détourna pour le toiser avec mépris. Mais le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux, les coins de la bouche légèrement relevés.

Un Ewok qui furetait dans un coin du cockpit émit soudain un petit cri. Il déboula dans l'arrière du vaisseau avec le masque de Ren entre les pattes. L'un des petits bonhommes, doté d'une fourrure grisonnante s'approcha du casque et en examina les contours.

«Machook dit que ce casque lui rappelle celui d'un Seigneur sombre qui fut incinéré sur leur planète il y a trente ans de cela et qui fut dérobé peu après.» informa Finn d'un ton sarcastique.

Ren avait ré ouvert les yeux et fixait son masque avec intensité.

«C'est à moi!» articula-t-il avec peine.

Finn mima plusieurs gestes accompagnés de quelques phrases en Ewok haché et les créatures reculèrent. Rey vit la frayeur passer dans leurs yeux. L'ancien stormtrooper gesticula en désignant Rey du doigt puis la jeune fille crut saisir les mots «Leia Organa» et «Rebelles» avant que les petits bonhommes cessent de s'agiter et finissent par se calmer, non sans avoir parlementé entre eux. Finn expédia finalement un mouvement positif du menton à Rey.

«Voilà, Maintenant ils savent qui il est!»

La jeune fille se leva et saisit le casque des mains du dénommé Machook. Elle attrapa la besace qui lui avait servit la veille et fourra l'objet dedans, portant le sac en bandoulière sur ses épaules. Ren parût soulagé. Finn se redressa et poussa du pied les débris et les caisses qui jonchaient le sol pour y faire place claire. Les petits hommes poilus y couchèrent le brancard improvisé et le déplièrent. D'un commun accord les Ewoks encerclèrent le chevalier de Ren et le déplaçèrent en le soulevant simultanément. Le jeune homme grimaça sous la douleur et Finn afficha un sourire satisfait. Rey replaça la couverture de survie sur le blessé puis se plaça aux extrémités de la civière, près de la tête de Ren, attrapant les bras du brancard tandis que Finn en faisait de même à l'opposé.

Le convoi s'extirpa de la navette et s'engouffra dans la forêt entouré des Ewoks qui ouvraient et fermaient la marche.

...

Les feuilles des arbres leur fouettaient le visage mais cela ne semblait pas déranger les Ewoks dont la petite taille présentait un certain avantage pour se glisser entre les branchages noueux de la lune forestière. Quatre d'entre eux se relayaient pour soutenir le brancard à chaque obstacle. Entravés dans leurs mouvements par le port de la civière et le poids du chevalier, les deux humains peinaient à enjamber les troncs mousseux qui parsemaient le sol, tombés sous la force de violentes tempêtes. Celui-ci alternait entre les moments de lucidité et d'inconscience et Finn se réjouissait de voir le visage de Ren se tordre à chaque à-coup trop brusque de la civière.

«Bon sang ce qu'il est lourd!» grommela l'ancien stormtrooper.

Rey stoppa momentanément le convoi pour reprendre son souffle et s'éponger le front. Un jeune Ewok s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une gourde. Elle s'abreuvât goulûment du liquide que lui avait offert le petit bonhomme; un jus légèrement parfumé et sucré provenant probablement des fruits de la planète.

«Merci.» fit la jeune fille en rendant l'objet à son propriétaire.

«Il s'appelle Ooba.» l'informa Finn.

«Merci Ooba.» répéta Rey en souriant.

Les yeux de l'Ewok s'illuminèrent et son museau se déforma en un grimace semblable à un sourire.

Finn s'abreuva à son tour mais ne daigna pas tendre la gourde à Ren. Ils reprirent leur chemin, débouchant sur un versant en pente où les arbres se faisaient plus espacés. D'après les gesticulations des Ewoks, Rey déduisit que l'avant-poste ne devait plus se trouver très loin.

«Tu vas avoir des choses à me raconter!» lança-t-elle subitement en direction de Finn.

Le jeune homme pivota la tête et lui adressa un grand sourire par-dessus son épaule.

«Je ne te le fais pas dire.» répondit-il, jetant un œil amusé aux petits oursons qui l'encadraient. «Rien que mon arrivée vaut son pesant d'or!»

Il s'interrompit et se concentra pour ne pas trébucher sur un rocher qui leur barrait le chemin. Rey en fit de même.

«Figure toi que le jour où j'ai atterri ici, j'avais choisi une plaine bien dégagée. Et bien en sortant de la navette, voilà que je me retrouve nez à nez avec une meute de Gurrecks.»

«Des Gurrecks?»

«Crois-moi, ces trucs là ne sont pas tes amis: des crocs et des griffes aiguisés comme des couteaux et un goût bien trop prononcé pour la viande. Heureusement ces petits bonhommes m'avaient vu arriver et sont venus à ma rescousse armés jusqu'aux dents. Sans eux, je crois bien que j'y serais resté.»

Il s'interrompit pour réajuster sa prise sur les poignées de la civière.

«Il a ensuite fallut les convaincre que ce n'était pas moi le méchant, car tu comprends, débarquer dans une navette du Premier Ordre ne fait pas toujours bon effet. Heureusement, les humains vivants au village m'ont aidé à me dépêtrer de la situation, il faudra que je te les présente d'ailleurs!» continua l'ancien Stormtrooper enthousiaste.

«Mais pourquoi être venu ici? Sur Endor?» Interrogea la jeune fille.

Finn lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux avant d'ajouter.

«Je te raconterai ça au calme quand nous seront arrivés.» Il jeta un regard venimeux au chevalier de Ren.«Et sans cafard du Premier Ordre dans les environs.»

Rey hocha le menton et Finn se concentra sur la route qui descendait devant lui. La jeune fille resserra sa prise autour des bras du brancard. Ses mains la brûlaient et elle avait été contrainte d'enrouler des morceaux de ses manches autour de ses paumes pour les protéger des ampoules. Ren avait sombré dans un demi-sommeil fiévreux et son visage se fardait toujours d'une teinte livide. La jeune femme l'étudia en silence légèrement penchée en avant quand soudain il ouvrit les yeux et les leva sur elle. La jeune femme détourna précipitamment le regard.

«Tu as réussi.» articula Ren.

La jeune femme revint lui accorder son attention, sans comprendre.

«Ma blessure...» reprit-il dans un souffle.

Rey hocha les épaules, faisant vibrer la civière.

«Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux.»

«Je serai déjà mort... il y a quelques heures si tu n'avais pas été là...» constata le jeune homme en pinçant les lèvres.

Rey inspira longuement. Son ressentiment pour Ren lui faisait penser qu'elle s'était trompée, qu'elle aurait dû le laisser en proie à son sort funeste, mais la petite voix qui résonnait à l'intérieur de son esprit la confortait sur son geste.

«Je dois donc admettre que la lumière est puissante en toi...» soupira Ren, défait.

Il pencha la tête puis fixa en silence les arbres qui défilaient à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme premièrement surprise par la confession de Ren releva le visage et maintint le regard droit devant elle. Un sentiment de satisfaction et de fierté la traversa toute entière et elle dû se contenir pour ne pas sourire. Un Ewok, celui qui semblait être le plus jeune d'entre eux se posta aux côtés du brancard à la hauteur de Ren et lui adressa la parole dans son jargon incompréhensible. Le chevalier ne releva pas et ne sembla même pas noter la présence de l'ourson, se contentant de garder les yeux immuablement fixés dans le vide. Le petit bonhomme leva un regard interrogateur sur Rey puis s'adressa à Finn. Celui-ci hocha plusieurs fois le menton en écoutant son petit interlocuteur.

«Comment fais tu pour les comprendre?» interrogea subitement Rey.

«Depuis un mois que je suis là, j'ai pu saisir les basiques, l'avant poste n'est plus qu'à trente minutes de marche. Il me demande s'il est encore vivant.» fit-il en désignant Ren du menton. «Je constate malheureusement que oui.»

L'ancien Stormtrooper adressa quelques mots à son interlocuteur Ewok qui avait été rejoint par leur aîné, Machoock.

«Ils pensent que le soigner est une mauvaise idée…Ben tiens...» reprit Finn d'un ton sarcastique. Puis, plus sérieusement il ajouta.« Mais ils disent que pour honorer la princesse Leia Organa, ils feront le maximum pour que son fils soit sauf.»

Le jeune homme toisa Ren du regard par-dessus son épaule.

«Tu entends ça tête de fion? La famille que tu détestes tant te sauve la vie. Tâche de t'en souvenir.»

Le blessé ne répondit pas et se borna à observer la forêt silencieusement. Néanmoins, Rey eut tout le loisir de saisir le tumulte d'émotions qui affluait de son esprit tourmenté. Elle réajusta ses mains douloureuses autour des poignées de la civière et força le pas. Au loin, elle distinguait les toits des premiers buildings de l'avant-post.

...

...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils atteignaient les constructions. Rey fut impressionnée par la taille de l'ensemble, invisible depuis la forêt. Elle s'était attendue à de simples bâtiments rudimentaires cependant l'avant post se constituait de plusieurs édifices cerclés de clôtures électriques visiblement hors service depuis de nombreuses années et recouvertes de murs floraux. L'ancienne base de l'Empire était composé de sept bâtiments principaux et de plusieurs annexes.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée principale du village, deux hommes et une femme accoururent vers eux.

«Avez vous un centre médical?» leur cria la jeune fille depuis le chemin de terre.

«On a un blessé grave.» ajouta Finn à leur attention .

Les trois nouveaux arrivants s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur et la femme souleva la couverture qui recouvrait Ren. Elle parcourut rapidement des yeux le corps du jeune homme et se retourna vers ses confrères.

«On à ce qu'il faut! Mais on ne peut rien vous promettre.» confirma l'un des deux hommes tandis que la femme hélait d'autres villageois à venir les aider.

Deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers eux et saisirent le brancard, remplaçant Rey et Finn à bout de forces. D'un pas vif ils s'orientèrent vers l'un des bâtiments sous le regard curieux de plusieurs enfants jouant au ballon à l'extérieur. Les deux amis les suivirent au pas de course précédés par les villageois les ayant accueillis. Dans la grande cour, les enfants se rassemblèrent autour des Ewoks.

«Ooba! Tucka! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vus!» s'écrièrent les gamins, visiblement heureux de la visite.

Machoock, le vieil Ewok, emboîta le pas aux humains, imité par deux de ses compères. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bâtiment, Finn pivota et s'adressa aux petits bonhommes. Machoock hocha le menton à sa requête et se tourna vers ses semblables. L'instant d'après il rassemblait tous les siens dans la cour et la petite troupe disparut dans la forêt en se dandinant. Pendant ce temps un homme et une femme en blouses bleues et blanches avaient intercepté les brancardiers. L'homme, un médecin du complexe, fronça les sourcils en découvrant les blessures dont souffrait Ren, notamment l'entaille qui lui fendait le milieu du torse.

Il serra brièvement la main aux deux jeunes gens et Rey put lire "Dr Kornal" sur son badge. Tandis que le médecin dispatchait ses ordres, un des trois villageois qui les avaient accueillis, un homme grisonnant mais athlétique s'adressa aux deux amis. Il leur tendit une poignée de main ferme.

«Davies, officier maire .»se présenta-t-il. «Nous sommes dans le centre médical de l'ancienne unité de recherches de l'Empire maintenant subventionnée par la Nouvelle République. Votre ami devrait être correctement pris en charge.»

Finn tiqua à l'énoncé du mot «ami» mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

«Finn ! et voici Rey, Nous venons de D'quar, des quartiers de la résistance, sous les ordres de la genérale Organa.»

Il exhiba fièrement l'emblème qui ornait sa veste et extirpa de son T-shirt le matricule flambant neuf que lui avait remis Leia après sa convalescence .Davies examina l'objet et hocha la tête.

«On a appris pour le mari de la générale.»

Finn pinça les lèvres et Rey baissa la tête. Des infirmiers les rejoignirent, poussant un lit d'hôpital sur coussins magnétiques et Ren fut transposé sur sa nouvelle couchette. Des droïds médicaux accourent vers eux et entreprirent de scanner le blessé.

«Comment est-ce arrivé?» demanda le médecin.

«Notre navette s'est écrasée.» expliqua brièvement Rey en évitant de croiser le regard de Ren .

«On doit l'opérer.» constata une jeune infirmière en lisant les résultats des scans des droïds médicaux.

«Attendez» s'écria Finn alors qu'ils emportaient le blessé. «Cet homme! C'est un prisonnier de la résistance. Un prisonnier important. Il est vital de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Attachez le avec des entraves en acier, soudez les ou je ne sais quoi , mais ne laissez aucun mécanisme fonctionnel.»

Les autres le regardèrent stupéfaits.

«Êtes-vous sûr que ce soit bien utile? Cet homme ne pourrait pas aller bien loin dans son état.» s'étonna le médecin.

«C'est nécessaire.» affirma Rey, la mâchoire crispée.

L'homme releva les sourcils et étudia Ren d'un air méfiant.

«Bien, emportez-le. Faite faire une holo laser par les droïds. J'arrive.»

Un infirmer saisit les commandes du lit et Ren fut poussé vers la salle d'opérations. Au moment où ils dépassaient Rey, le jeune homme laissa son bras s'affaisser hors du matelas et ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de la jeune fille. Rey retint un hoquet de surprise et se figea, dévisageant le blessé dont les yeux étaient à présent clos. En face, Finn était engagé dans une conversation animée avec le docteur et le maire. La jeune femme attendit que Ren ait disparu dans la salle de soins puis se joignit à eux.

«Quand l'opération sera terminée, il faut absolument l'isoler du reste des patients et n'autoriser que des droïds de soins et d'entretien à l'approcher. C'est primordial.» les interrompit-elle, le regard toujours posé sur les portes automatiques par lesquelles avait disparu le jeune homme.

«Il est vraiment dangereux.» constata Davies, sourcils froncés et regard inquiet.»Ne devrions-nous pas contacter la générale Organa et la République?»

«N'en faites rien.» trancha l'ancien stormtrooper, arborant une expression des plus sérieuses. «Personne ne doit savoir que cet homme se trouve ici. Cela pourrait saborder notre mission.»

Davies hocha le menton et fit un signe de la tête au médecin, celui-ci s'excusa, appelé par le devoir.

«Venez.» leur lança le maire du village. «En attendant, je vais vous faire visiter le complexe.»

Les deux amis lui emboîtèrent le pas et Rey expédia un coup de coude dans les côtes de Finn. Celui-ci sursauta

«Personne ne doit savoir que cet homme se trouve ici. Cela pourrait saborder notre mission!» chuchota Rey en l'imitant. «Quelle mission?»

Finn se tourna vers elle et lui retourna un clin d'œil complice.

«Tu sais, la mission!» murmura-t-il en souriant discrètement

«Haaan, bien sûr la mission.» répéta malicieusement la jeune fille.

Les portes du centre médical se refermèrent dans leur dos et Rey poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

 _Comme au bon vieux temps_ , songea-t-elle, _comme au bon vieux temps_.

...

...

Après avoir bénéficié d'un tour guidé et d'explicatifs historiques à propos de l'ancienne base maintenant habitée par les colons de l'ancienne Alliance, Rey et Finn furent conviés à rester le temps nécessaire sur les lieux. On les installa dans les anciens dortoirs de la caserne et les différents membres du village leur furent présentés. À présent ils se tenaient assis sur les marches de l'ancienne aire d'atterrissage militaire reconvertie à temps partiel en terrain de jeu. Les enfants se passaient une grosse balle multicolore en riant, s'amusant à faire participer les deux jeunes gens de temps à autre tandis que la lumière du jour commençaient à décliner.

Rey expira lentement, les yeux fermés et le visage baigné par les rayons des soleils chauds et dorés. Elle se sentait étrangement décontractée et à l'aise depuis qu'elle avait posé pied sur la planète. Quand elle porta le regard à l'horizon, amusée par les formes abstraites que prenaient les nuages, quelque chose éveilla en elle une douce chaleur réconfortante . Soudain un jeune garçon accourut vers eux, l'extirpant de sa rêverie.

«Madame! Monsieur! Le maire m'envoie vous dire que l'opération est terminée.

Les deux amis se relevèrent d'un bon. L'instant d'après ils se trouvaient devant le centre médical ou les attendaient Davies et sa femme, le docteur Kornal et un jeune homme en tenue militaire.

«Nous l'avons fait installer dans l'ancienne annexe de clonage, à l'écart comme vous nous l'aviez demandé» les informa le maire. «Il est sous la surveillance de quelques droïds.»

«On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec nos moyens. Nous ne disposons pas du matériel dernier cri de la République ou du Premier Ordre.» ajouta le médecin. «Pour le moment il est sous sédatifs. Sa principale blessure était très sérieuse et engageait le pronostic vital. Elle avait perforé le poumon droit, l'estomac, le foie et plusieurs de ses côtes étaient brisées. Ce que je ne m'explique pas c'est que l'artère mésentérique supérieure était indemne. Elle aurait dû être déchiquetée en même temps que le reste. Il présentait des traces d'hémorragies internes toutes endiguées. Un vrai mystère !»

Rey et Finn échangèrent un regard silencieux.

«Ses côtes broyées ont été retirées et remplacées par des prothèses synthétiques.»résuma le praticien. «Nous avons également recousu une grosse entaille au niveau de l'épaule mais rien de bien sérieux comparé au reste. Votre homme à subit de nombreuses traumas physiques dans sa vie. Son corps était recouvert de cicatrices plus ou moins importantes dont certaines très anciennes. Cet homme est un supplicié vivant.»

Rey sentit sa gorge se resserrer.

«Survivra-t-il?» s'enquit-elle.

«S'il passe la première nuit, je dirai qu'il y a de bonnes chances. L'homme est un survivant.»

«J'aimerais le voir.»

Finn tourna vivement la tête vers son amie.

«Rey?»

Le médecin inclina le menton et interrogea le maire du regard. Davies se tourna vers le jeune militaire qui se tenait campé à leurs côtés.

«Dixon va vous accompagner. C'est lui qui est en charge de la sécurité sur le complexe.»

Le jeune homme leur fit signe de le suivre.

«Hors de question que je vois la tronche de ce sale type une minute de plus.»gronda Finn. «Je t'attendrai dehors.»

Rey acquiesça et suivit le jeune militaire sous le regard mécontent de son ami.

…

Quand la jeune femme pénétra dans le bâtiment, l'annexe de clonage qui avait été utilisée par l'Empire lors de la guerre des décennies auparavant lui fit froid dans le dos. Bien que les installations aient été depuis longtemps démantelées, Il y régnait une sorte de pesanteur lugubre qui s'insinuait insidieusement sous sa peau . Le militaire perçut son trouble et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

«Assez sinistre quand on pense à ce que l'Empire faisait de ce genre d'endroit.»

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence.

«Le seul point positif la dedans, c'est que le bâtiment possède aussi son centre de soins et de maintient. Nous avons récupéré plusieurs cuves cryogéniques datant d'au moins cinquante ans et du matériel un peu plus récent. Cet endroit à servit d'infirmerie annexe après la bataille d'Endor. »

Achevant ses explications, Dixon guida la jeune femme auprès d'un sas et l'ouvrit après avoir tapoté un code. De l'autre côté des portes se trouvaient plusieurs cellules vitrées dont la plupart avaient été dépossédées de leurs anciens équipements. Un droïd vint à leur rencontre.

«Officier Dixon.» articula la voix métallique et monotone du robot. «Le patient se trouve en cellule R, son état est stable et ses pulsations sont régulières, nous maintenons une surveillance de niveau orange et le sujet est toujours inconscient.»

Rey n'écouta pas la suite. Elle avait aperçu au travers des parois vitrées le lit ou reposait Ren. Elle s'éloigna du militaire et s'approcha de la cellule. Le droïd lui courut après mais Dixson lui ordonna le repos. Dans la pièce vitrée, un autre robot était penché au-dessus des constantes du blessé et ajustait les sachets d'une perfusion. Rey stoppa devant la porte transparente.

Ren était recouvert d'un drap blanc qui s'arrêtait sous sa poitrine et d'où dépassait un impressionnant bandage. Ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient fixés aux barres métalliques du lit par des attaches en cuir épais et une plus grande entrave le ceinturait au niveau du bassin. L'installation était placée dans une capsule translucide qui émettait régulièrement des pulsations de lumière bleutée.

«Capsule de clonage.» La renseigna Dixon. «Elle répare certaines lésions et régénère le système sanguin à partir des cellules souche de l'individu. Le matériel n'est pas récent, croisez les doigts pour que votre homme survive.»

«Rassurant.» marmonnant Rey entre ses dents tandis que le jeune homme reculait pour patienter à côté du sas d'entrée.

Rey reporta son attention sur Ren. Un masque à oxygène recouvrait le visage scarifié du jeune homme et la jeune fille fut saisie par l'ironie de la situation. _Il passe d'un masque à un autre,_ songea-t-elle. Elle laissa son regard dériver le long de la peau pâle de Ren, suivant les courbes de la musculature dessinée de ses bras. Elle découvrit les cicatrices qui zébraient la peau du jeune homme et reconnu la balafre qui partait de son épaule droite et s'étendait sur son visage. _Ma marque,_ songea la jeune femme sans en retirer aucun sentiment de fierté. Ce jour là, elle avait faillit perdre le contrôle. Elle avait voulut le tuer... et elle aurait pu le tuer. Cette cicatrice lui rappelait à quel point il était facile de se laisser tenter.

Elle parcourut des yeux les nombreuses autres lacérations qui recouvraient le dos de ses mains et remontaient jusqu'à son cou. Il était, comme l'avait constaté le médecin, parsemé de cicatrices et la jeune femme ne voyait que celles qui ne se trouvaient pas dissimulées par le drap. À le voir ainsi, débarrassé de son sinistre accoutrement noir, les yeux clos, les muscles du visage relâchés et enveloppé d'une douce lumière bleuté et d'un linceul blanc éclatant, cheveux de jais contrastant tels un bouquet de lys noirs perdus dans un manteau de neige, son humanité vint la frapper de plein fouet.

Absente, elle porta la main à la porte vitrée. À peine ses doigts en eurent-ils effleurés la surface lisse qu'elle se retrouva projetée dans la Sentinelle en chute libre dans l'atmosphère d'Endor. La carlingue tournoyait autour d'elle et elle se retrouva brusquement plaquée sous le corps puissant de Ren. La peur s'empara de son être mais elle ne put le repousser. Avec horreur elle réalisa qu'elle était inconsciente. Cependant elle vit le jeune homme s'emparer de son corps évanouit et la serrer contre lui. Elle se sentit paniquer mais ne pu réagir, condamnée à observer la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Lentement elle vit Ren attraper soigneusement sa tête et la poser contre son épaule, recouvrant l'arrière du crâne de la jeune femme d'une longue main gantée tandis que l'autre reposait dans le creux de son dos.

Rey sentit de puissantes vagues de Force les envelopper alors que la navette atteignait la cime de la forêt, se désintégrant par endroits. Ainsi flottant dans un bouclier de Force pareil à une bulle les protégeant de l'extérieur, elle se sentit pressée avec vigueur contre le corps de son ennemi. Quand l'appareil atteignit les premiers arbres, l'impact fut tel que la concentration du jeune homme faillit, abaissant un instant sa vigilance. La navette dégringola le long des troncs géants, rebondissant d'un arbre à un autre. Des débris et des projectiles volèrent en tous sens et les deux jeunes gens furent projetés d'un bout à l'autre de l'habitacle. Le bouclier de Ren vacilla assez longtemps pour qu'un énorme projectile de métal pénètre la bulle de protection en direction de Rey. Toujours agrippé à elle, le jeune homme s'interposa en faisant barrage de son corps et repoussa la jeune fille. La barre d'acier traversa ses entrailles et il s'effondra sur elle alors que la navette achevait sa chute infernale, atterrissant dans un craquement sourd sur un tapis de branches et de feuilles broyées.

Rey revint à elle, le souffle coupé, bouche entre ouverte et pupilles dilatées. Elle se tenait toujours devant la porte de la cellule vitrée ou reposait le corps meurtris de Ren. Elle resta sans réaction pendant quelques minutes. Ren s'était-il à nouveau introduit dans son esprit pour lui montrer des images de son invention? Elle fixa la forme allongée avec insistance. Elle n'avait ressentit aucune intrusion et la signature de Force du jeune homme était si faible qu'elle était à peine palpable. Lentement elle replia les doigts et se tourna vers le militaire qui l'attendait en retrait.

«Tout va bien?» s'inquiéta celui-ci en constatant la pâleur de la jeune fille.

Rey hocha perceptiblement la tête.

«Je veux sortir.» laissa-t-elle échapper en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Alors que le garçon ouvrait le sas pour la raccompagner à l'extérieur, Rey s'arrêta sur le seuil, dos tourné aux cellules, le regard plongé dans le vide.

« _Je ne te veux aucun mal.»_ résonnait la voix de Ren dans son esprit.

Quelque chose se contorsionna dans son estomac et la jeune femme sentit la nécessité de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Elle remercia brièvement Dixon et quitta l'ancienne annexe de clonage d'un pas vif, laissant le jeune homme interloqué derrière elle.

...


	11. Chapter 11

_Et bien il m'en a fallu du temps pour ce chapitre. Désolée, j'ai profité des dernières jours pour passer un séjour à paris, à paris comics expo et à disneyland. Pas vraiment les lieux propices pour s'ennuyer ou écrire ^^,,,_

 _Je suis tombée hier sur des fuites supposées du script de Starwars 8, alors j'espère que ce sont des fakes car mon scénario se dirige en partie vers ce qui y était indiqué ( pour Rey). Et si ce sont de vraies fuites ( ce que je ne pense pas, je croise les doigts) cela voudrait dire que je risquerai de vous spoiler sans le vouloir certains détails du prochain épisode!. le reste n'avait rien à voir, heureusement :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **LE SECTEUR 2**

La jeune fille avait passé le reste de la fin de journée à méditer, assise à l'écart de l'agglomération, perchée sur le tarmac d'atterrissage de l'ancien avant-poste. Elle était parvenu à retrouver sa sérénité en effectuant les exercices de concentration que maître Luke lui avait enseignés.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, elle rejoignit Finn et les deux amis furent conviés à participer au repas du soir en compagnie du maire et de son épouse, une petite femme fluette au caractère enjôleur prénommée Millie. Le couple répondit volontiers aux questions des deux jeunes gens. Ensemble, ils évoquèrent Endor et le rôle de la lune forestière dans la défaite de l'Empire, trente ans plus tôt.

Le maire leur expliqua les modifications apportées aux anciens avant-postes construits pendant la guerre. La plupart s'étaient vus regroupés par secteurs. Davies était le magistrat du Secteur 2, comprenant l'agglomération principale où ils se trouvaient et les nombreuses dépendances annexes situées dans un rayon global de vingt kilomètres.

Le couple se montra également fort intéressé par les récentes actions de la Résistance. Frileux au commencement, les deux amis se laissèrent gagner par la confiance et la bonhomie de leurs hôtes. Les époux eurent du mal à cacher leur stupéfaction et leur curiosité quand ils comprirent qu'ils avaient sous les yeux deux acteurs ayant activement participé à la destruction de la super arme du Premier Ordre. Bien que légèrement éloignés des affaires principales de la galaxie, les nouvelles voyageait rapidement dans le secteur.

D'un commun accord, Finn et Rey restèrent évasifs sur leurs rôles respectifs lors de la bataille. La jeune fille, quoique, captivée par les échanges auxquels ils se livraient depuis le début du repas, ne tarda pas à montrer les premiers signes de son exhaustion. La surprenant en train d'étouffer un bâillement discret derrière sa main, le maire prit l'initiative d'écourter la discussion et de les libérer des conventions.

Les deux jeunes gens regagnèrent leurs dortoirs où les attendaient deux couchettes entièrement préparées à leurs soins. La caserne était plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception des lumières éclairant la rangée de lits qu'ils occupaient. Rey repoussa sans ménagement la besace dans laquelle elle transportait le casque de Ren et se laissa tomber sans retenue sur l'étroit matelas de sa couche. Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'épuisement tandis que Finn se dirigeait vers sa couchette pour y retirer la veste de cuir ayant appartenu à Poe et ôter son T-shirt.

Alors qu'il achevait de se mettre à l'aise, il se retourna pour s'adresser à la jeune femme mais celle-ci, les yeux clos, s'était déjà assoupie et dormait à présent à poings fermés. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ôter la veste criblée de sang séché qui l'habillait. Après avoir réchappé au crash de sa navette et veillé une bonne partie de la nuit sur Ren en train se de vider de son sang, le jeune femme avait cédé à l'épuisement. Finn l'observa un moment depuis sa couchette, puis se pencha sur elle. Délicatement il rabattit sur elle la couverture qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de déplier et la borda, attentionné. Avec un sourire bienveillant, le jeune homme effleura la joue encrassée de son amie et repoussa les mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui barraient le visage. Rey grommela une série de borborygmes incompréhensibles en fronçant les sourcils avant de changer légèrement de position, sans se réveiller. Malgré les légères modifications physiques de la jeune fille, Finn reconnaissait sans mal ses expressions naturelles, son nez délicat, ses yeux courageux et sa mâchoire volontaire. Pour rien au monde il ne pourrait oublier le visage de la deuxième personne à lui avoir jamais accordé sa confiance et son amitié depuis sa naissance.

Il regagna son lit et se frotta le visage. Il avait des éléments importants à lui confier, mais pour l'heure, les circonstances se prêtaient au repos. Il s'allongea et se laissa rapidement gagner par la torpeur.

…

Plusieurs coups secs frappés à la porte du dortoir tirèrent le jeune homme de son sommeil réparateur. Il s'étira brièvement et jeta un œil sur le lit voisin. Rey s'agita sous sa couverture mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il l'entendit grogner quelque chose à propos du bruit et des lumières et entendit sa respiration se faire rapidement calme et régulière. Le jeune homme s'extirpa de son lit alors que les coups reprenaient. À l'extérieur, l'aube pointait à peine son nez et le jeune homme se frotta les yeux, encore engourdi. Il se dirigea vers la porte métallique et tira sur la poignée. Un homme se trouvait de l'autre côté et lui tendit un sac à dos.

«Bonjour monsieur, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi. Un Ewok nous a apporté ça, tard dans la nuit.»

Les yeux de Finn s'illuminèrent. Il venait de reconnaître son sac de voyage. Il s'empara de son bien avec vigueur.

«Merci!»

«Avant d'oublier, voilà pour vous et votre amie.»

L'homme tendit un paquet de linge à Finn.

«Voici des affaires de toilettes et des vêtements de rechange. Les douches sont au fond à droite.»

Se souvenant de l'état encrassé et des vêtements souillés dans lesquels Rey s'était assoupie, le jeune homme ne put qu'apprécier l'intention et se saisit des affaires qu'on lui tendait. Le messager lui adressa encore quelques mots puis prit congé. Finn referma le battant métallique et regagna sa couchette sur laquelle il déposa son sac. Il en sortit un datapad et afficha une expression de soulagement. Alors qu'il allumait la tablette, il entendit Rey remuer sous sa couverture. Il se détourna et aperçut la jeune fille l'observant à travers ses paupières à moitié closes. Seul le haut de son crâne ébouriffé dépassait de son nid douillet. Un sourire éclaira instantanément les traits de Finn.

«Hello Sunshine!»

Rey chavira sur le dos et rabattit la couverture sur son visage pour se protéger de la lumière pénétrant par les vasistas du dortoir. Elle marmonna inintelligiblement. Finn laissa échapper un petit rire et se retourna vers ses affaires. Il vérifia l'état de son datapad et consulta d'un air pensif le contenu qui s'y affichait. Entendant Rey se lever derrière lui, il éteignit l'appareil et le rangea rapidement dans son sac. Il saisit le service de toilette et les vêtements propres et se retourna. Rey, assise sur le bord de son matelas, se frottait les yeux.

«Le petit déjeuner sera servit au réfectoire.» l'informa le jeune homme.«Mais d'abord, tiens! On nous a apporté ça.»

Il lui tendit le linge et Rey découvrit qu'on lui avait fourni de quoi se changer.

«Vas-y, j'irai après toi.» lui dit-il en désignant le fond de la pièce d'un mouvement du menton.

La jeune femme attrapa les affaires propres et secoua vivement la tête afin de se réveiller complètement. Elle remercia Finn et se dirigea vers le fond du dortoir. Une fois dans les douches, elle aperçut le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir ornant les lavabos communs. De légères cernes bleutées parcouraient encore le dessous de ses yeux. Elle s'approcha de la glace pour les observer de plus près et remarqua que l'acier de ses prunelles commençait à s'estomper, laissant réapparaître par tâches disparates, leur couleur noisette véritable. Quelques ecchymoses peignaient les joues et le front de son visage éraflé et plusieurs déchirures parsemaient ses habits, dévoilant les coupures et les bleus qui décoraient sa peau. Elle ôta ses vêtements recouverts du sang séché de Ren et plongea la tête sous l'eau salvatrice et revigorante.

…

...

Quand les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent au réfectoire propres et changés, plusieurs membres du Secteur 2 achevaient leur petit déjeuner avant de prendre leurs fonctions. Rey avait revêtu les habits qui lui avaient été gracieusement fournis: un pantalon gris moulant dont elle avait glissé les extrémités à l'intérieur de ses bottes et un t-shirt à manches longues assorti. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux avec un élastique et s'était débarrassée de la frange qui lui tombait dans les yeux en la maintenant à l'aide d'une pince. Les deux amis remplirent généreusement leurs plateaux avant de s'asseoir face à face à une table désertée et entreprirent de se remplir l'estomac. À quelques places de là, Dixon, achevait son repas et leur adressa un signe de tête formel. Bien qu'entouré de ses collègues, le jeune homme parlait peu et quitta sa table rapidement. Alors qu'il passait à proximité des deux amis, Rey l'interpella. Finn se renfrogna quand il entendit son amie lui demander des nouvelles de Ren .

«Il est toujours inconscient mais il est hors de danger. D'après le médecin, son état manifeste de nettes améliorations. Vous pourrez allez visiter votre prisonnier dans la journée.»informa le garçon.

Rey le remercia et le soldat pris congé sans s'attarder. Voyant le réfectoire se désemplir et soucieux de regagner l'attention de la jeune fille, Finn saisit son sac et en extirpa son datapad. Il se pencha alors vers son amie. Intriguée par l'air sérieux soudain du jeune homme, Rey porta le regard sur la tablette qu'il lui présentait. Le jeune homme toussota légèrement et se tortilla sur son banc avant de regarder discrètement autour de lui. Il pianota sur l'objet pour y afficher une liste de dossiers, l'air songeur.

«Je voulais te parler de ça hier soir mais nous étions trop fatigués.» fit-il à voix basse après un moment d'hésitation.

Rey posa ses deux mains à plat devant elle, signe qu'elle écoutait attentivement. Finn releva les yeux sur son amie et se lança.

«Quand je me suis remis de mes blessures, tu étais déjà partie pour Ahch-to… Alors… c'est vrai, je reconnais avoir agi un peu spontanément en retournant sur le Finalizer.»

Il avait haussé les épaules et orienté les paumes vers le plafond.

«J'étais furieux envers le Premier Ordre, envers Ren. Je voulais me venger et comprendre… comprendre qui j'étais, qui avait fait de moi et des centaines d'autres camarades de mon âge, des soldats près à commettre des actes de cruauté sordide sans état d'âme ni même se questionner.»

Rey hocha perceptiblement le menton, engageant son ami à continuer.

«Une fois sur place, sachant qu'on risquait de me reconnaître, j'ai fait profil bas. Contourner les contrôles a été un jeu d'enfant. Je connais à peu près tous les recoins du vaisseau et son fonctionnement. Si on peut trouver une utilité à avoir passé la majeure partie de sa vie à bord de cette prison, c'est bien celle-là.»

Rey continua à fixer son ami sans savoir où celui-ci comptait en venir.

«Bref...»reprit Finn. «Je me suis infiltré dans le centre de contrôle des archives de l'Ordre.»

Il fit défiler machinalement la liste de dossiers qui s'affichait sous ses yeux.

«J'ai eu accès au listing de tous les Troopers vivants ou morts à la solde de l'Ordre ainsi qu'à une autre liste de noms considérée classée.»

Le jeune homme tint la tablette vers lui et fit défiler les fichiers qui se présentaient sous ses yeux. À

l'abri du regard de Rey, Il hésita un instant sur le dossier intitulé«FN-2187» puis ses doigts poursuivirent le déroulement de la liste. Il s'arrêta alors sur un autre dossier et en afficha le contenu. Rey sentit la curiosité la gagner face à l'hésitation palpable de son ami. Finn tergiversa encore un instant puis mit fin au dilemme intérieur auquel il était en proie. Il tendit le datapad à son amie.

«Puis j'ai découvert ça.»

Rey, troublée, saisit la tablette et posa les yeux sur son contenu. L'écran dévoilait une fiche d'identité accompagnée de la photographie holographique d'une enfant d'environ quatre ou cinq ans.

Dans un tableau adjacent se trouvaient exposés les différentes caractéristiques et détails concernant la petite fille aux prunelles noisettes et volontaires de la photo. La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle détacha lentement le regard de la photo et lu les inscriptions avec une appréhension grandissante.

_ID: Ostara Jaana / humaine

MERE: Kateri Jaana / humaine

PERE: NC / NC

AGE: 4 ans / 15 ABY

ORIGINES: Endor / Secteur 3

CONSTAT: Hypersensibilité à la force. CODE 0. Éligible classe 1 (1+)

EDIT dossier FXS-0410: 20 ABY - Sujet porté disparu.

EDIT dossier FXS-0410: 21 ABY - Sujet déclaré mort / Dossier classé_

Rey cligna des paupières à de nombreuses reprises avant de lire une nouvelle fois les informations qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle reporta le regard sur la photo qui accompagnait le dossier.

«Rey? Est-ce que ça va?»

La jeune femme entendit son ami l'interpeller mais sa voix se trouvait déformée comme dans un lointain écho. Elle ne parvenait pas à ôter le regard de l'image qui lui renvoyait son propre reflet. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et les lettres qui constituaient les informations de la fiche d'identité entamèrent une danse hypnotique sous ses yeux. La sueur roula le long de ses tempes et une sensation vertigineuse s'empara de tout son être.

«Rey!»

Finn répéta son nom plus fort, inquiet, voyant les pupilles de son amie se dilater et son expression se figer. Mais Rey ne l'entendait plus. En face d'elle se tenait l'image nébuleuse d'une jeune femme plongée en grande conversation avec un homme blond vêtu d'une cape couleur chocolat lui tournant le dos. La femme dévisageait profondément Rey. La jeune fille ressentit immédiatement les émotions mêlées d'amour de frayeur et d'admiration qu'elle lui adressait.

 _«Ce n'est qu'un bébé, elle n'a que trois ans.»_ murmura la femme.

 _«Ostara montre une habilité hors norme avec la Force malgré son âge, et bien plus encore.»_ lui répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix sérieuse et concernée.

La femme détacha son regard de Rey et se tourna vers l'homme.

 _«Que dois-je faire?»_

 _«Protégez-la, chérissez-la comme vous le feriez si elle était une enfant normale. Les capacités de votre fille en font une personne unique, extrêmement importante mais aussi une cible vulnérable. Quand elle sera en âge, adressez-la moi. Je la prendrai sous ma tutelle.»_

La femme baissa les yeux et l'homme lui prit délicatement les mains et les serra dans les siennes. Rey fut attirée par le reflet impromptu de sa main droite cybernétique.

 _«Je crains que nous n'ayons le choix.»_ reprit l'homme _. «Pour sa sécurité, pour son avenir...et le notre.»_

Une main légère se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et Rey sursauta. Une troisième silhouette, légèrement plus petite que les autres pénétra dans son champs de vision. Un jeune garçon, gracile et brun aux contours vaporeux se pencha sur elle

 _«Bienvenue dans le club des damnés.»_ l'entendit-elle lui murmurer d'une voix amère.

Elle tenta de mieux discerner les trois silhouettes brumeuses qui se tenaient devant elle mais celles-ci se firent de plus en plus floues et finirent par s'évanouir brusquement. La jeune femme demeura inclinée au-dessus du datapad de Finn, les yeux plongés dans le vide et la respiration suspendue.

«Rey!?» la héla Finn avec une inquiétude grandissante.

Il balaya l'air de sa main sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Rey releva le visage en direction de son ami, les larmes brouillaient son regard.

«Je ne m'appelle pas Rey.» articula-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Finn pinça les lèvres et la contempla, navré. Le regard compatissant, il se leva et contourna la table pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il posa ensuite une main sur le datapad et l'abaissa doucement. Rey déposa l'objet sur la table sans le quitter des yeux.

«Hey.»reprit Finn d'une voix rassurante. «Tu seras toujours Rey pour moi.»

La jeune fille inclina légèrement le visage vers lui.

«Je suis née sur Endor. Ma...ma mère vivait ici.»

«Je suis désolé.»murmura Finn, «Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je pensais que tu aurais aimé savoir d'où tu venais.»

«Non! Enfin oui!» s'écria Rey, se tournant brusquement vers le jeune homme. «Je voulais savoir. Je…»

Elle sécha énergiquement ses paupières humides et dévisagea profondément son ami.

«Comment…? Je veux dire… pourquoi ma photo était-elle dans les fichier du Premier Ordre?»

Finn soupira.

«Ton nom figurait parmi des dizaines d'autres. Tous des enfants très sensibles à la Force et représentant un atout considérable une fois enrôlés, ou une menace majeure si ceux-ci ne s'intégraient pas au programme. Les autres, les in-sensitifs, ou peu sensibles se trouvaient dans une autre liste, destinés à intégrer les jeunesses de l'Ordre.»

La jeune fille cligna des yeux sans émettre un son.

«Toi tu figurais dans la liste des enfants de rang considérés comme des atouts majeurs pour l'Ordre. Je ne sais comment tu as été déclarée morte et c'est ce qui t'a sauvée. Les autres ont été chassés à travers la galaxie toute entière et nombres d'entre eux se trouvaient parmi les victimes du massacre du temple Jedi de Luke Skywalker. Concernant les survivants, on en connaît au moins un: il est en soins intensifs en cet instant...»

Rey demeura silencieuse, semblant lentement enregistrer chaque mot l'un après l'autre. Elle reporta les yeux sur le datapad.

«Je… ma mère! Est-elle en vie? Comment le Premier Ordre savait pour moi? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien?»

Elle avait élevé la voix. Finn posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille afin de l'apaiser et d'éviter d'attirer les regards sur eux.

«Je ne sais pas.» lui confia-t-il à voix basse. «Mais au village Ewok où j'ai passé ces dernières semaines, il y avait une vieille femme, la doyenne des colons. Elle est présente sur Endor depuis la chute de l'Empire. Je pense qu'elle sait beaucoup de chose à ce sujet. Il faut que tu la rencontres.»

Rey ouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sorti. Elle tenta d'apaiser le flots d'émotions qui se déversait à présent en elle. Le nom qui s'affichait sous ses yeux ne lui évoquait rien, mais des images confuses se bousculaient dans son esprit chamboulé. La vérité se tenait en partie sous ses yeux. Et à présent, de nouvelles et nombreuses questions en découlaient. Finn récupéra doucement la tablette et la photo de la petite Rey qui les fixait depuis plusieurs minutes s'effaça. Soudain, la jeune fille réalisa.

«Finn! Et toi?»

«Hein?» fit le jeune homme.

«Qu'as-tu trouvé sur toi?»

L'ancien Stormtrooper abaissa les yeux sur son datapad et laissa ses yeux dériver sur le dossier qui portait son ancien matricule. Subitement une jeune femme fit irruption à leur table et les interrompit.

«Mr Davies m'envoie vous quérir. Il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous si vous avez terminé?»

Finn éteignit promptement l'écran de son datapad et se redressa. Rey le dévisagea avec interrogation.

«Bien sûr. Nous arrivons.»répondit le jeune homme.

Il fit signe à Rey de se lever et de le suivre, rengainant sa tablette dans son sac. La jeune femme s'exécuta à la manière d'un robot, encore sous le choc des révélations de Finn, et lui emboîta le pas.

...

...

Le bureau du maire du Secteur 2 se trouvait dans le bâtiment principal de la communauté. L'édifice, bien que dépourvu de fioriture vu de l'extérieur offrait un intérieur chaleureux et agréablement agencé. Des plantes exotiques et des tapis tressés décoraient le hall principal et le salon d'attente dans lequel des deux jeunes gens furent conviés à patienter. Finn eut à peine le temps de prendre place dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir que Davies débarquait dans la pièce pour les accueillir. Il leur serra vigoureusement la main et les entraîna dans son cabinet au deuxième étage.

«Avez-vous pu vous reposer et vous rassasier?» s'enquit-il avec sincérité.

Les deux amis hochèrent positivement le menton.

«Merci pour les vêtements.» ajouta Rey en désignant sa tenue.

Davies sourit et leur ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

«Remerciez ma femme pour cela. Elle à l'œil concernant les tailles.»

À l'intérieur de la pièce, Millie, l'épouse du maire les attendait accompagnée du docteur Kornal et d'une femme aux traits asiatiques d'une trentaine d'années.

«Vous connaissez déjà ma femme et Mr Kornal.»constata Davies. «Voici Shae Linn, l'administratrice du Secteur 2.»

Les deux jeunes gens prirent place sur les chaises qu'on leur présentait, attendant de comprendre la raison de leur convocation.

«Ne vous alarmez pas.» les rassura le maire en constatant leur air soucieux.«Je vous ai juste fait venir pour vous présenter Shae et discuter de petites choses.»

L'homme s'assit derrière son bureau et Milie proposa une tassé de thé à chacun. Quand les deux amis furent servis, Davies se racla la gorge et s'expliqua.

« Vous savez, La Nouvelle République à par le passé procédé à de grandes restrictions de budget concernant les colonies humaines d'Endor, encore plus depuis la destruction d'Hosnian Prime. Aujourd'hui, nos jeunes ne voient plus l'intérêt de soutenir un régime qui les laisse tomber.»

Il s'enfonça dans le dossier de son fauteuil, croisant les doigts.

«Je ne vous cacherais pas que certains de nos enfants désœuvrés aimeraient répondre à l'appel du Premier Ordre et de ses propagandes de pouvoir et d'argent alléchantes. Ils n'ont pas connu la guerre contre l'Empire et les plus jeunes ne se souviennent pas de la dernière intervention de l'Ordre sur Endor il y a une quinzaine d'années. Je sais que la Résistance entretient les mêmes intérêts que la République . Alors comme vous nous avez confié votre participation active en son sein, nous nous sommes demandés si vous accepteriez de parler en son nom devant nos plus jeunes membres.»

Rey et Finn se regardèrent surpris.

«Vous voulez que nous donnions une conférence ou quelque chose comme ça?» interrogea le jeune homme.

«Tout à fait.» acquiesça le maire. «Afin de faire part de vos actions au sein de la Résistance et de mettre en garde notre jeunesse contre le Premier Ordre. Vous êtes jeunes et impliqués, un discours de votre part aurait plus d'impact qu'un laïus provenant de personnes tenues en retrait depuis plusieurs décennies.»

Davies observait Finn avec intensité. Pour un peu, le jeune homme aurait pu croire que l'homme avait deviné son passé d'ancien Trooper. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise. L'idée en soit n'était pas mauvaise. Il aurait à présent donné n'importe quoi pour éviter à d'autres enfants la vie qu'on lui avait imposé dans ses premières années. Il se tourna vers Rey, la questionnant du regard. La jeune fille encore légèrement troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre lors du petit déjeuner se ressaisit et s'avança sur sa chaise. Elle consulta son ami, hésitante, mais celui-ci lui adressa un hochement du menton confiant.

«Nous pourrions faire ça.» répondit-elle finalement d'un commun accord avec Finn.

Le maire et ses acolytes se consultèrent du regard et un sourire reconnaissant s'afficha sur leurs visages. Davies se leva de son fauteuil et tendit la main par dessus son bureau.

«Merci! Nous organiserons cela dans les prochains jours. En attendant, profitez comme bon vous semble de nos édifices. Millie pourra vous montrer la bibliothèque ou la salle de sport si vous le souhaitez. J'ai ouïe dire que votre prisonnier se porte mieux. Le docteur Kornal ici présent à fait son rapport ce matin.»

Le médecin approuva. Rey se saisit de la main tendue et remercia Davies. Finn l'imita et les deux jeunes gens furent reconduits à l'extérieur. Une fois dans la cour et seule avec Finn, Rey laissa l'inquiétude qu'elle tentait d'étouffer s'exprimer.

«Dès que Ren sera hors de danger, il faudra que nous partions d'ici. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de ces habitants une minute de plus.»

«Et tu veux aller où comme ça avec Ren à bord? Le ramener sur le Finalizer?» s'enquit le jeune homme, dubitatif.

«Non… le déposer sur une planète en coalition avec le Premier Ordre serait plus logique, il pourra sûrement y être récupéré par ses hommes alors que serions déjà bien loin et hors de portée.»

«La logique serait de nous débarrasser de lui pour de bon!» maugréa Finn, contrarié.

«Finn, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas si simple!»

«Pourquoi? Parce qu'il est le fils dégénéré de la générale Organa? Parce qu'il mérite une seconde chance?» s'indigna l'ancien Stormtrooper.

Rey foudroya son ami du regard et jeta un œil inquiet autour d'elle. Heureusement personne ne les avait remarqué. Les épaules du jeune hommes s'affaissèrent.

«Je suis désolé.» murmura-t-il.

«Ces gens ne doivent pas l'apprendre.» reprit la jeune fille d'une voix grave et basse.

«Les Ewoks sont déjà au courant.»observa Finn.

Rey pivota la tête de gauche à droite, ennuyée.

«Il faut qu'ils gardent le secret. Peux-tu t'assurer de leur discrétion quand tu les reverras? Imagine l'impact que cela aurait sur la crédibilité de Leia si les gens venaient à apprendre que son propre fils est le bras droit de la plus grande dictature de la galaxie?»

Finn détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité.

«Les gens croient Ben Solo mort depuis des années. Tâchons de faire en sorte que cela dure.» reprit Rey d'un ton plus confiant.

Finn acquiesça, résolu. Il soupira. Ce plan ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'y voyait pas d'autres alternatives. Rey se trémoussa d'une jambe sur l'autre. L'ancien Stormtrooper la questionna du regard.

«Je vais aller voir comment il va.» finit par lâcher la jeune fille.

Finn se tendit et sentit l'agacement le gagner. Son amie s'était détournée et commençait à s'éloigner.

«Qu'attends-tu de lui?» lui demanda Finn dans son dos.

La jeune femme stoppa sa progression sans se retourner.

«Est-ce que tu penses vraiment pouvoir le ramener à la raison? Après tout ça?» s'enquit le jeune homme, la voix trahissant l'irritation.

Rey se retourna abruptement.

«Non! Je n'attends rien de lui! Ren est un monstre, il est incapable de regret ou de compassion.»

«Et pourtant.» ajouta Finn. «C'est le fils d'Han et de Leia. Et si elle avait raison? Et si Ren avait encore de la lumière en lui?»

Finn la considérait avec empathie. Rey frissonna. Finalement, l'ancien Stormtrooper glissa nonchalamment les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

«Mais tu as raison, Ren est un monstre emplit de noirceur. Ça ne peut pas être la raison pour laquelle tu insistes tant à le voir.»

Il afficha une expression amère et se détourna. Un instant plus tard il disparaissait dans la caserne où se trouvaient leur dortoir, son sac fermement serré contre lui.

…

...

Rey se présenta devant l'annexe de clonage. Dixon l'avait rejointe et lui adressa un regard circonspect. La jeune femme pouvait sentir la méfiance émaner du garçon bien qu'elle n'en connaisse pas la raison. Il lui ouvrit l'accès aux cellules de soins et allait lui emboîter le pas quand Rey se tourna vers lui.

«Merci mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je frapperai aux portes quand je voudrai sortir.»

Le soldat afficha une moue réticente mais obtempéra. Il laissa la jeune femme pénétrer dans l'annexe et referma le sas derrière elle. La jeune fille laissa son regard dériver sur les cellules vides avant de se diriger vers celle ou reposait le corps de Ren. Un droïd médical la repéra et s'avança vers elle. La jeune femme s'approcha de la baie transparente et s'adressa au robot.

«Fais moi entrer.» ordonna-t-elle.

Le droïd émit plusieurs bip contradictoires.

«C'est contre mon protocole. Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à pénétrer dans la zone de soins, vous n'avez pas les codes requis.»

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et fixa profondément le droïd.

«Fais moi entrer.»répéta-t-elle calmement sur un ton monocorde.

Le robot émit plusieurs tonalités avant de s'écarter soudainement. Un instant plus tard la porte vitrée s'ouvrait, libérant le passage. Rey s'avança dans la cellule et ordonna au droïd de reprendre ses occupations. Le robot obtempéra en silence.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Ren. Celui-ci était toujours recouvert par la capsule translucide de clonage et de son drap blanc. Il avait été lavé et ses blessures commençaient à cicatriser. Ses boucles brunes à présent soyeuses encerclaient son visage taillé dans le marbre. Elle le dévisagea un moment et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Finn. Avait-il vu juste? Souhaitait-elle convaincre Ren de revenir vers la lumière comme Han avait tenté de le faire avant elle? Non. C'était insensé. La jeune fille secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et son attention se refocalisa sur le chevalier. La jeune femme se figea. Les yeux de Ren étaient ouverts et rivés sur elle, la transperçant de ses sombres prunelles noires.

Rey héla le droïd médical. Celui-ci accourut et se pencha sur le jeune homme. Il émit plusieurs sonorités distinctes et fut rejoint par un autre robot. Les deux machines poussèrent Rey sans ménagement et retirèrent la capsule de clonage, laissant apparaître Ren conscient et maintenu par les sangles de cuir reliées à sa couche.

«Tu es là.» dit-il simplement d'une voix pâteuse.

Rey recula décontenancée et se reprit instantanément.

«Fine observation!»

Le jeune homme afficha un léger rictus.

«Tu aurais pu me tuer.»

«J'aurai pu.» admit la jeune fille. «Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, encore une fois.»

Ren tourna le visage avec difficulté et observa tout autour de lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il était sanglé.

«Où sommes-nous?» demanda-t-il.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité ni irritation dans sa voix.

«Quelque part où l'on t'a soigné.» fut tout ce que put concéder à répondre Rey.

Ren observa son environnement avec minutie avant de reprendre.

«Technologie de l'Empire.» constata-t-il. «Toujours sur Endor je dirais.»

Son ton complaisant déplu à Rey. La jeune femme sentit l'agacement l'envahir.

«Maintenant que tu es réveillé, on ne va pas tarder à repartir. On t'emmène avec nous.»

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la jeune fille et haussa les sourcils.

«Nous?»

Rey ne répondit pas.

«Hoo, je vois. Le traître...»

Rey dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

«Si tu tentes quoique ce soit contre lui...»

«Tu me tueras, je sais.» compléta Ren en roulant les yeux, feignant d'être terrifié.

«Je te préférais inconscient, ne m'oblige pas à prolonger ta sieste d'un jour ou deux.»

Ren laissa échapper un léger rire et afficha une expression provocante, savourant l'exaspération qu'il entraînait chez la jeune femme.

«M'emmener? Où ça?» s'enquit-il soudainement, le visage à nouveau sérieux.«Aurai-je le droit à un procès équitable où serai-je exécuté pour mes innombrables crimes?»

Il avait posé cette dernière question avec un détachement et un cynisme qui firent tressaillir Rey. Le ton du jeune homme était bien trop similaire à celui de son père. Elle aurait voulu nier la ressemblance, mais celle-ci venait la heurter douloureusement, attisant en elle un conflit dont elle ne voyait pas la résolution.

«Quelque part où tu pourras être secouru et où l'on aura le temps de battre en retraite sans être pris en chasse par les tiens.»répondit-elle avec dédain.

Le jeune homme exprima une surprise totale, si bien que Rey en ressentit les remous au travers de la Force. Il tenta de se redresser mais fut bloqué par les liens qui le retenaient. Il jura entre ses dents et jeta un œil aux sangles. Aucun mécanisme ni boucle ne les fermait, si bien qu'il ne pouvait se débattre et utiliser la Force pour se libérer. Encore trop faible pour lutter plus longtemps, il laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller et fixa le plafond.

«Je ne le souhaite pas.»

«Pardon?» s'étrangla la jeune fille.

Rey pivota le visage et posa ses prunelles sombres sur elle.

«Je veux que tu viennes avec moi...»

Un droïd se pencha sur lui, l'interrompant. Visiblement ennuyé, Ren repoussa le robot à l'aide de la Force. Rey s'interposa, permettant au droïd de retrouver son équilibre.

«Pourquoi? Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce point à ce que je viennes avec toi?»

Malgré son immobilité, le jeune homme ne baissait pas les bras.

«Viens avec moi, je t'enseignerai les voies de la Force.»

«Pour devenir comme toi?» pestiféra la jeune femme.

«Non, justement, les choses peuvent changer maintenant. À nous deux nous serions plus forts. Même Snoke ne pourrait nous arrêter.»

Rey secoua la tête, atterrée.

«Contrairement à toi, je ne rêve pas de pouvoir. Je ne viendrai jamais avec toi.»

Ren tendit le cou et la jeune fille sentit les lianes de la Force l'encercler, tenter de pénétrer son esprit. Elle serra les dents tandis qu'il tentait de lire en elle.

«Tu te mens à toi-même. Je le sens. Je sens cette connexion que nous avons toi et moi. Je ressens tes doutes. Ta peur. Tu as peur du côté obscur et avec raison. Tu sais qu'il t'attire!» clama-t-il avec ferveur.

Rey sentit ses poings se crisper. Son regard s'assombrit et l'instant d'après Ren se retrouvait plaqué contre son matelas, dans l'impossibilité de relever le visage.

«Tu vois? Tu sais que j'ai raison.» réussi-t-il à articuler.

Sans relâcher la pression qu'elle exerçait mentalement sur lui, Rey s'approcha du jeune homme. Sans qu'elle en ait pleinement conscience, elle s'infiltra à son tour dans l'esprit de Ren, renversant les faibles barrières qu'il peinait à garder en place. Le jeune homme déglutit et cligna des yeux, le souffle coupé. Rey se trouvait à présent dans un état second, les vagues de Force qui bouillonnaient en elle la galvanisaient.

«N'oublie pas que je sais aussi ce qui t'effraie Ren.»

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, le dominant de sa hauteur et se pencha sur lui, ses yeux à présent oscillant entre le gris acier et le marron-vert noisette.

«Tu me poursuis comme un papillon de nuit hypnotisé par une lanterne, prêt à s'y brûler les ailes. Alors plutôt que d'être consumé par l'atroce vérité de tes actes, tu souhaiterais éteindre la flamme qui pourrait raviver celle qui subsiste encore quelque part en toi. »

Le chevalier entre-ouvrit les lèvres mais seul un souffle court s'en échappa. Rey plissa les yeux en se rapprochant encore de lui.

«Ne lutte pas. N'aie pas peur. Je le sens aussi.» murmura-t-elle.

La pomme d'Adam de Kylo se rétracta. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent pris au piège dans ceux de la jeune femme le surplombant. Il laissa son regard dériver le long de la mâchoire de la pilleuse. Ses cheveux blonds aux racines châtains étaient coiffés en arrière, maintenus en une courte queue de cheval, lui remémorant le jour où il l'avait rencontrée. Les lèvres rosées de la jeune fille s'entre-ouvrirent laissant apparaître deux petites dents blanches puis se pincèrent avant de se détendre et de laisser le sang affluer normalement et recolorer leur pulpe. Lentement, son regard coula le long du cou finement dessiné de la pilleuse et s'arrêta à la jonction de ses clavicules, là ou la peau descendait inexorablement sous le tissu galbant du T-shirt qui l'habillait.

Kylo déglutit. Quelque chose lui enserrait la poitrine. Il avait déjà ressenti cette sensation en sa présence auparavant, mais jamais aussi puissante. Une fiévreuse chaleur s'empara de son abdomen, bien en dessous de la blessure qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie et un frémissement parcourut sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand il réalisa ce qui lui arrivait. Son être entier frissonnait de désir et ses prunelles bouillonnantes se noyèrent dans le regard d'acier de la pilleuse.

Rey se projeta brusquement en arrière, rompant le charme. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans émettre un son et elle demeura interdite quelques secondes. Ses paupières clignotèrent spasmodiquement. Elle recula, tremblante. La vague d'émotions provenant du chevalier l'avait atteinte de plein fouet. Pendant un court instant elle avait ressentit chaque parcelle de Ren: la sensation de resserrement de sa gorge et de son thorax, le feu dans son bas ventre. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler et s'infligea mentalement une paire de gifle afin de se calmer. Elle reprit contrôle de sa respiration alors que la cage thoracique de Ren continuait de se soulever et de s'affaisser énergiquement. Elle se redressa brutalement, le corps raidit.

«Épargne-toi des efforts inutiles. Je te conseille de te reposer. Nous partons bientôt.» lâcha-t-elle abruptement.

La jeune fille se détourna prestement, laissant le droïd s'enquérir de l'état de son patient et alla frapper sèchement au sas derrière lequel attendait Dixon. Le soldat lui ouvrit et Rey sorti sans se retourner, percevant toujours les yeux brûlants de Ren rivés sur elle.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Rey inspira longuement afin de relaxer le garrot qui lui enserrait la gorge et s'adressa au soldat. Celui-ci l'observait en silence, le regard inquisiteur.

«Il est réveillé.»signala la jeune fille. «Ne l'approchez pas. S'il tente de vous parler, ne l'écoutez pas, ne rentrez pas dans sa cellule, laissez les droïds s'occuper de lui.»

Il hocha brièvement le menton et la jeune femme s'éloigna, le buste crispé. Dixon plissa les yeux et jeta un bref regard vers l'annexe de clonage, intrigué par la nervosité apparente de la jeune femme.

…

...

Les portes s'étaient refermées sur la pilleuse et Kylo avait aussitôt retrouvé la capacité de se mouvoir. Il haletait encore et la chair de poule avait colonisé sa peau. Il ouvrit et referma les yeux plusieurs fois d'affilée, fixant le plafond de sa cellule. Force! À quel point avait-il été naïf?

 _«Tu ressens de la compassion pour elle.»_ résonna à nouveau la voix de Snoke.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un rire nerveux. De la compassion! Il avait été si aveuglé par ses certitudes qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience des raisons réelles de son obsession pour la pilleuse. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu se contenter du petit robot pilote sur Takodana plutôt que d'enlever la fille. Même avant qu'elle ne révèle son habilité avec la Force, il s'était senti attiré vers elle. Il avait cru que leur différence les rapprochaient, qu'elle pouvait le comprendre, qu'il pourrait la convaincre et la convertir afin de servir les intérêts de la galaxie. Il réalisait à présent que ses motivations avaient été dès le commencement bien plus primales. S'il avait pu enfouir la tête dans ses mains, il se serait arraché les cheveux.

Seulement, il était toujours immobilisé par les sangles de cuir et le maudit robot médical penché à ses côtés s'acharnait à vouloir prendre sa tension. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer mais le feu déchaîné par la pilleuse le consumait toujours de l'intérieur.

Et Snoke le savait.

...


	12. Chapter 12

_Voir_

 _Hello chers lecteurs(trices)! Les nouvelles concernant le bouquin officiel qui se passe 6 ans avant TFA viennent de noyer la toile et je pousse un grand OUF ! Car mon histoire et le passé que j'y ai inventé pour Ren et Rey reste plausible malgré ça ( pour ceux qui en doute, tout n'a pas encore été révélé concernant Rey:) )_

 _Pour le reste voir notes à la fin : (j'avoue avoir un peu peur de vos_ _réactions à ce chapitre)_

* * *

 **LA CONFERENCE**

Rey pesta. Elle était en sueur et n'arrivait pas à extraire les dernières heures de ses pensées.

Elle s'était isolée à l'extérieur du village à l'abri des regards indiscrets et avait passé l'après-midi à s'exercer aux formes de combat Jedi que Luke lui avait enseignées. Ayant laissé son sabre laser sur D'Quar, elle s'était contentée d'utiliser une branche trouvée au sol pour le remplacer. Hors de question d'utiliser celui de Ren! Inlassablement elle répétait à voix basse le code Jedi.

 _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix.  
_ _Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance.  
_ _Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité.  
_ _Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie.  
_ _Il n'y a pas la mort, il y a la Force._

Elle s'imagina entourée d'ennemis imaginaires et balaya le vide à plusieurs reprises, enchaînant chaque mouvement Shii-cho et Makashii qu'elle avait appris.

«Tu as progressé!» tinta une voix dans son dos.

Rey n'ouvrit pas les yeux et continua ses frappes. Elle sentit son ami se déplacer autour d'elle et prendre place en face d'elle. Elle releva les paupières. Finn se tenait en garde devant elle, une branche épaisse à la main, il souriait.

«Tu me montres?»

Rey lui rendit son sourire et les deux amis entamèrent une danse en cercle, se jaugeant l'un et l'autre.

«Sérieusement?»demanda la jeune fille.

«La dernière fois que j'ai tenu un sabre, je savais à peine comment m'en servir. J'espère que la prochaine fois ce ne sera pas le cas.»

Rey pouffa.

«Parce que tu attends la prochaine fois?»

«Pourquoi pas?» répondit Finn en haussant les épaules, décontracté.

Rey sourit à nouveau et secoua la tête. Elle s'immobilisa et se redressa.

«Très bien jeune Padawan!» lança-t-elle avec humour. «La position de garde d'abord… frappe à droite, à gauche, esquive basse, estoc, coup porté en haut!

Tout en énonçant les mouvements elle exécuta rapidement l'enchaînement et précipita sur son ami. Celui-ci, ayant été acclimaté dès son plus jeune âge au maniement des armes recula et para chaque attaque. Cependant, il se trouva dépourvu lorsque la jeune fille le surprit avec une rotation horizontale du corps suivit d'un coup porté en taille. L'instant suivant, la branche sautait de ses mains et celle de Rey se retrouvait appuyée sous sa gorge.

«C'est de la triche , tu n'as pas annoncé le dernier mouvement!»

«Il faut savoir improviser, un adversaire n'annonce pas où il va frapper!» sourit malicieusement la jeune fille.

«Ça…je ne te le fais pas dire.» souffla l'ancien Stormtrooper en se souvenant de la cuisante balafre qui ornait son dos depuis son duel contre Ren.

«Allez, en garde!» reprit Rey, motivée, sourcils froncés.

L'irruption de son ami l'avait détournée de ses pensées troublées. Elle comptait en profiter.

…

…

Lorsque la nuit arriva, les deux jeunes gens maintenant familiarisés avec les lieux regagnèrent leur dortoir. Finn s'installa sur son lit et sorti son datapad. Voyant son ami concentré sur sa lecture, Rey ôta ses bottes et se changea, revêtant un long t-shirt qui lui descendait jusqu'au genoux. Elle s'assit sur sa couchette et ses yeux tombèrent sur le sac de toile abandonné près de la sommaire table de nuit. Elle s'en saisit et fixa d'un air absent le masque sombre et la garde croisée du sabre laser qui s'y trouvaient. Elle avança la mâchoire, grimaça et soupira vivement. Elle referma énergiquement la besace et la fourra sans délicatesse sous son lit, là où elle ne pourrait plus la voir. Elle se glissa sous ses draps et s'imposa plusieurs exercices de respiration. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Les deux soleils au dessus-de sa tête étaient à leur zenith. La petite fille assise dans le sable non loin des adultes jouait avec deux petites poupées de chiffon avec lesquelles elle paraissait en grande conversation. Amusée la fillette ne vit pas l'ombre imposante s'avancer et se pencher sur elle. Ce ne fut que lorsque la silhouette occulta totalement les rayons chaleureux du soleil que la petite fille releva la tête. Un sourire éclaira son visage et ses grands yeux noisette.

«Tu veux jouer avec moi?» demanda-t-elle innocemment.

La silhouette s'accroupit, ses robes noires se déployant au sol, puis saisit une des poupées de chiffon d'une main gantée de cuir. L'homme fit tourner le jouet entre ses doigts et ses lèvres s'élargirent en un affectueux sourire, adoucissant l'aspect de son visage anguleux.

«Seulement si tu acceptes de venir avec moi» répondit Ren.

Il lui tendit la poupée.

Rey suffoqua et se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa dans son lit et et sa bouche chercha l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle passa la main sur son visage et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Sur le lit d'à côté, Finn ronflait légèrement sur le dos. La lumière des projecteurs nocturnes à l'extérieur du complexe dessinait faiblement les contours de son visage. La jeune fille se frotta la tête et se rallongea. Elle scruta les vasistas du plafond dans l'obscurité, ses yeux fouillant parmi les étoiles.

«Maître Luke...» murmura la jeune fille. «J'ai besoin de vos conseils.»

Mais seul le chant de la faune nocturne d'Endor lui répondit, la laissant face aux affres de ses pensées.

…

...

Le groupe de parole sur la Résistance fut finalement fixé le lendemain en fin de matinée. Ayant peu dormi, Rey se frottait les paupières, ravivant les cernes qui décoraient le contour de ses yeux. Finn qui l'observait du coin de l'œil dissimula son air soucieux.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire?»s'inquiéta la jeune fille en examinant les enfants qui entraient et prenaient place dans le salon.

Finn laissa échapper une grimace et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

«On improvise?»

La jeune fille lui renvoya sa grimace.

«D'accord, mais rien de précis sur Starkiller, ni Ren et absolument rien sur Maître Luke Okay?»

Finn hocha la tête.

«Bien, allons-y.» soupira la jeune fille alors qu'ils s'installaient sous les yeux de leurs hôtes.

…

...

La conférence s'acheva aux alentours du déjeuner. Davies et sa femme vinrent remercier les deux jeunes gens pour leur exposé. Finn, victime de son succès s'étaient retrouvé encerclé par plusieurs moutards d'une dizaine d'années, noyé sous les remarques et les questions.

«Vous avez déjà piloté un X-Wing?»demanda un garçon.

«Non mais quand je me suis échappé du Finalizer, avec mon ami Poe, on a emprunté un T-fighter. Si vous connaissiez mon ami Poe, c'est le meilleur pilote de toute la Résistance!» exposa fièrement l'ancien Stormtrooper.

Les enfants s'écrièrent en cœur.

«Woaaa!»

«Trop cool!»

«Nous aussi on pourra piloter des vaisseaux quand on sera grands?»

«Vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un?»

Rey légèrement en retrait se retint de pouffer de rire et Davies lui adressa un sourire amusé. Une petite fille rousse d'environ cinq ans s'approcha d'eux et tira sur la manche de la jeune fille. Rey abaissa la tête vers l'enfant et lui sourit.

« C'est qui le monsieur prisonnier que vous avez mis dans la maison des clones?» interrogea innocemment la fillette

Rey lança un regard confondu vers Finn puis Davies. Ce dernier lui répondit par une expression de surprise. Il avait pourtant donné l'ordre de ne pas ébruiter la présence du "détenu". Rey se baissa et s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant.

«Qui t'a parlé d'un monsieur prisonnier?»

La petite fille désigna Dixon qui se tenait posté à l'opposé de la pièce.

«C'est mon grand frère, je l'ai entendu en parler dans sa chambre. C'est un méchant?»

La jeune femme jeta un autre regard à Finn, celui-ci haussa les paumes.

«Oui c'est un méchant monsieur du Premier Ordre. Nous allons l'emmener avec nous quand nous partirons mais jusque là personne ne doit savoir qu'il est là. Sinon ça pourrait être très dangereux pour tout le monde. Est-ce que tu comprends?»

La petite fille hocha timidement la tête.

«Maintenant tu sais quelque chose de très important, il faudra que tu gardes le secret avec nous.»

La petite rouquine abaissa les yeux.

«Comment tu t'appelles?»s'enquit Rey

«Cassie.»

« Cassie, à partir de maintenant, tu es un nouvel agent spécial de la Résistance. Garder ce secret est ta mission, d'accord?»

Les yeux de la petite fille pétillèrent. Rey tendit la main et leva le petit doigt. L'enfant répliqua par un sourire et accrochant son petit doigt à celui de la jeune fille, hocha vigoureusement le menton.

«Et après il sera punit?»

Rey déglutit, désarmée par la question.

«Il sera punit.»

La petite fille se contenta de la réponse et après un bref salut de la main, rejoignit fièrement ses amis qui l'attendaient. Rey se redressa, songeuse et remarqua le jeune soldat Dixon qui les fixait impassible depuis son poste.

Finn et Rey furent remerciés une dernière fois et libérés pour le déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Rey entama le chemin vers la sortie de l'agglomération pour aller pratiquer ses formes, pensant que Finn la suivrait, ravit de pouvoir s'adonner à quelques exercices. Mais celui-ci se tenait rigide dans l'entrée du réfectoire et observait silencieusement les bâtiments qui lui faisaient face. Rey le considéra avec interrogation.

« Il faut que je lui parle.»

Les yeux de Rey s'élargirent et son regard se dirigea vers l'annexe de clonage. Elle avait réussit à tenir Ren hors de ses pensées jusqu'au groupe de parole et les sensations qu'elles avaient éprouvées lors de sa dernière entrevue avec lui refirent surface subitement. Elle sentit son visage chauffer désagréablement.

«Lui parler?» demanda-t-elle en se contenant.

«Il est conscient non?»

«Oui mais...»

Finn amorça un pas en direction de l'annexe.

«Ce salopard et moi on doit s'expliquer.!»

Il accéléra le pas.

«Attends-moi, je viens avec toi!» s'écria Rey dans le dos de celui-ci.

 _Quoi? Non! N'y va pas! s_ e corrigea-t-elle intérieurement. _Mais Finn pourrait avoir des ennuis!_ répliqua une autre petite voix dans son esprit. _N'y va pas, tu dois l'éviter!_

Ignorant le dilemme intérieur que disputait sa conscience, la jeune fille se précipita sur les traces de son ami.

Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant l'annexe, un jeune soldat qu'ils ne connaissaient que de vue en gardait l'accès. Le jeune homme les laissa passer sans rechigner. Finn fulminait en attendant l'ouverture des portes , il tendait et fermait les doigts machinalement.

«Finn, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.» lui chuchota Rey. «Tu sais ce qu'il est capable de faire.»

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'annexe et se dirigeaient vers le deuxième sas d'accès au salles de soins.

«Tu es avec moi, j'ai confiance.»

Rey referma la bouche, ne sachant comment répondre. Le sas s'ouvrit, libérant le passage et le soldat referma les portes dans leur dos, patientant à l'extérieur. Crispé, l'ancien Stormtrooper fixait des yeux la cellule vitré où se tenait le corps sanglé de Ren. Il s'approcha de la salle d'un pas décidé, suivit par une Rey hésitante, à demi dissimulée dans son ombre.

Un droïd de soin accourut vers eux. Rey ne laissa pas le temps au robot de déballer son protocole et le força à ouvrir les portes vitrées. Finn pénétra dans la pièce. Le dossier du lit de Ren avait été redressé et il se tenait assis, le torse couvert de bandages, toujours retenu par les sangles de cuir attachées à son lit. Il semblait avoir récupéré des forces, son teint blafard avait retrouvé sa pâleur originelle et la cicatrice qui lui fendait le visage saillait d'une belle couleur rosée . Il fixait le plafond, ne semblant pas les avoir remarqués.

«FN 2187.» lâcha-t-il soudainement d'une voix neutre. «Que me vaut ta visite, traître?»

Le droïd s'insinua entre les deux jeunes gens et courut vérifier l'état des perfusions qui couraient le long du bras de Ren. Le chevalier tourna le visage vers ses visiteurs.

«Tu es venue?» demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

Il semblait surpris et presque soulagé de la voir. Rey s'extirpa de l'ombre de Finn en redressant le buste.

«Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis là.»

Ren la dévisagea sans sourciller, il semblait avoir complètement occulté la présence de Finn.

L'ancien Stormtrooper fronça les sourcils et observa un instant son amie. Celle-ci soutenait le regard de leur ennemi, mâchoire serrées. Il revint fixer son attention sur Ren et se posta devant lui.

«Qu'à tu l'intention de faire, traître?» demanda le chevalier, méprisant. «Te venger? Profites-en, je ne resterai pas à votre merci très longtemps.»

Finn gronda et ses muscles se contractèrent.

«Si… si tu n'étais pas le fils de la Générale...je t'aurais tué depuis longtemps pour toutes les atrocités que tu as commises! Pour tout ce que tu nous a fait subir!»

«Comment va ma mère?» le coupa Ren, inclinant le regard vers le plafond, imperturbable.

Finn avança vers le lit, les poings fermement serrés.

«Comme si cela t'importait!» il inspira et expira furieusement.«Je voulais te voir impuissant, te rappeler le sort qui t'attendra un jour, quand la justice te rattrapera.»

L'ancien Stormtrooper adressa un bref regard à Rey avant de continuer.

«Le nom de ta mère ne pourra pas toujours te protéger.»

Ren ne répondit pas. Ne manifestant aucun désir de continuer la conversation il continua à scruter le lino blanc du plafonnier.

« Tu sèmes la mort, tu détruits tout ce qui se trouve sur ton chemin, tu hôtes la vie à l'une des deux seules personnes qui tiennent encore à toi et tu tournes le dos à ta famille! Renégat!» poursuivit Finn, furieux.

Le visage de Ren pivota subitement, les prunelles noires rivées sur l'ancien Trooper et ses traits se durcirent.

«Tu veux parler, traître, de ce qui est de tourner le dos à sa famille? Ta vraie famille, celle qui ne t'a jamais abandonné comme tu l'as fait?»

Finn redressa le menton et serra les dents, déstabilisé. Rey lança un œil intrigué vers son ami. À sa plus grande surprise, ce dernier ne répliqua pas. Ils se contenta de serrer plus forts les poings, la sueur roulant sur ses tempes.

«Cette fois-ci, tu t'en tires à bon compte.» grommela-t-il finalement. «La prochaine fois, fils ou pas fils de la Générale, tu n'en réchapperas pas!»

«Et moi je terminerai ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'achever avec toi.» répondit calmement Ren.

«Ça suffit!» s'écria Rey en s'interposant entre les deux hommes.

«Rey, on ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça!»insista l'ancien Stormtrooper.

«Dehors!» lui ordonna Rey d'un ton sec.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais le regard assassin de son amie la lui fit refermer. Il jeta un œil mauvais à Ren avant de se tourner. Le chevalier laissa échapper un léger rictus.

«Toi, la ferme!» cracha la jeune fille en sa direction.

Elle attrapa le bras de son ami et le força à la suivre. Elle tambourina sur le premier sas puis piétina devant le deuxième, impatiente. Elle l'entraîna ensuite à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Une fois dehors elle s'assura que personne ne pouvait les entendre, le jeune soldat se tenant à distance raisonnable.

«Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête?» s'offusqua-t-elle enfin. « Pourquoi le provoquer, tu sais bien que ça ne nous avancera à rien!»

Le jeune homme saisit son amie par les bras.

«Bon sang Rey! Tu le défends ou quoi?»

Les yeux de la jeune fille se recouvrèrent d'un voile de colère.

«Tu sais de quoi il est capable! Si on déclenche une bataille ici, des gens innocents vont encore souffrir!»

«Alors partons! Débarrassons- nous de lui au plus vite! Maintenant qu'il est conscient, combien de temps avant qu'il ne prévienne les siens! Si ce n'est pas déjà fait?»

«Il ne l'a pas fait.»

«Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre?!»

«Parce que qu'il me l'a affirmé et je le crois.»

Finn laissa échapper un hoquet choqué.

«Ren à ses principes.» tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille. «C'est un extrémiste, il est convaincu du bien fondé de ses actions. Il croit réellement en ce qu'il fait.»

Finn secoua la tête, affligé.

«Ce qui le rend extrêmement dangereux mais n'en fait pas un menteur pour autant.»

«J'y crois pas.» murmura le jeune homme, navré.

«Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas l'admettre.» avoua Rey. «Mais je l'ai vu. Je l'ai lu dans son esprit! Il n'a prévenu personne.»

Finn haussa les sourcils, sidéré.

«Tu sais faire ça toi aussi?»

Rey détourna les yeux et acquiesça timidement.

«Partons d'ici au plus vite.» reprit-elle.

Finn laissa échapper un soupir.

«Très bien, je vais prévenir Davies. Il faut que quelqu'un récupère le vaisseau avec lequel je suis venu.»

La jeune fille hocha le menton alors que l'ancien Stormtrooper achevait de descendre la longue rampe reliée au perron.

«Finn?» interpella-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se retourna.

«Ren, ce qu'il a dit sur la famille… l'Ordre n'était pas ta famille, tu ne les as pas abandonné, tu n'es pas un traître, tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste, parce que tu es quelqu'un de bon.»

Finn se mordit la lèvre inférieure et expira brièvement par le nez. Sans un mot il pivota et s'éloigna, fourrant les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Rey contempla la silhouette de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de son champ de vision. Elle tritura le sol du bout de sa botte droite un long moment, indécise, puis réintégra l'annexe de clonage suivit du militaire qui gardait le bâtiment.

Elle hésita un instant avant de repasser le sas des cellules de soins puis adressa finalement un signe de tête positif au soldat. Celui-ci retourna patienter à l'extérieur.  
Ren attendait toujours, attaché sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, contournant le droïd qui apportait un plateau agrémenté d'un bol de soupe et d'une cuillère.  
Le chevalier tourna les yeux vers le robot et soupira. Le droïd déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et la fit rouler jusqu'au lit.

«Stop!» ordonna-t-il à la machine.

«Vous devez être nourri à intervalles régulières, maintenant que vous êtes éveillé, les perfusions ne sont plus suffisantes. Nous devons habituer votre estomac à remanger.»

Le jeune homme roula les yeux dans les orbites et tourna le visage vers Rey.

«Fais le taire ou je m'en charge.»

La jeune femme avança dans la pièce et d'un signe de la main, fit battre le robot en retraite. Celui-ci tenta de protester mais elle lui referma les portes vitrées au nez et en bloqua l'ouverture. Elle pivota à nouveau vers Ren, tâchant de faire taire les protestations qui fusaient en elle. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard impassible puis dévisagea le bol de soupe. Ses cheveux de geai lui tombaient dans les yeux. Il haussa les sourcils et adressa une requête silencieuse à la jeune fille.

«Quoi?» demanda Rey belliqueusement.

«Je ne peux pas manger, sans mes mains.»

«Le droïd est là pour ça.»

«Pilleuse, je ne m'enfuirai pas. Je t'ai déjà donné ma parole. »

«Mon nom est Rey et ta parole ne vaut rien.» répondit froidement la jeune femme.

«Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas mis ton petit ami à la porte et tu ne te tiendrais pas devant moi sans arme.»

La jeune fille serra les dents, piquée au vif mais ne répondit rien.

«La main droite suffira.» ajouta le chevalier.

Rey demeura immobile.

«Et si tu ne mangeais tout simplement pas?»

Ren afficha une moue impénétrable puis laissa sa tête reposer sur l'oreiller.

«Très bien, rappelle le droïd.»

«Okay, mais juste la gauche.» concéda alors la jeune fille.

Surpris, le chevalier observa la jeune femme se faufiler entre la table de chevet et la structure du lit. Il l'entendit jurer et tirer sur le lien qui entravait son poignet droit avant de se redresser. La lanière de cuir se détendit et il put libérer sa main. Le jeune homme plia ses doigts à plusieurs reprises et fit craquer son poignet, savourant la sensation de liberté sur sa peau. Il passa les doigts dans sa chevelure afin de repousser les boucles noires qui lui chatouillaient les yeux.

«Merci.»

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Ren arracha la perfusion de son bras droit sous les protestations du droïd qui les observait depuis les parois vitrées. Il se balança ensuite sur son arrière-train afin de trouver une position plus confortable provoquant un éclair de douleur qui le fit grimacer. Il saisit la cuillère et entama sa maigre pitance sous les yeux vigilants Rey. Les premières bouchées furent laborieuses. Malgré la sensation de faim qui le tiraillait, il s'obligea à n'avaler que très lentement de tout petites cuillerées, son estomac récemment opéré se montrait réticent.

Rey recula d'un pas et détourna le regard. Elle ne supportait pas de voir le jeune homme s'alimenter et lui prouver une nouvelle fois qu'il n'était pas qu'une machine à tuer. Qu'il était aussi un être humain avec des besoins. Elle souffla par le nez avec dédain.

«Je préférais encore la cuisine affreuse que vous serviez sur le Finalizer.» lâcha soudainement Ren.

La jeune fille pivota le visage vers lui, sourcils relevés.

«Et la magnifique perruque blonde qui allait avec ton déguisement?» railla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui expédia un regard sombre.

«Matt, c'est ça?»

Ren ne releva pas et porta la cuillère à sa bouche.

«Tuer des gens t'ennuyait? Tu as voulu essayer autre chose?»

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, vraisemblablement irrité.

«C'est Snoke.» répondit-il brièvement.

Rey haussa plus hauts les sourcils.

«Ton maître t'as demandé de te déguiser en clown et de jouer les techniciens?

«Non! Snoke m'a demandé de démanteler un réseau de rebelles.»grogna-t-il sur un ton plus élevé sans comprendre pourquoi il se sentait dans l'obligation de se justifier.

«Wow!»s'écria la jeune fille en retenant un sourire mesquin. «Ça c'est de la rétrogradation.»

Ren lui adressa un regard noir. Étonnement, la jeune fille ne se sentit pas menacée. Elle vit le chevalier poser son couvert et repousser le bol à peine entamé. Il semblait contrarié. Il resta un instant silencieux, fixant la paroi opposée de la cellule vitrée.

«Pourquoi?» demanda soudainement la jeune femme.

Ren releva les yeux.

«Pourquoi Snoke?» ajouta-t-elle

 _Pourquoi essayes-tu de le comprendre?_ se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement. Le chevalier fit jouer son poignet libre et fixa ses doigts durcis par le cuir et le maniement du sabre.

«Parce qu'il était là pour moi, qu'il m'a montré le chemin comme je peux le faire pour toi aujourd'hui.»

«Tu avais Luke, il était là pour toi!»

Les prunelles de Ren s'emplirent de haine à l'évocation de son oncle.

«Ce n'est pas lui dont j'avais besoin.»

Rey laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Elle se souvenait des visions lui dévoilant un Ben Solo encore jeune et plein de ressentiment.

«Alors parce qu'on ne s'est pas occupé de toi, tu as décidé de t'en prendre à la galaxie toute entière?!»

Les couverts se mirent à vibrer sur la table de chevet et des étincelles jaillirent du matériel qui les entouraient. Les yeux de Ren flamboyaient. Il grimaça. La colère provoquait à l'intérieur de son corps en pleine récupération, des ondes de douleur acérée.

«C'est bien plus complexe que ça!»

Il inspira profondément, tentant de ne pas succomber à son exaspération. Il s'en trouva par ailleurs déconcerté. Depuis quand essayait-il de tempérer ses accès de colère? La jeune femme le vit se concentrer avant de reprendre.

«Mes parents n'en ont jamais été. Mon père... mon père ne m'a jamais accepté, il n'a jamais compris la Force. Ils se sont débarrassés de moi et Luke... Il ne me faisait pas confiance!».

«Et pour cause.» constata amèrement Rey.

Ren inspira brutalement.

«Moi aussi j'ai été abandonnée!» s'écria Rey.» Je suis restée quatorze ans sur cette maudite planète à mourir de faim, avec pour uniques compagnons mes cauchemars et l'espoir absurde qu'un jour ma famille reviendrait me chercher! Quatorze ans!Je n'en suis pas devenue une psychopathe pour autant!»

Elle se tut, reprenant son souffle, horrifiée par les confidences qu'elle venait de faire au chevalier de Ren. Celui-ci l'observa, son visage était redevenu impassible.

«Tu refuses de voir ce chemin qui s'offre à toi. Luke n'a jamais voulu comprendre, encré dans ces croyances dépassées.»

«Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix!»

«Et retrouver ta vie solitaire sur Jakku?»

«J'ai de vrais amis maintenant, contrairement à toi.»

«Des amis oui. Des amis sincères cependant?»

Rey cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»

«Demande donc au traître.»

Rey expira bruyemment.

«Okay, j'en ai assez entendu.»

Sans un mouvement, la jeune fille immobilisa la main de Ren contre le matelas et plongea sous la structure du lit. Elle resserra l'entrave de toutes ses forces et se projeta loin de lui. Elle fit rentrer le droïd qui s'élança auprès du jeune homme pour lui tendre son bol de soupe. Sans lui adresser un regard elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit l'extérieur, laissant les portes blindées du sas se refermer placidement sur elle.

Kylo voulut repousser le droïd mais sa main était à nouveau attachée. Il laissa exploser sa frustration et le robot se retrouva violemment projeté contre le matériel de soin. Le bol de soupe valsa au sol, répandant son contenu encore chaud. Le jeune homme tira sur les sangles et réveilla la douleur qui logeait sous ses côtes. Son corps manquait encore des forces nécessaires. Depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, maintenir le barrage mental contre Snoke lui demandait presque la totalité de son énergie. Il soupira de dépit. La patience n'était pas son fort. Il tenterait une dernière fois de faire changer la pilleuse d'avis et, si elle ne l'écoutait pas, alors il la tuerait elle, le traître et tout ceux qui peuplait cette maudite planète. Mais pour l'instant il devait récupérer. Il se laissa aller contre le matelas dut lit qui l'emprisonnait et abaissa les paupières.

«Tu résonnes comme un enfant capricieux» retentit une voix près de lui.

Le jeune homme réouvrit les yeux, stupéfait. Il tourna la tête de chaque côté, essayant de se libérer de ses liens.

«J'ai été comme toi autrefois, têtu, passionné, irascible, aveugle et stupide.»

Kylo s'agita sur sa couchette.

«Qui est là!»

Ses yeux s'élargirent. Devant lui se tenait le spectre translucide d'un homme pas plus âgé qu'il ne l'était lui même, vêtu d'une tenue sable et d'une cape brune, les cheveux mi-longs.

Kylo déglutit et tenta de se redresser. Ses paupières papillonnèrent.

«Qui êtes-vous?!»

L'homme s'avança et sourit.

«Allons Ben, tu sais qui je suis.»

Kylo se raidit à l'usage de son ancien nom. Le spectre inclina le visage de côté.

«Pour quelqu'un qui me voue une adoration inconditionnelle, je te trouve bien lent.»

La respiration de Kylo s'accéléra. Il s'humecta les lèvres du bout de la langue. Ses yeux clignotèrent, tentant de chasser la vision mais l'image fantomatique ne s'évanouit pas.

«Darth Vader.» murmura le jeune homme.

«Je préfère répondre au nom d'Anakin.»objecta calmement le spectre.

Kylo se tortilla sur son séant.

«Vous n'êtes pas Darth vader , il...»

«Correction, je ne suis plus Darth Vader. Darth Vader était le nom d'un homme qui avait égaré son chemin comme tu as perdu le tien.»

«Mensonges!» tonna Kylo.«Darth Vader était un grand homme, il avait réussi à restaurer l'ordre dans la galaxie, il était loyal, puissant et respecté.»

«Et aussi un meurtrier impulsif, impitoyable, jeune et tellement effrayé.» ajouta l'esprit. «Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un?»

Kylo secoua violemment la tête.

«Vous mentez. Vous n'êtes pas mon grand-père.»

L'homme effectua quelques pas, levant le visage au ciel.

«J'étais tellement persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix que j'ai repoussé tous ceux qui comptaient et qui m'aimaient pour m'enfermer sur moi-même et devenir tout ce que j'abhorrais. À la fin, j'étais si terrorisé par ce que j'étais devenu et si seul que j'ai fermé les yeux et me suis raccroché à la dernière chose qui me restait: le pouvoir et ses cruelles illusions.»

«Taisez-vous. Laissez-moi seul!»

Le spectre n'écouta pas ses protestations.

«Il est tellement plus simple de prétendre ne pas ressentir de remord et de s'enfoncer au plus profond des ténèbres en espérant que la culpabilité finira par disparaître, consumée par la haine, n'est-ce pas?»

L'esprit tourna le visage vers Kylo avant d'enchaîner.

«Ou bien de fermer les yeux et de nier la déception que nous sommes devenus et à quel point nous avons tout ruiné autour de nous.»

«Assez!»

Le matériel de soin fut projeté au travers de la pièce, traversant stérilement la silhouette brumeuse du spectre de Force. Le fantôme haussa les sourcils nullement impressioné et marcha en rond dans la cellule vitrée.

«Laisse moi te faire une confidence, fils. Nous sommes issus du même sang. Le côté obscur et la lumière coulent à égales proportions dans tes veines, bien que tu te refuses à l'admettre.»

Il marqua une pause et soupira, le regard absent.

«La culpabilité ne part jamais, elle ne fait qu'empirer. Elle fera de toi l'être dépourvu d'âme et de but que j'étais devenu.»

Le jeune homme tira à nouveau sur ses liens, la gorge douloureusement contractée. Puisant dans ses réserves, il projeta à nouveau la Force. La sangle resserrée un peu plus tôt par Rey se déchira, libérant son bras. Il tendit la main vers le spectre, essayant de le repousser, en vain.

«Vous avez été faible! Je ne le serai pas.»

«Oh vraiment?» répliqua le fantôme, perplexe. «Tu penses avoir réussi à devenir le maître de tes peurs, alors que tu te caches derrière un masque pour dissimuler ce que tu considères comme une faiblesse: ta vulnérabilité.»

Les yeux de Ren s'élargirent. Il porta sa main libre à son crâne et rentra la tête dans les épaules ne souhaitant pas en entendre d'avantage.

«La véritable force Ben, est d'admettre cette vulnérabilité.»reprit doucement le fantôme d'Anakin Skywalker. «Elle est la source de l'amour, de l'empathie de l'espoir et de la responsabilité, tout comme la lumière. Ne soit plus son instrument, embrasse la de tout ton être»

Le regard de Kylo s'étaient brouillé d'un voile de rage et d'impuissance. Les larmes vinrent subitement troubler sa vision.

«Taisez-vous! Taisez-vous!»

Les traits de l'esprit s'adoucirent et un sourire parcourut son visage.

«Il est toujours temps pour toi Ben, tu peux encore faire ce qui est juste.»

«Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça! Ben n'existe plus!»

Une salve d'étincelles jaillit des néons et les vitres tremblèrent. Kylo secoua la tête, essayant de chasser la voix du fantôme.

«Mon grand-père ne s'est jamais adressé à moi, jamais!» reprit le jeune homme à bout de souffle. Où étiez-vous pendant toutes ces années?!»

«Oh Force! Crois-tu que je n'ai pas essayé ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne t'apparaisse qu'aujourd'hui?» s'indigna tristement Anakin.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, cherchant l'air, la gorge comprimée dans un étau.

«Tu n'étais pas prêt Ben, tu refusais de me voir. Mais la Force à changé en toi dernièrement. La lumière tente de s'exprimer. Et plus tu la repousses, plus tu t'affaiblis, tes doutes sont plus forts que jamais.»

«Ça n'est pas vrai!» protesta vainement le chevalier.

«Tu tentes de faire les choses par toi-même, mais tu te trompes de direction.»

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Kylo et ses épaules se mirent à trembler.

«Il y a eu un réveil dans la Force.»continua le fantôme.«À chaque fois que l'univers ressent le besoin de rétablir la balance, il donne vie à l'un de ses vassaux pour unifier ses agents. Tous sont liés par la Force. N'échoue pas là où j'ai manqué.»

«Il est trop tard!» s'écria Kylo en serrant les poings, ne retenant plus ses sanglots. «Je suis allé trop loin!»

L'esprit sourit affectueusement.

«Et c'est ce qui t'as permis de réaliser ton égarement, n'ai-je pas raison? Han Solo...»

Les épaules du jeune homme se soulevèrent en saccades et son corps fut secoué de soubresauts. Il serra les dents tandis que le goût amer de ses pleurs se répandait sur ses lèvres. Le fantôme s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

«Fils, rétablir la balance dans l'univers n'est pas le dessein d'un seul être. Tu es une partie de son équilibre. Vous faites tous partie de son grand schéma. Quand tu auras accepté ce qui t'effraie et que tu tentes de convertir, la balance aura retrouvé un peu de son harmonie.»

Kylo releva ses yeux rouges et congestionnés sur l'esprit lui renvoyant l'image jeune du grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il libéra sa deuxième main de son entrave et saisit sa tête entre ses doigts.

«Je… je suis perdu grand-père!» laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

«Tu es sur le point de retrouver ton chemin Ben. Il ne te reste qu'à suivre le guide.»

Le fantôme s'était redressé et son image s'était ternie. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, l'incompréhension s'inscrivant sur ses traits.

«N'oublie pas fils, c'est dans l'obscurité que la lumière est la plus étincelante, mais c'est aussi dans la lumière que nos ombres prennent vie.»

Sur ces derniers mots, le spectre de Force s'évapora en une multitude de particules scintillantes, laissant Kylo en proie à ses sanglots et au bouleversement qui opérait furieusement en lui depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait réalisé.

Le jeune homme porta les mains à ses yeux rougis et sécha les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Il posa un regard absent sur les objets qui jonchaient le sol de sa cellule puis arracha les sangles qui lui barraient le bassin et les chevilles.

Péniblement, il se leva.

...

* * *

 _Emo Kylo Ren on the way XD!_

 _Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire car j'avais peur que les choses ne s'y déroulent trop vite, mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envie d'écrire un roman de 500 pages ( j'en serai capable mais j'ai d'autres projets qui attendent donc plutôt que de rallonger la sauce, je prends le parti d'entamer la dernière ligne droite de cette fic, qui comprendra tout de même son lot de chapitres)._

 _La suite devrait reprendre un déroulement plus rythmé, les choses sérieuses se présentent!_

 _Et oui, je considère Ren comme un adolescent malgré son âge. Je pense qu'il n'a pas benéficié de l'entourage et des expériences nécessaires pour atteindre la maturité d'un homme de trente ans._

 _Oh et Rey est parfois de mauvaise foi. Accuser Finn de provoquer Ren alors qu'elle ne fait que ça! C'est du propre!_


	13. Chapter 13

**MATAURANGA**

Rey sorti en trombe de l'annexe de clonage exaspérée par le comportement de Ren. Après tout, que pouvait-elle bien attendre d'un homme tel que lui. Des regrets? Des explications? À vrai dire, rien. Et sûrement pas les excuses pleurnichardes dignes d'un adolescent que le jeune homme lui avait débinées. Finn avait raison, maintenant que Ren allait mieux, il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent et qu'ils s'en débarrassent au plus vite. La jeune fille pressa le pas en direction du bâtiment principal du Secteur 2.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'édifice, la réceptionniste l'informa de la présence de Finn dans le bureau du Maire. Rey se hâta de l'y rejoindre. Elle frappa à la porte de l'office et la porte lui fut ouverte par une secrétaire, une jeune femme brune au visage étroit. Finn était assis sur une chaise face au bureau de Davies. Le Maire, debout, achevait une conversation en holo transmission avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Davies mit fin à la communication et leva le visage vers Rey. Finn se tourna vers elle.

«Ah Rey, vous voilà.» fit le Maire. «Approchez.»

Rey s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta auprès de son ami.

«Suite à la demande de Finn, j'ai contacté le Secteur 3 afin qu'ils rapatrient la navette avec laquelle il est arrivé ici.» le Maire pivota vers le jeune homme. «Ils nous la font envoyer au plus vite.»

L'ancien Stormtrooper inclina le menton.

«Merci.»

«Bien que je ne comprenne pas ce qui vous incite à partir dans l'urgence, votre homme est à peine sorti du coma.»

les deux jeunes gens se consultèrent brièvement du regard.

«La Générale Organa nous demande de hâter la mission. Nous transporterons le blessé alité s'il le faut.» expliqua l'ancien Stormtrooper.

Rey acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

«Je ne suis pas en mesure de contester les ordres de la Générale. Votre homme doit être bigrement important. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple soldat je présume?»

Les deux jeunes gens n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer qu'une voix les interrompit.

«Important? Je dirais extrêmement dangereux surtout!»

Tous tournèrent la tête. Dixon se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air mécontent. Le soldat s'avança fermement dans la pièce, un sac de toile à la main.

Rey, hagarde, reconnut la besace qu'elle avait dissimulée sous son lit.

«Dixon?» interrogea le Maire.

Le jeune soldat renversa le sac sur le bureau et le secoua sans ménagement. Horrifiée Rey vit son contenu se répandre sur l'office et rouler le long du bois vernis. Le masque de Ren oscilla quelques secondes avant de terminer sa course immobile, ses orbites noires fixées sur Davies. La garde du sabre laser glissa un peu plus longtemps et s'arrêta au bord du meuble. La secrétaire étouffa un petit cri et les yeux du Maire s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Il demeura quelques secondes interdit.

«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Où avez vous eu ça!?»

Il se redressa brusquement, les yeux rivés sur les deux amis.

«Voilà pourquoi nous tenions à ce que personne ne rentre en contact direct avec le prisonnier.» justifia Finn, ennuyé.

Les yeux du Maire s'élargirent plus grands encore, trahissant un effroi naissant.

«Vous vous moquez de moi?» s'écria-t-il horrifié.

Il fixa le masque et la garde du sabre étalés sur son bureau puis son regard passa de la jeune fille à l'ancien Stormrtrooper. Son expression de frayeur fit soudain place à la colère.

«Avez-vous perdu la tête?!»

«Nous pouvons vous expliquer...» commença Rey

«Nous vous avons hébergés nourris et soignés et vous nous avez amené...le...le bras droit de l'Ordre, le tueur de Jedi, sous notre toit!»s'exclama Davies.

« Le Premier Ordre va débarquer ici pour le récupérer et nous massacrer.» ajouta Dixon, catastrophé.

Rey s'agita sur sa chaise et tendit les mains devant elle.

«Non, non.» balbutia-t-elle.

Finn, blasé se laissa couler dans le fond de sa chaise.

«Je trouvais son comportement suspect!»continua Dixon en désignant la jeune fille.

La secrétaire regardait avec stupeur le masque lugubre leur faisant impassiblement face sur le bureau alors que Dixon interpellait énergiquement le Maire.

«Je ne leur ai pas fait confiance une seconde depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, ils mettent toute la colonie en danger!»

«Écoutez!» reprit Rey.

Mais les deux hommes ne lui concédèrent pas la parole, vociférants sur les jeunes gens, rejoints par la secrétaire affolée. Finn se contenta de hausser les épaules en roulant les yeux. La jeune fille se redressa et serra les poings.

«Ça suffit!» interjeta-t-elle véhémentement.

La porte du cabinet se referma et claqua violemment, interrompant net la clameur qui faisait rage sous ses yeux. Tous les regards se portèrent sur elle. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et leva la main. Simultanément, les chaises se murent de leur propre chef. Davies et ses collègues se retrouvèrent plaqués le fessier sur leur siège, stupéfaits. Finn haussa les sourcils, impressionné.

«Vous… vous...» balbutia Davies.

L'ancien Stormtrooper croisa les mains et laissa retomber les épaules.

«Ah oui, un détail.» ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement désabusé. «C'est une Jedi.»

Les trois habitants du village dévisagèrent la jeune fille, stupéfaits, immobilisés par la pression qui les arrimait sur place. Dixon rompit finalement le silence.

«Une… une Jedi? Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous été tués et que le seul Jedi encore en vie avait disparu!»

Rey soupira.

«Il n'a pas disparu, je suis son élève.» fit-elle en tendant le bras vers le bureau.

Aussitôt, la garde du sabre laser vibra sur le meuble. Puis l'objet s'en arracha et termina sa course entre les doigts de la jeune femme sous les yeux médusés de ses interlocuteurs. Rey relâcha sa concentration et la force invisible qui immobilisait le Maire et ses collègues s'évanouit. La secrétaire laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Rey s'avança doucement et replaça le sabre dans son sac, elle saisit ensuite le masque de Ren entre ses mains.

«Je suis l'élève de Luke Skywalker, le dernier Jedi de la galaxie. Kylo Ren est mon prisonnier et sous ma responsabilité.»

Elle tourna le masque de Ren entre ses mains avant de le placer à son tour dans la besace.

«Nous ne souhaitons pas mettre votre communauté en danger un instant de plus, aussi nous partirons dès que notre vaisseau sera arrivé.»reprit-elle en regardant Finn.

Ce dernier se releva. Les trois villageois se concertèrent, ébahis.

«Nous vous remercions pour votre accueil et vos soins. La Générale Organa sera informée de votre soutient.» ajouta l'ancien Stormtrooper avec l'approbation de Rey.

«Le Premier Ordre n'est pas au courant de la présence de Ren sur Endor. Nous partirons avant que ce ne soit le cas.»les rassura la jeune fille.

«Comment pouvez-vous en être sûrs ?!» siffla le soldat en se redressant à son tour.

«Dixon!» interjeta Davies.

Il sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse. Rey aurait pu jurer apercevoir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime derrière ses tempes grisonnantes.

«Assurez-vous que personne d'autre que ces deux jeunes gens n'approche l'annexe de clonage tant que Kylo Ren sera encore à l'intérieur. Ceci doit rester entre nous! Inutile de provoquer la panique.»

«Nous pourrions l'éliminer!» contesta le soldat.

«Et attirer la vengeance du Premier Ordre sur nous?» s'insurgea le Maire. «Non. La meilleure solution est qu'il parte et que l'on ne sache rien de son passage ici.»

Le jeune soldat acquiesça à contrecœur, les sourcils froncés.

«Et envoyez vos hommes surveiller le tarmac, nous attendons un vaisseau transporteur aux couleurs de l'Ordre, je vous transmets son identification.»termina le Maire en saisissant un datapad sur lequel il pianota rapidement.

«Bien Monsieur.»

Dixon effectua un salut militaire et se retira de mauvaise grâce. Le Maire du Secteur 2 se retourna vers Finn et Rey.

«Je dois vous dire que je n'approuve pas la présence de ce... de votre prisonnier ici et que je n'attends qu'une chose, le voir lui et vous, débarrasser le plancher de cette planète.»

«Je comprends.» répondit Rey, reconnaissante.

«Cependant...» Il prit une grande inspiration.» Sachez que je voue une grande admiration aux gens comme vous. Je pensais que tous les sensitifs à la Force avaient été exterminés.»

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, songeur.

«Je me souviens de l'histoire d'un enfant d'Endor, un enfant très sensible.»

Finn jeta un œil à Rey. Celle-ci était suspendue au lèvres de Davies.

«Il est mort il y a quinze ans, lors d'un raid du Premier Ordre. Pauvre petit...»

Il s'interrompit, visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Rey sentit la déception la gagner. L'homme ne savait rien de plus à ce sujet.

«Toujours est-il que nous nous souvenons tous sur Endor du combat qu'ont mené la Princesse Organa, son frère Luke Skywalker, le célèbre Han Solo et leurs amis.»

Il rapporta son attention sur les deux amis et releva les sourcils.

«Saviez-vous que les Ewoks du secteur 3 ont même sculpté des statues à leur effigie? La plus grande et la plus honorée cependant se trouve être celle d'un droïd. On peut les visiter à Bright Tree Village*.»expliqua Davies. «Ce sont de véritables légendes pour les habitants de cette planète.»

Un air grave traversa son visage.

« Si ce que vous me dites est vrai, à propos de Skywalker...et à propos de vous. Alors l'espoir de voir cette guerre prendre fin n'est peut être pas mort.»

La secrétaire approuva d'un énergique mouvement du menton.

«Ne laissez pas ce monstre s'en tirer.» ajouta le Maire après une longue pause.

Les deux jeunes gens opinèrent malgré eux. Au moment de quitter l'office, Rey se retourna vers Davies.

«Connaîtriez vous par hasard une Kateri Jaana?»

L'homme la considéra interrogateur avant de répondre.

«Ce nom ne me dit rien et vous Patsy?» répondit-il en questionnant sa secrétaire.

La femme secoua négativement la tête.

«Cela ne nous évoque rien.» réitéra Davies. «Une de vos amies?»

«Oh, non...rien... ne vous en faites pas.» répliqua Rey, refoulant sa déception.

…

…

Les deux amis quittèrent le bureau du Maire peu après. La navette volée par Finn sur le Finalizer allait leur permettre de passer inaperçus sur Mustafar et relaxer Ren. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre son arrivée.

«Veux tu pratiquer quelques formes avec moi en attendant?» proposa Rey à son ami.

Finn, la tête levée vers les cieux haussa les épaules.

«Je vais aller marcher un peu, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.»

La jeune femme releva un sourcil. Son ami d'ordinaire si sociable et enjoué paraissait distant.

«Est- ce que ça va?» demanda Rey.

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

«Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste besoin d'air, je ne serai pas loin.»

«Ok, alors à tout à l'heure.» acquiesça la jeune femme, légèrement perplexe.

Rey le regarda s'éloigner avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs. Elle arrangea ses anciennes frusques en un tas informe et les fourra dans une poubelle. Elle se saisit de son sac de toile où dormaient le masque et le sabre de Ren et dissimula le paquetage sous son oreiller. Dixon ne risquait pas de revenir fouiller ses affaires mais elle préférait ne pas les laisser exposées aux yeux de tous. Elle tapota le dessus de son coussin pour en aplanir les rebords quand son regard fut attiré par la surface réfléchissante du datapad de Finn qui dépassait de son sac. La jeune femme se retourna et saisit l'objet.

Elle hésita un moment mais l'envie de revoir le visage jeune aux yeux noisette qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit fut plus forte. Elle alluma l'appareil et fit défiler les dossiers, cherchant le nom qui lui avait été donné à la naissance et sous lequel elle apparaissait dans les archives de l'Ordre quand soudain son regard se posa sur un fichier dont la détermination l'interpella: FN-2187.

La jeune femme fut traversée d'un éclair de stupéfaction. Finalement, le jeune homme avait aussi récolté des informations sur son passé. Elle s'apprêtait à sélectionner le dossier mais se ravisa. Si Finn n'avait pas évoqué avec elle les trouvailles le concernant, c'est peut être qu'il n'y était pas prêt. Elle tacherait d'orienter la discussion sur ce sujet plus tard. Elle continua son exploration et ses doigts firent défiler la liste jusqu'au dossier qu'elle convoitait. Le cœur battant, elle en afficha le contenu. La photo de l'enfant la dévisageait comme la première fois. Rey s'agenouilla contre le lit de son ami et croisa les bras sous son menton tout en observant l'image. Elle laissa ses doigts tracer le contour du petit visage volontaire et souriant qui la fixait et soupira. Ses yeux parcoururent les informations concernant son passé; sa date de naissance, le nom de sa mère.

«Pourquoi est- ce que je ne me souviens de rien?» murmura la jeune femme, les larmes lui montant subitement aux yeux.

 _Je pourrais t'aider à te souvenir._

Rey sursauta et se retourna pour scanner la pièce. Elle était seule dans le dortoir vide.

«Ren?»

Seul l'écho lointain des enfants jouant à l'extérieur lui parvint. La jeune femme éteignit le datapad et le déposa hâtivement dans le sac dans son ami. Elle pivota à nouveau pour scruter autour d'elle. Elle avait la désagréable sensation de ne pas être seule. Elle essuya ses paupières du revers de sa manche et retourna vers sa couchette.

 _Savais-tu_ _qu'il est possible d'effacer les esprits à l'aide de la Force?_

Rey se figea.

«Ren!»

Elle fit un tour complet sur elle même pour constater qu'elle était toujours seule. Soudain elle réalisa.

«Co...comment? Sors de ma tête!»

 _C'est toi qui me laisse y rentrer._

«Que… quoi?!» s'écria la jeune femme furibonde.

 _Sors de ma tête!_

Répliqua-t-elle mentalement _._ Instinctivement elle replia les murs de sa conscience, forgeant une muraille autour de ses pensées et fut soulagée de constater la disparition de l'incursion importune qu'elle venait de subir. Furieuse elle saisit son arme et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie des dortoirs, l'instant d'après elle se trouvait devant l'ancienne annexe de clonage. Le soldat, le même qu'en milieu de journée, l'accompagna jusqu'aux sas des cellules de soin et s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

«Appelez- moi à l'aide du commutateur rouge qui se trouve à droite des portes. Je viendrai vous ouvrir, je suis obligé de rester en dehors du bâtiment, nouveaux ordres.»

La jeune fille acquiesça et pénétra d'un pas vif dans le pôle de soin. Elle se dirigea vers la cellule vitrée qui abritait Ren et se figea. Les portes de verre était ouvertes et divers objets à usage médical jonchaient le sol. Le lit de Ren était vide et les sangles défaites pendaient le long de sa structure. Elle aperçut le droïd habituel qui se tenait silencieusement immobile derrière le lit, près des écrans du cardioscope.

Le sang de Rey se glaça dans ses veines à l'instant où son œil perçut un mouvement sur sa droite. Elle pivota à la vitesse de l'éclair en position défensive, muscles tendus. Elle porta la main au blaster qui pendait à sa ceinture. La porte de l'armoire blanche qui se trouvait sur la droite de la paroi vitrée se referma soudainement. La jeune femme dégaina son arme et la pointa fermement devant elle.

«Tu risques de blesser quelqu'un avec ça.» fit la voix monocorde de Ren.

Rey affirma sa prise sur la gâchette de son blaster. Le jeune homme se trouvait devant elle, pieds nus, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de coton blanc.

«Comment t'es tu libéré!?» rugit la jeune femme. «Pourquoi l'alerte n'a pas été donnée.?»

Ren se déplaça lentement nullement préoccupé par l'arme pointée sur lui. Il exécuta un léger geste de la main et le droïd accourut à ses côtés.

«D24-XPC est très obéissant.» répondit-il en tapotant le crâne métallique du robot.

Ce dernier émit une série de bip satisfaits. Le chevalier amorça un pas vers Rey mais celle-ci agita son blaster nerveusement.

«Ne bouge pas!»

Ren afficha une furtive grimace ennuyée en roulant les yeux.

«Ne crois tu pas que si j'avais voulu m'enfuir ou t'attaquer, ça ne serait pas déjà fait? Ça devient lassant.»

Il recula légèrement et scruta la pièce du regard.

«Impossible de trouver de quoi s'habiller convenablement ici. Je ne trouve pas mes vêtements»

«Vu ce qu'il en restait, j'imagine qu'ils sont partis à la poubelle.» répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

Ren fronça les sourcils puis jeta un œil au droïd. «D24, va me chercher de quoi me vêtir.»

«Oui monsieur.» répondit la voix métallique de droïd docile.

Le robot se dirigea vers les portes, obligeant Rey à se décaler sur son passage. La jeune fille tendait toujours le blaster devant elle, mains crispées. Elle venait effectivement de se rendre compte de l'accoutrement de son interlocuteur. Elle observa le jeune homme qui la toisait en silence et fut saisie par l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. La pâleur de Ren s'harmonisait agréablement au simple pantalon blanc d'hôpital dont il était vêtu. Sa crinière d'ébène et ses grains de beauté tranchaient avec la blancheur velouté de son visage. La jeune femme laissa involontairement ses yeux parcourir le corps du jeune homme. Les bacta patch et bandages qui enserraient son buste épousaient parfaitement la courbe de chacun de ses muscles. Il était large d'épaules et sa musculature était sèche et longiligne. Sa ceinture abdominale très apparente révélait un corps peu habitué aux excès alimentaires et à la sédentarité. Voir le chevalier de Ren hors de ses parures sombres et ténébreuses avait quelque chose d'irréel. Dans l'éclairage aseptisé du complexe de soin, la blancheur chatoyante qui l'enveloppait lui procurait un aspect éthéré. De nombreuses cicatrices rosées ornaient la peau laiteuse du jeune homme tels les coups de pinceaux d'un maître impressionniste et les multiples grains de beauté qui la constellaient dessinaient une carte que la jeune femme eut soudain envie de tracer du bout des doigts.

Elle secoua vivement la tête et cligna des yeux. La main qui tenait le blaster vacilla légèrement.

«Comptes-tu pointer ça vers moi indéfiniment?»fit nonchalamment Ren, l'extirpant de ses rêveries.

La jeune femme n'abaissa pas le bras.

«Tu as l'air en forme.» constata-elle, épatée malgré elle par la vitesse de récupération du jeune homme. «Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours là?»

Le chevalier soupira en laissant son regard dériver sur le matériel qui gisait au sol.

«Tu aurais pu sortir d'ici sans problème, il n'y a qu'un seul garde qui n'est même pas au courant de ton identité.» reprit la jeune fille.

Ren releva la tête.

«Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune raison de partir ni de m'enfuir. J'ai respecté ma parole, je n'ai fait de mal à personne.»

Rey serra les dents. Ren était un monstre. Et elle réalisait qu'elle détestait le fait que ce monstre dont elle s'était forgée une représentation puisse se montrer aussi prévenant et obligeant envers elle.

«C'est ta façon d'essayer de me convaincre d'accepter de venir avec toi pour réaliser tes fantasmes de psychopathe et d'assurer ta vision délirante du pouvoir?»

Ren dirigea un regard inexpressif sur la jeune femme.

«Pourquoi continuer à venir me voir?»

La jeune femme vacilla, déstabilisée, sans réponse. Le chevalier s'avança vers elle.

«Tu ne peux pas le nier, toi et moi sommes liés par quelque chose qui nous dépasse.»

Rey affirma sa prise sur son blaster. Le souvenir d'une rencontre chaleureuse entre une petite fille jouant avec ses poupées et un jeune homme revêtu de noir chatouilla son esprit. Elle se souvint également d'un jeune garçon aux grands yeux noirs et doté de belles boucles brunes qui la dévisageait avec compassion.

«Uniquement dans tes délires pervers!»

Ren expira brutalement en pinçant les lèvres, se laissant gagner par l'exaspération. Il continua sa progression

«N'avance pas!» tonna Rey.

Le jeune homme effectua un rapide mouvement des doigts et le blaster fut arraché des mains de Rey. La jeune fille émit un hoquet de surprise et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Ren avait levé le bras vers elle, l'immobilisant à distance. Elle tenta de se dégager mais sa maîtrise de la Force était bien inférieure à celle du chevalier. Celui-ci passa lentement devant elle puis la contourna.

«Je crois que tu as oublié à qui tu avais affaire pilleuse. Je ne suis pas qu'un simple utilisateur de la Force comme toi.» lui murmura-t-il a l'oreille.

La promiscuité et la chaleur du corps de Ren dans son dos firent frémir Rey. Elle perçut le souffle du jeune homme contre sa peau et sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

«Si je le souhaitais, je pourrais stopper l'air qui passe dans ce joli cou d'un claquement de doigts.»

Sur ses mots il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la peau de la jeune femme. Un frisson parcourut l'épiderme de cette dernière. Ren afficha un sourire satisfait tout en continuant.

«Je pourrais m'introduire dans cet esprit rebelle qu'est le tient et le ravager de l'intérieur.»

«On sait tous comment ça c'est passé la dernière fois!»grinça la jeune fille entre ses dents, toujours luttant pour se libérer.

Les commissures des lèvres de Ren se relevèrent plus encore. Il ôta à contre-cœur ses doigts du cou de Rey. Le jeune femme fut saisie par la déception quand le contact de la peau de Ren contre la sienne se rompit. Elle réalisa alors avec effroi que cette émotion provenait d'elle. Le chevalier vint lui faire face.

«Disons que tu avais l'avantage de la surprise.»

Il surplombait la jeune fille de toute sa hauteur, lui offrant la vision de son torse large et contusionné. Elle put détailler la balafre profonde qui naissait de son épaule droite et terminait sur son front. Sa cicatrice à elle. Elle l'avait marqué pour toujours et quelque chose en elle lui en réclamait la revendication. Ren abaissa le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Rey et traça des yeux le contour des lèvres de la jeune fille.

«Tu me hais et pourtant tu reviens vers moi encore et encore.» murmura-t-il à nouveau, plongeant un regard sombre dans les siens. «Ne crois tu pas qu'il y ait une raison à cela?»

La jeune femme laissa échapper un gloussement, tentant d'échapper à la fascination qu'exerçait les prunelles du jeune homme sur elle . Elle revoyait les grands yeux tristes et emplis de ressentiment de ses visions.

«Rien de ce que tu peux inventer dans ton esprit tordu!»

Ren poussa un soupir d'irritation et secoua la tête.

«Arrête avec ça! C'est toi qui imagine des choses!»

Il se redressa. Il paraissait vexé. Rey battit des paupières, surprise et sentit la chaleur affluer sur ses joues. Le chevalier continuait à maintenir la Force sur elle et la jeune fille le vit grincer des dents.

 _Il y a un lien entre nous._

La voix du jeune homme venait de résonner à nouveau dans l'esprit de Rey. Ses yeux s'élargirent.

«Arrête ça tout de suite! Sors de ma tête!»

«J'essaie de te faire comprendre ce qui se passe!» s'écria le chevalier perdant son sang froid. «À cause de toi, je rêve à nouveau! Je vois des choses, je ressens...tu m'affaiblis!»

Il posa son index contre le front de la jeune fille et le tapota nerveusement.

«Je suis là-dedans, dans cet esprit borné et dégoulinant d'espoir qu'est le tien pilleuse!»

Il repoussa sa main.

«Et je t'entends là aussi.» ajouta-t-il en désignant ses tempes.

Rey papillonna des paupières, incrédule. Ren serra à nouveau les dents et la jeune fille sentit un éclair de douleur la traverser, provenant de son thorax. Ses yeux s'affolèrent.

«C'est exact.» souffla le jeune homme, la sueur roulant sur son front. «C'est ma douleur que tu ressens, navré pour ça.»

La sensation s'évanouit comme elle était apparut. Ren soupira et relâcha son emprise sur la jeune fille, laissant ses bras ballants retomber le long de son corps. Rey oscilla pour retrouver son équilibre.

«Je n'ai pas d'explication à cela, mais un lien psychique s'est forgé entre nous le jour où je t'ai capturée sur Takodana et où j'ai …»

«Violé mon esprit.» grinça Rey en secouant les mains pour chasser les fourmillements qui s'y étaient logés.

Ren détourna les yeux. Il recula d'un pas, libérant la jeune femme de son intoxicante aura. Rey le vit soudain tanguer. Elle coula un regard sur les bandages qui pansaient la cage thoracique du chevalier. Une auréole rouge transparaissait et tintait progressivement le textile.

«Ren.» interpella la jeune fille, désignant la blessure du menton.

Le jeune homme abaissa le regard sur son torse et grimaça. Il porta la main à son estomac et retira ses doigts poisseux de sang. Rey en profita pour récupérer le blaster abandonné au sol. Mais au lieu de le pointer sur le chevalier, elle le rangea à sa ceinture. Celui-ci avait fléchit et ses yeux s'étaient plissés.

«Lien ou pas lien, je ne viendrai jamais avec toi Ren. Reste en dehors de ma tête et je tacherai de rester en dehors de la tienne.»

«Rey...» murmura le chevalier, le regard grave.

La jeune femme fut saisie par le son de son prénom provenant des lèvres de son ennemi pour la toute première fois. Il l'avait prononcé avec fermeté et douceur et le timbre profond de sa voix éveilla un inopportun pincement au creux de sa poitrine.

«Non!»protesta-t-elle.

Ren leva la main vers elle mais la rapporta aussitôt à son crâne. Sans montrer la moindre compassion pour la douleur de son interlocuteur, Rey recula.

«Nous te déposerons sur Mustafar et nos chemins reprendront là où ils s'étaient interrompus.»

«Tu ne comprends pas!» émit Ren dans un souffle.

Il semblait lutter contre un intense mal intérieur. Dans ses yeux dansaient une lueur qui avait remplacé celle de la colère. Rey fronça les sourcils. Soudain le vrombissement de moteurs emplit l'espace. La jeune femme releva la tête et tendit l'oreille. Un vaisseau approchait.

«Je suis encore trop faible, Il me cherche.» gémit Ren en s' agrippant le crâne.

Sans lui prêter plus attention , Rey se tourna vers les portes, visage levé

«La navette!» s'exclama-t-elle.

«J'ai été imprudent, déconcentré. Il en a profité» continua le chevalier pour lui-même.

Il s'avança vers Rey mais celle-ci recula instantanément.

«Reste là, tiens toi prêt.»lui ordonna-t-elle. «N'aggrave pas ta blessure. Je reviens te chercher!»

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme se précipita vers le sas de sortie. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'appeler le gardien et ouvrit les portes d'un simple geste de la main, s'élançant à l'extérieur. Ren vacilla d'un pied sur l'autre. Le droïd qui revenait les bras chargés de vêtements accourut vers lui.

«Monsieur, vos signes vitaux montrent des irrégularités, Il faut vous recoucher.»

«Laisse-moi!» grogna Ren entre ses dents, repoussant le robot violemment.

Projeté par la Force, le droïd se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air mais le bruit de sa chute fut couverte par le grondement du vaisseau qui survolait le complexe. Ren tomba à genoux, yeux fermés , mâchoire crispée. Un gémissement de douleur jaillit de sa gorge.

«Non!»

Il laissa échapper un nouveau cri de douleur silencieux alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de frayeur.

«Rey!» murmura-t-il.

...

La jeune femme se précipita à l'extérieur, les yeux levés vers le ciel à présent rosissant. La navette qui survolait le tarmac atterrissage n'était pas le vaisseau du Premier Ordre qu'elle s'était attendue à voir. Il s'agissait d'une petite navette de transport ayant appartenu à l'ancienne République. Le soldat en faction devant l'annexe accourut vers Rey.

«Mais? Comment êtes vous sorti de… de?»

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et s'élança vers la piste d'atterrissage. D'autres villageois curieux l'avait précédée. Alors qu'elle prenait son élan, elle fut secouée par une douleur cinglante qui se propagea dans tout son corps. Elle jeta un regard noir à l'annexe de clonage et hurla mentalement.

 _Essaye de souffrir seul!_

Elle projeta son ressentit à travers le lien qui la reliait à Ren avant de renforcer les barrières de son esprit et d'y empêcher une nouvelle intrusion.

…

...

Le vent provoqué par les moteurs de l'engin fouettait le visage des badauds venus s'attrouper autour de l'appareil. Rey retrouva Finn qui observait la navette avec curiosité.

«Ça n'est pas le vaisseau avec lequel tu es venu.» constata la jeune femme.

«Non.»confirma l'ancien Stormtrooper, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'engin.

Davies et sa femme Millie arrivaient alors que les pieds métalliques de l'appareil foulaient le sol. Dixon se tenait déjà sur place, prêt à accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

La navette se stabilisa et le bruit des moteurs s'évanouit. Une longue passerelle descendit de l'engin et le sas s'ouvrit avec un bruit sec. Avec stupeur, Rey vit en sortir deux des Ewoks qu'elle avait déjà rencontré quelques jours auparavant: Machook et Ooba.

Le vieil Ewok suivit son cadet en progressant précautionneusement le long de la passerelle pentue. Derrière-eux, une vieille femme appuyée sur une canne s'avança hors de la carlingue de l'appareil. Dixon lui tendit la main et l'aida à atteindre la terre ferme. Finn laissa échapper une exclamation et s'élança vers les nouveaux arrivants. Rey le suivit, intriguée. Autour d'eux, la troupe de curieux se dissipait. Davies s'approcha de la femme et lui tendit la main.

«Bonjour Thomas, Millie.»fit la nouvelle arrivante avec un mouvement de la tête.

«Matauranga? Que nous vaut votre visite?»

Machook et Ooba s'étaient dirigés vers Finn. Celui-ci les réceptionna amicalement. Perplexe Rey observa la vieille dame. Celle-ci, de petite taille, était vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une tunique longue bleue. Ses cheveux argentés étaient maintenus sur le haut de sa tête par un chignon volumineux. Une expression bienveillante peignaient les traits parcheminés de son visage.

«Oh, j'ai entendu parler de vos visiteurs Thomas.»répondit la vieille dame avec un sourire.

Elle désigna les Ewoks du menton et aperçut Finn. Ses yeux bleus translucides pétillèrent. Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle et lui prodigua une amicale accolade.

«Mon petit, tu as retrouvé ton amie il me semble?»lança la vieille femme en pivotant le visage vers Rey.

La jeune fille releva les sourcils, surprise, alors que la femme se dirigeait vers elle.

«Ainsi te voilà! Finn m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.»

Rey ouvrit la bouche en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle et balbutia.

«M...moi?»

La vieille femme s'arrêta devant Rey et leva le visage vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci accepta la main qui lui était tendue. Un sourire éclaira à nouveau les traits de la vieille dame.

«Thomas?»questionna celle-ci le visage tourné en direction de Davies.

Le Maire s'avança.

«Je suis venue m'entretenir avec ces deux jeunes gens» ajouta-t-elle.

Davies, le regard interrogateur fut rejoint par sa femme.

«Ils doivent bientôt partir.» informa-t-il.«Nous attendons leur vaisseau d'un moment à l'autre.»

«Rien ne presse à ce point mon ami.» répondit calmement la femme.«Vous ne refuseriez pas une tasse de thé à une vieille dame?»

Millie s'avança et prit les mains de la femme entre les siennes.

«Bien sûr Matauranga. Venez, suivez-nous.»

Elle se retourna et s'adressa aux deux amis.

«Vous aussi, venez.»

Elle pivota et accompagna la vieille dame en la tenant par le bras vers le bâtiment municipal du village, suivie par son mari et les deux Ewoks. Finn leur embraya le pas et Rey trottina derrière lui.

«Qui est-ce?»demanda-t-elle, arrivée à la hauteur de son ami.

«Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé d'une vieille femme au village Ewok où j'ai demeuré? La doyenne des colons d'Endor?Et bien c'est elle.»

Rey haussa les épaules, dubitative.

«Et?»

«Je lui ai parlé de toi Rey, elle connaît peut-être ta mère!»

Les yeux de Rey s'élargirent comme des soucoupes.

«Oh!»

Elle posa les yeux sur les deux femmes qui pénétraient dans le bâtiment. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et sa poitrine se serra. Instinctivement, l'espoir submergea tout son être et c'est le cœur battant qu'elle pénétra à son tour dans l'édifice.

...

 _*Bright Tree Village est le village ou furent capturé Han, Luke, Chewie et C3PO puis rejoints par Leia. Les ewoks prirent C3P0 pour un dieu._

 _Rey ne sait plus où donner de la tête avec Ren. Quand à Finn, il ne réagit pas étrangement par hasard._


	14. Chapter 14

_Notes à la fin du chapitre. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours, je n'ai pas énormément de retour alors je me pause la question._

* * *

 **KATERI**

Le groupe fut convié à pénétrer dans une pièce de taille moyenne qui servait visiblement de salon de réception pour le couple Davies et ses invités. Ceux-ci les engagèrent à prendre place sur les fauteuils et canapés de cuir au centre desquels trônait une grande table basse vitrée. Le Maire signifia à Dixon qu'il pouvait se retirer tandis que Millie donnait des instructions à la réceptionniste. Celle dernière hocha le menton et se sauva pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau chargé de tasses vides. Pendant ce temps la vieille femme au cheveux d'argent fut invitée à s'installer sur un fauteuil confortable tandis que Finn et Rey prenaient place sur le canapé disposé à ses côtés, bientôt rejoints par Machook et Ooba. Le petit Ewok se tortilla sur le revêtement confortable du sofa avant d'y loger son arrière-train, manifestement réjouit. Davies s'installa face à eux et son épouse apporta une théière chaude. Tandis que Millie versait le breuvage, Matauranga se tourna vers Rey.

«Approche mon enfant. Rey c'est bien ça?»

Rey acquiesça et s'avança au bord du canapé. La vieille femme lui saisit les deux mains avec douceur et la détailla avec attention.

«Les cheveux et les yeux ne correspondent pas.»

Rey battit des paupières tandis que Finn se rapprochait d'elle, faisant grincer le cuir du sofa.

«C'était pour les besoins d'une mission.» articula la jeune fille en portant une main nerveuse à ses cheveux.

«Mmm...la Résistance. Finn m'a conté votre histoire. La princesse Organa possède une force intérieure digne des plus grands. Son récent deuil n'a pas entamé sa résolution.»

«Vous la connaissiez?» s'étonna Rey.

«Oh, pas personnellement. Mais je faisais partie de l'Alliance Rebelle lors de la guerre, j'ai pu assister aux mêmes batailles que la Princesse et son frère.»

La vieille dame sourit en tenant toujours entre ses mains parcheminées, une des mains de Rey.

«Nous étions cinq au début, à nous être installés sur Endor après la grande bataille. La planète et ses habitants avaient beaucoup souffert par notre faute, nous avons donc décidé de rester pour les aider à rebâtir. Nous avons vite été adoptés.»

Elle pivota la tête et adressa un amical sourire à Machook qui lorgnait sur sa tasse de thé. Le vieil Ewok lui renvoya une affectueuse grimace pleine de dents. Rey se tortilla légèrement sur le bord du canapé. Matauranga lui caressa gentiment la main avant de la relâcher.

«Les cheveux et les yeux sont de couleurs différentes mais cette énergie, ce visage… aucun doute. Tu es la petite Ostara.»

Rey hoqueta et Finn afficha un sourire rassuré. Le couple Davies les observait attentivement.

«Vous êtes sensible à la Force?» balbutia Rey.

La vieille dame se saisit de sa tasse pleine et la porta à ses lèvres.

«Oh, j'ai effectivement quelques affinités avec elle mais j'ai choisi de ne pas développer cette partie de moi au-delà de mes aptitudes naturelles.» répondit-elle avec une légèreté non feinte.

Rey inclina le visage, interrogatrice.

«Matauranga est médecin. Elle a soigné la plupart des humains d'Endor y compris ses autres habitants pendant trente ans et ne connaît pas la retraite.»l'informa Davies.

La vieille dame sourit à ces propos.

«La Force revêt toutes sortes de prédispositions différentes. La mienne est de diagnostiquer mon prochain et de l'aider à recouvrer sa santé. J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir été dotée de plus. Il fut un temps où je côtoyais l'église de la Force afin d'en apprendre plus, mais mes responsabilités sur Endor m'en ont éloignée.*»

Les deux jeunes gens ne répondirent pas, patientant le temps que la vieille femme reprenne la parole.

«Vois-tu Rey, pendant les premières années sur Endor, beaucoup de gens nous ont rejoint. Peu à peu nous avons fait des ces avant-postes désertés, des villages vivants et accueillants.»

Les époux Davies sourirent.

«Je travaillais dans le Secteur 5 à l'époque. J'avais l'habitude de faire la tournée de tous les secteurs une fois par semaine. Un jour, alors que je visitais le village Sud du Secteur 3, on m'a amené une toute jeune femme sur le point d'accoucher. J'étais l'une des seules médecins à cette période et les gens venaient me voir pour mes capacités à faire diminuer la douleur.»

Finn se tortilla sur son arrière-train et jeta un œil curieux à Rey. La jeune fille était suspendue aux lèvres de Matauranga. Elle en avait oublié la tasse de thé qui l'attendait sur la table.

«Cette jeune femme souhaitait donc que je l'aide à accoucher. J'ai bien évidemment accepté. Lors du questionnaire à remplir, pour les formalités, elle n'a pas indiqué le nom du père. Je lui ai alors demandé si elle souhaitait avoir son enfant sous X.»

Finn porta à nouveaux les yeux sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci ressentit la nervosité de son ami. Il lui semblait que le jeune homme connaissait déjà la suite de l'histoire.

«Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Elle s'est livrée à moi immédiatement. Elle m'a répondu ne pas savoir qui était le père.»reprit Matauranga. «Jusque là, rien de bien extraordinaire, les jeunes de nos jours, vous savez...»

Rey cligna des yeux en silence.

«Les choses ont commencé à devenir un peu plus curieuses quand Kateri, c'était son nom, visiblement très inquiète à prétendu ne jamais avoir eu de petit ami et ne pas savoir comment elle était tombée enceinte.»

Les doigts de Rey se recroquevillèrent nerveusement et Finn posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de l'apaiser. La vieille femme leur adressa un sourire bienveillant à travers ses paupières plissées.

« Toujours est-il que le bébé a fini par arriver. Un beau bébé tout rose et éveillé. Une belle petite fille très dégourdie et en pleine santé. Elle gambadait partout à quatre pattes, elle souriait et babillait toute seule sans relâche. Elle parlait aux oiseaux, aux fleurs et à des êtres qu'elle seule semblait être en mesure d'apercevoir. Un véritable petit rayon de soleil.»

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres Rey. L'émotion la submergeait peu à peu.

«Je retournais régulièrement les visiter elle et sa mère. Elles habitaient une fermette à l'écart du village. Au bout de quelques mois, la petite a entamé ses premiers pas.»

La vieille femme laissa échapper un rire léger.

« Un jour cependant, elle nous a tous laissés sans voix. Elle affectionnait ces petites poupées de laine comme on en fabriquait dans le temps, ses «wawas» comme elles les appelait. Elle leur avait appris à voler. Et quand je dis voler, je veux dire, littéralement. La petite avait pris l'habitude de faire léviter ses wawas pour s'amuser.»

Rey déglutit et ses doigts se refermèrent. Matauranga hocha le menton, toujours souriante.

«C'est exact mon enfant, cette petite c'était toi.»

Les époux Davies s'exclamèrent. Matauranga saisit à nouveau la main de Rey et la jeune fille sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir. Elle se sentit prise de vertiges mais ne relâcha pas son attention.

«Quand tu as eu trois ans, un homme accompagné d'un jeune garçon est arrivé au village Sud. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite, je l'avais souvent vu aux côtés de la Princesse pendant les réunions et les cérémonies. Il s'agissait du Jedi Luke Skywalker. À cette époque, il avait fondé sa propre académie et parcourait régulièrement la galaxie en quête de nouveaux talents. Ta présence l'avait attiré sur Endor.»

Rey entre-ouvrit la bouche mais les vertiges s'étaient amplifiés. Elle tourna la tête avec difficulté et voulu s'exprimer mais toute la pièce avait commencé à tanguer et tournoyer autour d'elle. Elle essaya de se raccrocher au bras de Finn mais celui-ci lui échappa, aspiré par un tourbillon multicolore et lumineux.

«F...Finn?» balbutia la jeune femme.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. La lumière l'aveuglait. Elle plaça sa main en visière et plissa les paupières. Quand ses yeux se furent à nouveau accoutumés à la luminosité ambiante, elle constata que son ami ne se tenait plus à ses côtés. À la place, se trouvait un petit jardin fleuri, bercé par le chant des grillons au milieu duquel une enfant était assise. Quelques mètres plus loin s'entretenaient trois adultes. Rey identifia immédiatement la femme qui dévisageait la petite avec de grands yeux bienveillants.

«Maman...» murmura la jeune fille.

La femme sourit à l'enfant et rapporta son attention sur son interlocuteur. Luke Skywalker se retourna. Il était plus jeune que le Jedi qu'elle connaissait et qui l'avait entraînée durant quelques mois sur Ahch-To. Ses cheveux blonds parsemés de gris et sa barbe étaient taillés plus courts et il était vêtu d'une belle tunique sable recouverte d'une cape chocolat. Le Jedi dévisagea la petite Rey en souriant à son tour puis se retourna vers la jeune mère.

« Ostara montre une habilité hors norme avec la Force malgré son âge, et bien plus encore. La Force est très puissante en elle.

La femme détacha son regard de sa fille et se tourna vers le Jedi.

«Que dois-je faire?»

«Protégez-la, chérissez-la comme vous le feriez si elle était une enfant normale. Les capacités de votre fille en font une personne unique, extrêmement importante mais aussi une cible vulnérable. Quand elle sera en âge, adressez-la moi. Je l'entraînerai moi-même dans mon l'académie.»

La jeune mère posa un regard émerveillé et à la fois terriblement inquiet sur la petite et Rey put y lire tout l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle observa l'enfant qui jouait entre les fleurs, attendrie. Soudain, le garçon qui accompagnait Luke Skywalker et qui s'était tenu en retrait jusque là s'approcha d'elle. L'enfant releva la tête et lui adressa un grand sourire. Ses grands yeux ronds noisette pétillaient.

«Tu veux jouer avec mes wawas?» demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon, décontenancé s'accroupit en face d'elle. La petite fille s'amusait avec trois petites poupées de chiffons. Seulement, elle ne tenait pas les jouets entre ses mains. Les poupées se tenaient debout et bougeaient seules comme mues par leur propre volonté. Les petits pantins de tissu se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Le jeune garçon saisit délicatement une des poupées. Il l'observa avec concentration et le petit objet de chiffon se mit à tournoyer et effectuer des acrobaties entre ses doigts. La petite fille éclata d'un rire cristallin.

«Tu leur a donné des noms?» demanda le garçon en faisant léviter le jouet jusqu'au sol.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent et elle désigna la petite poupée vêtue d'une combinaison orange de pilote.

«Ça c'est Rey!»

«Et les deux autres?»

«Je sais pas.»

«Tu ne sais pas?» interrogea le garçon en inclinant la tête. «Tu ne leur a jamais donné de prénom?»

La petite fille agita la tête négativement. Elle attrapa entre ses petites mains l'une des poupées vêtue d'un pantalon bleu et d'une chemise blanche qui dansait sur le sol.

«Et toi tu t'appelles comment?» demanda-t-elle avec de grand yeux curieux.

«Moi? Ben.» répondit le garçon, surpris.

«Alors il s'appelle Ben aussi.»

Et elle tendit fièrement le jouet devant elle. Un sourire traversa le visage du jeune garçon et celui-ci tapota amicalement la tête de l'enfant.

«Ben! Nous devons y aller.» résonna dans son dos la voix de Luke Skywalker.

Le garçon se redressa et la lumière qui illuminait son visage s'effaça pour laisser place à deux grands yeux sombres et attristés.

«Bienvenue dans le club des damnés petite Ostara. J'espère que cela te réussira mieux qu'à moi.»

Il se retourna et son image se dissipa. La scène entière tournoya devant les yeux de Rey et celle-cise retrouva à nouveau dans le canapé de cuir de Davies, le visage de Finn inquiet dirigé vers elle.

«Rey? Est-ce que ça va?»

Rey mima un timide oui de la tête, encore secouée par les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface dans son esprit.

«Ils me connaissaient...» murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna subitement vers la vieille femme.

«Ma mère? Que s'est-il passé? Où est-elle?»

Matauranga abaissa le regard, le regard lourd. La gorge de Rey se noua instantanément.

«Quand Luke Skywalker est revenu sur Endor deux ans plus tard, il était très inquiet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit cette nuit là mais elle t'a laissée partir avec lui. Je suis arrivée au matin, au moment où il t'emmenait. Ta mère et toi pleuriez toutes les larmes de votre corps quand on vous a séparées. Alors le frère de la Princesse a prit Kateri dans ses bras et s'en est allé en te tenant par la main. Il m'a regardée droit dans les yeux et...je ne sais comment, j'ai immédiatement su qu'il faisait cela pour te protéger. Je me suis écartée pour vous laisser passer. Il m'a remercié et je ne t'ai plus jamais revue. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.»

Rey porta sa main libre à ses yeux et essuya les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

«Après ça, le comportement de Kateri s'est complètement modifié. Elle a reprit sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle avait même oublié qu'elle avait eu une fille. «Ostara?» me demandait-elle innocemment. Et je savais qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de toi. Les villageois n'avaient pas vu Skywalker t'emmener alors j'ai inventé une histoire. J'ai dit que ta mère m'avait confié en plein délire que tu étais tombée dans la cascade non loin du village et que tu t'étais noyée. Les gens ont mis le comportement de Kateri sur le dos du traumatisme et ont arrêté d'en parler pour ne pas aggraver son chagrin.»

Matauranga marqua une pause. La pièce était plongée dans le silence, chacun se tenait suspendu aux paroles de la doyenne.

«Une semaine plus tard, des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre ont surgit dans le Secteur 3. J'étais en mission dans le Secteur 1 à ce moment là. Nous avons tous vu les navettes déchirer le ciel. À ce moment, j'ai redouté le pire.»

Machook et le couple Davies confirmèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Eux aussi se souvenaient de l'irruption brutale du Premier Ordre. La vieille dame soupira.

«Quand nous sommes arrivés au village Sud, il ne restait que des bâtiments en feu et des blessés. J'ai couru en dehors du village, vers la maison de Kateri. Il n'en restait rien. Plus tard, des témoins m'ont conté avoir vu les soldats du Premier Ordre capturer ta mère. Ils voulaient savoir où tu te trouvais. La pauvre femme ne savait même pas de qui on lui parlait et les villageois te croyaient morte.»

Matauranga pausa à nouveau et inspira longuement afin de trouver le courage de finir son récit.

«Ils ont torturé ta mère et plusieurs de ses voisins pendant des heures. Mais la jeune femme ne s'est jamais souvenue de toi. Ce que ta mère a laissé Skywalker lui faire est la plus grande preuve d'amour qu'elle ait jamais pu t'offrir: effacer chaque infime souvenir te concernant afin de te sauver la vie. Finalement, ils ont enfermé Kateri dans sa maison et y ont mit le feu. Après ça, la rumeur a courut que le Premier Ordre avait fait assassiner la petite fille douée de la Force et sa maman. Je l'ai donc laissée se répandre.»

Rey hoqueta. Les sanglots dans sa gorge lui rendait la respiration difficile et pourtant elle tentait de les contenir. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et les larmes roulèrent sur ses porta la main à sa bouche comme pour empêcher le cri de souffrance qui rugissait en elle de s'échapper.

Le couple Davies dévisageait la jeune femme en silence, le regard emplit de compassion et Finn passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il la serra contre lui et elle se laissa aller contre son ami.

«Je suis désolée.» murmura la vieille femme en lâchant la main de la jeune fille.

Rey se sentit brusquement agrippée en arrière et tenta de rattraper la main qui venait de la délaisser. Elle fouetta le vide des doigts tandis qu'on la tirait à nouveau en arrière. La chaleur lui chauffait le visage et la lumière du soleil l'aveuglait. Tout autour d'elle, le paysage aride de Jakku lui brûlait la peau et la poussière de sable envahissait ses narines.

«Ne me laissez pas!» sanglota-t-elle d'une petite voix en direction de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Luke Skywalker posa un genoux à terre.

«Ta maman t'aime Ostara. Elle a fait ça pour te protéger.»

Il lui caressa la joue avec le pouce. Rey se rendit compte qu'elle tenait fermement serrée contre elle, la petite poupée de chiffon en tenue de pilote rebelle. Elle pleurait. Le goût salé de ses larmes se répandait dans sa bouche.

«Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es importante mon enfant. La Force est grande en toi, plus grande que ce que l'on peut imaginer.» Ses traits exprimèrent fugacement la mélancolie. «Mon père était comme toi.»

Il observa un instant la petite poupée que tenait Rey dans ses bras et posa sa main faite de chair sur la tête de l'enfant. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« À partir de maintenant, tu t'appelleras Rey. Tu seras une orpheline comme une autre, abandonnée par sa famille sur Jakku, sans histoire. Tu ne feras plus voler d'objets, tu ne parleras plus aux animaux ni aux esprits, tu seras une petite fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.»

«Je serais une petite fille normale» répéta Rey laconiquement et d'une voix monocorde.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, elle semblait absente. Le Jedi se releva et adressa un signe de tête à l'imposante silhouette qui se tenait en retrait. Une grosse main crasseuse se posa sur le bras de Rey et l'attira en arrière. La petite fille sortit de sa torpeur et se débattit.

«Un versement de dix-mille crédits vous sera fait chaque année plus cinquante mille le jour de ses dix-huit ans. S'il lui arrive quelque chose d'ici là ou si vous rompez votre engagement je le saurai, les versements cesseront immédiatement et je ne donne pas cher de votre business malhonnête.» fit Luke Skywalker en direction de l'immense créature disgracieuse qui retenait Rey par le poignet.

Unkar Plutt grogna et hocha la tête.

«Bien.» reprit Skywalker.

La cupidité du repoussant chef de la déchetterie de l'avant-post de Niima assurait au Jedi la sécurité de la petite fille jusqu'à sa majorité. Il baissa la tête sur cette dernière. Celle-ci pleurait et se débattait dans les bras de l'immonde créature.

«Je te promets petite Rey que nous nous reverrons.»

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna, abandonnant la petite fille impuissante entre les griffes de son nouveau monde d'accueil. La dernière image que Rey discerna fut celle du vaisseau de Luke Skywalker s'éloignant dans le ciel de Jakku. Elle tendait le bras vers lui en criant, les yeux noyés de larmes.

La jeune femme hoqueta et suffoqua dans le canapé. Finn lui serra les épaules pour la stabiliser. La douleur de son amie lui infligeait une peine immense, il aurait voulu prendre sa place pour l'en soulager.

«Maître Luke… Il me connaissait depuis le début.» bégaya Rey.

Matauranga la dévisageait, compatissante.

«Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser mon enfant. Je suis navrée.»

En face, le couple Davies peinait à suivre ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux tandis que l'aîné des Ewoks balançait légèrement la tête d'avant en arrière, compatissant.

«Vous êtes cette enfant dont nous avions entendu parler.» réalisa le Maire. «Tout me revient maintenant, cette femme qui élevait seule sa petite fille, le père les avait abandonnées.»

«Vous faites erreur.» rectifia Matauranga. «Ostara… Rey, n'a jamais été abandonnée par son père.»

Rey releva son visage humide et posa un regard perdu sur la vieille femme.

«Kateri ne mentait pas quand elle affirmait ne pas pouvoir être enceinte. Elle était vierge. J'ai pu le constater moi-même avant la naissance.»

Finn et le couple froncèrent les sourcils.

«Mais...Mais c'est impossible.» balbutia Rey.

Matauranga se pencha vers elle.

«Mon enfant, je connais un peu la Force. Et ce que j'ai pu constater, c'est que celle-ci n'a pas de limite. Ta mère ne mentait pas. Tu n'as jamais eu de père biologique.»

«Je… je ne comprends pas! On ne peut pas ne pas avoir de père biologique à moins d'être un clone, ou sorti d'une éprouvette.»

«Je te rassure, tu as été un bébé tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.» soupira la vieille femme.

«Mais alors? C'est impossible,les conceptions immaculées, ça n'existe pas!»

«Et pourtant, une personne avant toi est née du même miracle.»

Rey ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Finn fut plus prompt.

« Vous parlez de...?»

«La dépouille de cet homme fut immolée sur Endor, il y a trente ans de cela.» déclara la vieille femme, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Rey.

Millie laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur.

«Qui donc? Je ne comprends pas.» se lamenta Rey en passant des yeux de l'un à l'autre. «Finn?»

L'ancien Stormtrooper semblait avoir peine à digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

«Finn?» répéta la jeune femme à nouveau au bord des larmes.

«Darth Vader.» souffla le jeune homme «La dépouille de Darth Vader à été offerte aux flammes sur Endor après sa mort.»

«Je ne comprends pas.» répéta Rey d'une voix mécanique.

«Tout comme l'était Darth Vader, tu es une enfant de la Force, Ostara. C'est la révélation que j'ai eu le jour où ta mère est venue accoucher. En touchant son ventre, j'ai su. » acheva la vieille femme.

Tous les regards se concentrèrent sur Rey. Celle-ci se sentit envahie par une sensation d'étouffement, son cœur battait à ses tempes et les fourmillements avaient colonisé chacune de ses extrémités.

«C'est absurde!» protesta-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et crispa les poings.

«Et mon nom est Rey.» ajouta-t-elle avant de regarder tout autour d'elle, bouleversée, et de s'élancer en dehors de la pièce.

Finn se releva brusquement afin de suivre son amie mais la vieille femme le retint par le bras. Il lui adressa un regard bourré de reproches. En face d'eux, Davies et sa femme, mal à l'aise,se levèrent pour débarrasser les coupes qui se trouvaient sur la table basse .

«Elle a besoin d'être seule.»

«Vous saviez! Vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit!» gronda l'ancien Stormtrooper.

La vieille femme laissa son regard errer vers la porte encore battante et relâcha le bras du jeune homme.

«Chacun à besoin d'affronter sa vérité. Tu as eu la tienne à accepter . Laisse lui le temps d'accepter la sienne et à ce moment seulement, vous pourrez tous les deux vous y confronter.»

Finn se détendit mais garda le regard fixé sur la porte du salon.

«Il est toujours avec vous n'est-ce pas?» fit la vieille femme.

L'ancien Stormtrooper pivota le visage vers elle, interrogateur.

«Kylo Ren, le tueur de Jedi.»

Les yeux de Finn s'élargirent sous la surprise. Mais Matauranga lui désigna du regard les deux Ewoks qui s'étaient relevés.

«Nos petits amis m'ont confié son sauvetage.»

Finn oscilla d'un pied sur l'autre.

«Nous l'emmènerons avec nous dès que notre vaisseau arrivera. Chaque seconde de plus passée sur cette planète en sa présence met ses habitants en danger.» marmonna-t-il.

«Jusque là, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir mis beaucoup de volonté à accomplir sa mission.» remarqua Matauranga en haussant les sourcils.

«Que voulez-vous dire?»

«Il n'a pas été surnommé le tueur de Jedi sans raison.»

«Oh, Rey? Non. Au départ je pensais qu'il voulait l'éliminer mais il ne fait que la seriner pour la faire rejoindre sa cause, on dirait qu'il en a même oublié l'idée de trouver Skywalker. »

La vieille femme laissa échapper un petit sourire, le regard plongée vers la porte béante.

«Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça tu sais.»

Finn inclina la tête, sans comprendre.

« Un tueur de sang froid redouté par la galaxie toute entière.» continua Matauranga en observant le couple Davies du coin de l'œil.

Elle attendit qu'ils aient le dos tourné pour reprendre à voix basse.

«Le jeune neveux de Skywalker, celui qui l'accompagnait. C'était un gentil garçon fragile, frêle et timide. Il a apprécié la petite au premier regard. Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il deviendrait l'un des plus grands assassins de la galaxie?»

Finn ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, stupéfait.

« À ton avis jeune homme, quelles étaient les probabilités que ces deux-là te suivent sur la planète qui a vu la chute de l'Empire, où la petite est née et précisément là où ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois?»

Finn cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

«Exactement.» reprit la vieille femme. «Ça fait beaucoup de concomitances. Une chose que j'ai apprise pendant toutes ces années: la Force aime les coïncidences».

Sur ces derniers mots, la vieille femme pivota et se dirigea vers les époux Davies, précédée par Machook tandis qu'Ooba terminait sa tasse de thé en sirotant bruyamment.

…

…

Rey s'échappa du bâtiment municipal au pas de course en essuyant les dernières larmes qui bordaient ses paupières du revers de la main. Le ciel s'était recouvert de l'empreinte sombre de la nuit tombante alors que les derniers rayons rougeâtres des deux soleils disparaissaient inexorablement derrière la cime des arbres qui encerclaient le village. Sous l'éclairage orangée des lampadaires artificiels, elle se précipita vers les dortoirs. Une part d'elle voulait se jeter sur son matelas, se rouler en boule la tête sous son oreiller et hurler sa détresse tandis que l'autre, désirait continuer à aller de l'avant et prétendre que rien de tout cela ne c'était produit, que rien ne saurait annihiler sa volonté et ses résolutions. À son plus grand désespoir, c'est la première part qui l'emporta.  
Elle s'élançait vers les quelques marches conduisant aux chambrées communes quand un frisson d'avertissement se réverbéra à travers tout son corps. Elle se figea et toisa la pénombre du regard. Un bruissement tinta dans son dos. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, une main vint se plaquer contre sa bouche tandis qu'un bras l'immobilisait par derrière.

«Ne t'énerve pas, ne crie pas, je veux juste te parler, d'accord?» murmura une voix profonde dont elle reconnaissait à présent parfaitement le timbre.

Elle hocha la tête et les bras qui la retenaient s'écartèrent. Rey pivota rapidement. Ren recula et se dissimuladans un renfoncement entre deux murs, à l'abri de la lumière des réverbères. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir dont les extrémités étaient rentrées dans une paire de bottes militaires et d'une veste à glissière grise à col montant. Il tendit la main pour récupérer le masque sombre qui flottait à ses côtés et le cala sous son bras. À sa ceinture pendant la garde croisée de son sabre laser. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'élargirent.

«Enfoiré, tu as fouillé mes affaires!»

«Techniquement ce sont mes affaires.» la coupa Ren d'un ton acéré avant d'ajouter «Nous devons partir!»

Rey porta la main à son blaster, le geste n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

«Bon sang de Kriff, Rey! Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi! Tu dois quitter cette planète au plus vite!»

Il avait haussé le ton et sa voix tressaillait, trahissant son anxiété.

«Notre vaisseau n'est pas encore arrivé.» l'informa Rey, dubitative. «Et je ne te laisserai aller nulle part avec ce masque sous le bras. On ne doit pas te reconnaître!»

«Force, Rey! Il est trop tard pour ça!» grommela le jeune homme, le visage dirigé vers les abîmes sombres du ciel.

Il s'extirpa de sa cachette et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, intimant à Rey de le suivre.

«Où vas-tu? Arrête-toi!» ordonna la jeune fille en lui emboîtant le pas.

«Snoke est au courant.»

«Quoi?»s'exclama Rey.

«J'ai essayé de te prévenir tout à l'heure mais tu m'as coupé l'accès à tes pensées.»

Il continua sa progression, évitant les recoins éclairés. Rey s'avança à sa hauteur.

«Je suis encore trop faible. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour l'évincer de ma tête, mais il a réussit à franchir mes barrières. Snoke sait que je me trouve ici.»

«Alors ils vont venir te récupérer!» s'écria Rey.

Le jeune homme stoppa et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il se pencha sur elle, perdant son calme apparent.

«Si ça n'était que ça! Snoke sait que tu es avec moi et il veut te récupérer! C'est la mission qu'il m'avait confiée.»

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Le Premier Ordre est déjà en route. Ils viennent te chercher.» expliqua le jeune homme en secouant le bras de Rey comme pour la réveiller.

Rey réalisa soudainement avec horreur.

«Ça va être un massacre.» confirma Ren. «Tu dois partir d'ici au plus vite. Prends la navette qui s'est posée ici tout à l'heure et fuis!»

Rey cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et arracha son bras de la poigne de Ren, sourcils fronçés.

«Pourquoi me demandes-tu de fuir? Ta mission est de me capturer et te me ramener à ton maître. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais?»

Le jeune homme recula d'un pas et secoua la tête violemment comme s'il tentait de chasser une nuée de pensées indésirables.

« Non! Je ne voulais pas que Snoke te trouve.» Il abaissa les yeux puis les releva. «Il t'utilisera, te torturera, te brisera de manière à ce que tu deviennes sa marionnette.»

Penchée vers elle, il la dévisagea un instant avant d'agripper soudainement sa propre tête entre ses mains. Son casque roula sur le sol alors qu'il titubait de quelques pas en arrière. Il semblait lutter contre un mal invisible et ne pas réussir à reprendre le dessus. Rey abaissa les défenses qu'elle avait érigées autour de son esprit et projeta la Force vers le chevalier. Aussitôt elle fut saisie d'une épouvantable et lancinante douleur, comme si sa tête entière se retrouvait la cible d'une multitude de poignards s'abattant simultanément. Épouvantée et prise de compassion pour le chevalier, elle posa sa main sur son bras, essayant de calmer sa souffrance. Celui-ci tressaillit à son contact et posa ses yeux mi-clos sur elle.

«Il sait que je lui ai désobéis et que j'ai tenté de te dissimuler de lui.»

«Pourquoi?»murmura la jeune fille. «Pourquoi ferais-tu ça?»

Tout en parlant, elle l'apaisait par le biais de son esprit, régulant sa respiration, détournant la douleur, lui permettant de rebâtir les murs de son esprit qui s'étaient écroulés et qui permettaient à la créature sordide qui lui servait de maître de le torturer. Il se contenta de la contempler en silence et se détendit doucement grâce à son aide, ses défenses se renforçant. Rey l'observa intriguée et ses yeux s'élargirent subitement. Elle posa doucement sa deuxième main sur l'autre bras du jeune homme, le regard adoucit.

«Leia avait raison. Il reste du bon en toi.»

Le jeune homme se contenta d'expirer brutalement en détournant le regard. Rey se pencha vers lui et releva la tête, de manière à ce qu'il soit obligée de la regarder.

«Il ne pourra jamais me briser Ren, tu entends? Jamais.»

L'expression du chevalier seternit et son regard se fit peiné.

«N'en sois pas sur sûre...» Il hésita un moment. «Que crois-tu qu'il me soit arrivé?»

Il avait murmuré, presque inaudible. Rey aurait juré voir une larme briller dans la pénombre. Elle se redressa, affichant un air déterminé.

«Je ne peux pas m'enfuir et laisser ces gens se faire tuer . Ils sont mon peuple, ma famille!»

Ren redressa les yeux, sourcils froncés, l'incompréhension barrant les traits de son visage.

«Je suis née ici Ren, ma mère vivait sur Endor! Et…vous l'avez assassinée! Je ne les abandonnerai pas cette fois!» s'exclama la jeune femme.

Incrédule Ren écarquilla les yeux. Alors que les prunelles douloureuses de la jeune fille étaient rivées aux siennes, il fut envahit par le raz de marée d'émotions qu'elle projetait. Il sentit la chaleur douce d'une fin d été l'envelopper et le chant des insectes parvint à ses oreilles. Il cligna des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière des deux soleils légèrement déclinants et abaissa le regard sur l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il y découvrit une petite poupée de chiffon. La petite fille dont son oncle lui avait tant parlé était assise en face de lui au beau milieu d'un beau jardin fleuri et riait d'une petite voix cristalline tandis qu'il faisait virevolter le jouet jusqu'au sol. Il se redressa alors que son oncle le hélait et tous les deux regagnèrent le village qui se dressait non loin de la petite ferme.

Près de la navette de Luke, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embarquer, patientant calmement alors que ce dernier s'entretenait avec une femme aux cheveux grisonnants, une petite main se glissa dans la sienne. Surpris il abaissa le regard et fut absorbé par deux yeux noisette, telles deux grosses billes brillantes qui l'observaient avec bienveillance. Ben s'accroupit auprès de l'enfant.

«Tu m'as suivi? Ta maman va s'inquiéter.»

La petite lui tendit la poupée de chiffon vêtue de bleu et blanc.

«Tu peux la garder si tu veux. Comme ça tu auras un ami à toi.»

Bouche bée, Ben tendit la main et l'enfant y déposa le petit pantin. Elle découvrit ses toutes petites dents blanches et après lui avoir dit adieu d'un signe de la main,elle repartit en trottinant gaiement vers la sortie du village, accompagnée par un jeune chien loup qui sautillait tout autour d'elle. Le garçon abaissa le regard sur la poupée qu'il tenait contre son torse et la contempla.

Quand il releva la tête, la jeune femme le dévisageait toujours de ces mêmes yeux noisette malicieuxmomentanément encore teinté de bleu acier qui s'étaient posés sur lui seize ans auparavant.

«C'était toi.» murmura-t-il.

Rey clignota des paupières, sans comprendre.

«La petite fille aux poupées de chiffons...» souffla-t-il.

Rey écarquilla les yeux et déglutit. Abasourdit, Ren abaissa le regard sur les mains de la jeune femme toujours posées sur ses avant-bras. Il releva la tête, sidéré. Il leva une main hésitante vers le visage de Rey et effleura l'une de ses joues du bout des doigts. Elle tressaillit mais ne recula pas. Ren ne l'aurait pas dévisagé autrement si elle avait été une apparition. Ses lèvres entre-ouvertes laissaient échapper une respiration calme et régulière tandis que ses doigts traçaient les contours de la mâchoire de la jeune fille avec douceur. Les yeux du chevalier exprimaient l'incrédulité et la stupéfaction et papillonnèrent à plusieurs reprises.

«Je t'ai cru morte.» finit-il par murmurer. «Tout le monde te croyait morte. Luke nous avait dit qu'il n'avait pas pu te sauver à temps.»

Ses doigts se recourbèrent et se crispèrent.

«La petite fille née de la Force.»

Rey sentit les larmes se reformer au coin de ses paupières.

«Voilà pourquoi j'étais si fasciné.»

Ren retira sa main, médusé par la réalisation.

«Déjà il te protégeait de moi.»chuchota le jeune homme, amer.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, un bourdonnement lointain emplit le ciel sombre et couvert. Les deux jeunes gens levèrent simultanément les yeux, alertés par le bruit. Ren recula et se raidit subitement.

«Ils sont là!»

Des points lumineux apparurent à l'horizon, au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Les vrombissements se firent plus nets. Brusquement, une sirène retentit tout autour d'eux et un message audio crépita en provenance des hauts parleurs disséminés dans le village.

 _«Vols non autorisés en approche, veuillez regagner vos habitations et vos abris au plus vite. Je répète, vols non autorisés en approche, veuillez regagner vos habitations et vos abris au plus vite.»_

Rey discerna une clameur en provenance du milieu du village, sur la place centrale ou se trouvait le bâtiment municipal. Des spots s'allumèrent brutalement, balayant la surface noire et nuageuse de l'atmosphère. Les points lumineux à l'horizon se firent plus nombreux et plus proches.

Ren hoqueta subitement, visage grave dirigé vers le ciel. Rey lui lança un regard soucieux.

«Que se passe-t-il?» demanda la jeune fille, angoissée.

«Les chevaliers de Ren.» murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même.» Il a envoyé les chevaliers de Ren!»

Rey sentit l'air se retirer de ses poumons. Horrifiée, elle s'élança vers la place centrale mais le jeune homme la rattrapa brutalement par le bras.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais!» tonna-t-il.

«Je dois aller les aider! ils vont se faire tuer!»

Elle se débattit pour échapper à sa poigne et le repoussa en utilisant la Force. L'expression du jeune homme redevint subitement impassible et un calme inquiétant s'empara de sa personne. Il leva le bras en direction de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas attendu pour se ruer à nouveau vers le centre du village et d'un mouvement sec, l'immobilisa. Rey se retrouva stoppée nette dans sa course. L'air s'échappa brusquement de ses poumons et elle eut l'impression d'avoir percuté un mur. Elle tenta de combattre en repoussant l'emprise de Ren de toutes ses forces mais celui-ci la dominait sans effort. Il s'avançasilencieusement à ses côtés, surveillant les cieux tandis que les vaisseaux se rapprochaient.

Un nouveau message était diffusé à plein volume via les hauts-parleurs de l'ancien avant-poste.

 _«Atterrissage non autorisé, Veuillez rebrousser votre chemin ou nous ouvrirons le feu!»_

Une dizaine de soldats passèrent devant les deux jeunes gens en courant, sans leur prêter attention. Le meneur dispatchait ses ordres et Rey discerna le cliquetis d'armes qu'on chargeait.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!»rugit-elle à l'adresse de Ren. «Ils vont tous se faire massacrer! Laisse-moi y aller!»

Le jeune homme, d'un calme imperturbable jeta un regard indifférent vers le village.

«Leurs vies importent peu. Snoke ne doit pas mettre la main sur toi.»répondit-il d'une voix plate.

Les yeux de Rey s'élargirent et un sentiment profond de colère et de dégoût la submergea. Toujours immobilisée, elle roula un regard désabusé vers lui.

«Pendant un instant, j'ai réellement pensé qu'il y avait du bon en toi...»

Sa voix exprimait la rancœur. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir pu espérer un instant que le jeune homme ne fût pas totalement perdu.

«J'avais tord!» cracha-t-elle avec aigreur. «Un monstre reste un monstre!»

Le jeune homme se posta en face de Rey et riva ses prunelles noires aux siennes. Subitement il passa une main derrière la base du crâne de la jeune fille et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celle-ci, choquée écarquilla les yeux, la respiration coupée. Il ôta finalement sa bouche charnue de celle de la jeune femme et vint poser son autre main le long de sa mâchoire. Rey pu sentir le souffle chaud de Ren contre ses lèvres. Le jeune homme la contempla, ses yeux d'un noir absolu plongés dans les siens.

Le vent s'était levé autour d'eux, provoqué par les moteurs des engins survolant le secteur 2. Des tirs surgirent depuis les bâtiments et la riposte ne se fit pas attendre. Les premiers vaisseaux de l'Ordre mitraillèrent à l'aveugle l'ancien avant-poste de l'Empire. Rey ressentit la Force s'élever du corps de Ren et les envelopper dans un puissant bouclier les protégeant des projectiles. Le front contre celui-de la jeune femme, le chevalier ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres cherchèrent une dernière fois celles de Rey et les happèrent délicatement, presque hésitantes. La jeune fille se sentit submergé par une vague de sensations qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Elle se sentit perdue, effrayée, déchirée mais aussi enveloppée d'une chaleur singulière et d'un resserrement dans la poitrine. Et bientôt ces émotions furent aussi les siennes. Ses muscles se détendirent alors que les lèvres brûlantes de Ren se détachaient des siennes.

«Tu as raison.» murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre. «Je suis un monstre et je ne peux pas défaire ce qui est fait.»

Il ôta ses mains du visage de la jeune fille.

«Mais parfois les monstres ont également un cœur.»

Rey fut saisie par l'intensité avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces derniers mots et ne comprit les intentions de Ren que trop tard. Il avait déjà levé une main devant son visage et la dernière chose que Rey perçut fut le noir profond et mélancolique qui caractérisait les prunelles du jeune homme. Elle s'évanouit et s'effondra tel un pantin de chiffon entre les bras du chevalier.

Ren souleva le corps de Rey entre ses bras et grimaça. Il inspira longuement et tenta de rejeter au loin la douleur causée par la blessure encore suintante qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie . Il contempla un instant le visage sans connaissance de la pilleuse, songeur, et s'élança vers le tarmac d'atterrissage ou patientait la navette de l'Ancienne République.

 _…_

 _ _*__ _ _l'Église de la Force dont faisait partie Lor san Tekka, l'homme qui remit la carte localisant Luke Skywalker a Poe .__ _ _Le fan club des Jedi__ _ _en somme.__

 _ _Mais de quelle vérité peut bien parler Matauranga en s'adressant à Finn?. Pour ça il faudra attendre un peu plus. Snoke a envoyé des chevaliers de Ren!__

 _ _Et pour éclaircir un point , Rey n'est pas la réincarnation de Vader dans cette histoire, plutôt sa successeur. La Force choisit une femme pour porter son enfant quand l'univers perd sa balance. Elle donne naissance à un être qui pourra apporter l'harmonie__ _ _et la paix__ _ _dans la galaxie. Elle a «fabriqué» Anakin et s'est__ _ _littéralement__ _ _plantée, maintenant elle fabrique Rey XD. En gros… Rey, c'est Jésus? XD__ _ _( Étant complètement athée, j'adore ce genre de fiction:))__


	15. Chapter 15

Notes en fin de chapitre :)

* * *

 **LA FUITE**

Le chevalier déboucha devant l'aire d'atterrissage où dormait le petit vaisseau de l'Ancienne République. Dans son dos, les tirs et les cris avaient redoublé de fréquence. Il évita de justesse l'explosion d'un projecteur qui éclairait la piste, touché par un tir provenant du ciel, et aperçut le premier transporter de Troopers planer au-dessus des toits bientôt suivit par un deuxième. Les deux engins entamèrent leur descente sur la place centrale afin d'y débarquer leur cargaison de soldats. En sueur et cherchant son souffle, Kylo recala son bras sous les genoux et omoplates de la jeune femme qui commençait à glisser d'entre ses bras. Il s'élançait vers la navette quand une présence à la signature bien particulière surgit derrière lui.

«Lâche-la Ren!»

Kylo fit volte face. Finn, le front brillant et les dents serrées pointait dangereusement son blaster.

«Je me doutais que tu tenterais quelque chose!»

«FN-2187.»

Finn se crispa sur la défensive. Le chevalier avança brusquement sur lui et lui tendit la jeune femme. Décontenancé, l'ancien Stormtrooper ouvrit la bouche et recula d'un pas.

«Qu'est-ce que tu attends?! Que je la fasse tomber?» rugit Kylo.

Finn cligna des yeux, accrocha rapidement son arme à sa ceinture et leva les bras tel un automate, juste à temps pour réceptionner le corps sans connaissance de Rey. Le jeune homme vacilla sous le poids de son amie et fléchit les jambes. Encore stupéfait, Il réajusta sa prise sur la jeune fille et se redressa.

«Partez! C'est-elle qu'ils veulent.»lui ordonna froidement Ren en désignant la navette.

Bouche-bée, Finn demeura immobile, yeux exorbités. Était-il victime d'une mauvaise farce? Ren allait-il lui planter la lame de son sabre laser une fois le dos tourné.

«Elle est où l'arnaque là?» toussota l'ancien Stormtrooper en regardant furtivement autour de lui.

«Kriff, 2187! Pars avant que je ne change d'avis!» tonna le chevalier à bout de patience. «Je m'occupe d'eux. Ces hommes sont sous mes ordres, ils m'obéiront»

L'ancien Stormtrooper dévisagea le chevalier avec scepticisme. Soudain son regard fut attiré vers le village d'où leur parvenait une clameur grandissante.

«Je ferai ce que je peux! Maintenant pars, emmène-la!» réitéra Kylo.

Finn avala sa salive et posa sur lui des yeux incrédules.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous aides?

Le chevalier ne répondit pas mais son regard se posa avec profondeur sur la jeune fille évanouie et ses traits s'adoucirent. Finn écarquilla les yeux passant de son amie à Ren à plusieurs reprises. Il battit des paupières avec stupeur. Dans son esprit, tout s'imbriquait à présent: le comportement étrange de Ren en présence de Rey, les paroles mystérieuses de Matauranga.

«Tu es amoureux d'elle.» souffla-t-il abasourdi.

Kylo ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses traits s'étaient figés, les yeux grands ouverts. Il paraissait aussi stupéfait et choqué que Finn ne l'était. Il tenta de parler mais la chaleur montant à ses joues le déconcentra. L'ex Stormtrooper abaissa le regard sur son amie et soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«Elle à tendance à faire cet effet là.»

«Va t'en!» tempêta le chevalier qui venait de retrouver la parole, levant les mains, exaspéré.

Un autre projecteur explosa à leurs côtés et une rafale de poussière et de graviers fouetta le visage de Finn.

«OK! OK!»cria le jeune homme en s'élançant vers le vaisseau de l'Ancienne République, son amie dans les bras.

Simultanément, un Stormtrooper, probablement un éclaireur, jaillit de l'obscurité et se se précipita vers eux. Deux autres de ses congénères le suivaient de près. Ils pointèrent leurs armes en leur direction mais à peine eurent-ils levé le bras que leurs armes s'en trouvèrent arrachés et projetées en l'air. Médusés les soldats furent brusquement propulsés l'un contre l'autre comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffon et s'effondrèrent sous la violence du choc. Finn tourna la tête vers Ren tandis celui-ci levait subitement le visage vers l'horizon en fronçant les sourcils.

«Attends avant de décoller, il reste encore un vaisseau qui n'a pas atterrit, je me charge de détourner son attention!»

Finn dirigea le regard vers le ciel, perplexe, il ne discernait aucun nouvel engin. Il ouvrit la bouche mais déjà Ren pivotait pour accueillir les éventuels Troopers qui oseraient s'aventurer vers eux. Le jeune homme appuya tant bien que mal sur le commutateur d'entrée et la passerelle du vaisseau descendit brutalement. Il évita miraculeusement un tir perdu qui siffla à quelques millimètres de son visage puis s'engouffra dans le vaisseau. Dans l'obscurité faiblement illuminée par les éclairages orangés des projecteurs encore opérants, il fouilla rapidement la navette du regard et repéra un fauteuil. Il y déposa délicatement Rey, remonta la passerelle et enclencha la fermeture du sas avant de s'élancer vers le cockpit.

À l'extérieur, Kylo jeta un regard à la navette et distingua le traître pénétrer dans le cockpit de l'appareil. Jugeant Rey en sécurité, il se détourna et se précipita vers le centre du village. Au détour de l'annexe de clonage, deux villageois passèrent devant lui en courant.

«N'allez pas par là! Ils arrivent!»

Le jeune homme porta la main à la garde de son sabre et s'immobilisa. En effet, deux Troopers ne tardèrent pas à émerger devant le bâtiment. Ils braquèrent leurs armes sur lui.

«Halte-là! Ne bougez-plus!»

Kylo les dévisagea en silence et retira la main de son sabre.

«Ça suffit Troopers! Abaissez vos armes et interrompez la mission.»

Les deux soldat se concertèrent puis se mirent à rire sous leurs casques.

«Tu te prends pour qui mon gars, t'as un grain?» fit la voix étouffée de l'un des deux hommes, hilare.

Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme pour considérer le fait qu'il n'avait ni son masque ni son uniforme habituel. Rares étaient les membres du Premier Ordre à connaître son vrai visage. Pour les autres, il n'était qu'un civil parmi les autres.

Il leva les mains et les deux soldats furent traînés au-dessus du sol contre leur volonté. Il entoura la gorge des deux Troopers de ses doigts et les souleva sans le moindre effort. Avec horreur les deux hommes réalisèrent trop tard la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le parfum de leur peur parvint au chevalier et l'enivra. Il renforça son emprise avec la Force et serra plus fort jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes cessent de se débattre. Impassible, il relâcha les Troopers qui s'écroulèrent à ses pieds, inertes. Kylo abaissa le regard sur les paumes de ses mains et les examina, une émotion impalpable sur le visage. Habituellement, sa peau dissimulée derrière le rempart de ses gants de cuir noir ne rentrait pas en contact avec ses victimes. Il ressentit une vague de picotements fourmiller dans le bout de ses doigts et chassa la sensation en les frottant hargneusement sur son pantalon. L'instant d'après il s'élançait au-delà de l'annexe de clonage.

Il déboula au pas de course sur la place du village. Celle-ci avait été presque complètement désertée. Kylo entreprit un bref scan du village avec la Force. Les villageois s'étaient pour la plupart, barricadés dans les divers bâtiments. Un groupe de Stormtroopers avait rapatrié un bélier massif et entreprenait d'abattre la porte métallique de la caserne où se terrait un bon nombre d'habitants tandis qu'à l'opposé, un autre regroupement de soldats, dissimulé derrière la carlingue de leur transporteur, était en prise avec des tireurs embusqués du village.

«Trouvez Kylo Ren et la fille!» cria un des Troopers affublé d'une épaulette rouge.

Kylo s'abrita dans le renfort d'un mur alors qu'une escouade passait à proximité. Il attendit quelques secondes et une fois hors de vue, s'élança vers le bâtiment municipal. L'entrée principale était prise d'assaut par un petit groupe de Stormtroopers. D'eux d'entre eux s'efforçaient d'enfoncer la porte tandis que trois autres ripostaient contre les tirs des soldats du village qui les canardaient depuis les fenêtres.

Kylo se précipita sur eux et les propulsa à plusieurs mètres de l'entrée. Les soldats heurtèrent violemment le sol en roulant tandis que leurs armes s'arrachaient de leur mains et s'élevaient dans les airs. Les cinq hommes se redressèrent abasourdis tandis que le chevalier prenait place en face d'eux.

«Qui êtes vous!?» résonna la voix nasillarde d'un des soldats du Premier Ordre au travers de son masque. Il aperçut alors les armes qui flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, dirigées vers eux.

«C'est Ren!»cria l'un des Stormtroopers en titubant en arrière.

Kylo ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir. Les armes crépitèrent simultanément avant de retomber au sol et les cinq hommes s'effondrèrent. Au même instant, le chevalier de Ren dévia un tir de blaster provenant des fenêtres au-dessus de lui. Il leva un visage impassible et défia du regard les villageois dissimulés dans l'espace sombre de l'ouverture.

«Je vous sauve la mise et voilà comme vous me remerciez!» grommela-t-il en portant subitement la main à son abdomen, sa blessure se rappelait à lui.

Il entendit le déclic d'équipements que l'on armait mais une voix en provenance d'une des fenêtres retentit.

«Arrêtez! Ne tirez plus!»

Interloqué, Kylo se retourna. Une vieille femme accompagnée par deux Ewoks se tenait derrière lui tandis que dans son dos, la double porte se refermait lentement. La femme adressa un signe de main aux occupants des fenêtres et s'approcha calmement du jeune homme.

«Ainsi c'est toi.» fit-elle en avançant. «Le terrible Kylo Ren.»

Le chevalier dévisagea la vieille dame en silence. Celle-ci s'arrêta à sa hauteur et contempla la place du village où s'affrontaient Troopers et soldats de la République. Sans détourner le regard, elle s'adressa au jeune homme.

«Nous nous sommes rencontrés, une fois. Tu ne portais pas le nom de Kylo Ren alors.»

Kylo fronça les sourcils en détaillant la femme aux cheveux d'argent. Elle était calme et ne semblait nullement effrayée par sa présence. Elle savait qui il était et d'où il venait. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Quelque chose en elle vibrait et brillait au travers de la Force.

« Rey, vous la connaissiez.»constata-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une question. Un sourire furtif effleura les lèvres de la vieille dame.

«Qui est au courant?» demanda-t-il sur un ton menaçant, alors qu'il repérait à l'horizon, le profil approchant du sinistre vaisseau noir aux ailes affûtées qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

«Pour toi ou pour la fille?» répliqua Matauranga en haussant les sourcils.

Kylo surpris ne put contenir un léger mouvement de recul de la tête. Il pivota vers la femme.

«Pour la fille! Ne me mentez pas, je le saurai.»

«Je n'en doute pas.» répondit-elle en réprimant un ricanement. Un air sérieux traversa soudain son visage. «Le maire et sa femme.»

Kylo dirigea le visage vers les portes du bâtiment.

«Tu n'es pas obligé de les tuer, leur effacer la mémoire suffirait.» ajouta la vieille femme dont la voix venait de tressaillir.

«Ne me dites pas ce que j'ai à faire!» répliqua Kylo, irrité.

Il demeura immobile et reporta le regard sur Matauranga.

«Pour ces deux-là pareil.»précisa-t-elle en désignant les deux Ewoks qui se tenaient dans son dos. À leur évocation, les deux oursons reculèrent de quelques pas.

«Et pour vous?»demanda placidement le chevalier.

Matauranga haussa les épaules et redirigea le regard vers l'affrontement qui se déroulait en amont. Au loin, le bourdonnement de l'intimidant vaisseau noir à l'approche se faisait plus intense.

«Il y a bien trop longtemps que je navigue dans les courants familiers de la Force. J'ai bien peur que ta technique n'ait beaucoup d'effet sur moi.»

Le jeune homme l'observa en silence et sa main se porta à son sabre. La vieille femme porta le regard sur le vaisseau qui approchait inexorablement. Les deux Ewoks caquetèrent, effrayés. Elle soupira longuement en abaissant les paupières puis se tourna vers eux. Elle leur adressa un sourire rassurant.

«Tout va bien mes amis... J'ai eu une longue et belle vie et je vous remercie.»

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle fit face au jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Kylo la dévisagea un instant, hésitant, puis, saisit son sabre. En l'espace d'un instant, la lame incandescente en surgit et s'affaissa, tranchant net le cou de la vieille femme. Sa tête heurta le sol et roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter aux pieds des deux Ewoks. Ceux-ci se mirent à piailler d'effroi. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, des cris de stupeur et de colère s'élevèrent.

Stoïquement, le chevalier s'avança vers les deux Ewoks tremblants, s'enveloppant d'un bouclier invisible alors que les tirs de blasters s'abattaient à nouveau sur lui.

…

…

Finn jeta un coup d'œil par le verre blindé du cockpit du vaisseau de l'Ancienne République. Il scrutait le plafond nuageux quand soudain, son regard fut attiré par une multitude de petits points lumineux rouges et blancs à l'horizon.

«Bon sang! Un Upsilon! Ren disait vrai!» murmura-t-il pour lui même en se tournant vers Rey.

Il accourut vers la jeune fille évanouie et attacha les ceintures de sécurité autour de son buste. Il revint ensuite au pas de course vers l'ordinateur de commande et enclencha les différents commutateurs de démarrage.

«Allez démarre!» gronda-t-il en frappant la console du poing.

Les panneaux clignotèrent et les moteurs se mirent à ronronner. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil de pilotage et se saisit des manches . En face de la piste, deux Troopers surgirent, attirés par le réveil de l'appareil. Il tirèrent sans sommation. Une rafale vint frapper de plein fouet l'aileron de l'appareil tandis qu'une autre rebondissait contre le verre blindé du poste de pilotage. Des étincelles surgirent du plafond de la navette. Finn parcourut tous les boutons du regard, la sueur perlant à ses tempes.

«Kriff, où se trouve ce maudit bouclier?!»

De nouvelles rafales s'écrasèrent sur le vaisseau, faisant trembler et craquer sa carlingue. Finn pianota sur plusieurs boutons sans succès avant de trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

«Ah te voilà toi!»

Il activa la commande et le bouclier d'énergie se déploya autour de l'appareil, faisant ricocher les tirs de ses assaillants. Derrière lui, dans la cabine passager, il entendit Rey gémir et s'agiter. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci venait de reprendre conscience. S'apercevant qu'elle était ceinturée, elle se détacha et se projeta hors du fauteuil en titubant.

«Rey!» Reste à ta place!»lui cria l'ancien Stormtrooper alors qu'au dessus-de leur tête passait la silhouette imposante et menaçante d'un vaisseau Upsilon.

Les deux Troopers qui les canardaient relevèrent momentanément la tête. La jeune fille fit la sourde oreille et se propulsa aux côtés de Finn, plaquant violemment ses mains sur la console. Elle regarda horrifiée l'Upsilon sombre descendre lentement vers la place centrale du village.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais!» hurla-t-elle à son ami.»Il faut aller les aider!»

«On ne peut pas! Il faut te sortir de là!»

«Finn! On ne peut pas abandonner les nôtres, on ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux sinon!»

«Ren s'en occupe!»répliqua Finn à contre-cœur.

Prononcer ces mots déchirait le jeune homme de l'intérieur. Il aurait préféré mourir digéré par un Sarlac plutôt que de placer sa confiance en Ren. Cependant, il était d'accord avec le chevalier. Il devait protéger Rey coûte que coûte.

«Je suis capable de me protéger toute seule!» lui répondit la jeune fille en le toisant avec colère.

Finn, interdit, secoua la tête. Est-ce qu'elle venait de lire ses pensées?

«Ren a dit qu'il les stopperaient si je t'emmenais.»

Il engagea plusieurs leviers et se rassit, se saisissant des manches de pilotage.

«Et tu l'as cru?!» s'exclama Rey.

Finn abaissa le regard. Scandalisée Rey frappa du poing sur la console. À l'extérieur les deux Stormtrooper avaient repris leurs tirs, s'approchant dangereusement et faisant osciller le bouclier électromagnétique de l'appareil, bientôt rejoints par de nouveaux camarades, attirés par le raffut. Finn jura entre ses dents et repoussa son amie sans convenance. Il alluma plusieurs écrans et saisit une commande. Un des pistolets mitrailleur externes du vaisseau se déplia et pilonna les soldats qui les attaquaient.

«Kriff, Finn!» s'offusqua la jeune fille.

Pendant que son ami jonglait avec les diverses commandes du vaisseaux, elle se tourna et se précipita vers la porte de la navette.

«Rey! Non!» cria le jeune homme.

La jeune femme frappa de la paume de la main le commutateur du sas d'entrée. Celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement sec. Elle se préparait à faire descendre la passerelle quand une voix profonde retentit à l'intérieur de sa tête.

 _Rey, va t'en!_

La jeune femme se figea.

 _Ren! Comment as-tu osé?!_ s'exclama-t-elle mentalement.

 _Allez-vous-en, je me charge d'eux._

La jeune femme repoussa l'empreinte du chevalier jusqu'aux frontières de son esprit et s'immisça à son tour profondément dans celui de Ren. C'est alors qu'elle eut à sa plus grande surprise et frayeur, accès non pas seulement aux pensées du jeune homme mais aussi à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Celui-ci se trouvait à l'intérieur du salon municipal et faisait face à plusieurs villageois le dévisageant, terrifiés. Le couple Davies, les deux Ewoks et plusieurs soldats de la République gisaient au sol, désarmés.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait!_ hurla la jeune femme.

Ren se raidit. La jeune femme avait pénétré son esprit au-delà de ce qu'il pensait possible. Elle était déjà si puissante et elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Cependant il ne l'en chassa pas.

 _Rien, j'ai juste effacé les derniers jours de leur mémoire, ils ne sauront plus rien de toi. Ils s'en tireront avec un léger mal de crâne._

Le chevalier releva la tête. Dans son dos lui parvenait le grondement des moteurs du vaisseau en train d'atterrir. Il se détourna et se dirigea calmement vers l'entrée du bâtiment sous les yeux épouvantés des villageois. À l'extérieur, le sinistre navire repliait ses grandes ailes triangulaires avant de se poser. Des Stormtroopers s'étaient regroupés tout autour de l'engin, leurs silhouettes fouettées par la poussière projetée par le balayage des puissant moteurs. Ren s'avança lentement et le sang de Rey se glaça dans ses veines. Le corps sans vie de Matauranga gisait sur le sol marbré du perron, décapité. La coupure était nette et brûlée, typique d'une blessure au laser.

Rey sentit ses propres ongles pénétrer la chair de ses paumes. Des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux

 _Menteur! Elle aussi tu lui as effacé la mémoire!?_

Damn! Il avait oublié qu'elle voyait la même chose que lui.

 _Je n'avais pas le choix! Elle le savait, elle a accepté._

Rey réprima un sanglot et serra les dents. Immergée dans l'esprit de Ren, Elle sut qu'il ne mentait pas ni ne déformait les fais.

 _Tuer n'est pas la seule solution! glapit_ la jeune fille.

Kylo ne lui répondit pas. Face à lui, le vaisseau avait touché terre et la passerelle heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Deux silhouettes sombres surgirent sur le pallier, occultant partiellement la lumière provenant de l'intérieur du navire. Lentement elle entamèrent leur descente.

 _Est-ce que ce sont…? d_ emanda Rey encore bouleversée par la mort de la vieille femme.

 _Pars! Je me charge de les occuper._

Le chevalier s'avança d'un pas lent mais assuré vers les nouveaux arrivants. Les Stormtroopers dirigèrent leurs armes sur lui.

Dans la navette de l'Ancienne République, Finn cria quelque chose dans le dos de Rey mais celle-ci demeura concentrée sur les images qu'elle percevait depuis l'esprit de Ren.

«Ne tirez pas.» gronda une voix mécanique.

Ren s'immobilisa à quelques pas des deux hommes. Les Stormtroopers qui les entouraient se tenaient sur le qui-vive, parés à tirer si l'ordre en était donné.

«Goro, Assa.» fit Ren en hochant le menton, prenant connaissance des deux personnages.

«Kylo.» répondit la voix déformée et mécanique du plus grand des deux.

Les deux hommes étaient vêtus de noir de la tête aux pieds et leur visage était dissimulé par un masque dont le design était propre à chacun. Celui qui avait parlé, le plus élancé des deux revêtait un long manteau sombre et asymétrique et des pièces d'armures renforçaient ses avant-bras et ses mollets tandis que son casque sans yeux renvoyait une expression impénétrable. Un blaster et ce qui semblait être une arme blanche pendaient à sa ceinture. Le deuxième homme, plus trapu mais tout aussi sombre que son camarade, revêtait un long manteau aux manches striées. Une épaisse protection de cuir dont les attaches étaient fixées sur sa poitrine ornait son épaule droite et son casque était muni d'une visière opaque et d'une ouverture grillagée au niveau de la mâchoire. L'homme portait en bandoulière un massif blaster tout aussi coloré que le reste.

«Les chevaliers de Ren...» souffla Rey, médusée.

«Rey!» appela Finn depuis le cockpit. «J'ai besoin de toi! Un tir à endommagé le compresseur!»

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas et lui fit signe de patienter, concentrée sur ses visions.

Ren faisait toujours face à ses interlocuteurs. Ceux-ci, d'un calme imperturbable, jetèrent un œil autour d'eux.

«Snoke disait donc vrai .» finit par ajouter celui que Kylo avait appelé Assa.

L'homme fit un geste de la main et les Stormtroopers encerclèrent Ren. Le jeune homme porta la main à son sabre et engagea la triple lame rouge et incandescente. Les Troopers surpris reculèrent, confus.

«Je suis encore votre maître!»tonna Ren en balayant en demi-cercle l'espace devant lui.

Les soldats reculèrent, indécis tandis que Goro Ren laissait échapper un ricanement déformé.

«Tu n'es plus le maître de personne!» résonna une voix puissante et claire depuis l'intérieur de l'Upsilon. Une troisième silhouette fit son apparition dans l'entrée du vaisseau.

«Kylo Ren, ou devrais-je dire, juste Kylo. Tu as été déchu de ton autorité par le Leader Suprême Snoke. Tu es accusé de trahison envers le Premier Ordre et envers ta propre organisation.»

Un murmure s'éleva parmi les Stormtroopers. Ren serra les dents. L'homme en uniforme qui venait de parler s'avança dans la lumière et ses cheveux roux coupés courts et lustrés renvoyèrent les éclats des projecteurs. Il haussa les sourcils et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, satisfait. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait qu'une occasion de la sorte se présente.

«Hux...»

«Je t'avais pourtant conseillé de ne pas laisser tes intérêts personnels interférer.» lâcha le jeune homme d'un ton condescendant avant d'ajouter, «Joli costume!»

Il fit un rapide signe de la main à Goro et Assa Ren. Les deux chevaliers se positionnèrent autour de Kylo. Le jeune homme se mit en garde, levant son sabre dont les reflets rouges illuminaient ses boucles noires de geai.

«Où est-elle?» questionna froidement le Général.

«Qui donc?»

Hux abaissa les épaules et retint un soupir d'agacement.

«Vraiment? Tu comptes réellement t'en tirer comme ça?»

Il adressa un rapide signe de tête à l'un des groupes de Stormtroopers

«Je n'ai pas vu de vaisseau quitter la ville mais il y a une navette à l'arrière du village, elle doit probablement y être. Allez la chercher!»

Les soldats s'exécutèrent illico. Le Général leva les yeux et considéra le ciel nuageux d'un air songeur. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu l'éventualité d'une fuite. La fille ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement. Il se retourna et toisa le chevalier déchu de ses yeux verts emplis de défiance.

Rey se projeta hors de l'esprit de Ren, réalisant le critique de la situation. Elle sentit alors la poigne de Finn agrippée à ses épaules qui la secouait comme un prunier.

«Rey! REY!»

«Finn! C'est bon! C'est bon!»

Le jeune homme relâcha son amie.

«Bon sang! Tu étais dans une sorte de transe! Me fais pas flipper comme ça!»

«On doit partir!» lui répondit la jeune fille d'un ton sec, se dirigeant vers un un couloir de la navette.

Finn abaissa les bras, dépité.

«C'est ce que je m'évertue à dire depuis dix bonnes minutes au moins. Mais pas de soucis hein. De rien!» continua-t-il à marmonner en retournant vers le cockpit.

«Le compresseur c'est ça?» le héla Rey depuis la coursive.

«C'est ça!»

Le jeune homme pénétra dans le cockpit et se pencha sur les commandes. Il pianota et abaissa les leviers à plusieurs reprises quand soudain les moteurs recommencèrent à ronronner.

«Yes!» s'exclama-t-il en enclenchant le décollage de l'appareil. L'engin vibra et tangua sur lui-même avant de s'élever au-dessus du sol, les pieds métalliques grincèrent en se rétractant. En face d'eux, dans un nuage de poussière, un régiment de Stormtroopers débarquaient sur la piste et les arrosait d'une salve de tirs de blasters. Rey arriva auprès de Finn en courant, elle se jeta dans le fauteuil de pilotage et prit sa place, bouclant ses ceintures précipitamment.

«C'est bon, je gère! Attache-toi!»

Le jeune homme s'arrima dans le fauteuil de copilote et saisit les commandes des fusils mitrailleurs. La navette s'éleva au-dessus des soldats alors que les armes du vaisseau pivotaient et répliquaient contre eux. Depuis la place du village, Hux releva le visage, percevant le bruit des rafales de tirs provenant de l'arrière du complexe.

«Il me semble qu'on a trouvé ta copine.» railla-t-il les sourcils relevés, provocateur.

«Ahhhh!» hurla Kylo en se précipitant sur lui.

Le Général recula vivement mais déjà les deux chevaliers de Ren s'interposaient. Assa ancra ses deux pieds et projeta Kylo en arrière. Celui-ci voltigea sur plusieurs mètres avant de retomber lourdement en roulant, désactivant son sabre laser avant l'impact. Il se releva mais Goro, plus rapide, exécuta une suite de mouvements, propulsant une nouvelle fois le jeune homme contre le sol. Kylo grimaça face contre terre et redressa la tête, il cracha un mélange de terre et de poussière et planta fermement ses mains au sol. Il entreprit de se relever malgré la pression invisible qu'exerçaient les deux chevaliers de Ren sur ses épaules. Un véritable combat de Force s'engagea alors.

La navette de l'Ancienne République planait au-dessus d'un énorme nuage de poussière en continuant à gagner de la hauteur. Au-dessous, les Stormtroopers qui n'avaient pas été abattus par Finn, persistaient à viser vers le ciel à l'aveuglette. Jonglant entre les différents paramètres de décollage, Rey projeta son esprit en direction de Ren.

Elle aperçut les deux chevaliers tourner lentement autour de celui-ci comme des hyènes encerclant une proie mourante. Le jeune homme repoussait tant bien que mal les déferlantes de Force se succédant pour le neutraliser.

 _Ren!_

La jeune fille s'était exclamée sur un ton beaucoup plus inquiet qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

 _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je les retiens! Va t'en!_

Rey fronça les sourcils.

 _Je ne m'en fais pas!_

Ren laissa échapper un sourire et essuya les gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage. La douleur provenant de son buste le déchirait de l'intérieur mais il tentait de l'ignorer.

 _Tu aurais pu venir avec nous!_

La proposition de la jeune fille gela Kylo sur place. Les deux chevaliers de Ren en profitèrent pour se précipiter sur lui. Arrivés à sa hauteur, ils se séparèrent, projetant les bras de la Force dans sa direction. Celui-ci, regagnant ses esprits les repoussa, bras tendus de chaque côté, mais la deuxième attaque le surpris. Des lianes invisibles encerclèrent ses poignets, l'immobilisant tandis qu'un poids démesuré s'affaissait sur ses épaules. Il plia les genoux.

 _Snoke m'attends._

Il avait serré les dents. Rey secoua la tête.

 _Rien ne t'y oblige!_

La réponse de Ren tinta comme un chant funeste aux oreilles de Rey.

 _Je suis allé beaucoup trop loin._

Il propulsa alors sans ménagement la jeune femme hors de son esprit, pendant que celle-ci élevait le vaisseau au-dessus du village. Elle se concentra pour y accéder à nouveau mais il lui en refusa complètement l'accès. Depuis la place du village, Hux aperçut le vaisseau en train de décoller et laissa éclater sa rage tandis que la navette disparaissait derrière les nuages.

«Quelle bande d'incapables!

Il se tourna vers un Trooper resté à ces côtés.

«Prévenez l'escadron!»

Le soldat obtempérera et se précipita dans l'Upsilon. Hux se tourna ensuite vers les trois hommes qui se livraient un titanesque combat à distance.

«Finissez-le! Mais ne le tuez pas! Snoke le veut vivant.»

Il pivota et réintégra le sinistre vaisseau noir.

«T'as entendu le patron?» lança Goro en direction de Kylo.

Ce dernier avait rivé ses pieds au sol et tentait de se redresser. Autour d'eux, les remous provoqués par les salves de Force faisaient danser la poussière et la terre battue du terrain. Kylo poussa un grognement rauque et catapulta une immense vague d'énergie autour de lui. L'Upsilon grinça sous la puissance de la déferlante. Tout autour de la place, les projecteurs volèrent en éclats et s'arrachèrent de leurs support. Des plaques de métal qui recouvraient les toits des bâtiments se détachèrent. Les mâchoires crispées, Kylo propulsa les débris métalliques et acérés sur ses opposants. Sous l'impact, les chevaliers de Ren relâchèrent leur prise afin de se protéger et furent immédiatement traînés en arrière sur plusieurs mètres.

Kylo, les cheveux collés au visage et essoufflé se redressa. Il referma les doigts, plantant les griffes acérées de la Force dans le cou de ses anciens partenaires. Il souleva de toutes ses forces et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent suspendus au-dessus du sol, battant l'air des pieds, cherchant à se dégager des doigts invisibles qui les étranglaient.

«Je suis encore le plus fort.» lança dédaigneusement kylo tout en les dévisageant.

...

Au-dessus des nuages, la navette de l'Ancienne République s'extirpait de l'atmosphère d'Endor emportant Rey et Finn à son bord. La jeune femme pianota sur les écrans tactiles de la VTM. Un point lumineux clignotait sur le radar.

«On nous a pris en chasse.» fit-elle à l'adresse de son ami.

«J'ai vu ça!» répondit le jeune homme en scrutant les écrans radars. Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ?!» s'écria-t-il en désignant du doigt un regroupement de points lumineux un peu plus en amont sur le collimateur.

«Le comité d'accueil.» grinça Rey entre ses dents, se penchant en avant sur les manches de pilotage.

Finn se passa la main sur le front et referma les doigts sur ses commandes. Par la vitre du cockpit il put discerner les silhouettes de l'escadron de TIE Fighters qui se dirigeait déjà sur eux.

«Il faut passer en vitesse lumière.» s'écria-t-il.

«Je sais!» répliqua la jeune fille en faisant faire un brusque écart au vaisseau afin d'éviter les premiers tirs. «On est trop proche, on risque de s'en prendre un en plein face. Laisse-moi juste le temps de trouver une ouverture!»

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle fit plonger la vieille navette qui grinça de tous ses boulons en guise de protestation.

...

Au sol, la douleur qui déchirait les entrailles de kylo le contraignit à abaisser sa concentration. Afin de ne pas s'écrouler, il relâcha son emprise et les deux chevaliers de Ren à bout de souffle s'effondrèrent au sol. Dégainant son sabre laser, Kylo fonça sur le plus proche des deux.

…

Rey tira sur les manches et fit remonter l'engin à quatre-vingt dix degrés pendant que Finn déclenchait les tirs de riposte. Passant en vrille entre deux TIE, Rey plongea soudainement pour amener l'appareil en-dessous des autres. Surpris les deux vaisseaux plongèrent à leur tour mais la navette remontant vers eux avait déjà entreprit de les canarder de toutes ses forces. Les deux engins de l'Ordre, touchés, se déportèrent et l'un des deux tourbillonna en chutant vers Endor dans un nuage de feu et de fumée.

...

Le sabre de Kylo fendit l'air et tailla net l'énorme blaster qu'Assa Ren avait levé pour riposter. L'extrémité du fusil tomba au sol mais Assa roulait déjà sur le côté, échappant de justesse à un nouveau swing du sabre de Kylo. Ce dernier fondit sur son ennemi. Assa arrima ses bottes métalliques au sol, prêt à recevoir son assaillant. Au dernier moment, il s'éjecta, tournoyant sur lui-même, mais le sabre de Kylo, plus rapide, trancha dans le cuir épais de son manteau, entaillant la peau du bras du chevalier ennemi. En heurtant le sol, Assa Ren projeta la Force et arracha une des climatisations externes qui se trouvait accolée au bâtiment non loin de lui. Il la projeta dans les jambes de son ancien maître. Kylo trébucha et ses genoux heurtèrent le sol.

…

Un autre TIE Fighter se dirigeait vers les jeunes gens dans un déluge de lasers. Plutôt que de l'éviter et comptant sur la résistance du bouclier magnétique, la jeune femme poussa la navette à fond sur lui en serrant les dents. Finn agrippa la console de ses doigts.

«Reeeeyy!» brama-t-il alors que sa voix vibrait en synchronisation avec les secousses du vaisseau.

L'engin ennemi se déporta au dernier instant.

«Tire!» hurla Rey.

Finn obéit et explosa le TIE dès la première salve. Rey fit pivoter le vaisseau et évita de justesse les tirs croisés de deux autres adversaires. En retournant la navette, elle aperçut par le cockpit, le pilote du TIE qui effectuait un revirement de trajet sous elle. Son uniforme noir lui évoqua brusquement les robes et le regard amer de Ren. Elle ressentit alors une douleur lui compresser la poitrine et l'abdomen. Une douleur qui n'était pas la sienne. L'image fugace d'un jeune garçon aux boucles brunes penchée au dessus-d'elle et souriant tristement sillonna ses pensées. Elle abaissa les yeux par le vitrage blindé du vaisseau. Sur Endor, Ren s'était mis en danger pour la sauver. La respiration saccadée, elle se concentra sur les ennemis restants. Ses poumons se soulevèrent moins vite et le rythme de son cœur se fit plus régulier. Elle ferma les yeux cherchant l'apaisement comme maître Luke le lui avait appris. Elle ressentait à présent chaque remous dans la Force, chaque mouvement, chaque lien. Au loin, elle distingua une forme vaporeuse. La jeune fille évolua jusqu'à la silhouette dont les cheveux noirs ondulaient autour de son visage et enroula son esprit autour de la main dont les doigts brumeux se tendaient vers elle. Elle lui offrit alors toute la paix et la confiance dont son cœur était pourvu. En échange la silhouette revigora de son énergie ardente l'âme de la jeune fille. Rey se sentit pleinement en harmonie et ouvrit les yeux, revigorée par l'ardeur et la sérénité, qui, au lieu de se faire opposants au cœur de son être, se faisaient alliés. Implacable, la jeune femme tira alors sur les manches de pilotage et fit vriller sa navette avec une aisance redoutable. Finn exulta alors qu'il venait d'abattre deux nouveaux TIE. Rey s'élançait déjà sur l'adversaire suivant mais celui-ci parût hésiter. La jeune fille perçut l'hésitation du pilote et profita de cette dernière pour se caler au-dessus du vaisseau tandis que Finn pilonnait à cœur joie les TIE restants.

«WOUHOUUU!» cria-t-il en s'esclaffant.

Rey lui sourit en remuant la tête de gauche à droite.

«Là! on a une ouverture!» s'exclama le jeune homme.

«J'ai vu!» répondit la jeune femme en enclenchant l'hyperdrive.

Alors qu'elle abaissait le dernier levier, la jeune fille se tourna vers son ami.

«Tu vises vraiment bien!»

«Tu pilotes vraiment bien!» répliqua le jeune homme. «J'en connais un qui serait jaloux!»

La navette de l'Ancienne République entra alors en vitesse lumière, laissant les TIE rescapés se regrouper, bredouilles.

...

Kylo posa une main à terre. Il resserra les doigts sur la garde de son sabre en haletant. Sa blessure le faisait atrocement souffrir et ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner. Le visage lumineux de Rey se présenta soudain à son esprit. Il revit la petite fille lui tendre sa poupée de chiffon, un grand sourire éclairant ses traits. Il leva les yeux vers les nuages, contemplant la vaste étendue sombre. Sa respiration et les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent. Il abaissa les paupières et respira longuement, guidé par le visage de la jeune femme qui lui tendait la main. Il saisit les doigts fins qui s'offraient à lui, apaisé par sa présence chaleureuse et éclatante. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, calme, prêt à faire face et se redressa.

C'était sans compter Goro Ren qui, agilement, faucha le jeune homme par le flanc. Kylo grogna de douleur sous l'impact tandis qu'il roulaient tous les deux dans la terre. Assa se redressa immédiatement et réunissant ces deux mains, plaqua Kylo au sol, faisant s'écraser le bloc de climatisation sur lui. Le visage de Kylo heurta le sol avec violence et sa lèvre inférieure éclata. Grattant la terre des ongles de sa main gauche, la sueur et le sang coulant dans ses yeux, il tenta de se redresser et de brandir sa main droite toujours férocement agrippée à son sabre mais une douleur lancinante le cloua au sol. Un long poignard s'était planté dans son dos et son propriétaire, Goro Ren, s'empressa de le tourner cruellement en l'enfonçant plus profondément. La tête de Kylo retomba au sol, ses poumons en feu se relevaient et s'affaissaient précipitamment. Assa Ren écrasa le poignet du jeune homme avec sa botte, le forçant à lâcher son sabre.

Kylo étouffa dans le sol poussiéreux de la place du village. Le sang qui coulait de son front et de ses lèvres s'agglutinait et s'infiltrait dans ses yeux, ses narines et sa bouche. Ses oreilles et son crâne bourdonnaient et sa vision se troublait.

Goro Ren retira d'un mouvement sec le poignard fiché dans le dos de Kylo. Sous le choc, celui-ci sursauta et laissa échapper une courte plainte.

«Comme ça, ça ira?» demanda Goro en direction de L'Uspilon.

Hux, perché en haut de la passerelle regardait la scène avec indifférence.

«Bien, emportez-le!»

« Et les villageois?» interrogea Assa Ren.

Le Général scanna le village de ses yeux verts translucides et froids. Il aperçut plusieurs cadavres de Stormtroopers et ceux de soldats de la République. Près d'un des deux transporteurs, un feu s'était déclenché et prenait de l'ampleur, faisant retentir l'alarme incendie du building juxtaposé. Il remarqua alors sur le sol marbré du bâtiment qui leur faisait face, le cadavre d'une vieille femme dont la tête avait été tranchée nette. Il reconnut immédiatement la signature.

Il posa un regard inquisiteur sur Kylo mais celui-ci se contenta de répliquer par un sourire provocateur, à moitié dissimulé par les mèches de cheveux collés qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

«Ils n'ont plus d'utilité. Il s'est déjà occupé de ceux qui aurait pu l'être.»constata Hux avec dédain.

Les deux chevaliers de Ren dirigèrent le regard dans la même direction que le Général. Hochant le menton, ils saisirent Kylo par les aisselles et le soulevèrent négligemment. Goro Ren leva une main et la garde du sabre laser qui gisait au sol vint s'y loger. Kylo au bord de l'évanouissement se sentit traîné sur le sol, les genoux balayant les graviers. Dans un dernier effort il projeta son esprit vers Rey. La jeune fille sentit sa présence et l'accueillit en grinçant.

 _Ren! Tu ne peux pas me jeter hors de ta tête comme ça et revenir comme si de rien n'était!_

 _Es-tu sauve?_

La question déstabilisa la jeune fille.

 _Oui, nous sommes passés en vitesse lumière, nous av…_

 _Bien!_

Intriguée par le ton urgent du chevalier, Rey s'infiltra comme elle l'avait fait précédemment dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Elle eut de nouveau accès aux images qui se déroulaient sous les yeux de Ren.

 _Non, ne regarde pas! p_ rotesta-t-il faiblement.

Il se trouvait à présent dans un vaisseau. La jeune fille reconnu les coursives sombres et dépouillées le long desquelles était traîné Ren. Elle pouvait apercevoir le sillage sanglant laissé par le corps du jeune homme. Elle prit alors conscience de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Ren et sa gorge se serra.

 _Que va-t-il se passer pour toi?_

Le chevalier déchu ne répondit pas. La jeune fille inspira et hésita avant de demander.

 _Tout à l'heure…_

Le cœur de Kylo s'accéléra. Après avoir été tiré sur la longueur du couloir, il fut jeté sans ménagement dans une petite cellule. Assa Ren le souleva sans douceur et le plaqua dans la chaise d'interrogation qui trônait en son centre. Il lui saisit les poignets et les chevilles et les menotta tour à tour par des entraves d'acier renforcé.

 _Je l'ai ressenti aussi._ _m_ urmura le jeune homme.

À travers ses yeux mi-clos, il aperçut Goro et Assa Ren qui le toisaient avec dégoût. C'est alors qu'il sentit la touche légère de doigts fins lui effleurer la joue. Il se laissa bercer et inclina son visage contre l'illusion. Face à lui, la silhouette nuageuse de Rey le dévisageait, le regard concerné.

 _Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je sais à présent qu'il reste de la lumière en toi._

Le jeune homme soupira alors que Goro Ren s'avançait sur lui, une barre de fer à la main.

« C'est l'heure de la sieste!» lança l'homme en levant le bras.

La barre heurta la tempe de Kylo avec une force inouïe. Sous le choc, le jeune homme perdit connaissance et Rey fut forcée de réintégrer sa tête.

…

La navette de l'Ancienne République s'extirpa de l'hyperespace. Finn relâcha ses commandes avec un soupir de soulagement. Ils ne se trouvaient plus très loin de D'Qar à présent. Il pivota le visage vers son amie et aperçut la jeune fille agrippée aux manches de pilotage, le visage tourné vers le néant de l'espace.

«Rey! Est-ce que ça va?» s'inquiéta l'ancien Stormtrooper.

La jeune fille marqua une pause avant de se tourner vers lui.

«Tout va bien» lui répondit-elle.

Mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

...

* * *

 _Fiou, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, je ne le trouve pas encore assez détaillé à mon gout en ce qui concerne les ressentis des personnages et leur évolution mais j'ai envie d'avancer dans l'histoire, donc je me décide à le laisser comme ça, tant pis._

 _Hux le retour. Même s'il n'est que figurant, on ne fait pas une fiction sur le Premier Ordre sans Hux !_

 _En ce qui concerne les deux chevaliers de Ren, je me suis basée sur les concepts arts qui ont été publiés:_

 _Assa Ren serait donc the Sniper,_  
 _et Goro Ren, The rogue._

 _Leurs noms sont des contractions ou diminutifs de leur signification en japonais. Etant donné qu'une bonne partie de starwars s'inspire des codes japonais, même le titre de "Ren", j'imagine que c'est raccord. On en apprendra un peu plus sur eux ( et les autres, un peu plus tard)_

 _Le futur n'est pas brillant pour Kylo. Ce dont il ne se rend pas compte, c'est que c'est bien beau de vouloir protéger le secret de Rey à tout prix, seulement, lui aussi le connaît ce secret, il la met donc en danger en se faisant capturer. Il aurait dû s'enfuir avec elle. Mais sa culpabilité l'en empêche, car oui, il se sent coupable le petit._

 _J'ai tenté une expérience à l'écriture en découpant la dernière partie comme si l'on sautait d'un point de vue à un autre. Mon histoire se déroule comme un film dans ma tête, j'ai donc essayé de retranscrire ce que j'imaginais. Les actions se produisent en même temps, voir elle se font miroir sur la fin ( je ne sais pas si vous avez décelé la similarité entre les mouvements de Rey et ceux de Kylo vers al fin de leurs combats respectifs)_

 _Bref j'espère que c'est compréhensible o_o_  
 _à bientôt pour la suite._


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello ! Tout d'abord je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire et tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Vous m'encouragez à continuer et à garder ma motivation. À ce propos, quelques personnes ont tenté de laisser un avis sur le 15 ème chapitre et la publication leur à été refusée par le site, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Merci de m'avoir fait parvenir vos reviews par pm. J'espère que sur ce chapitre ça fonctionnera. Je suis navrée pour le délai de plus en plus long entre les chapitres. Ceux-ci sont aussi d'ailleurs de plus en plus fournis et comme je suis partie en vacances, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à m'y consacrer. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **D'Qar**

Les deux jeunes gens furent autorisés à atterrir sur D'Qar après savoir été identifiés visuellement par holocom puis scannés. En effet, se présenter aux portes de la Résistance avec un transporteur du Premier Ordre non enregistré n'était pas du meilleur effet pour se voir accorder une confiance immédiate. La navette fut invitée à se poser dans un hangar où dormaient une multitude de petits vaisseaux de toutes origines et provenances: Ancien Empire, Ancienne République, Alliance Rebelle, Empire Éternel… La plupart n'était plus que des reliques, les autres attendaient une mission d'infiltration ou une improbable rénovation. Finn et Rey descendirent du transporteur et posèrent pied au centre du comité d'accueil.

La Générale Leia Organa Solo les attendait accompagnée de Chewbacca et de Poe. BB8 qui se tenait aux pieds du pilote tournoya sur lui-même tout en émettant une série de bip enchantés et se précipita dans leur jambes. Rey s'agenouilla près du petit robot et lui tapota le crâne. À leurs côtés déboula le clinquant Droïd protocolaire C3PO flanqué de son fidèle compagnon R2D2. Légèrement en retrait, la jeune fille aperçut Trent et Xana. Ceux-ci lui adressèrent un rapide mouvement du menton. Poe se précipita vers ses amis et les serra tour à tour dans ses bras.

«Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir! Rey tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!»

«Je suis désolée.»

Le pilote se tourna vers l'ancien Stormtrooper et lui flanqua une dynamique accolade .

«Et toi ne t'avises pas de refaire un coup pareil!»

Finn abaissa légèrement la tête sous l'accusation de son ami.

«La prochaine fois, tu m'emmènes avec toi en me traînant par les cheveux s'il le faut!» ajouta le pilote avec un sourire franc.

Finn le lui rendit, soulagé.

«OK! Par contre pour les cheveux ça va être plus dur que je pensais.»

Le pilote passa la main sur son crâne anciennement rasé dont la repousse ne dépassait pas un centimètre et gloussa, bon enfant. Chewbacca l'accompagna d'un long cri guttural et posa une patte énergique sur l'épaule des deux jeunes gens. Rey se retourna et fit face à Leia qui les avait observés en silence jusque là. Finn l'imita.

«Générale.»

Leia posa tour à tour les yeux sur les deux amis et ses traits se durcirent quand elle regarda Finn.

«Prenez le temps de regagner vos quartiers et de récupérer.»ordonna la Générale. «Je veux vous voir tous les deux dans mon bureau dans une heure.»

Finn déglutit et hocha la tête, les yeux lorgnant sur ses propres chaussures et Rey approuva d'un hochement de la tête. Leia en fit de même puis se retira sans semonce, suivie par C3PO et R2D2. Poe jeta un œil à ses amis et haussa les épaules en grimaçant. L'instant suivant, tous quittaient le hangar.

Quelques bâtiments plus loin, Rey réintégra les petits quartiers qui lui avaient été attribués avant son départ pour le Finalizer. Elle retrouva avec soulagement le baluchon qui comportait le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait rapportées de Ahch-To et en extirpa le sabre laser qui l'attendait tranquillement depuis son départ. Elle fit tourner l'arme d'une manière absente entre ses mains, les yeux fixés dans le néant et caressa lentement le métal qui composait la garde du sabre. Elle recula et s'assit lentement sur le matelas ferme de sa petite couchette, le sabre à la main. Progressivement elle se détendit et projeta son esprit dans la rivière de la Force. Elle devina la présence de tous les habitants de la base, plus particulièrement celle de Leia dont la sensibilité à la Force rendait la signature plus vigoureuse. Elle détecta également très facilement Finn dont les pensées semblaient fébriles et soucieuses puis elle se propulsa hors de la planète. Elle navigua autour d'Ahch To sans détecter la moindre trace de son maître, ce qui ne lui fut d'aucune surprise et s'élança vers Bespin et Hoth où évoluait le Finalizer la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis pieds sur le navire. Elle ne décela aucune empreinte de Ren.

Rey ferma les paupières et respira longuement. Son esprit continua à explorer simultanément les flots de la Force, empruntant chaque ruisseau, chaque virage sinueux qui s'offrait à elle. Jamais encore elle ne s'était projetée ainsi et la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle elle s'y attelait la surprit. Était-ce l'entraînement de Luke qui lui avait ouvert ces horizons ou bien était-ce grâce à la récente connexion établie avec Ren, dont les capacités avec la Force semblaient si aisées? L'attention de Rey fut soudain attirée hors des frontières des territoires connus, dans les confins de la galaxie. Une aura sombre semblait spiraler et avaler l'énergie tel un trou noir en plein festin. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait étendu son esprit aussi loin. Ses paupières frémirent et un frissonnement désagréable lui traversa l'échine. Elle progressa plus profondément encore, vers un système qui lui était totalement inconnu, vers un ensemble de soleils et de planètes gelés dans la glace et dans le temps. La jeune femme sentit le froid pendre possession de son corps et fut saisie par l'omniprésence malsaine qui flottait autour d'elle. Elle comprit alors qu'en s'aventurant plus loin, elle s'exposait à quelque chose de terriblement dangereux tapis dans l'obscurité, quelque chose dont les griffes immatérielles risquaient de se refermer autour d'elle sans espoir de retour. Alors qu'elle prenait conscience du marécage glacé et poisseux dans lequel elle pataugeait, les bras noueux de la Force s'agitèrent autour d'elle, se tordant dans sa direction, l'observant telle l'araignée penchée sur la proie piégée dans sa toile. Les doigts éthérés et squelettiques de l'émanation pestilentielle se dirigèrent vers elle. La jeune femme stoppa nette sa progression et victime d'une frayeur innommable, réintégra violemment sa tête, coupant toute communication avec la Force et renforçant ardemment les murs autour de sa conscience dans un besoin primaire de se sentir en sécurité. Prise de vertiges nauséeux, la jeune fille se mit à trembler et à claquer des dents. Nulle part elle n'avait trouvé trace de Ren mais elle avait découvert l'esquisse de quelque chose de bien plus sombre et plus profond encore, une chose qui l'avait repérée et observée, dissimulée dans les confins glacés d'un monde sans vie. La jeune femme frissonna à nouveau et se frotta vigoureusement les bras. Après avoir passé un long moment à évacuer la désagréable sensation qui l'avait envahie, la jeune femme fixa son sabre à sa ceinture et quitta sa chambre. Leia attendait.

…

Quand elle intégra la salle de commandement, Finn faisait les cent pas autour de la grande table holographique. Des officiers s'affairent près des écrans transparents sans leur prêter attention. R2D2 vint à sa rencontre et bipa amicalement.

«Je sais, ça fait bizarre, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer.»répondit la jeune femme en saisissant ses cheveux entre ses doigts. «D'ici quelques mois ça ne se verra plus ou peut-être devrais-je demander à eN'akao de s'en occuper?»

Le droïd bipa une nouvelle fois tandis que Finn stoppait sa progression et se retournait. La porte qui menait au bureau de la Générale s'ouvrit et Leia leur fit signe depuis le seuil. Les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans le bureau sous les yeux observateurs de C3P0 qui se trouvait non loin de là.

La pièce était assez spacieuse tout en affichant des proportions modestes. Un grande baie vitrée ouverte sur les forêts de D'Qar ornait un des murs de la pièce. Sur un autre était suspendu un grand écran translucide révélant les cartes interactives de nombreux systèmes solaires et un bureau de bois vernis se tenait en dessous. De nombreuses étagères remplies de dossiers et de cubes holo décoraient le reste de la pièce tandis qu'un beau tapis brodé en tapissait le centre. Le bureau était exempt de tout caprice de confort inutile, à l'image humble de la Générale elle-même. Leia referma la porte derrière les deux jeunes gens et se dirigea vers Rey. Elle saisit la jeune femme entre ses bras et la serra brièvement contre elle.

La jeune fille, stupéfaite par cette démonstration d'affection surprise n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La Générale s'écarta et posa son regard sur Finn. Elle afficha un air contrarié. Elle se dirigea ensuite derrière son bureau et fit signe aux deux amis d'approcher.

Rey s'avança aussitôt imitée par son ami. La jeune fille remarqua sur le bureau, deux holocadres dans lesquels étaient affichées des photos. La première révélait le portrait d'un homme au teint mat pourvu d'une fine moustache et d'un bouc très bruns. Rey pensa immédiatement au père adoptif de Leia, le sénateur et prince Bail Organa. Maître Luke lui avait brièvement parlé de l'homme. Dans l'autre cadre à moitié tourné, Rey discerna trois personnes. Elle reconnu les visages souriants et plus jeunes de la Générale et de Han solo. Son cœur se serra en balayant du regard le sourire charmeur et les yeux moqueurs du contrebandier. Entre le couple se trouvait la silhouette mince d'un jeune garçon brun d'une dizaine d'années, les yeux plissés et pétillant, un sourire franc aux lèvres. Ben Solo.

Leia remarqua le regard de la jeune femme et orienta la photo vers elle.

«Ce jour là, on revenait d'un séjour en famille, le seul à vrai dire. On avait été visiter les chutes sur Naboo et les courses de Swoop sur Taris. Je n'avais jamais vu Han et Ben aussi heureux tous les deux...»

Ainsi donc, avant de devenir le garçon au regard amer et l'assassin torturé, brutal et froid du Premier Ordre, Ben Solo avait connu le sourire. La jeune femme repensa furtivement aux visions qu'elle avait eu du jeune garçon, ce jour où sur Endor, elle lui avait tendu sa poupée. Il lui avait répondu par un sourire timide mais chaleureux. Si Snoke n'avait pas profité des faiblesses du jeune homme et n'avait pas manipulé son esprit éprit de reconnaissance, peut-être se serait-il tenu aux côtés de sa mère à cet instant même, prêt à défendre les intérêts de la Résistance et de la Nouvelle République. Leia lâcha le cadre et le repoussa, reléguant le souvenir heureux mais douloureux avec les piles de cartes holo à traiter, là où elle n'aurait pas à poser les yeux dans l'immédiat. Elle orienta ensuite son regard sur les deux jeunes gens.

«Finn!» lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

L'ex Stormtrooper tressaillit.

«Nous t'avons accepté dans nos rangs, je t'ai intégré parmi mes hommes. Tu fais partie d'une hiérarchie avec les responsabilités et les ordres que cela comporte. Hors, tu as décidé de prendre tes propres initiatives sans mon accord. Tu as mis la vie de tes camarades et collègues en jeu...» Elle posa les deux mains à plat sur son bureau. «Si c'est cela qui t'a permis de tourner le dos au Premier Ordre, je ne puis l'accepter au sein de mon armée.»

Le jeune homme lança un regard désespéré à Rey puis abaissa la tête. Il avait déjà porté la main au matricule qui ornait la chaîne à son cou.

«La prochaine fois ce sera l'exclusion. Est-ce bien clair?»

Finn cligna les yeux avant de bégayer.

«Vous…vous ne me renvoyez pas?»

«Tu es mis à pied pour deux semaines, tu ne participeras à aucune mission pendant ce laps de temps et je ne veux pas te voir dans la salle de commandement pendant cette période. Reprends une initiative de ce genre sous mon commandement et tu pourras aller postuler comme trieur de déchets sur Jakku. Compris?»

«Oui ma Générale! Merci ma Générale!» bafouilla énergiquement le jeune homme en se redressant droit comme un piquet.

Leia le dévisagea quelques secondes et secoua la tête. Les têtes brûlées dans son genre, elle les connaissait bien: elle en avait épousé le roi et il fallait voir où cela les avait conduits.

«Bien! Force, que vous m'avez fait peur!»

Ses traits s'adoucirent et son visage pivota vers Rey.

«Quand Poe et Xana m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'était passé sur le Finalizer, que Be...Kylo Ren avait pris Rey en chasse alors qu'elle était partie...» elle se tourna vers Finn avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix, «Pour te retrouver...»

Finn déglutit et grimaça tandis que Rey s'avançait près du bureau.

«Leia, c'est justement grâce à Kylo Ren que nous avons pu rentrer sur D'Qar sains et saufs.»

La Générale qui s'apprêtait à parler ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer un seul son. Rey perçut au travers de la Force, le pincement de douleur qui parcourait subitement l'ancienne princesse. Finn hocha plusieurs fois le menton.

«Bien que ça me fasse mal de l'admettre, Rey dit vrai.»Il secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres. «Si seulement je n'étais pas parti, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit! Tout est entièrement ma faute!»

Avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans son propre apitoiement, Leia l'interrompit.

«Que faisais-tu donc sur Endor? Et pourquoi dites vous que Kylo Ren vous a aidé?»

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, piteux.

«Je suivais une piste.»

«Une piste? Quelle piste?»

Finn interrogea Rey du regard. La jeune fille qui s'était tenue en retrait jusque là lui vint en aide.

«Sur mon passé.»

Leia fronça les sourcils en scrutant la jeune apprentie de son frère.

«Finn a retrouvé la trace de mes origines dans les archives classées du Premier Ordre. Je suis née sur Endor, ma mère vivait là-bas. Finn s'y est rendu pour en apprendre d'avantage.»

La Générale avait haussé les sourcils, stupéfaite. Elle dévisagea les deux jeunes gens tout à tour. Finn reprit la parole.

«J'étais parti avec l'idée de me venger, mais je souhaitais aussi savoir qui j'étais, d'où je venais. J'ai donc profité de ma connaissance du Finalizer pour hacker ses systèmes de fichiers. C'est là que j'ai découvert que Rey en faisait partie et ai décidé de me rendre sur Endor. Vos hommes ont retrouvé ma trace et Rey à décidé de m'y suivre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Ren en ferait autant.»

«Pourquoi n'es-tu pas tout simplement revenu sur D'Qar pour nous en informer?»le réprimanda Leia.

«Je...Je suppose que je suis trop impulsif.»avoua le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

«Leia, il y a autre chose!» intervint Rey, visage concerné. «Luke...et votre fils, ils me connaissaient.»

La Générale fronça les sourcils et dévisagea la jeune femme sans comprendre.

«Votre frère m'a connue quand j'étais bébé, il souhaitait que je rejoigne son académie.»

Les larmes étaient montées aux yeux de la jeune fille.

« Si j'étais dans les archives du Premier Ordre, c'est parce que ceux-ci me voulaient...comme ils voulaient également votre fils.»

La Générale ouvrit la bouche et s'assit sans un mot, le regard cherchant où se poser sur le bureau. Les larmes silencieuses de Rey roulaient à présent sur ses joues.

«Pour me protéger et après avoir effacé mes souvenirs, Luke m'a déposée sur Jakku, me faisant passer pour morte sur Endor. Et pendant tout ce temps je pensais que ma famille reviendrait pour moi!»

Elle ne retenait plus ses sanglots à présent. Finn la dévisagea, le visage triste et emplit de compassion.

«Dans les fichiers du Premier ordre et sur Endor... ils m'ont dit que j'étais une enfant de la Force que... que j'étais comme Darth Vader!»

Leia se releva et passa devant le bureau. Elle saisit la jeune femme entre ses bras pour la calmer.

«Chhhh, Chhhh, tout va bien.»

Rey hoqueta et renifla brièvement.

«Maître Luke le savait!» gémit-elle d'une voix aiguë et déraillante .

Elle se blottit dans l'embrassade de la Générale.

«Kriff, Luke!» murmura la Générale.«Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit….»

Rey hoqueta à nouveau et essuya d'une main les larmes qui troublaient sa vision.

«Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis mauvaise?» glapit-elle sur un ton proche du désespoir.

«Oh, Rey…» souffla Leia en passant une main tendre dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. «Je vais vous confier à toi et Finn quelque chose dont peu de gens sont au courant.»

La Générale s'écarta légèrement et posa ses deux mains sur les bras de Rey.

«Rey, Darth Vader n'a pas toujours été le personnage diabolique que l'histoire dépeint. Il a aussi été un jeune homme sensible et courageux avec des idéaux. Malheureusement, il a sombré dans le chemin de la terreur et de la mort pendant de longues années. Mais, quand enfin il a pris conscience de ses erreurs, il a donné sa vie pour sauver celle de ses enfants.»

La Générale sourit tristement.

«C'était aussi un père. Le mien.»

Finn redressa la tête, abasourdit. Rey s'écarta et sécha ses larmes, sourcils relevés, elle dévisageait Leia, incrédule. La Générale releva le visage et posa son regard par delà la baie vitrée.

«Anakin Skywalker connu sous le nom de Darth Vader était mon véritable père, et celui de Luke.»

Elle reporta les yeux sur les deux jeunes gens.

«Autant vous dire qu'il ne m'a pas été aisé de me rendre crédible devant le sénat et la République une fois que l'information à été rendue publique. Imaginez, la fille de Darth vader à la tête de la Résistance. Le comble!»

Rey abaissa le regard et posa une main sur la garde de son sabre laser. Elle détacha l'objet de sa ceinture et le tourna entre ses mains.

«Voilà pourquoi Ren disait que ce sabre avait appartenu à sa famille, je veux dire, en dehors de Luke. Quand il parlait de Darth Vader, je pensais qu'il l'évoquait symboliquement, qu'il s'était identifié à lui… Mais..il disait vrai.»

Elle contempla l'arme, partagée entre l'envie subite de la jeter loin et celle de s'en saisir à pleines mains et de prouver au monde entier qu'elle ne suivrait pas le même chemin. Leia agita la tête.

«Quand Ben l'a apprit, quelque chose s'est brisé en lui, il n'a plus jamais été le même. C'était déjà un enfant difficile, mais après ça, nous l'avons complètement perdu… Force, nous aurions dû le lui dire dès le début. Nous n'avons fait que l'élever dans le mensonge.»

Rey secoua négativement la tête.

«Votre fils à été manipulé, Leia! Il était perdu, en position de faiblesse et Snoke en a profité.»

«Nous sommes la raison de son égarement.»contesta la Générale. «Han et moi avons toujours été absents, préoccupés par les différentes affaires de la galaxie. Nous en avons négligé la plus importante. Nous avons créé un monstre.»

La voix de Leia s'était voilée de remord mais ses yeux étaient secs. Après avoir passé des années à pleurer, les larmes s'étaient taries depuis longtemps.

«Vous vous trompez Leia. Écoutez ce que vous crie votre cœur.»

La Générale redressa la tête.

«Ben n'a pas disparu. Je l'ai vu en lui, il est toujours là!»

Finn fronça les sourcils, dérangé par l'affirmation de son amie.

«Il reste du bon en lui. Si nous sommes ici, c'est grâce à lui.»

Finn grimaça.

«Peut-être était-ce une ruse. Peut-être nous as t-il laissé partir dans un but bien précis!» risqua-t-il.

«Malgré sa blessure, Ren est resté pour faire diversion. Pendant que nous nous échappions, il s'est battu avec deux autres chevaliers de Ren et ce Général roux qui se trouvait sur Starkiller!»

L'ancien Stormtrooper se tourna vers son amie, abasourdit.

«Mais de quoi parles-tu?!»

«Finn! J'ai tout vu, à travers la Force. J'étais dans la tête de Ren. Pendant qu'on décollait, il m'a contacté mentalement et j'ai vu tout ce qu'il voyait. Ils l'ont presque tué! Ils l'ont traîné et enchaîné à moitié mort dans leur vaisseau.»

Finn écarquilla les yeux.

«Tu as vu d'autres chevaliers de Ren?!»

La Générale examinait la jeune fille en silence, médusée.

«Crois-moi, il ne sont pas plus sympathiques que leur maître.»

«Et depuis quand tu fais ça avec Ren!?» s'offusqua le jeune homme.

Mais Rey ne l'écoutait plus, elle s'était tournée vers la Générale.

«Leia, Kyl...Ben a sciemment désobéit à Snoke. Il s'est battu contre ses hommes pour nous permettre de nous enfuir. Et je sais, je sais que ça n'était pas un coup monté! Dites moi que vous le sentez aussi!»

La Générale avait porté la main à son cœur.

«Que vont-il lui faire?» souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

«Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive plus à sentir sa présence ni à entrer en contact avec lui.»

Leia abaissa les yeux. Elle non plus ne parvenait plus depuis longtemps à atteindre son fils.

«Nous devons l'aider!» reprit la jeune fille.

«Quoi?» lâcha Finn, sidéré.

«Je dois contacter Luke, ce vieil ermite borné à intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour son absence et tout le bazar qu'il à laissé derrière lui.» grommela la Générale.

«Il ne vous laissera pas l'atteindre.» répondit Rey.

«Par la Force non, en personne, on verra ça.» répliqua la Générale, le visage déterminé.

À leurs côtés, Finn avait levé les mains au ciel.

«Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de retourner sur Ahch-To, Leia. Si votre fils me contacte alors que je m'y trouve, Snoke pourrait nous localiser.»

«Je n'ai pas dit que c'était toi qui irait le chercher.» répliqua la Générale.

«Vous voulez vraiment aider Ren?!» les interrompit Finn, indigné.

Leia pivota vers lui.

«Tu m'as mal comprise Finn, je tiens à contacter mon frère car nous avons besoin de lui. Quand à Ben, il a choisi son camps il y a des années déjà. J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions rien faire pour lui pour l'instant.»

Rey écarquilla les yeux, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la réponse de Leia.

«Ben doit faire face à ses responsabilités. Je ne peux me permettre de mettre la vie de mes hommes en jeu pour lui venir en aide précipitamment. Je sais que le Premier Ordre est en train de préparer une nouvelle offensive et cherche à rebâtir sa base. La plupart de nos effectifs est sur le qui vive. Nous n'avons aucune donnée, nous ne savons pas où Ben se trouve ni s'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège. Je ne peux envoyer les secours se faire massacrer à l'aveuglette pour quelqu'un qui à tourné le dos à la Résistance il y a bien des années.»

«Il s'agit de votre fils!» s'indigna la jeune fille.

«Et pour une fois je vais prendre mes vraies responsabilités en ce qui le concerne. Je vais mettre les espions de la Résistance à la recherche du moindre indice le concernant, mais je n'entreprendrai rien sans avoir la confirmation de chaque information qui me reviendra. C'est valable pour toi aussi Rey. Ne t'embarque pas dans une mission suicide sans avoir toutes les cartes en mains. Il est fort probable que ce soit ce que Snoke attende de toi. Je lui ai déjà offert mon fils, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive la même chose.»

Rey abaissa la tête et contempla ses chaussures en silence.

«Bien» reprit la Générale,«Vous pouvez disposer, mais Rey, Je sais que tu ne fais pas officiellement partie de la Résistance. Aussi, c'est en amie que je te demanderai de ne rien risquer tant que je n'aurai pas échangé un mot avec mon frère.»

Elle appuya longuement un regard presque suppliant sur la jeune femme. Rey n'eut d'autre choix que de finir par abdiquer et accepter. Rassérénée, Leia retourna derrière son bureau et pressa l'intercom.

«C3PO, fais à savoir à Chewie que je veux le voir.»

«Bien ma Générale!» tinta la voix snobinarde du droid bipède.

Leia releva les yeux. Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient toujours immobiles devant elle. Elle les interrogea du regard. Les deux amis se concertèrent et se retirèrent d'un commun accord. Rey quitta le bureau avec un sentiment de frustration, qui, bien qu'il n'avait pas la même origine, semblait être partagé par Finn. Au détour d'une coursive, la jeune fille fini par s'exprimer.

«Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête? Ce n'est pas comme si Leia allait envoyer un escadron pour secourir Ren!»

«Et ce qui me gêne c'est que ça t'embête!» répliqua le jeune homme ennuyé. «Depuis quand te sens tu concernée par ce qui peut arriver à ce psychopathe?! Il nous a pourchassés, blessés, il t'a kidnappée, tué Han, tu le haïssais!»

«Il y'a des choses que j'ignorais alors...» rétorqua la jeune fille. «Ça n'excuse en rien ce qu'il a fait, mais… Finn, rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc.»

L'ancien Stormtrooper pivota vers son amie et s'immobilisa.

«Je suis bien placé pour le savoir Rey, mais tu es mon amie. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.»

«Et tu es mon ami aussi Finn, mais est-ce que cela t'as empêché de partir sur le Finalizer contre l'avis de tout le monde?»

«C'était différent!»

Il avait haussé le ton et trois jeunes soldats qui passaient à proximité se retournèrent brièvement.

« En quoi était-ce différent?»

Rey avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

«Ren est un meurtrier, un traître! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a développé une sorte d'affection malsaine envers toi que ça fait de lui un gentil. Bon sang de Kriff, Rey! Ce gars avait tout pour lui, des parents héroïques, le confort, des aptitudes hors du commun et regarde ce qu'il en a fait!»

«Je le sais bien!» répliqua la jeune fille, irritée.«C'est aussi ce que je pense et ça ne l'excusera jamais. Cependant, je crois qu'il a le droit à une deuxième chance comme toi tu as eu la tienne.»

«Je n'ai pas décidé d'être un Stormtrooper, contrairement à lui. Par contre j'ai choisi de ne plus l'être.»

«Mais tu n'avais pas le poids de ta lignée sur le dos. Parfois on peut être entouré de toutes les richesses de l'univers et les trouver trop lourdes à porter!»

Finn cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

«Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi le Premier Ordre ne supporte pas le baratin de Jedi. Là-dessus, tu seras ravie de l'apprendre, je partage l'avis de Ren! Tu as bien suivit ta formation!»ragea le jeune homme.

«Finn!»

Fâché, il pivota brusquement et s'éloigna prestement, laissant la jeune femme sidérée par son accès de colère. Impuissante, elle abaissa les bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait se targuer d'avoir un véritable ami mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle entrait en conflit avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de ce cas de figure auparavant. Sur Jakku, elle n'avait jamais eu à se préoccuper de déplaire à quiconque ni de devoir rendre des comptes. Une chose était certaine cependant, se froisser avec un ami était étonnement douloureux. Elle s'engagea dans le corridor qui conduisait à sa chambre et pénétra dans sa petite cellule, le cœur serré.

…

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps. Les yeux fermés, Rey savourait la chaleur du précieux fluide offert par la douche privée de ses étroits quartiers. Elle repoussa ses cheveux blonds aux racines châtains sur son crâne et se frotta vigoureusement le visage. Elle avait tenté de mettre de côté le désaccord avec Finn mais la sensation de malaise qui lui enserrait la gorge par intermittence subsistait.

Elle appuya sur le container de shampoing et s'enveloppa dans l'épais liquide parfumé, jouissant des agréables effluves fruitées et des bienfaits d'un produit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'utiliser sur Jakku. Tout en se massant le cuir chevelu, la jeune femme laissa ses pensées lui échapper. La caresse de l'eau sur son épiderme lui rappela soudain la sensation de longs doigts fins se posant dans son cou, tandis que le souffle chaud d'un visage pâle aux cheveux d'ébène faisait frémir la peau délicate à la naissance de ses cheveux.

Il l'avait embrassée.

Elle était restée figée, ne sachant comment réagir. Alors qu'elle avait pensé être révulsée, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Jamais encore l'on ne l'avait approché de si près ni touchée de cette façon.

Il l'avait embrassée.

Sur Jakku, elle avait toujours fui le contact d'autrui, se méfiant comme de la peste de ses semblables. Elle s'était toujours tenue sur ses gardes en présence des autres individus, spécialement ceux de sexe masculin. Sauf avec Finn. Quand le jeune homme était rentré dans sa vie, elle s'était sentie soulagée. Pour la première fois en dix-neuf ans elle avait senti qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un. Finn était l'exception, pas Ren. Et pourtant…

Elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser.

Elle ne s'était pas enfuie, elle ne s'était pas débattue, elle était restée hypnotisée par les prunelles sombres et dévorantes du chevalier. Elle avait imaginé que tout en Ren devait être glacial et insensible et pourtant ses lèvres étaient douces, charnues et tièdes. Les mains de Rey, elles, étaient rugueuses et calleuses, forgées par une vie de labeur et de pillage. Celles de Ren avaient caressé sa joue et enveloppé son cou délicatement. Des mains aux longs doigts fins étonnement chaudes et douces hors des gants de cuir qui les recouvraient habituellement. La jeune femme frissonna et se replongea dans le souvenir du regard du chevalier. Jamais on ne l'avait regardée de la sorte. Ses yeux noirs effilés l'avaient submergée par leur intensité. Ses prunelles s'étaient rivées aux siennes avec désespoir, chaleur et attente. Était-il possible que Ren ait espéré une réaction similaire de sa part?

Elle n'était pas une fille que l'on courtisait ou que l'on pouvait même considérer comme séduisante. Elle n'était qu'un rat de décharge dont le corps avait été dessiné par le manque de nourriture et le dur labeur. Ses courbes féminines à peine existantes l'avaient souvent protégée des autres pilleurs et resquilleurs de sexe masculin dont la plupart se comportait comme des sauvages assoiffés de chair fraîche en présence d'une femelle. Et pourtant, ce qu'elle avait cru percevoir dans les yeux de Ren quand elle s'était penchée au-dessus de lui dans la cellule de soin d'Endor, elle l'avait déjà repéré dans le regard des hommes de Niima, quand ceux-ci flirtaient et batifolaient avec les filles de joie de l'avant-poste. Plus insolite encore, il lui semblait y avoir décelé quelque chose de plus intense, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait nommer, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'avait-il réellement regardée de cette manière où n'était-ce là que son imagination fantasque et malsaine qui prenait le dessus depuis que le lien impalpable et étrange qui leur permettait de communiquer s'était créé entre eux ?

Une douleur plaisante traversa sa poitrine et lui serra la gorge, chassant les vestiges de son altercation avec Finn. La jeune fille laissa sa main glisser le long de sa peau colorée par le soleil, sur les tâches de rousseurs qui décoraient ses épaules et ses clavicules. Suivant le mouvement de l'eau, elle passa les doigts le long de son cou, imitant la caresse de Ren sur sa peau puis descendit entre sa poitrine, le long de son ventre, autour de son nombril. Elle vit les lèvres pleines de Ren s'entrouvrir et posséder les siennes, ses longs doigts caressant sa mâchoire et ses larges épaules l'envelopper. La main de la jeune fille glissa plus bas, là où une chaleur plaisante avait pris naissance dans son bas-ventre.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement exploré son corps, elle n'y avait même jamais songé. Ses préoccupations sur Jakku consistaient à se nourrir et à survivre en comptant les jours. Les seuls détails concernant ses attributs féminins provenaient des discussions perçues à la volée depuis les tentes des filles de joie de Niima. Son corps ayant souvent manqué d'une alimentation régulière s'était développé tardivement, elle se souvenait encore de son bouleversement et de sa frayeur le jour ou le sang avait roulé le long de ses cuisses. Encore aujourd'hui, ses cycles n'étaient pas réguliers bien que plus récurrents depuis qu'elle avait quitté Jakku et qu'elle pouvait à présent se nourrir et se reposer correctement. Elle passa ses doigts le long de son bassin, imaginant le touché du chevalier sur sa peau. Tout en immergeant son visage sous le filet d'eau chaude, sa main effleura son entrejambe. Une vague de chaleur inonda la totalité de son corps et son cœur s'accéléra. Rey retira sa main prestement, le cœur battant, comme victime d'une violente brûlure. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se frotta énergiquement le visage. Kriff! Quel désespoir s'emparait donc d'elle pour imaginer et désirer Kylo Ren la toucher de la sorte? Avait-elle perdu la tête?

Rey coupa l'eau et s'ébroua. Elle saisit la grande serviette beige qui patientait à côté de la cabine de douce et s'en enveloppa. Elle dévisagea son reflet dans le miroir de la petite salle d'eau.

Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur originelle et ses cheveux lâchés commençaient à repousser. Sa peau n'étaient plus à présent à même les os et les muscles de ses épaules et de ses bras s'étaient étoffés. Elle ne présentait plus la silhouette émaciée à laquelle elle avait été habituée sur Jakku, ses hanches s'étaient arrondies mais sa poitrine restait discrète, presque insignifiante à ses yeux. La jeune fille referma la serviette et se dirigea vers sa chambre, chassant toute pensée importune et heureuse de retrouver son ancienne tenue.

…

En début de soirée, Rey rejoignit le réfectoire. En chemin, elle croisa Poe qui s'y rendait également, accompagné de BB8. Les trois compères progressèrent ensemble, BB8 roulant joyeusement entre les jambes de ses amis.

«Tu te ressembles à nouveau!» s'exclama le pilote en grattant ses cheveux hérisson.

Rey se pencha et examina sa tenue des pieds à la tête, étonnée.

«Tu trouves!?» même avec cette tête?

«Évidemment! Et puis, ce qu'ils t'ont mis dans les joues est super discret, ça te donne juste l'air d'avoir bien mangé, j'aime bien!»

«Tu sais que ça va repartir hein?»

«N'en sois pas si sûre ma cocotte, je vois la manière dont tu t'empiffres à chaque repas comme si c'était ton premier. Fais gaffe aux fesses!» lui lança le jeune homme avec un sourire railleur.

La jeune femme ouvrit grand la bouche, plus amusée que choquée par les propos de son ami.

«Oh!Gougeât!»

«Tiens? Finn est déjà là.» remarqua le pilote en passant le seuil de la cantine.

Rey suivit du regard la direction que désignait le jeune homme et aperçut l'ancien Stormtrooper attablé, le nez sur son datapad. Son sourire s'évanouit et elle baissa les yeux.

«Quelque chose ne va pas?» remarqua immédiatement le pilote, observateur.

«Non non.» répondit brièvement la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers les plateaux.

Les deux jeunes gens récupérèrent leurs rations et rejoignirent leur ami suivit de BB8 qui slalomait entre les passants tout en bipant discrètement. Rey pris sa respiration et posa son plateau devant son ami. Celui-ci releva la tête.

«La place est libre?»

Finn la dévisagea incrédule et soupira.

«Bien sûr que c'est libre.»

La jeune fille prit place en face de lui et Poe s'installa à ses côtés.

«Pour tout à l'heure...»entama Rey.

«N'en parlons plus.» la coupa Finn. «On était sur les nerfs et fatigués. Je n'aurai pas dû te crier dessus.»

«Moi non plus, je suis désolée.»

Le jeune homme lui sourit et Rey se senti soulagée.

«Amis?» interrogea-t-elle en levant la main.

«Amis!» répondit Finn en checkant la main offerte.

Poe les observait en mâchonnant un morceau de viande qui ressemblait à un gros poulet. Il haussa les sourcils et adressa un regard interrogateur à BB8. Le droid gazouilla et bipa en reculant la tête, aussi perplexe que le pilote.

«Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec la Générale?»s'enquit-il après avoir terminé sa bouchée.

Finn reposa son datapad pour enfourner une cuillerée de légumes violets.

«Chai été chuschpendu pour deux chemaines.» fit-il la bouche pleine en louchant d'un air blasé sur le côté.

«Ça te fera les pieds espèce de tête de Bantha!» rétorqua le pilote avec un sourire goguenard.

Finn plissa les yeux et grommela quelque chose d'inaudible.

«Et toi?» lui demanda Rey.« Comment as-tu réussi à t'extirper du Finalizer sans encombre?»

Le pilote releva les sourcils et afficha un sourire charmeur.

«Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien pour moi. Poe Dameron se tire toujours des situations les plus délicates! Ça doit être génétique!»

Rey et Finn laissèrent échapper un gloussement synchronisé et l'atmosphère autour de la table se détendit.

«Alors qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire pendant tes deux semaines de repos forcées? Farniente?» ajouta Poe en direction de l'ancien Stormtrooper.

Le jeune homme cessa de mâcher et jeta un bref regard sur son datapad. Il reporta les yeux sur ses camarades et pinça les lèvres.

«Je ne sais pas, j'avais pensé aller…. Enfin, je ne sais pas...»

Rey avait remarqué et identifié l'image qui s'affichait sur le mini ordinateur. Elle posa les yeux sur la liste de dossiers qu'elle reconnaissait puis revint sur le visage de son ami.

«Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce que tu as trouvé dans les archives de l'Ordre?» interrogea-t-elle avec hésitation.

Finn s'essuya la bouche et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il reposa sa serviette en papier et saisit son datapad. Les traits de son visage s'étaient assombris.

«Rey, et si être un traître était dans mes gênes?»lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Rey et Poe se dévisagèrent stupéfaits.

«Qu'est ce que tu racontes mec!» s'insurgea le pilote. «Toi et moi on s'est battus ensemble, t'as risqué ta vie pour moi, pour la Résistance et pour Rey! De quoi tu parles?»

Rey hocha vigoureusement le menton.

«J'ai désobéis à la Générale.»

Poe afficha une mine désabusée.

«Ça c'est juste parce que tu es une tête de Bantha, c'est tout.»

Rey se pencha en avant sur sa table.

«Tu pensais faire quelque chose de juste, Finn. Exactement comme quand tu as pris la décision de quitter le Premier Ordre. Et c'était une excellente décision!»

«Tout à fait!» approuva Poe. «Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon pote, ce n'est pas ton genre de te morfondre et d'avoir ce genre de pensées ridicules!»

L'ancien Stormtrooper pianota sur son datapad et le fit glisser dans la direction se ses amis. Ceux-ci le dévisagèrent, perplexes.

«Lisez.» commanda-t-il en désignant l'affichage.

Rey se saisit de l'appareil et le tourna vers elle. Elle reconnaissait la fiche qui se présentait sous ses yeux, elle avait la même dans les archives de l'Ordre. Seulement, cette fois-ci, les données ne la concernaient pas.

_ID: Keir Sauda/ humain

MERE: Tamana Sauda/ humaine

Résidence connue:Coruscant Zone 225

PERE: Harkin Sauda / humain/ Garde Royale Impériale Sabre 56/ décédé

AGE: 11 ABY/23

ORIGINES: Kamino

CONSTAT: Hypersensibilité à la force. CODE 2. Éligible classe 3

EDIT dossier FN-2187: Grand potentiel mais insubordinations –

_Indiscipliné/ surveiller.

EDIT dossier FN-2187 32 ABE: a refusé d'exécuter les ordres_

EDIT dossier FN-2187 33-11 ABE: envoyer en déploiement sur Jakku/ dernier avertissement.[ reg :PHASMA]_

EDIT dossier FN-2187 33-11 ABE: désertion/ éliminer à vue_

La jeune femme relu plusieurs fois les informations qui s'affichaient sous ses yeux et papillonna des paupières. Elle passa le datapad à Poe et releva enfin le regard. Finn grimaça.

«Alors, quelle ligne te choque plus?»

Poe redressa la tête.

«Il est noté que tu es hypersensible...»

«À la Force, oui, apparemment. Mais rien à voir avec Rey.»

Le pilote tourna le visage vers la jeune fille.

«Kriff! Ça veut dire que vous êtes deux!» il reporta le regard sur Finn. «Pas étonnant que tu te débrouilles comme un chef avec des blasters entre les mains!»

«C'est pour ça que tu voulais t'entraîner au sabre laser.» réalisa soudainement Rey.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

«Tu pourrais venir avec moi sur Ahch-to! Luke pourrait t'enseigner aussi!»

«Non. Ça c'était juste stupide de ma part.»répondit l'ancien Stormtrooper.

Rey et Poe froncèrent les sourcils sans comprendre.

«Je ne veux pas devenir comme mon père.» reprit le jeune homme.

«Je ne comprends pas.» murmura Rey.

«Garde Royale Impériale Sabre! c'est indiqué là-dessus pourtant.»ajouta Finn en désignant le datapad du menton.

Poe et Rey se penchèrent brièvement sur l'appareil et dévisagèrent leur ami en silence.

«Mon père que je n'ai jamais connu était garde d'élite de l'Empereur!Ça veut dire que je n'ai jamais été kidnappé comme je le croyais. Je suis né au sein même de l'Empire, mes parents m'ont laissé sous la tutelle de ces monstres de leur plein gré!»

Le jeune homme avait serré les poings et Rey sentit un élan de compassion la parcourir. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi son ressentiment et sa colère contre Kylo Ren semblait si persistante. Finn secoua la tête et fixa le sol.

«Pas étonnant que Ren me considère comme un traître. J'ai effectivement tourné le dos à ma vraie famille...»

BB8 laissa échapper un bip qui s'apparentait à un gémissement plaintif.

«C'est faux!»protesta Rey.»Ta vraie famille, c'est celle pour qui tu comptes et qui compte pour toi, celle qui ne t'utilise pas comme de la chair à canon. J'aime à croire que ta vraie famille c'est nous.»

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais resta muet.

«Tu as su t'insurger contre les méthodes infâmes du Premier Ordre, ton cœur as naturellement fait la différence entre le bien et le mal alors que tu as été élevé au sein même de leur idéologie. Tu ne te rends pas compte, Finn, à quel point tu es un homme d'exception!»exulta la jeune fille.

«Je suis d'accord avec elle! D'ailleurs, sans toi mon ami, je ne serai pas là pour le confirmer.» ajouta Poe, les coudes bien appuyés sur la table.

BB8 gazouilla et frotta sa tête contre la jambe de l'ancien Stormtrooper. Finn abaissa les yeux, ému. Rey saisit le datapad entre ses doigts et le tourna vers lui, pointant son index sur un des multiples lignes d'informations.

«Finn, ta mère est encore en vie! Elle habite sur Coruscant!»

«Je sais, j'ai vu.»

Il repoussa son repas. La jeune fille considéra le jeune homme avec interrogation devant son manque d'engouement. Poe l'imita.

«J'ai peur.» avoua-t-il «Terriblement peur. Je ne suis pas sûr de...»

Rey lui saisit les mains sans prêter attention à la nourriture qui tâchait les manches sous ses poignets.

«Si tu décides d'y aller et que tu as besoin de moi, je serai là, je viendrai avec toi!»

«Moi aussi. Tu ne peux plus te débarrasser de nous comme ça maintenant!» renchérit Poe. «Bon, sauf si la Générale ne m'envoie pas ailleurs au même moment, évidemment.»

Finn observa ses amis et renifla légèrement en se grattant les yeux.

«Maudite allergie!» grogna-t-il à voix basse.

Poe laissa échapper un petit rire et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les bras derrière la tête.

«Tu as deux semaines devant toi mon pote, je dis ça, je dis rien.»

Le jeune homme hocha le menton et sembla réfléchir. Il fini par rapprocher son plateau et reprit son dîner, imité par ses amis. Quand ils se séparèrent en milieu de soirée, Finn accompagna Rey jusqu' au seuil du couloir qu'ils avaient en commun.

«Rey?»demanda soudainement l'ancien Stormtrooper.

«Mmm?»

«Tu sais que même si tu t'étais décidée à partir pour sauver l'autre malade, je t'aurais suivie quand même?»

La jeune fille sourit et tritura de ses doigts la garde de son sabre laser.

«Je sais...»elle releva la tête, «Et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te fasses renvoyer de la Résistance, alors je ne ferai rien tant que Leia n'aura pas contacté maître Luke. De plus, on a Coruscant à visiter maintenant!»

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

«Après ça en revanche...»compléta la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils.

Elle lança une jambe en avant et pencha la tête avec une petite grimace innocente. L'instant d'après elle disparaissait silencieusement dans le corridor.

Finn demeura immobile un moment puis soupira en balançant la tête.

«Je vais me faire virer.»

Puis il s'éloigna à son tour pour rejoindre ses appartements.

...

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _Un chapitre où j'ai laissé Kylo Ren de côté pour explorer un peu les pensées de Finn et de Rey et leur relation. Peut-être y voyez vous plus clair maintenant sur sa façon se se comporter envers Kylo. Lui qui n'a jamais eu le choix ni n'a jamais connu le confort à décidé de rejoindre la Résistance, tandis que Ben Solo, qui avait «tout» au yeux de Finn, a choisi de faire l'inverse. J'aurais voulu développer encore plus chaque sentiment et réaction, mais je souhaite aussi à tout prix en finir avec cette histoire avant l'année prochaine XD._

 _Je trouvais intéressant que Finn et Rey rencontre leur premier conflit, après tout on n'est jamais a 100% d'accord avec les autres, même avec notre meilleur(e) ami(e) . ( sauf cas exceptionnel?) ._

 _Idem en ce qui concerne les sentiments et l'intimité. Rey n'a jamais eu à vivre en communauté ni à faire en fonction des autres, j'imagine donc qu'il doit être un peu difficile sans repère pour elle de réagir à ce genre de situations._

 _La décision de Leia de ne pas partir sauver Ren me paraît rationnelle, elle a après tout une armée entière à gérer avec des priorités. D'autant plus qu'elle ne dispose d'aucune information. Cependant, on n'en a pas fini avec lui, je vous rassure:)_

 _D'après le roman canon Bloodline, Ben solo n'a appris que très tard son lien de filiation avec Vader, et cela l'a bien secoué._

 _Les courses de Swoop ne sont pas canon il me semble mais Legends. Il s'agit de courses apparentées aux courses de Pod auxquelles participait Anakin, mais moins dangereuses et mortelles. Han Solo était considéré comme un des meilleurs swoop racer dans le système correlien :)_

 _J'ai fait de Finn un force sensitif. j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par cette révélation, même si à mon avis, il est d'une tout autre sorte de sensitif que Rey ( par ailleurs, dans mon histoire son père était un garde impérial royal sabre, dans les legends, les Imperial saber guards étaient des force sensitifs qui développaient deux types de techniques spécifiques: la résistance à la Force et la technique au sabre. Ce qui pourrait expliquer_ _( dans mon histoire bien entendu)_ _pourquoi Finn est si résilient et capable de surmonter un lavage de cerveau._

 _Par ailleurs je pense que Poe est aussi sensitif à la Force. Pas par le sang mais par son lieu de naissance. Il a vécu son enfance à côté d'un arbre de Force sur yavin 4, ce qui expliquerait aussi son habilité au pilotage. ( je me demande par ailleurs si on verra ses parents dans Rogue one :), puis après tout, Luke connaissait les parents de Poe aussi. )_

 _Merci de continuer à lire et supporter cette histoire:)._


	17. Chapter 17

_Un chapitre éprouvant, encore deux avant la fin. Notes en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture et… bon courage XD_

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Le lendemain midi, Rey pénétra dans les quartiers généraux. Elle aperçut C3PO penché sur un holo ordinateur et lui demanda à voir Leia. Le droid l'informa que la Générale l'attendait dans son bureau et qu'elle pouvait aller s' y annoncer. La jeune fille frappa à la porte et la voix volontaire de Leia lui parvint à travers le métal.

«Entrez.»

Rey s'avança dans la pièce. La Générale était assise, pianotant un texte sur la surface vitrée de son bureau. Elle enregistra le fichier, éteignit l'écran et posa ensuite les yeux sur la jeune fille.

«Toujours rien?»

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser, Rey comprit immédiatement le motif de sa question.

«Rien.»

Elle baissa les yeux.

«Je suis désolée.»

«Ne sois pas désolée pour ce dont tu n'es pas responsable, Rey.»

La jeune fille redressa la tête et contempla la Générale en silence.

«Il est en vie.» ajouta Leia. «Je sais qu'il est en vie, je l'aurai su autrement.»

Rey hocha lentement le menton et se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

«Chewie et moi partons cet après-midi pour Ahch-To. Finn est venu m'informer de son intention d'aller retrouver sa mère. Il m'a fait savoir que Poe et toi souhaitiez l'accompagner.»

Rey confirma.

«J'espère te voir à notre retour.»termina la Générale.

La jeune fille acquiesça tandis que Leia rallumait la surface de son ordinateur. Rey l'observa un instant.

«Ne perdez pas espoir, Leia.»

La Générale lui répondit par un sourire et la dévisagea. Quelque chose s'était produit sur Endor, elle le devinait. Quelque chose qui lui enserrait le cœur et faisait renaître en elle un espoir qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Elle avait la puissante conviction qu'il s'agissait de ce même espoir qui avait redonné à son frère la foi de dispenser à nouveau son enseignement. Leia regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner et pressa l'intercom sur son écran.

«C3PO, fais-moi appeler Poe Dameron. Je veux le voir dans mon bureau.»

«Bien Madame!»

…

Le pilote toqua à la porte en durasteel semi-ouverte. Leia releva les yeux et lui fit signe d'avancer.

«Vous vouliez me voir ma Générale?»

Leia referma le carnet qu'elle était en train d'étudier et se leva pour le classer dans une étagère.

«J'ai examiné la demande de Finn et j'accepte de te laisser l'accompagner lui et Rey sur Coruscant. Prends ça comme un gage de ma reconnaissance pour tous les services que tu nous as rendus et la victoire récente à laquelle tu as grandement contribué.»

Le pilote courba la tête.

«Merci ma Générale!»

«À deux conditions !» reprit Leia.

Poe la dévisagea, interloqué.

«Je souhaiterais que vous soyez de retour sous trois jours et que tu ne quittes pas Finn et Rey des yeux une seule seconde.»

«Vous voulez que je les surveille.» grinça le pilote avec un sourire narquois.

La Générale ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder fixement. Après quelques secondes elle reprit la parole.

«Si l'un des deux décide de changer vos plans, je veux en être informée immédiatement et j'attends à ce que tu fasses ton possible pour les en dissuader.»

Poe la scruta d'un air interrogateur.

«Que pensez-vous qu'ils aient en tête?»

«On ne sais jamais avec ces deux là, je préfère être prudente.» répondit Leia évasivement. «Sous trois jours tu m'entends? Trois.»

«C'est noté ma Générale!»lança énergiquement Poe en hochant le menton.

Alors qu'il quittait le bureau, il s'immobilisa et se retourna. Leia porta un regard interrogateur sur le jeune homme.

«Ramenez-nous Luke Skywalker, Générale, la galaxie a besoin de lui.»

Leia expira en fermant brièvement les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«Il est le seul à être persuadé du contraire.»

…

…

Dans l'après-midi, le Faucon Millenium quitta D'Qar comme prévu avec Chewbacca et Leia à son bord. Le lendemain matin, le vaisseau qui hébergeait Finn, Poe et Rey en fit autant. Les jeunes gens avaient embarqué à bord d'une navette de transport civil offerte par la Nouvelle République. Le vaisseau était entré en hyper espace et Poe se tenait aux commandes, pilotant nonchalamment en mâchonnant une barre de céréales. Finn ne possédait pas beaucoup de détails concernant sa mère mis à part son nom, son âge et sa zone de résidence. Cependant, Poe ayant vadrouillé aux quatre coins de la Galaxie lui avait certifié connaître un marchand des zones intermédiaires qui saurait les aider.

«Avec mon sens de la débrouille et l'intuition de Rey, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à trouver ta mère, ne t'en fais pas.» articula le jeune homme entre deux bouchées.

Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la cabine de pilotage et lança un regard interrogateur à l'ancien Stormtrooper.

«À ce propos. elle en met du temps à sécuriser le sas!»

À l'arrière du vaisseau, la jeune fille pénétrait d'une manière absente dans la petite cabine passager, BB8 roulant sur ses pas. Ses pensées naviguaient ailleurs depuis leur retour sur D'Qar. Elle n'avait plus tenté de sonder les rivières de la Force à la recherche de Ren depuis qu'elle avait ressentit la présence malsaine qui demeurait cachée dans les tréfonds de l'espace. Malgré cela, elle avait laissé sa signature détectable et son esprit abordable, dans l'espoir que le jeune homme reprenne contact avec elle. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas refait surface. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur la banquette qui habillait la petite pièce et se tourna vers le BB8.

«J'espère que Leia a raison, qu'il est encore en vie.» murmura-t-elle.

Le droid dévisagea la jeune fille et laissa échapper un sifflement peu convaincu. Le petit robot pilote n'aimait pas le chevalier noir. Celui-ci avait blessé ses amis et plus particulièrement, son humain. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille avait soudainement revu son avis envers cet homme horrible qui aimait se parer d'un visage de droid. Cela lui faisait froid dans le dos, s'il avait pu avoir froid et avoir un dos, bien évidemment. BB8 bipa une nouvelle fois, mécontent.

«Tu sais BB8, je crois que Ren n'a pas eu de chance. Imagine vivre avec un monstre te murmurant des infamies dans la tête depuis ton enfance.»

Le droid roula près de la banquette et protesta brièvement.

«Ça aurait pu être moi, tu sais.» reprit la jeune fille.

BB8 exprima son désaccord à l'aide d'une série de clignotements accompagnés de clics et de bips. Rey s'était sûrement cognée la tête un peu trop fort. Le petit droid se sentit révolté par une telle affirmation. Jamais Rey n'aurait suivit le même chemin que Kylo Ren, il en était convaincu, même si on lui avait murmuré des horreurs vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. La jeune fille l'écouta avancer ses arguments et le contempla, songeuse.

«Tu sembles si sûr de toi.»

Le petit droid piaffa avec vigueur. Bien sûr qu'il était convaincu! La jeune femme irradiait de chaleur et de lumière, le spectre de son aura enveloppait son corps et éblouissait ses senseurs ! Tout l'inverse de ce type qui se baladait avec avec une tente noire sur le dos! N'en était-elle pas consciente? Même Snoke aurait fini aveuglé.

Rey soupira puis s'allongea sur la banquette. Elle tourna le visage vers le robot.

«Je vais dormir un peu BB8. Peux-tu demander à Poe et Finn de me réveiller si jamais il y a un problème?»

Le droid bipa affirmativement. La jeune fille se pencha sur lui et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur le haut du crâne.

«Merci BB! Tu es mon droid préféré.»

La tête de BB8 tournoya sur son petit corps rebondit avec une roucoulade aiguë puis il s'extirpa de la cabine en zigzaguant. Rey laissa échapper un petit rire et étendit son corps sur la banquette moelleuse du vaisseau. Elle pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, les cala sous sa joue puis ferma les yeux. Bercée par le ronronnement des moteurs de la navette, la jeune fille sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Autour d'elle, les oiseaux s'égosillaient tandis que ses pieds foulaient le sol verdoyant d'une prairie fleurie bordée d'arbres. Le ciel bleu comptait peu de nuages et dispensait une chaleur bienséante sur la peau nue de ses avant bras.

Elle progressa dans l'herbe, évitant de poser les pieds sur les belles fleurs colorées qui parsemaient le chemin. Au loin, elle perçut les toits en forme de cônes de plusieurs habitations dont l'une, plus imposante que les autres lui rappelait un sanctuaire ou un temple. Soudain, un son étrange parvint à ses oreilles. Elle s'immobilisa et prêta attention. Par delà le bruissement du vent dans les hautes herbes, elle discerna les pleurs lointains d'un enfant. Curieuse, elle entreprit de se diriger vers la source des sanglots quand soudain, elle se sentit légèrement secouée par les épaules.

Rey ouvrit les yeux et se frotta les paupières. Finn penché au-dessus d'elle retira la main de son épaule.

«Rey, on est arrivés.»

La jeune fille se redressa sur la banquette, stupéfaite. Elle avait dormi plus de quatre heures sans s'en rendre compte et la navette avait atteint leur destination. Elle se leva et s'ébroua tandis que Poe observait les deux jeunes gens depuis le seuil de la cabine. Il avait revêtu un blouson de cuir et une sacoche en bandoulière.

La navette avait atterrit dans le terminal civil du Galactic City Civillian Port de Coruscant. Un des très nombreux spatioport que comptait la gigantesque planète urbaine. Les jeunes gens quittèrent l'établissement et s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe inextricable des rues suspendues de la ville à l'échelle planétaire. À l'extérieur, l'aube pointait tout juste son nez

Après une bonne heure de marche parmi un trafic aérien et piétonnier démesuré, les trois amis suivis par BB8 entamèrent leur descente vers les quartiers sous la surface. La zone 225 se trouvait cent cinquante trois niveaux en dessous des grattes-ciels gigantesques qui habillaient la première couche habitée et la plus aisée de Coruscant. Bien au-delà des zones intermédiaires, cinq mille niveaux plus bas, se trouvaient les bas fonds de la capitale où survivaient les couches sociales oubliées les plus en marge de la société. Un endroit où prospéraient la pauvreté, le crime et le désespoir. Finn fut soulagé de constater qu'ils n'auraient pas à descendre si bas.

Après avoir emprunté de nombreux escalators et ascenseurs magnétiques, les jeunes gens débouchèrent aux portes d'un immense marché très fréquenté. Déjà l'on ne distinguait plus que les murs en béton à perte de vue. Rey leva les yeux sur l'immense voûte composées de plate-formes routières et habitables qui s'échelonnaient interminablement au-dessus de leurs têtes et interdisaient à la moindre lumière naturelle d'illuminer le quartier. L'avant post de Niima sur Jakku n'était finalement pas si terrible, pensa la jeune fille. Respirant l'air artificiel et filtré du niveau 153, les amis s'avancèrent parmi les multiples commerces et étalages.

Tout autour d'eux s'affairent toutes les espèces et origines possibles de la galaxie. Slalomant parmi la population grouillante du marché pour ne pas se faire bousculer, les jeunes gens suivirent Poe qui marchait à l'avant d'un pas décidé. Rey tourna la tête et aperçut plusieurs échoppes proposant toutes sortes d'outils par centaines. Certains stands à même le sol déballaient leur contenu hasardeux et d'origines probablement douteuses. Un peu plus loin, ils traversèrent un espace où s'empilaient des dizaines et des dizaines de cages métalliques dans lesquelles s'entassaient toutes sortes d'animaux plus ou moins vivants destinés à la consommation ou à l'adoption, elle n'aurait sût dire. Les vendeurs vantaient à la foule entière les tarifs et la fraîcheur de leur marchandise, n'hésitant pas à hurler et frapper violemment contre les barreaux lorsqu'un un animal osait gémir. La jeune fille grimaça et senti son cœur se serrer à la vue de toutes ses petites vies malchanceuses qui ne connaîtraient probablement pas, lors de leurs courtes existences, autre chose qu'emprisonnement et maltraitance. Elle s'orienta vers un étalage ou se tenait un marchant en train de violenter un cageot contenant quatre adorables boules de poils mais Poe la saisi par le poignet. Il lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

«Il vaut mieux ne pas intervenir. Crois-moi, tu veux être la dernière à provoquer une esclandre. Certains n'attendent que ça pour envenimer la situation et en profiter. Ça dégénère très facilement ici, et si on veut nos informations, mieux vaut faire profil bas.»

Ils désigna discrètement un groupe aux origines diverses qui patientait en observant la foule tel une horde de charognards. En découvrant leurs dégaines patibulaires et les relents d'agressivités qu'ils dégageaient, Rey n'eut aucun doute sur les propos avancés par le pilote. Elle détourna le visage à contre-cœur et avança à la suite de ses amis en serrant les poings. BB8 progressait collé aux jambes de Poe et de Finn, louchant avec méfiance sur les revendeurs de pièces détachées qui sillonnaient le marché. Poe repoussa d'ailleurs sans ménagement une créature à l'aspect insectoïde qui tendaient ses extrémités vers le petit robot pilote. Ils pressèrent le pas et débouchèrent sur une zone uniquement constituée de boutiques alimentaires . Poe les guida vers les stands qui bordaient les murs d'un immense building et s'immobilisa devant un large étalage de fruits et légumes multicolores. Une humanoïde à la peau rose et de forte corpulence s'affairait derrière les victuailles, ses tentacules en guise de cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux. Trois hommes encapuchonnés se présentèrent sur ses flancs et lui glissèrent quelque chose dans la main.

Discrètement, la vendeuse ouvrit la porte métallique qui se tenait derrière elle et les fit disparaître à l'intérieur. Finn adressa un œil curieux au pilote.

«Il y a un salon de Sabacc et de Poker clandestins là-dessous.»

Rey dévisagea le pilote.

«Et comment tu sais ça toi?»

Un sourire dévoila les dents blanches du jeune homme.

«Il paraît que j'étais un bon joueur quand j'étais jeune.»

Finn le dévisagea, circonspect.

«Tu es toujours jeune.»

«Je suis toujours bon alors.»

L'imposante marchande les interpella soudain, ayant reconnu le pilote. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd mais vigoureux vers lui.

«Dameron!»

«Mama Giwa!» exulta le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur.

La grosse dame secoua sa chevelure tentaculaire et lui maltraita l'épaule d'une main énergique. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et chuchota véhémentement.

«J'espère que tu n'es pas venu mettre le souk ici! Je te préviens je ne te laisse pas rentrer sinon!»

Poe s'esclaffa à haute voix en se passant une main derrière la tête.

«Non Mama Giwa, je ne suis pas là pour ça aujourd'hui.»

«Mmmm?» marmonna la marchande dubitative en jetant un œil inquisiteur sur Rey et Finn qui observaient la conversation en silence.

«Je suis là car mes amis et moi recherchons quelqu'un. Je me suis dit qu'une femme avec une influence telle que toi pouvait nous apporter son aide.»

La vendeuse redressa ses sourcils inexistants sous la flatterie du jeune homme.

«Tamana Sauda, humaine, peau noire, la cinquantaine, elle vit dans le niveau. On a pas de photo.»

«Ce n'est pas grand-chose tes informations là. Et pourquoi tu la cherches cette dame, hein?»

Finn s'avança et prit la parole.

«C'est ma mère, je ne l'ai jamais connue et je souhaiterais la retrouver.»

L'imposante marchande détailla l'ancien Stormtrooper de la tête aux pieds et décida après un examen minutieux, que la tête du jeune homme lui plaisait.

«Écoute mon chou, je vais faire ce que je peux, OK?» Elle se tourna vers Poe. «Revenez me voir dans deux heures.»

Finn s'inclina.

«Merci!»

La marchande continuait à regarder Poe fixement.

«De rien.» ajouta-t-elle en tendant une patte ouverte vers le ciel.

Poe grimaça et plongea la main dans sa sacoche. Il en retira une poignée de crédits qu'il déposa dans la grosse poigne de la vendeuse.

«Faut bien survivre.» lança celle-ci en fourrant l'argent dans son tablier.

Puis la marchande réintégra son étalage en balançant ses lourdes hanches. Finn pivota vers Poe.

«Il ne fallait pas, c'était à moi de payer.»

«T'inquiètes, tu me paieras un café, on a deux heures à tuer.»

Sur ces mots, les trois jeunes gens quittèrent le marché toujours accompagné d'un BB8 sur ses gardes. Il occupèrent le temps qu'il leur restait à siroter une boisson dans un bar fréquenté par une population des plus hétéroclites. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour devant la boutique. Le cadran géant imbriqué dans les murs du pont en acier suspendu au-dessus de leurs têtes indiquait la fin de matinée. Alors que Poe se dirigeait vers la marchande, Rey s'immobilisa brusquement et BB8 manqua de s'encastrer dans les jambes de la jeune fille. Les pleurs d'un enfant lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Sanglots qu'elle avait déjà entendus auparavant. Elle pivota la tête pour observer la foule mais les gémissements avaient subitement cessé.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»demanda Finn.

Rey secoua la tête.

«J'ai cru entendre quelque chose. Je me suis trompée.»

Elle sonda rapidement les environs en projetant la Force mais mis à part la foule grouillante et les effluves de stress et d'ébullition qui s'en échappaient, elle ne capta rien de plus. Poe revint vers eux au pas de course.

«Elle m'a donné le nom d'une boucherie. Mr Gomino. Il se pourrait qu'il connaisse ta mère.» fit-il à l'adresse de Finn.

Les quatre amis retraversèrent le marché de long en large pour s'engouffrer dans une ruelle étroite où naissaient les devantures de divers commerces colorés. Ils pénétrèrent dans la boucherie et s'adressèrent au gérant, monsieur Gomino, un humain trapu et moustachu à la tête rondelette.

«Ça s'pourrait que j'la connaisse vot' p'tite dame!» chantonna le petit bonhomme de sa voix à l'accent exotique bien prononcé.

Finn ouvrit grands les yeux, suspendus aux lèvres du boucher. Mais celui-ci se contenta de les fixer en clignant des yeux. Poe adressa un rapide regard au jeune homme et tapota discrètement sa sacoche en cuir.

«Oh!» lâcha Finn en réalisant ce que l'homme attendait de lui.

Il plongea la main dans sa veste et en sorti une liasse de crédits. Les yeux du boucher s'illuminèrent voracement tandis qu'il se saisissait de sa récompense.

«Block 33C, rue de la Prospérité. Vous prenez la skylane 44, station Blackberg, sortie impairs, vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls pour le reste. Elle vient tous les dix jours, réglée comme une horloge, plutôt discrète, toujours seule.»

Les trois amis remercièrent le petit bonhomme et suivirent les indications qu'il leur avait fournies. Après être descendus du transporteur urbain et demandé le reste du chemin aux badauds de passage, il arrivèrent à destination et jetèrent un œil perplexe autour d'eux. La rue la Prospérité incarnait à peu près tout sauf le nom qui lui avait été donné. L'allée était sombre et étroite, parsemée de poubelles et de vieille navettes civiles cabossées. Assis sur les marches des immeubles ternis, des sans-abris tendaient une main suppliante vers chaque passant. Quand ils parvinrent devant le block 33C, Rey repéra le nom qu'ils cherchaient et appuya sur l'intercom, elle se présenta ensuite au visiophone. Ils avaient précédemment convenus ensemble qu'il serait préférable de laisser la jeune fille engager la conversation, pensant que son visage inviterait peut-être plus facilement à la confiance. Un déclic résonna à l'autre bout de l'intercom.

«B...bonjour Madame Sauda...» balbutia Rey.

«Je ne veux rien acheter! Partez.» lui répondit une voix mordante et féminine.

La jeune fille lança un regard rapide aux deux garçons qui se tenaient derrière elle et reprit la parole.

«Nous ne vendons rien, nous souhaiterions vous….»

«Je ne suis pas intéressée!»

«Nous sommes venus pour vous parler de votre fils!»termina Rey d'une seule traite.

Un silence leur répondit à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

«Je n'ai pas de fils, vous devez vous tromper de personne.»

Finn s'avança dans le champ du visiophone et Rey s'effaça, laissant la place à son ami.

«Je pense que vous êtes ma mère.» lâcha-t-il abruptement en retenant sa respiration.

Un nouveau silence suivit. Finn battit des paupières plusieurs fois et tourna un visage anxieux vers ses amis. BB8 bipa, interrogateur. Soudain un déclic provenant de l'immense porte métallique qui leur faisait face retentit.

«Étage 79, porte 38B, c'est ouvert.» informa la voix avant de raccrocher.

Finn déglutit et dévisagea une nouvelle fois ses amis. Ensemble il s'engagèrent dans l'immense building. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et les déposa au seuil d'un étage bordé de nombreuses portes en durasteel recouvertes de peinture rouge. Ils se présentèrent devant l'appartement 38B etFinn hésita un instant avant de porter le doigt à la sonnette. Il se positionna en face du judas et attendit un moment. Finalement, le sas cliqueta et s'entrouvrir lentement. Le visage terne d'une femme noire aux cheveux tirés en arrière et un peu plus jeune que Leia leur apparut.

Elle ouvrit entièrement la porte et demeura un moment silencieuse tout en ne quittant pas Finn de ses grands yeux sombres. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et se contenta de la dévisager en retour. Soudain les yeux de la femme prirent vie et sa main se leva lentement vers le visage du jeune homme.

«C'est… c'est impossible.» murmura-t-elle.

Instinctivement, Finn cligna des yeux et recula le visage, embarrassé. La femme abaissa sa main et la porta à sa bouche. Elle resta un moment silencieuse et ses yeux se brouillèrent subitement.

«Tu lui ressembles tellement.»laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

BB8 qui se tenait discrètement derrière leurs jambes leva la tête vers Poe. Il bipa légèrement. Son intervention brisa l'atmosphère suspendue qui semblaient s'être installée tout autour d'eux.

«On ne veut pas vous déranger.» se précipita Finn, anxieux. «Je...je voulais juste vous voir au moins une fois…pour savoir.»

«Non!»interjeta la femme. «Vous ne me dérangez pas! Entre, entrez je vous prie.»

Elle frotta rapidement ses yeux de sa main et s'effaça sur le côté. Au moment de pénétrer dans le petit appartement à la suite de ses amis, Rey remarqua les mains tremblantes de la femme. Elle n'eut pas besoin de la sonder pour ressentir l'émotion palpable qu'elle dégageait.

…

…

Le logement dans lequel ils avaient été conviés à entrer était modeste voir spartiate et très sonore. Le minuscule salon se contentait d'un petit canapé et d'une table basse autour desquels, Tamana avait ajouté des tabourets afin qu'ils puissent tous s'asseoir. BB8 s'était dirigé vers la petite baie vitrée qui donnait sur les multiples routes et places suspendues et émettait des bip impressionnés à chaque fois qu'un véhicule passait à distance de l'appartement, faisant vibrer le verre blindé sur son passage.

Tamana distribua à chacun une tasse de thé épicé et s'assit nerveusement en face de Finn et de Rey qui avaient trouvé place dans le canapé. Elle plaça les deux mains sur ses genoux et froissa le tissu de sa robe entre ses doigts.

«Comment as-tu su? Pour moi? Le Premier Ordre t'as autorisé à me voir? Comment cela peut-il être possible?»

Elle détaillait Finn d'un regard emplit d'espoir et d'incrédulité. Le jeune homme toussota et s'agita sur son séant.

«J'ai trouvé vos coordonnées dans leurs archives classées. J'ai quitté le Premier Ordre et intégré la Résistance. »

Tamana écarquilla les yeux et Finn se demanda soudain s'il n'avait pas fait l'erreur de se confier trop rapidement. Elle regarda les trois jeunes gens tour à tour et s'effondra brusquement en sanglots. Finn ne sachant pas comment réagir tendit une main impuissante et la laissa retomber sur ses genoux. La femme dissimula son visage derrière ses mains et tenta d'apaiser ses pleurs.

«Force, je pensais que je ne te reverrais jamais! Quand ils t'ont emmené, j'ai cru que c'était la dernière fois que je posais les yeux sur toi.»

Elle releva le visage et essuya rapidement les larmes qui avait roulé sur ses joues cuivrées. Finn s'avança légèrement sur le canapé et tourna sa tasse de thé entre ses doigts. Il posa son regard sur son breuvage puis le releva.

«Comment?» fut la seule chose qu'il put prononcer.

Sa voix s'était étranglée dans sa gorge. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Tamana leva le visage vers la baie vitrée et contempla le trafic.

«J'imagine que tu as beaucoup de questions.»

Finn se pinça les lèvres et attendit. La femme qui était sa mère se leva et revint avec un holocadre entre les mains. Elle le lui tendit. L'holophoto représentait le buste d'un homme en uniforme à la peau foncée. Rey et Poe se concertèrent brièvement. Le visage de l'homme était en tout point semblable à celui de Finn. Se rasseyant, Tamana expira longuement et posa à nouveau les yeux sur l'extérieur du bâtiment.

«J'étais jeune infirmière quand j'ai rencontré ton père. À l'époque, je travaillais là où il y a avait de l'embauche. À ce moment là c'était sur Kamino. Une planète appartenant à l' Empire et récupérée par le Premier Ordre. Ils y formaient l'ancienne garde d'élite de l'Empereur et ensuite celle de l'Ordre. Un jour, on m'a apporté un jeune homme blessé pendant les entraînements. Il était beau, courageux et très discipliné. C'était l'élément le plus prometteur de sa faction, il excellait dans ce qu'ils appelaient la résistance à la Force.»

Elle reporta le visage sur les jeunes gens qui l'écoutaient silencieusement. Finn redressa la tête.

«Nous sommes tombés amoureux. Ton père n'était pas mauvais, il obéissait seulement aux ordres qui lui étaient donnés. Cependant, les relations étaient proscrites au sein des garnisons. Nous avons réussi à tenir notre relation secrète un certain temps. Quand je suis tombée enceinte, ton père avait été promu Capitaine et venait tout juste d'être envoyé sur le tout nouveau Star Destroyer du Premier Ordre. Ma grossesse et notre relation on été découvertes très rapidement. J'aurai pu être exécutée mais comme j'étais la compagne d'un Capitaine, on m'a épargnée.»

Elle posa un regard triste sur l'holophoto que détenait Finn.

«Le Premier Ordre à attendu mon accouchement. Le lendemain, j''ai été remerciée et disgraciée, jetée à la rue en chemise d'hôpital, sans possession. Ils ne m'avaient même pas laissé te tenir entre mes bras. J'ai beaucoup pleuré et je suis finalement revenue sur Coruscant, là ou ma vieille mère vivait. Elle m'a hébergée, ceci était tout ce qu'elle possédait.»

Tamana désigna le petit appartement.

«J'ai essayé de contacter ton père et c'est à ce moment que j'ai appris qu'il avait été tué lors d'un combat contre la Nouvelle République. Quant à ton existence, elle avait été effacée. J'ai compris que tu avais intégré les jeunesses du Premier Ordre et que tu étais destiné….à servir de chair à canon. Je ne disposais d'aucun moyen pour te retrouver. Pendant longtemps j'ai prié...»

Les larmes roulèrent à nouveaux sur ses joues.

«Puis j'ai fini par abandonner tout espoir. Contrairement à ton père, je ne disposais pas de ces étranges affinités mystiques et des compétences qui avaient fait de lui un Garde Sabre. Je… je pensais que tu devais être mort et que cela valait mieux pour toi.»

Elle saisit à nouveau son visage entre ses deux mains. Finn cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de contenir les larmes qui brouillaient à présent sa vue.

«C'est sans doute grâce aux affinités qu'il possédait que j'ai pu m'éveiller et m'éloigner de l'endoctrinement du Premier Ordre.» murmura-t-il.

Il se frotta mécaniquement le menton de la main. Tamana le dévisageait avec incrédulité.

«Aujourd'hui je vis parmi des gens qui me comprennent et m'ont accueillis bras ouverts.»

Il sourit à l'adresse de ses deux amis et déposa le cadre sur la table.

«Je suis heureux maintenant. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à cette Force que vous m'avez transmise en me donnant naissance.»

Tamana sécha une nouvelle fois ses yeux et un sourire vint éclairer son visage triste. Un visage qui n'avait sans doute pas connu le bonheur depuis de nombreuses années.

Rey renifla discrètement en tentant de dissimuler l'émotion naissante au bord de ses paupières. Elle baissa légèrement la tête et fixa ses genoux quand soudain des sanglots tintèrent à ses oreilles. Elle pivota les yeux vers Finn et sa mère, s'attendant à les voir à nouveau en pleurs mais la plainte n'était pas la leur. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le revêtement du canapé. Une fois encore, elle entendait les pleurs lointains. Elle papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières et tourna le regard vers la baie vitré. Le bruit incessant des véhicules volants s'était métamorphosé et seuls les chants d'insectes exotiques lui parvenaient à présent. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua vigoureusement la tête. Quand elle les rouvrit, le soleil illuminait fièrement le ciel bleu et les jardins verdoyants qu'elle piétinait. Dans son dos s'élevaient les toits chaleureux de plusieurs habitations au centre desquels se trouvait l'imposante silhouette d'un ancien temple. Elle pivota sur elle-même et progressa dans les hautes herbes vers la source des sanglots. À quelques mètres de là se trouvait un petit bosquet. Elle se faufila entre les jeunes arbres et aperçut un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années recroquevillé et adossé contre un tronc. En entendant la jeune fille arriver, il releva la tête. Ses yeux noirs en amande étaient brouillés de larmes.

«J'ai mal, Rey.»

La jeune fille s'approcha et s'accroupit près du jeune garçon.

«Où est-ce que tu as mal, Ben?»s'enquit-elle d'une voix concernée en posant la main sur son épaule.

«Partout. Il me fait mal.»

«Qui ça?»

Rey se pencha sur le garçon et l'examina brièvement.

«Il ne faut pas que tu restes là sinon il va te faire du mal à toi aussi.»

«Qui ça, Ben? Snoke?»

Le garçon leva la main et désigna les arbres derrière eux. Rey se retourna et aperçut la sombre silhouette drapée et masquée de Kylo Ren. Celui-ci se tenait immobile, le sabre vibrant à la main.

«Ren?»

La jeune fille se redressa et se dirigea vers lui. La voix métallique du jeune homme résonna à travers son masque.

«Tout ça c'est ta faute. Il est blessé à cause de toi. Tu l'affaiblis.»

Sans cérémonie, il se précipita sur elle, le bras levé tel un automate. La jeune fille recula prestement et évita de justesse le sabre lumineux qui déchira l'air à ses côtés. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut percevoir une ombre envelopper le chevalier.

«Ren! Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi!»

Kylo Ren se retourna lentement, ses mouvements semblaient mesurés, contrôlés. La visière inexpressive de son masque rivée sur elle. Il leva à nouveau son sabre, prêt à bondir. Le jeune Ben se redressa et s'interposa, protégeant Rey de son corps, déterminé.

«Ôtes toi de mon chemin.» résonna la voix uniforme de Ren.

Il leva une main gantée et projeta la Force sur le garçon. Ben fut propulsé en arrière et sa tête heurta violemment le sol. Il se redressa en grimaçant, l'arcade gauche ouverte et sanglante. Le chevalier pivota calmement vers lui.

«Tu n'es qu'un misérable, un faible. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre.»

Rey surgit devant Ren et écarta les bras.

«Ben! Arrête!»

Kylo Ren s'immobilisa un instant. La jeune fille porta la main à son sabre laser, prête à dégainer. Ce même sabre laser qui se trouvait accroché à la ceinture du jeune Ben.

«Tu vaux mieux que ça!»

De la main elle fit signe au jeune Ben d'approcher. Le garçon avança poings serrés, sourcils froncés. Rey posa une main sur son épaule.

«Tu n'es pas faible, Ben. Regarde bien ce que tu es. Combatif, courageux...»

Kylo Ren secoua brièvement la tête. Une ombre obscure sembla se détacher momentanément de lui. Le jeune Ben se campa en position de combat et dégaina le sabre laser à la lame bleutée qui campait à la ceinture de sa tunique beige. Rey progressa vers le jeune homme, laissant le garçon derrière elle. Ren recula, hésitant.

«Et compatissant.»termina-t-elle

Elle leva ses doigts vers le chevalier. Celui-ci porta la main à son visage soudain à découvert. Il passa ses doigts le long de son arcade sourcilière et les retira souillés de sang. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, interloqué. Autour de lui, l'aura obscure qui l'enveloppait se déchira, emportant dans sa désagrégation, la silhouette ténébreuse de l'humanoïde à la peau bleuâtre qui pesait sur son esprit.

Kylo Ren éteignit la lame de son sabre et palpa perplexe le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe.

«Je ne suis pas Ben. Ben est mort.»

Rey exécuta un pas supplémentaire pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et posa délicatement la main sur la poitrine du chevalier.

«C'est faux. Ben est là. Je le vois.»

Le jeune homme recula en secouant la tête.

«Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.»

Il porta les yeux sur le jeune garçon qui se trouvait toujours derrière eux.

«Je ne mérite pas de porter ce nom.»

Rey suivit son regard.

«Et pourtant, tu es lui et il est toi.» souffla doucement la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle redirigeait les yeux vers le chevalier, la silhouette du jeune Ben se dissipa et le jeune homme se courba en avant. Il releva un visage contusionné et bleui et posa un regard douloureux sur la jeune fille. Devant elle se trouvait à présent la silhouette meurtrie et ensanglantée de Kylo Ren. Ses robes sombre avaient disparu et il n'était plus vêtu que d'un simple pantalon gris foncé et d'un t-shirt noir déchirés d'où perçaient de multiples lacérations bordées de sang séché. Ses belles boucles brunes étaient engluées à son visage par un mélange de sueur et de croûtes sanglantes.

«Oh, Ben...» murmura la jeune femme avec un regard poignant.

Kylo Ren recula à nouveau et son regard se déroba.

«S'il te plaît… ne regarde pas.»

Rey s'immobilisa. Elle réalisait lentement qu'elle n'était pas victime d'un rêve ni d'une vision. Elle se trouvait bel et bien dans l'esprit du chevalier. La connexion mystérieuse qui s'était forgée entre eux s'était rétablie après plusieurs essais infructueux. Elle détailla longuement le corps du jeune homme.

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?»

«Rien que je n'ai pas mérité.» répondit-il amèrement.

Rey s'avança.

«Laisse-moi voir.»

«Non, Rey.»

Elle porta la main à la joue scarifiée du jeune homme.

«S'il te plaît.»

Sous le regard suppliant de la jeune femme, il capitula et Rey fut témoin de ce qu'il voyait.

Le corps du jeune homme se trouvait contraint et immobilisé à la verticale sur une table d'interrogation. Des lambeaux de son t-shirt pendaient sur son torse meurtri et des sangles en acier emprisonnait ses membres lacérés et ensanglantés. La gorge de Rey se serra. Deux hommes vêtus de noir se dirigèrent vers lui et la jeune fille reconnu les chevaliers de Ren ayant précédemment débarqué sur Endor. L'un des deux guerriers relâcha Kylo Ren de ses entraves et soutint le corps épuisé du jeune homme qui s'effondra une fois libéré des pièges en acier qui le retenaient. L'homme l'obligea à se redresser et lui enchaîna les mains dans le dos. Kylo tituba tandis qu'ils l'emportaient hors de la cellule dans lequel il était retenu.

Ils traversèrent péniblement les couloirs sombres et glacials d'une immense grotte humide aux parois acérées. Le jeune homme trébucha plusieurs fois et fut relevé et poussé sans ménagement , contraint d'avancer sans s'arrêter.

 _Ils te torturent, Ren. Où es-tu?_

Le jeune homme laissa le lien télépathique sans réponse. Il fut amené dans une grande caverne illuminée par des torches disposées en cercle où les attendaient quatre autres hommes habillés de noir. Rey comprit qu'il s'agissait là des autres chevaliers de Ren. Ceux-ci, tous plus intimidants les uns que les autres s'écartèrent en silence sur le passage de Kylo. Assa et Goro Ren poussèrent le jeune homme une dernière fois et celui-ci tomba à genoux sur le sol glacé qui paraît le souterrain.

«Laissez-nous.» ordonna calmement une voix lugubre et veloutée provenant des profondeurs de l'obscurité et résonnant dans l'écho funèbre de la caverne.

Kylo releva les yeux et Rey distingua la silhouette pâle et sinistre du Suprême Leader Snoke. Tandis que les chevaliers de Ren se retiraient, celui-ci s'avança en glissant sur le sol et dirigea son visage difforme et creusé vers lui. La jeune fille fut secouée par la vision de la silhouette se tenant sous ses yeux. L'humanoïde mesurait près de deux mètres et les robes larges et flottantes qui dissimulaient partiellement son corps filiforme ne masquaient pas les nombreux cratères et cicatrices qui l'habillaient. Mais ce qui dérouta la jeune femme fut la façon dont évoluait la créature. Son corps à moitié translucide et bleuté semblait flotter dans l'espace et ses robes effleuraient à peine le sol. Rey réalisa avec frayeur que l'humanoïde qui se trouvait devant Ren n'était pas fait de chair. Le spectre de Force abaissa ses yeux sombres sur le chevalier déchu.

«J'espérais que ce jour ne vienne pas, mais mes doutes se sont vus confirmés. Je te pensais moins faible que Vader. Je me suis trompé.»

Kylo toussota péniblement et cracha un mélange de salive et de sang.

«Tu étais pourtant si prometteur. Ta formation était presque terminée. Tes camarades t'ont fait confiance et t'ont suivit aveuglément. Ils ont tué pour toi, pour s'affranchir de Skywalker et tu les as trahis. Tu m'a désobéis, insulté. Tu as utilisé le pouvoir alloué par le Premier Ordre pour arriver à tes fins.»

Le spectre évolua autour de Ren, ses robes translucides nageant dans son sillage.

«Et tout ça, pour deux femelles… Quel désappointement. Je pensais ta vision beaucoup plus large.»

Kylo ne répondit pas et détourna la regard.

«Tu crois que je ne sais pas? Toutes tes parades et tes faux-fuyants pour me convaincre d'éviter à ta mère le funeste destin qui est le sien?!»

Rey sentit le cœur de Kylo se serrer dans sa poitrine et son empathie pour le jeune homme s'intensifia.

«Et la fille...» reprit Snoke. «La force est très grande en elle. Je l'ai ressentie. Elle est venue me rendre visite il y a quelque jours. Je pense qu'elle te cherchait.»

Toujours à genoux, Kylo retint sa respiration et ses muscles se crispèrent. Le spectre revint à sa hauteur et s'immobilisa devant lui.

«Tu te sens attiré par elle. Elle te comprend, elle se sert de la Force elle aussi. Tout comme tes camarades que tu aimes à designer comme tes chevaliers. Alors qu'est-ce qui fait d'elle un élément si important qui puisse justifier ta trahison?»

Les mâchoires de Kylo se crispèrent mais il demeura silencieux.

«La compassion? Sans aucun doute… mais non, cela n'est pas suffisant.» Il s'interrompit un instant et se pencha légèrement vers le jeune homme. «L'amour par contre...»

Il se redressa et reprit sa démarche lente autour du chevalier déchu.

«Je n'ai que faire de tes sentiments pour cette fille. Tu pouvais tout aussi bien la détester, cela n'aurait rien changé.Je voulais que tu me l'amènes. Si c'est t'accoupler avec elle qui t'intéressait, je l'aurais autorisé. Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de la convaincre!»

Il se retourna subitement, un feu de colère brûlant dans les cavités sombres qu'offrait son regard.

«Et c'est elle qui t'a convaincu! Qui t'a corrompu par la lumière et ses fausses promesses, ses mensonges et sa laideur!

«Non!»

La voix de Kylo avait déchiré l'espace et faisait écho dans la caverne.

«Elle m'a juste fait réaliser que je pouvais encore sortir la tête de l'eau et reprendre la respiration que je retenais depuis trop longtemps.»

Snoke le dévisagea de toute sa hauteur, le regard emplit de dédain.

«C'est Han Solo n'est-ce pas? Tu n'as pas réussi le test. Je l'ai tout de suite lu en toi. La fille n'est qu'un prétexte pour te raccrocher à cette lumière fallacieuse qui continue à te tenter malgré mon enseignement.»

Kylo se redressa sur ses genoux bleuis par le froid du sol glacial.

«Et si vous vous trompiez?!»

Snoke haussa légèrement ses arcades dépourvues de sourcil.

«Si le côté obscur n'était pas la réponse à ce que vous cherchez!»

«Non-sens!» tonna la voix du spectre. «Seul le côté obscur détient le pouvoir ultime. Le pouvoir même de la vie, de la vie éternelle!»

Kylo fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux, choqué par la réalisation.

«Et la balance dans l'univers!?»

Le Leader Suprême haussa les sourcils puis se reprit, la voix à nouveau posée.

«Et la balance dans l'univers, bien entendu.»

Kylo tenta de se redresser et tituba.

«Vous avez besoin de moi. Sans moi et le Premier Ordre, vous n'avez rien.»

«Il est vrai que tu possèdes le pouvoir et la Force physique que je n'ai pas.»

L'humanoïde glissa près d'une imposante stalagmite qui dépassait du sol et passa sa main décharnée au travers de la roche calcaire.

«Ni le Premier Ordre ni tes chevaliers ne souffriront de ton départ. D'autant plus que je sais maintenant qu'il existe quelqu'un comme toi. Peut-être plus fort que toi.»

Il passa une main translucide sous le menton de Ren qui avait réussi à se relever et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

«Je sais qu'elle nous regarde, je peux sentir sa présence tout autour de toi.»

Les muscles de Rey se crispèrent et Kylo tressaillit.

«Elle ne viendra jamais vers vous.» cracha le jeune homme avec assurance.

«Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? Parce qu'elle est l'élève du puissant et incorruptible Skywalker? On sait tous comme cela lui a réussi.»

Soudain le spectre humanoïde fronça les sourcils.

«Non… Il y a autre chose. Quelque chose que tu me caches!»

Il s'avança plus près de Kylo, sa silhouette longiligne le surplombant d'une bonne tête.

Le chevalier recula mais son corps se retrouva immobilisé par des entraves invisibles et cruellement glaciales. Les doigts tentaculaires de la Force s'insinuèrent dans son esprit et Kylo serra les dents, tentant de repousser de toute son énergie restante, l'intrusion dantesque qui déchirait son âme.

 _Vas-t'en! c_ ria-t-il désespérément à Rey.

Mais la jeune fille s'accrocha.

 _Je peux t'aider! T'aider à lui résister! Laisse moi te venir en aide!_

Kylo hurla pour repousser le serpent noueux qui s'enroulait autour de lui mais brusquement, Snoke se retira de l'esprit du jeune homme.

«Non...»souffla l'humanoïde pour lui-même. «Cela est-il possible?»

Ses lèvres inexistantes s'étirèrent en travers de sa face creusée et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

«Cela s'est reproduit...»

Il contourna Kylo qui avait de nouveau échu au sol. Un instant plus tard les six chevaliers de Ren faisaient leur entrée dans la caverne.

«Il ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité. Il est faible, abattu et corrompu, il n'est plus digne d'être votre maître.»

Il se rapprocha subitement de Kylo et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

«En revanche, son esprit à elle est jeune et farouche, puissant… et terriblement ambitieux.»

Il afficha un sourire cruel et Rey eut la désagréable impression qu'il la dévisageait derrière les prunelles de Kylo Ren. Il redressa soudainement, sa silhouette flottant au-dessus du sol et détourna la tête.

«Tuez-le.»

 _NOON! s_ 'entendit hurler Rey

Les chevaliers de Ren dévisagèrent leur maître agenouillé et se concertèrent en silence, hésitants.

«Préféreriez-vous vous joindre à lui?»cingla la voix sinistre de l'humanoïde.

Sous la menace, les six hommes masqués tranchèrent et reportèrent leur regard prédateur sur Kylo Ren. Au loin la silhouette vaporeuse de Snoke s'évanouissait tandis que les six guerriers entouraient le jeune homme agenouillé, dégainant leurs armes.

 _Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas._ Résonna la voix de Kylo dans l'esprit de Rey

 _Relève-toi! Bats-toi!_

 _Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis calme._ La rassura la voix basse et douce de Ren _. J'ai toujours essayé de tout contrôler autour de moi alors qu'à l'intérieur je tombais en morceaux. Maintenant je me sens en paix._

Il respira longuement et ferma les yeux. Les premiers coups s'abattirent sur lui et son visage heurta violemment le sol.

 _Défends toi! Réplique!_ hurla la jeune femme, désespérée.

 _Je le voudrais bien, mais je suis à bout de forces, toute l'énergie qu'il me reste me permet de te parler… retrouve Luke, suis son enseignement. Formez une nouvelle génération de Jedi, des Jedi différents._

Il marqua une pause, assaillit par la douleur qui submergeait son être.

 _Et détruisez Snoke. Ce n'est qu'un spectre qui n'a pas encore de consistance, ne le laissez pas rejoindre le monde réel._

 _Ben, je t'en prie!_

 _Demande pardon à ma mère, pour mon père, pour tout ce que je leur ai fait subir…_

 _Non, tu le lui demanderas toi-même!_

Kylo se recroquevilla sous les coups lacérants qui pleuvaient sur son corps en charpie.

 _Rey, je… merci._

 _Ben!_

 _Maintenant vas-t'en._

 _Non! Ben! Ben!BEEEN!_

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, expulsée de force hors de l'esprit du jeune homme, un cri étranglé au travers de la gorge, ses mains aux phalanges blanchies enfoncées dans cuir du canapé, le visage livide, larmoyant, et le regard stupéfait de ses amis posé sur elle.

...

* * *

 _Allez-y vous pouvez me haïr. J'ai failli pleurer en écrivant le dernier passage! Mais je vous promets….ce n'est pas fini! Je ne suis pas si monstrueuse et je vous promets un final beaucoup moins noir._

 _Quelques détails concernant le contenu du chapitre:_

 _Le rating à evolué à cause du chapitre précédent. Et si vous en voulez un peu plus, alors je verrai ce que je peux faire ;)_

 _Beaucoup de Finn et un peu de Poe. Je les aime trop pour les mettre de côté. J'espère que leurs récits ne décourageront pas les fan de Reylo._

 _Quand Snoke accuse Ren d'avoir voulu protéger sa mère, il dit vrai. On le sent encore plus dans les bouquins. Ren ne veut clairement pas que Starkiller soit utilisé pour détruire D'quarni utilisé contre hosnian prime ( on sait jamais ou sa mère peut se trouver à ce moemtn là). Il insiste pour démontrer à snoke qu'il peut trouver luke grâce à la fille et au droid sans recourir à cette solution.._

 _Peut-être certains auront compris où je voulais en venir avec Snoke. Je ne donnerai pas plus de détails sur lui dans cette histoire vu que ce n'est pas sur lui que je me focalise. Pour faire court, je suis la théorie de Snoke= Darth Plagueis, seulement vu qu'il est mort, je le voyais bien essayer de revenir parmi les vivants pour achever la quête ultime qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'achever à cause de Palpatine/Darth Sidious: la vie éternelle. ( et en gros la balance dans l'univers, juste des fadaises)_

 _à très bientôt!_


	18. Chapter 18

**LA FORCE**

«Rey?»

«Est-ce que ça va?»

«BIDEEEWOOOOOP?»

Rey désincrusta ses ongles du canapé et remarqua les visages soucieux tournés vers elle. Ses deux amis se tenaient penchés au-dessus d'un holocube que leur présentait Tamana. Finn affichait malgré son air surpris, un visage radieux. La jeune femme déglutit péniblement. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de gâcher les retrouvailles d'une mère et d'un fils sous prétexte que leur pire ennemi avait besoin d'elle à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Elle ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Elle renifla légèrement et s'obligea à sourire faiblement.

«Je suis émue par vos retrouvailles.»fit-elle d'une petit voix.

Tamana hocha le menton et afficha un sourire tendre.

«Ne vous excusez pas Rey. Voulez-vous encore du thé?»

«Non merci ça ira, je vous remercie.»

Finn la dévisagea un instant et elle lui renvoya son regard sans se départir de son sourire. Le jeune homme finit par se détourner et reporter son attention sur les images de l'holocube qui s'affichaient sous ses yeux.

«Et là c'est vous? Et ça c'est?...»

«Oui, c'est la gourmette que j'avais fait graver pour toi, avec le prénom que nous t'avions donné.»

«Keir...»

«C'est ça. Mais "Finn" convient très bien aussi.» répondit Tamana, rayonnante.

«C'est minuscule!»

Rey contempla son ami et la mère qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé connaître un jour. Tous les deux souriaient et la nervosité de Finn avait fait place à la fascination. De son côté, Poe observait toujours la jeune fille, sourcils relevés. Rey lui adressa un rapide sourire et détourna les yeux. Elle se leva doucement et demanda les toilettes.

Une fois à l'écart, elle s'adossa contre le mur de l'unique couloir sombre et étroit de l'appartement et renversa la tête. Lentement elle entreprit de calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Elle laissa son esprit naviguer hors de sa tête, se raccrochant au sillage encore frémissant qu'avait laissé les pensées de Ren. Hélas le lien avait été coupé. Elle ne percevait plus que les abîmes opaques de l'univers. Elle ferma les yeux en respirant longuement et desserra les poings. Quelques minutes plus tard elle réintégrait le salon, calmée et prête à laisser à son ami le temps dont il nécessitait.

...

...

La lumière artificielle de l'extérieur imitant le cycle naturel du soleil et permettant aux habitants des niveaux intermédiaires de Coruscant de garder leur repères temporels avait commencé à décliner et les projecteurs et lampadaires s'illuminaient lentement un à un. Les jeunes gens s'étaient levés et se tenaient près du sas de sortie. Tamana faisait face à Finn et lui serrait les mains tandis que Rey, Poe et BB8 attendaient sur le seuil du couloir.

«Reviens quand tu veux. Je serais tellement ravie de pouvoir discuter avec toi . Tu dois avoir tellement de choses à raconter.»

Finn sourit timidement.

«N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me contacter sur D'Qar en attendant.»

«Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.»

Finn clignota des paupières et la peau cuivrée de ses joues s'empourpra.

«Je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps.»reprit Tamana en s'apercevant de son embarras «Merci d'avoir veillé sur mon fils.» fit-elle en se tournant vers Rey et Poe.

Les jeunes gens la remercièrent pour son hospitalité et prirent congés. En atteignant l'extérieur, Rey ne put retenir un soupir qui n'échappa pas au regard acéré de Poe. Finn, quant à lui, nageait sur un petit nuage et la jeune fille n'eut pas le cœur de l'en faire descendre. Elle contint donc l'inquiétude qui lui rongeait les entrailles tandis qu'ils gagnaient la skylane pour remonter à la surface de la planète.

Le transporteur les déposa à la nuit tombée dans un quartier chic illuminé par les réverbères et les panneaux publicitaires divers et animés qui décoraient les immeubles. L'air était tiède et agréable et une musique pop tintait depuis les hauts-parleurs. Les nombreux touristes et occupants des lieux flânaient tranquillement aux terrasses des cafés et des restaurants en respirant l'air libre de l'atmosphère. Plusieurs cinémas et bars clignotaient, exposant leurs affiches lumineuses les plus attirantes. Un groupe d'adolescentes humanoïdes vêtues à la mode de la capitale défila devant eux en riant. L'ambiance était à des lieux de celle ressentie cent niveaux plus bas. Finn observa tout autour de lui avec admiration. En dehors de ses missions et de D'Qar, il n'avait jamais eu le loisir de se promener librement sur une planète qu'il foulait. BB8 dodelina de la tête en apercevant un salon de beauté pour droids où se faisaient polir une dizaine de petits robots. Rey haussa les sourcils devant tant de luxe et d'insouciance et oublia un instant l'inquiétude qui lui serrait l'estomac.

Les jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers la grande fontaine qui trônait majestueusement au centre de Coruscant Plazza quand soudain, Rey fut saisie d'une sensation de désespoir et de déchirement absolu. Elle s'immobilisa et porta la main à son cœur. Pendant un instant sa respiration fut coupée et ses poumons cherchèrent désespérément l'air. Ses amis se retournèrent. Finn se précipita sur elle.

«Rey? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

«C'est… c'est Leia.»murmura la jeune fille.

Elle se redressa. La sensation qu'elle avait ressentie s'était immédiatement évanouie mais son empreinte cuisait encore dans sa mémoire.

«Quelque chose est arrivé.»reprit-elle.

Elle dévisagea ses amis un court instant.

«Vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez, mais il faut que je rentre sur D'Qar.»

«Ça a un rapport avec Ren c'est ça?» s'enquit hâtivement Finn.

«Ren?» interrogea Poe sans comprendre.

«Je ne sais pas.» répondit la jeune fille.»Mais je dois y aller.»

«Hors de question qu'on reste là, on rentre avec toi. Poe?»

«Pas de soucis.» répondit le pilote.

Il avait reçu l'ordre de les dissuader en cas de changement plan, pas en cas de retour prématuré sur D'Qar. Rey ayant repris consistance, les jeunes gens bifurquèrent et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le spatioport ou les attendait leur vaisseau.

…

…

La navette quitta l'atmosphère de Coruscant et s'élança vers les routes pré-tracées pour l'hypespace qui encerclaient le noyau galactique. D'après Poe, le retour le plus rapide nécessiterait environ cinq heures et demi de trajet en empruntant Hydian Way, un grand axe marchand qui passait par Malastare. Rey s'isola dans la cabine passager sur la banquette où elle avait précédemment dormi et passa les bras autour de ses genoux. BB8 remarquant son angoisse s'approcha d'elle et pépia doucement. La jeune fille tenta une nouvelle fois de sonder le lien invisible qui l'avait récemment relié à Kylo Ren mais seul le silence lui répondit. Alors que la navette s'engageait sur l'autoroute à la vitesse lumière, Rey se sentie enveloppée d'un grand froid.

…

…

Le vaisseau pénétra dans le hangar en fin de fin de nuit. À cette heure relativement tôt, la base se trouvait étrangement en ébullition. De nombreux résistants en tenue de combat parcouraient les coursives et semblaient s'être préparés à aborder leurs chasseurs. Les trois amis s'éloignèrent de l'air d'atterrissage et Rey interpella avec anxiété un jeune officier qui passait en courant devant eux. Le garçon, à peine un homme se tourna vers eux.

«Que se passe-t-il... Sergent Ramiez?» lut-elle sur son écusson.

«Une alerte! Nous avons eu une infiltration ennemie en pleine nuit. Je n'en sais pas plus. Toutes les unités attendent les ordres de la Générale.»

«La Générale est déjà revenue?»

«Oui elle est rentrée dans la soirée, avec son frère, le maître Jedi Luke Skywalker!»

Le garçon avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec fierté et admiration.

«Ils se sont enfermés dans la Grande Salle depuis l'incident de cette nuit et n'en sont pas ressortis!» ajouta-t-il sourcils relevés.

Rey le remercia brièvement et se précipita vers les hauts quartiers de la base, là où se trouvaient les amphithéâtres de conférence et la Grande Salle. Finn, Poe et BB8 s'élancèrent sur ses pas, encore tout ébahis: Leia Organa Solo avait réussi à faire sortir le grand Luke Skywalker de son ermitage!

Slalomant entre les membres de la Résistance, Rey s'engagea dans les couloirs et vers les grands ascenseurs suivie par ses amis. Quand ils débouchèrent devant la Grande Salle, les massifs battants en durasteel qui barraient la pièce étaient gardés par plusieurs soldats. La jeune fille se présenta devant eux.

«La Générale est-elle encore à l'intérieur?»

«Oui, mais nous avons ordre de ne laisser personne.»

«Dites lui que je suis là.»

Le soldat qui avait répondu abaissa le regard sur Rey et haussa un sourcil.

«Et qui est donc "je"?»

Poe s'avança, précédé par Finn.

«Mec, laisse la passer.»

«Navré Poe, ce sont les ordres de la Générale.»

Rey lorgna de chaque côté avant de revenir poser un regard acéré sur le soldat et ses collègues. Elle inspira et redressa le buste.

«Vous allez nous laisser passer et refermer la porte derrière nous. Vous oublierez notre venue.»

Le soldat cligna des yeux et s'immobilisa. Ses confrères en firent de même.

«Je vais vous laisser passer et refermer la porte derrière vous. Nous oublierons votre venue.»

Les autres soldats hochèrent le menton et s'effacèrent. Un moment plus tard, les épais battants d'acier grinçaient sur leurs gonds et s'ouvraient. Rey se précipita à l'intérieur suivie par ses amis tandis que les lourdes portes se refermaient derrière eux.

La Grande Salle était un lieu dédié aux cérémonies et aux recueillements. Les murs taillés dans la pierre était illuminés par de multiples chandelles et de nombreuses alcôves les décoraient. Le sol était pavé de dalles marbrées qui conduisaient au proscenium surplombant le fond de la salle et qui en dominait l'espace.

La jeune fille ralentit le pas. Chewbacca, C3PO, R2D2, Leia et Luke étaient tous réunis devant la scène taillée dans la pierre, lui tournant le dos. Quelques officiers, ceux qu'elle avait toujours vus dans l'entourage de la Générale se tenaient aussi à leurs côtés et s'étaient tournés vers elle. Le cœur battant, Rey s'avança vers la silhouette de Leia tandis que Finn et Poe s'immobilisaient quelques pas en arrière. Luke fut le premier à se retourner et à la dévisager impassiblement. La Générale pivota lentement son visage aux yeux rougis et contempla la jeune fille, imitée par C3PO et Chewbacca.

Rey s'avança à pas comptés tandis que Leia et Luke s'écartaient doucement. Chewie laissa échapper un feulement rauque mêlée de colère et de tristesse. Sur la scène marbrée se tenait la silhouette étendue et immobile d'un homme. La gorge de Rey se contracta lui laissant un arrière goût amer tandis que sa poitrine se resserrait. Elle continua sa progression puis s'immobilisa. Progressivement, elle balaya du regard le corps inerte qui reposait sous ses yeux. Kylo Ren. Le jeune homme avait été partiellement recouvert d'une étoffe sombre mais Rey reconnu les frusques déchirées qu'elle l'avait vu porter lors de leur dernier échange. La jeune fille avança sa main avec appréhension, cependant ses doigts s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin. Les yeux de Kylo Ren étaient clos mais l'expression de son visage pâle et couvert de contusions était si paisible qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Elle déposa enfin sa main sur le torse du jeune homme et ne perçut que le calme mortel qui résonnait dans sa poitrine. Elle retira brusquement ses doigts et détourna le regard. Leia s'approcha d'elle et avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir, Rey se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage entre l'épaule et le cou de la Générale et celle-ci passa une main douce dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

«Je sais que quelque chose avait changé en lui dernièrement.» murmura doucement l'ancienne princesse.

Rey ferma vigoureusement les yeux, cherchant à chasser l'image du corps sans vie de Kylo Ren… de Ben Solo. Quand elle les rouvrit, son regard se posa sur les mains du jeune homme. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée, puis elle libéra Leia de son étreinte et tourna les doigts de Kylo de manière à ce que ses paumes se retrouvent face au plafond.

«Qu'est-ce que…?»

Rey retint un hoquet et souleva le drap au niveau de ses jambes. Elle ne put contenir le son étranglé qui s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle relâcha l'étoffe. Elle tourna ensuite un regard brouillé vers Leia mais ses larmes ne semblaient pas disposer à couler.

«On l'a trouvé comme ça...» souffla la Générale, les yeux emplis de douleurs. «Il était… Oh Force...»

Leia porta ses deux mains devant sa bouche. Luke s'approcha et posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa sœur, il l'attira à lui.

«Il était crucifié sur des poutres à l'entrée des quartiers généraux. Nous l'avons trouvé un peu après notre arrivée, au milieu de la nuit.» murmura le maître Jedi en posant les yeux sur la dépouille de son neveu «Il ne devait pas être là depuis longtemps, ses blessures étaient encore fraîches… personne n'a rien vu entrer ni ressortir. Je les ai sentis mais il était déjà trop tard. »

Rey comprit parfaitement à qui le Jedi faisait allusion: les chevaliers de Ren. Seuls des utilisateurs de la Force qualifiés avaient pu pénétrer et mettre en place une scène si macabre sans être inquiétés. Rey déglutit avec difficulté.

«Il y avait un message.» ajouta subitement C3P0 qui les examinait en silence.

«C3PO, non.» le corrigea Leia.

Le droid recula et passa une main dorée devant sa bouche.

«Quel message?»

Ni Luke ni Leia ne répondirent. Rey fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard sur le corps de Ben. Elle le contempla un instant puis s'en approcha vivement et retira le drap qui le recouvrait d'un mouvement sec. Sur le torse entier et lacéré du jeune homme, des inscriptions étaient gravées à même la chair.

 _Le traître rejoint la Lumière et brûle._

 _Il leur donne une leçon et leur révèle leur destin._

 _La Lumière bascule dans l'obscurité,_

 _elle rejoint son véritable Maître ._

Rey rabaissa le tissu sur le jeune homme, mâchoire crispée et poings serrés. Luke posa sa main cybernétique sur son épaule.

«Snoke cherche à nous déstabiliser, à provoquer effroi et colère.»

«La deuxième partie de ce message n'est pas pour vous Maître.» grinça Rey entre ses dents.

«Je sais.» admit le Jedi.

«Jamais!» tonna la jeune femme en détournant le visage.

«Non. Jamais.» répondit Luke. «Cette fois-ci j'y veillerai.»

Il renforça sa prise sur l'épaule de Rey et l'attira contre lui, aux côtés de Leia. Le Jedi serra les deux femmes dans ses bras.

«C'est de ma faute.» murmura Rey à voix basse en direction de Leia. «Je suis tellement désolée...»

L'ancienne princesse lui saisit la main et la pressa dans la sienne avec compassion.

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rey. Et au moins mon fils m'a été rendu.» souffla-t-elle avec un triste sourire.

Les larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé depuis des années roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues.

...

...

La Grande Salle s'était vidée tandis que la douce lumière de l'aube enveloppait progressivement la base rebelle. Rey se tenait devant l'avancée en marbre du proscenium sur lequel reposait le corps de Ben Solo. Leia s'était retirée en dernier et le personnel médical devait bientôt arriver pour récupérer la dépouille. Rey lui avait alors demandé la permission de rester un moment seule avec l'ancien Maître des Chevaliers de Ren et cette dernière avait accepté sa requête.

La jeune fille coula son regard sur les paupières closes du jeune homme puis sur son front haut et ses pommettes saillantes. Ses yeux glissèrent sur ses lèvres à présent fermées pour toujours. Instinctivement, la jeune femme porta les doigts aux siennes, se souvenant de la caresse d'un baiser volé.

 _Maintenant je me sens en paix._

Rey abaissa les yeux et voix grave et caressante de Kylo Ren résonnait encore dans son esprit.

«Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec nous?» chuchota la jeune femme en contemplant le corps sans vie de son ancien adversaire. «Ta mère t'aurait pardonné. Même les autres se seraient montrés indulgents avec le temps»

Délicatement, elle traça de ses doigts la balafre qui coupait le visage du chevalier en deux.

«Se sacrifier n'était pas le seul moyen d'expier… si seulement tu nous avais laissé t'aider.»

Le grincement des portes tinta dans son dos mais Rey ne se retourna pas. Elle ôta lentement ses doigts du visage de Kylo Ren et les abaissa contre sa tunique. Derrière elle, de légers pas résonnèrent sur les dalles marbrées avant de s'évanouir. Rey demeura un instant immobile.

«Vous saviez.» finit-elle par murmurer sans se retourner.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

«Vous saviez que ça se passerait comme ça, c'est pour cela que vous m'avez laissée partir.»

Luke Skywalker s'avança à ses côtés, dissimulé sous son ample cape Jedi. Il posa un moment les yeux sur son neveu puis releva le visage.

«Je savais que tu représentais l'espoir longtemps attendu… que tu portais la flamme conduisant vers la lumière. J'espérais qu'il l'a suive.»

«Arrêtez avec votre lumière!» s'offusqua la jeune fille en se tournant vivement face à son maître. «Lumière, côté obscur, vous êtes finalement tous égaux dans vos extrêmes! Vous le savez très bien, je porte aussi ce côté obscur en moi.»

Le Jedi la considéra en silence et l'irritation de la jeune femme retomba complètement. Attristée, elle reporta son regard sur Kylo Ren.

«Il portait aussi les deux en lui et on l'a rejeté pour cela. Parce qu'il ne pouvait faire un choix, et parce qu'on exigeait de lui qu'il le fasse. »

Elle posa ses yeux dans ceux du maître Jedi.

«Alors que vous aviez votre réponse sous les yeux dès le début… l'équilibre, il l'avait en lui»

Luke abaissa légèrement le visage.

«C'est pourquoi j'ai eu tord et telle était la raison de mon exil. Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard. J'ai manqué de discernement et j'ai fini par reproduire l'enseignement que je contestais.»répondit-il.

«Ça n'aurait pas dû en arriver là!» s'exclama Rey d'une voix chevrotante.

Le Jedi pivota vers elle, ses yeux bleus soudainement pétillants derrières ses mèches argentées.

«Cela n'a effectivement pas à en arriver là.» admit-il en ôtant la capuche de son grand manteau.«Ta quête n'est pas terminée Rey, ceci n 'est qu'une vérité parmi des milliers.»

La jeune fille le dévisagea, perplexe.

«Le futur n'est pas figé. La Force est en mouvement constant. Ce qu'elle te montre n'est pas gravé dans la pierre.» reprit Luke Skywalker, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

Rey fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises en entendant le discours énigmatique de son maître.

Le contact froid du métal sous sa main l'interpella soudain et la jeune femme abaissa le regard sur ses doigts. Interloquée, elle fronça les sourcils. Aucun métal ne venait toucher sa peau et pourtant la sensation était bien là.

En face d'elle, Luke la dévisageait toujours avec confiance. Rey plissa les paupières et essuya la sueur qui roulait sur son front, de l'autre main, elle saisit le Blaster dissimulé sous sa veste. Un Blaster? Quel Blaster? La jeune femme avait récupéré son ancienne tenue de pilleuse du désert et sa seule arme à présent consistait en la garde du sabre laser qui pendait à sa ceinture. Elle abaissa rapidement les yeux sur son propre buste et découvrit entre deux battements de cils, qu'elle n'avait plus de ceinture et qu'aucun sabre ne se dissimulait sous la veste à glissière grise dont elle était vêtue. Elle jeta un œil affolé autour d'elle. Le décor de la Grande Salle oscillait étrangement et le corps de Kylo Ren s'estompait par intermittence. Sidérée, elle posa les yeux sur le maître Jedi dont la silhouette à présent indistincte et tremblottante continuait à lui faire face.

«Le futur n'est pas fixé Rey. Tu es à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère.» fit la voix de Luke Skywalker dans un écho.

«Maître Luke?»

 _« Tu_ _n'es pas en position de force, stupide créature!_ _»_

«Que… ? »

Rey se retourna vivement en percevant la voix mécanique mais la silhouette vaporeuse et imprécise de Kylo Ren gisait toujours sans vie sur le proscenium. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête et la sensation de métal sous sa main droite réapparut. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec force avant de les rouvrir.

Le hangar de Finalizer lui faisait face et la jeune fille se tenait appuyée dans l'embrasure de la Sentinelle prête à décoller pour Endor.

«Q...qu'est ce que...» balbutia-t-elle en balayant hâtivement des yeux tout autour d'elle.

«Moi non! Mais elle, oui!» résonna la voix de Poe depuis l'intérieur du hangar.

La jeune fille, Blaster à la main, pivota le visage. Un peu plus loin en face d'elle, en bas de la navette se tenait campé Kylo Ren. D'un bras ganté de noir le chevalier tenait le pilote immobilisé et étranglait lentement celui-ci tout en le menaçant de sa lame incandescente. Poe la dévisagea avec des yeux grands ouverts, lui désignant le plafond avec insistance. La jeune femme leva les yeux pour apercevoir la massive poutre de métal suspendue par des câblages qui trônait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Poe adressa une nouvelle fois un regard appuyé à la jeune femme ne saisissant pas pourquoi celle-ci ne réagissait pas. Rey considéra ses mains en papillonnant des paupières et laissa échapper un léger rire stupéfait. Finalement elle releva les yeux et abaissa lentement son Blaster devant le regard abasourdi et dépité de Poe.

«Rey… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

«Je crois que tu n'es pas en position de négocier.» cingla la voix métallique de Kylo Ren. «Sors de là pilleuse où j'en fini avec ton ami!»

Pour appuyer ses paroles il resserra son bras autour du cou du pilote. Poe laissa échapper un son étranglé.

«Rey, non...» articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Rey s'avança hors du sas de la navette et posa un pied sur la passerelle. Elle contempla son ami avec tendresse.

«Je suis désolée Poe.»

Affichant un regard résolu, elle tendit subitement une main ouverte vers le pilote. Instantanément, le corps du jeune homme s'affaissa, laissant Kylo Ren décontenancé et surpris.

«Lâche-le, c'est entre toi et moi maintenant.» ordonna-t-elle.

Kylo abaissa la tête sur le pilote inconscient et le libéra de son étau. Celui-ci s'effondra lentement au sol. Stupéfait, le chevalier observa la jeune fille descendre progressivement le long de la passerelle. Il la vit jeter son Blaster au sol et s'avancer confiante vers lui. Il leva alors le bras gauche vers elle et projeta la Force. Sa poigne invisible enserra le cou de la pilleuse et celle-ci fut traînée sur le sol le long des quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il diminua l'intensité de son emprise quand il sentit la peau de la jeune fille se présenter sous ses doigts gantés.

«Je te tiens!»

Luttant contre la pression exercée par les doigts resserrés autour de sa gorge, celle-ci plongea son regard dans le masque sans orbite qui la fixait. Le chevalier fut soudain déstabilisé. Nulle part dans le regard de la pilleuse il ne décelait peur ni colère. Son emprise vacilla. Lentement et avec stupeur, il la vit lever un bras tremblant malgré la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle. Les yeux de la jeune fille fixés sur son masque semblait le transpercer et voir au-delà. La main de la pilleuse se porta doucement à son casque. Il la vit lutter de tout son être pour effectuer ce geste. La sueur coulait sur son visage délicat et les os de ses mâchoires étaient saillants. Kylo réalisa alors avec frayeur qu'il tentait de la maintenir de toutes ses forces et malgré cela, la pilleuse parvenait à bouger, à lui résister une nouvelle fois. Il entendit un déclic métallique retentir subitement sur le côté de sa tête et vit le bras de la jeune femme retomber. Immédiatement, le mécanisme de son masque se dépressurisa et la partie avant se détacha dans un bruit sec.

«Qu'est-ce que…?»

Abasourdi, le jeune homme relâcha sa domination sur l'esprit de la jeune fille et porta la main à son masque. Libéré du piège de ses doigts, celle-ci se ressaisit mais ne s'écarta pas ni ne se mit en garde. Elle se contenta de se frotter le cou et de déglutir tout en le dévisageant. Alors qu'il désactivait son sabre laser pour porter une deuxième main sur son casque ouvert, elle leva à son tour le bras vers lui. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et son sabre lui échappa, la garde tintant clairement en heurtant le sol et ricochant à ses pieds. Avec stupeur il réalisa qu'il était dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir. La pilleuse le dévisageait avec des yeux affichant une volonté sans égale. Impuissant il la vit passer les mains des deux côtés de son visage et retirer lentement le masque qui le dissimulait.

Dans un glissement, ses boucles noires libérées glissèrent le long de sa peau et il sentit l'air ambiant du hangar mordre son visage. Sans relâcher son emprise sur lui, la jeune fille s'abaissa et posa le masque à ses côtés, puis elle revint à sa hauteur. Il remarqua qu'elle serrait les dents et peinait à l'immobiliser et il fut subjugué par le fait qu'elle puisse y parvenir. Les deux seuls êtres qui avaient jusqu'à présent sut exercer un tel ascendant sur lui ayant été Skywalker puis Snoke. Il fut soudain submergé d'admiration. C'est alors qu'un étau lui enserra la poitrine encore plus étroitement que celui qui le maintenait immobile. Les yeux de la pilleuse le contemplaient avec douceur et compassion. Était-ce des larmes qu'il semblait discerner au bord de ses paupières? Confus, il voulu parler mais ses lèvres ne lui obéirent pas. Il les sentit trembler et ses paupières papillonnèrent avec incompréhension.

Rey contempla un court instant le visage de Kylo Ren et perçut sa confusion. Elle le vit tenter d'articuler quelque chose. La jeune fille réalisa avec stupeur, le tour de force qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle avait projeté la Force de la même façon que Ren le faisait auparavant et elle le tenait à présent à sa merci. Elle repensa brièvement au lien qui s'était développé et renforcé entre eux sur Endor, lui permettant de puiser dans l'esprit du jeune homme et de s'en instruire. Elle sourit discrètement, jetant un œil à la Sentinelle qui patientait paisiblement derrière eux. Non, elle n'était pas encore allée sur Endor, et quelque chose lui disait que cette fois, elle n'irait pas. Elle riva ses prunelles à celles du chevalier et contempla la vie qui festoyait en elles, effaçant l'image macabre du visage inerte à la peau pâle qui parcourait encore sa mémoire. Elle porta délicatement la main à la poitrine du jeune homme, par-dessus les nombreuses couches de tissu noir qui le recouvrait et ferma les yeux. Elle perçut les battements sourds et réguliers lui parvenant au travers ses robes noires. Des battements qui s'emballèrent subitement sous ses doigts. Rey ouvrit les yeux et leva le menton vers le chevalier. La confusion se lisait à présent sur tout son visage et une couleur pourpre avait coloré le marbre de ses joues. Elle perçut sa déstabilisation, la Force qu'il projetait pour lutter contre son emprise vacillait.

«Je sais ce qui se cache ici.» murmura-t-elle à voix basse en pressant sa main plus fermement contre la poitrine du jeune homme.

Il réussit à froncer les sourcils, traduisant son incompréhension. Rey abaissa les yeux sur sa main puis revint les plonger dans ceux du chevalier.

«Tu n'es pas perdu, Ben. La rédemption te tend encore les bras.»

La respiration de Kylo se bloqua. Rey le vit cligner des paupières et plisser les yeux. Elle sentit son esprit protester véhémentement et dû concentrer toute son énergie pour le maintenir immobile. Elle perçut son désaccord et la colère l'envahir. Si elle le laissait se débattre encore un instant, il reprendrait le dessus, elle-même commençait à s'épuiser. Elle ôta alors sa main du vêtement de Kylo et la porta à son visage ciselé.

Le jeune homme eut l'impression d'être brûlé au contact les doigts fins de la jeune fille sur sa peau. Il déglutit péniblement et une sensation de fourmillement pénétra son visage, la où la caresse avait effleuré son épiderme. Il frémit et la peau pâle de son cou se contracta et se resserra comme au contact d'un froid intense. Lentement, elle parcourut du bout des doigts la cicatrice palpitante qui marquait sa mâchoire, son nez et son front, glissant légèrement le long de la balafre et des reliefs de son visage. Il battit des paupières.

«Tu avais raison et tu avais tord, Ben.»

Il tressaillit à l'écoute de son prénom mais la jeune fille continua sa caresse.

«Je ne suis pas comme toi, c'est toi qui est comme moi. Laisse moi t'aider à le redécouvrir.»

Soudainement, elle passa son autre main sur la joue de Kylo et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Légèrement, tel le battement d'ailes d'un oiseau, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du chevalier. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Abasourdi et complètement déboussolé au contact des lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes, l'esprit de Kylo Ren se brouilla et seul un méli-mélo d'idées désordonnées lui parvint. Il sentit le corps de la pilleuse se rapprocher du sien et sa chaleur l'envelopper. Il perçut alors les palpitements furieux de son propre cœur résonner dans sa poitrine, et contre la sienne, battant en résonance, il sentit celui de la la jeune femme. Pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse s'en rappeler, son esprit décrocha et ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celles de la pilleuse en retour. La pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui pour l'immobiliser s'était évanouie mais il n'en eut cure. À cet instant, le désordre et le chaos havaient happé son esprit et seul le contact des lèvres de la jeune fille contre les siennes importait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par les émotions qui envahissaient son être et qui lui semblaient réciproquées par la pilleuse. Ses deux mains se refermèrent sur la taille mince de la jeune fille et il la pressa fortement contre lui. Sa bouche quitta la sienne un instant et il l'entendit gémir brièvement. Son ardeur le consuma. Il écrasa à nouveau ses lèvres entre-ouvertes contre celles de la pilleuse et sa langue franchit la barrière de ses dents, explorant, caressant, mordillant, provoquant. Les lèvres tièdes et délicieuses de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent, hésitantes tandis que ses deux mains agrippaient son cou. Un frémissement et une chaleur insolents parcoururent tout son être tandis que la langue de la pilleuse effleurait d'abord maladroitement puis avidement la sienne et qu'ils entamaient un ballet ardent et assoiffé. En cet instant, Kylo Ren oublia tout. Qui il était, où il se trouvait. Il oublia également la rancœur et la culpabilité qui nourrissaient son être, la colère, la tristesse et les pleurs qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur, il oublia qu'il était Kylo Ren, l'homme le plus craint de la galaxie. À cet instant, Il était juste un jeune homme confus et euphorique emporté par des sentiments qu'il avait longtemps tenté de refouler, savourant chaque seconde d'un instant qui ne durerait pas assez longtemps.

Il n'entendit pas le son des pas d'un régiment de Stormtroopers qui approchait. À son plus grand regret, La bouche de la jeune femme s'arracha de la sienne et il se sentit désespérément seul et abandonné. Elle le contempla d'un regard fiévreux, pantelante, ses cheveux décoiffés encadrant ses joues rougies. Lui-même sentit son visage empourpré le cuire et ses lèvres gonflées l'élancer. Il reprit son souffle et aperçut ses mains vissées sur les hanches de la pilleuse. Il la vit froncer très brièvement les sourcils et reporter son attention sur lui de ses grands yeux brillants, lèvres entre-ouvertes, son souffle chaud caressant la peau de son menton.

«Accepte ta lumière, Ben, et je te retrouverai dans l'obscurité.»

Encore suspendu entre rêve et réalité, il demeura un instant sans réaction et vit la jeune fille lever la main. Il ne comprit que trop tard, lorsque ses doigts touchèrent son front. Elle propulsa la Force alors qu'il réalisait tout juste ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

«Rey...» souffla-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Son corps évanoui s'effondra et Rey ploya sous son poids en tentant de le retenir. Elle grimaça et tomba avec lui, amortissant la chute de son corps. Kylo était grand et massif et son poids appuyé sur elle lui coupa momentanément la respiration. Effondré à moitié sur son corps, elle le repoussa sans ménagement. Elle entendait les stormtroopers approcher.

«Désolée.» lui chuchota-t-elle en repoussant ses flancs de son pied libre.

Le jeune homme inconscient roula sur lui-même et libéra la jeune femme de son poids mort. Rey se précipita sur le masque sombre qui gisait à quelques pas, se jeta à genoux et l'enfonça indélicatement sur la tête de Kylo. Elle achevait d'appuyer sur le mécanisme de fermeture du masque quand la troupe de soldats déboucha dans le hangar. À quelques pas des deux jeunes gens, Poe reprenait lentement conscience en dévisageant son amie au travers ses paupières engourdies. Il se frotta le front et grimaça tandis que Rey relâchait la tête de Ren dans un "pop" retentissant et levait les deux mains bien haut au-dessus de sa tête.

«On ne bouge plus!»

«On vous tient, traîtres!»

«Maître Ren est à terre!»

Plusieurs Stormtroopers se précipitèrent abasourdis sur Kylo Ren et deux d'entre eux entreprirent de soulever son corps évanoui. Un autre força Rey à se mettre debout.

«Comment-est-ce possible?»

«Il est vivant!»

«Ordures! Que lui avez-vous fait?»

Poe cligna des yeux et passa de Rey à Ren avec un regard stupéfait. Plusieurs soldats les encerclaient, pointant dangereusement leurs armes sur eux.

«Chouette j'ai toujours rêvé d'être la star du bal de promo.»

«Silence! Mécréant!»

Un des soldats lui asséna une grande claque d'un revers du bras tandis qu'un autre poussait Rey sans ménagement. Alors que le pilote s'ébrouait, encore sonné par le coup, ils entendirent des flashs retentir autour d'eux. Un à un les stormtroopers s'effondrèrent. Les deux jeunes gens pivotèrent la tête pour voir débouler vers eux un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes armés dont le bas du visage était dissimulé par un foulard. Rey reconnu avec soulagement Xana et Trent, les deux spécialistes d'infiltration de la Résistance à leur tête. Xana tendit la main à Poe pour l'aider à se relever tandis que Trent s'arrêtait prêt du corps de Ren.

«Est-ce qu'il est…?»

«Juste inconscient.» répondit brièvement Rey.

Un murmure parcourut le petit groupe.

«Il faut l'éliminer! Il faut en profiter.» s'exclama le petit homme trapu en levant son Blaster.

«Non!»

Rey s'interposa entre lui et le chevalier inconscient. Les Résistants se concertèrent du regard tandis que Poe se redressait sur ses jambes flageolantes.

«Si vous le tuez, un autre prendra sa place.» reprit la jeune fille, les pieds bien ancrés au sol en position de défense. «Et la vengeance du Premier Ordre sera impitoyable.»

Xana se glissa entre eux.

«On a plus le temps pour ça.»

Des pas suivis de cris résonnèrent dans l'une des coursives opposées du hangar. La grande brune adressa un signe de tête au petit groupe qui les entourait et se tourna vers Rey.

«Extraction! Maintenant!»

Le groupe de résistants masqués se précipita hors du hangar et Trent entraîna Poe qui titubait encore légèrement. Rey se retourna et contempla la silhouette de Kylo qui commençait à se mouvoir et à reprendre conscience non loin de la Sentinelle. Des flashs parcoururent sa mémoire: un crash, du sang, les Ewoks, Finn, des yeux en amande plongés dans les siens, la douceur de lèvres sur les siennes, du feu, des combats, un sourire triste et plein de regrets, un visage pâle et sans vie, les pleurs d'une mère déchirée.

«Rey! Dépêche-toi!»

 _Le futur n'est pas figé. La Force est en mouvement constant. Ce qu'elle te montre n'est pas gravé dans la pierre._

Rey sourit confiante et ferma brièvement les yeux. L'instant suivant elle se s'élançait au pas de course sur les traces de Trent et de Xana vers un entrepôt ou les attendait le vaisseau de secours de la Résistance.

…

...

Tandis que la navette se lançait dans le noir profond de l'espace, échappant de justesse à la fermeture automatique des sas enclenchée par l'état d'alerte générale, Poe qui achevait de fixer ses ceintures de sécurité jeta un regard estomaqué sur son amie.

«Comment t'as fait ça?!»

«Quoi donc?»

«Ren! Pour le mettre K.O !»

Rey sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle enclencha son harnais de sécurité et ayant reprit contenance, posa un regard assuré sur le pilote. Un sourire nouveau illumina son visage.

«Un ami m'a appris.»

...

* * *

 _Avant dernier chapitre! Plus qu'un à venir. Désolée pour ce cliff final_

 _La totalité de ce qui s'est passé sur Endor était-elle donc une vision ou la Force a-t-elle permis à Rey de voyager dans le temps et l'espace . À vous de décider ^^, quant à moi, je dirais un peu des deux. Les voix de la Force sont impénétrables._

 _( et du coup, Finn est toujours sur Endor XD)  
_


	19. Chapter 19

Nous y voilà, c'est la fin et aussi mon plus long chapitre. Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'au bout et longe vie à Reylo !^^

* * *

 **ÉPILOGUE**

Le retour sur D'Qar fut rapide et silencieux. Deux jours après avoir regagné la base de la Résistance, Poe partit quérir Finn sur Endor après que Rey lui ait transmis ses coordonnées. L'ex-Stormtrooper étant finalement hors de danger, la jeune fille refusa au grand étonnement de tous de suivre son ami et informa la Générale qu'elle souhaitait retourner sur Ahch-To poursuivre son entraînement.

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de ces derniers jours. Par moment il lui semblait que la totalité n'avait été qu'un songe et que rien en dehors de son infiltration avec Poe à bord du Finalizer ne s'était produit. Cependant, lorsqu'elle repensait au début de sa formation auprès de Maître Luke, celui-ci la sachant sujette aux visions avait évoqué avec elle les différentes manifestations de la Force chez les sensitifs. Les visions étaient une forme de précognition extrêmement rare que seuls certains sensitifs réussissaient à appréhender, voir à contrôler. D'après Luke, La Force offrait alors au visionnaire un aperçu du passé et les hypothèses d'un futur non établi. N'avait-il pas alors évoqué la possibilité qu'un esprit plus aguerri puisse voyager lors de ces visions? Rey n'en était pas certaine mais si elle avait dû choisir une explication, alors il lui semblait réellement avoir traversé le temps de façon spirituelle et avoir vécu l'un de ces hypothétiques futurs.

Si elle se fiait à son instinct, elle connaissait dorénavant la raison de la présence de Finn sur Endor et les informations qu'il lui livrerait à son retour. Il ne lui restait qu'à patienter. Et Ben... ou plutôt Kylo Ren aurait l'occasion d'être... Kylo Ren encore un moment.

Lorsque la Générale lui fit ses adieux, Rey hésita un instant à lui confier ses mésaventures et sa dernière rencontre avec son fils. Finalement elle s'en tint à ce que Poe leur avait déjà exposé. Kylo Ren se trouvait bien à bord du Finalizer et avait dissimulé sa signature afin de se rendre incognito. La Générale retint avec peine un soupir, dissimulant mal le soulagement de savoir son fils sain et sauf. Avant de monter à bord de son vaisseau, Rey se tourna une dernière fois vers Leia.

«Il aurait pu nous tuer vous savez, Poe et moi. Il ne l'a pas fait. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me laisse partir. Vous savez, il reste de la lumière en lui. N'abandonnez pas Ben.»

À ces mots, les yeux de Leia s'embuèrent de larmes. Les émotions qu'elle contenait depuis la mort de Han affluèrent telles un raz-de-marée. Rey inclina légèrement la tête et lui adressa un bref sourire de réconfort avant de gagner le cockpit de son vaisseau. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Générale vit la navette gagner l'atmosphère de D'Qar . Elle porta rapidement la main à ses yeux et renifla brièvement sous le regard en permanence étonné de C3PO avant de se détourner et de regagner ses quartiers.

…

…

Il longeait les couloirs d'une démarche lourde et irritée, poings serrés. Hux avait regagné le Finalizer et progressait à ses côtés en l'agonissant de remarques déplaisantes tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la passerelle de commandement du navire accompagnés par deux autres officiers gradés.

«Je m'absente un moment et le Finalizer subit une attaque surprise de la République et une tentative de rébellion le tout en moins d'une semaine!» rugit le Général aux cheveux de feu.

Les deux officiers abaissèrent le regard mais Kylo se contenta d'avancer, regard rivé vers l'avant.

«Il est tout à fait inacceptable que le Finalizer soit de nouveau infiltré par la vermine Ren! De plus ils se sont enfuis en tuant tout un régiment de Stormtroopers! En toute impunité!»

Kylo s'immobilisa brusquement et Hux en fit autant. Les poings crispés, le chevalier tourna son visage masqué vers les lieutenants qui les accompagnaient. Les deux hommes se raidirent et sans qu'on le leur ordonne, s'effacèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant le Général en tête à tête avec son interlocuteur.

«Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé Général si je n'avais pas comme vous le savez, été contraint d'effectuer les basses besognes et d'abandonner mon poste lors de votre absence. Il est à imputer à vos hommes l'incompétence qui a mené au bombardement du Finalizer!»

La voix de Kylo était sourde et menaçante. Hux ne sourcilla pas et rapprocha son visage du masque impénétrable du chevalier.

«C'est à vous-même qu'il faut vous en prendre Ren si le Leader Snoke vous a destitué de votre piédestal. C 'est VOTRE échec, pas le mien.»

«Vous outrepassez vos limites, Hux.» grinça la voix lugubre de Kylo Ren.

Mais Hux ne broncha pas et se contenta de redresser le menton, un air de défit ancré dans ses prunelles d'acier. Rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à Kylo que de retirer sur le champ toute étincelle de vie du corps rigide du Général. Mais l'homme était protégé par Snoke et il le savait. Les gants de cuir du chevalier grincèrent sous la pression des poings qui les enserraient. Il tenta de ravaler la rage qui bouillonnait en lui et de ne pas porter ses doigts au cou de Hux afin de serrer de toutes ses forces. Le Général se détourna finalement et reprit son avancée.

«Savez- nous au moins ce que cherchait la vermine? Nous savons qu'ils tentaient de dérober une Sentinelle sur la passerelle B23 et ont probablement été dérangés dans leur forfait mais qu'ont-ils fait sur le navire?»

Kylo lui emboîta le pas. Aucun Stormtrooper n'avait survécu à l'attaque des rebelles dans le hangar lorsque la pilleuse l'avait mis hors d'état de nuire. Personne n'était donc témoin de sa présence sur les lieux lors de l'incident. Il avait prétendu être arrivé ensuite et avoir découvert les corps.

Il porta son regard sur ses poings serrés et laissa son esprit dériver un instant. À ses côtés, Hux déblatérait toujours mais Kylo ne l'écoutait plus. La pilleuse l'avait immobilisé. Elle avait utilisé sur lui une technique dans laquelle lui-même excellait. Et pourtant, il s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité totale de se mouvoir. Comment une chose pareille avait-elle été possible? Avait-elle trouvé Skywalker comme il le craignait et celui-ci la lui avait-il enseigné? Impensable, connaissant les réticences de son ancien maître à utiliser toute technique de contrainte physique sur autrui. Le jeune homme redressa les yeux et fixa vaguement le Général qui continuait à s'égosiller à ses côtés. Si Hux avait su que la pilleuse était à bord du vaisseau et l'avait une fois de plus humilié, pire, si Snoke en avait eu vent, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau lors de son prochain entretien avec le leader du Premier Ordre.

Il porta soudain une main gantée à sa bouche et ses doigts heurtèrent le métal de son masque. Le souvenir de lèvres chaudes effleurant les siennes venait de se rappeler à sa mémoire. Il tenta de rejeter l'image, en vain. Alors qu'il peinait déjà à exorciser de ses rêves la vision de la jeune femme depuis leur combat sur Starkiller, son toucher fantôme le hantait dorénavant nuit et jour. Son visage se mit brusquement à le cuir sous son masque et il se sentit submergé par une sensation qu'il n'aurait su nommer et qui naissait dans sa poitrine.

«Ren!Je vous parle!»

Le Général Hux le toisait les sourcils froncés. Kylo redirigea silencieusement son attention sur lui.

«Le Leader Snoke attend votre rapport.»

Le chevalier redressa le menton.

«Seriez vous en train de me donner un ordre Général?»

«Je vous rappelle à vos obligations, c'est tout.» reprit Hux sans se démonter.

«Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je me dois de faire.» gronda Kylo en avançant d'un pas vers le rouquin.

«Il me semble que tant que vous avez possédez ce joli veston orange et vos outils dans votre placard, ce soit pourtant le cas.» répliqua le général, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Le sang de Kylo ne fit qu'un tour et sa fureur soudaine faillit lui couper la respiration. Sans plus pouvoir se contenir, il projeta la force et s'enroula autour de la pomme d'Adam du Général. Celui-ci commença à suffoquer mais maintint son regard fixé dans le sien. Kylo resserra encore son emprise jusqu'à voir le visage de son interlocuteur prendre une belle teinte pourpre et encadrer deux yeux exorbités, puis il relâcha subitement la pression. Le Général laissa échapper un son étranglé avant de reprendre sa respiration en se massant douloureusement la gorge. Le chevalier se pencha à son oreille.

«N'oublie pas à qui tu as affaire, Hux. Snoke ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger.»

Sur ces mots, il se tourna prestement et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, laissant le Général encore vacillant et à bout de souffle.

Consumé par la rage, Kylo regagna ses quartiers non sans incident. Sur le trajet, il fit valser trois soldats qui tardaient à se pousser et dégaina son sabre. Il tailla avec fureur dans le sas qui conduisait aux niveaux habités sous les yeux apeurés et dépités de techniciens de maintenance qui venaient d'achever une réparation, puis une fois calmé, gagna ses appartements.

Il arracha son masque en se laissant tomber sur son canapé de cuir noir et attrapa sa tête entre ses mains. Pendant de longues minutes, le jeune homme se contenta de respirer bruyamment, luttant contre l'envie irrésistible de détruire toutes les fournitures de son appartement. Hux l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Il s'occuperait de l'homme un jour mais jusque ici,tant que Snoke restait le grand manitou, il n'avait d'autre choix que de subir son existence. Ceci-dit, le Général avait posé les bonnes questions. Qu'étaient venus faire la pilleuse et FN-21787 sur le navire? Il avait bien tenté de récupérer les données sur la Sentinelle mais la fille avait pris soin de les emporter avec elle.

Du coin de l'œil il remarqua que son transpondeur clignotait. Snoke avait tenté de le joindre.

Il replaça le masque sur son visage et alluma le communicateur. Il préférait porter son casque, il craignait que son maître ne puisse lire encore plus facilement les émotions conflictuelles qui le tourmentaient. Aussitôt, l'hologramme bleuté de son maître envahit l'espace stérile de la pièce.

«Maître.»

«J'ai eu vent de troubles à bord du Finalizer.»

«Nous avons subit une attaque de la République mais nous les avons repoussés, Maître. Le Général prépare déjà les représailles.»

«Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je faisais allusion Kylo Ren.»

Le chevalier se raidit.

«La Résistance et ses rebelles ont tenté une action sur le navire alors que je t'avais assigné la tâche de les débusquer.»frémit la voix de l'humanoïde.

«Ils ne sont pas parvenus à leur fins, Maître. Nous les avons interrompus dans leur...»

«Silence!»

Kylo abaissa la tête, attendant la suite.

«Tu les as laissé s'échapper!» tonna Snoke.

Le chevalier se redressa, défensif.

«Ils ont abattu un de nos régiment de Stormtroopers pendant que je revêtais mes habits, Maître! Je ne pouvais me permettre d'agir à visage découvert, en tenue de... de domestique!»

Le mensonge était éhonté, et l'accusation encore plus audacieuse. L'hologramme se pencha dangereusement sur lui.

«Serais-tu en train de reporter le résultat de ton incompétence sur mon dos, apprenti?»

La voix calme et contrôlée de l'humanoïde trahissait néanmoins sa colère. Ren abaissa une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il pouvait à présent subir le courroux de son maître, ça lui était égal, il avait réussit à détourner l'attention de Snoke de ses pires craintes. Celui-ci ne devait pas apprendre pour la présence de la pilleuse et l'humiliation qui en avait suivit.

«Non Maître. Je suis responsable. J'ai été trop lent.»

Snoke plissa les yeux et se contenta de fixer son apprenti. Kylo sentit une vague de froid l'envelopper et s'insinuer dans son esprit. L'humanoïde tentait d'accéder à ses pensées mais le jeune homme s'était préparé à la confrontation. Il ne laissa couler que les souvenirs qu'il avait soigneusement fabriqués et garda bien fermement ancrés, les murs qui gardaient ses secrets. Snoke parût satisfait et se retira. Soulagé, le chevalier se garda bien de le montrer. Il demeura le visage baissé, attendant les directives de son maître.

«Ton châtiment à assez duré. Rejoins-moi sur Mortis, ton entraînement doit se terminer.»

Kylo redressa la tête, surpris. Il s'attendait à plus de doutes et de scepticisme de la part de Snoke. Il se releva et s'inclina.

«Bien Maître.»

L'humanoïde hocha la tête et l'image bleutée se dissipa, mettant fin à la communication. Les épaules de Kylo s'affaissèrent et il soupira de soulagement.

Mortis se trouvait dans l'espace sauvage et n'était répertoriée sur aucune carte. C'était un royaume éthéré et déserté, autrefois entouré d'une gigantesque enveloppe de métal et abritant un monde de cavernes et de montagnes flottantes. L'endroit était un véritable catalyseur traversé par les fleuves de la Force, un lieu où le temps lui-même n'était pas régi par les lois de l'univers. Ainsi donc son maître l'y attendait pour achever sa formation. Kylo abandonnait ainsi la farce abominable qu'avait été ces dernières semaines à bord du Finalizer. Hux ne serait pas enchanté et cela le réjouissait par avance. Il retira à nouveau son casque qu'il déposa sur la table du salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour réunir ses affaires et préparer son voyage.

…  
…

À son arrivée sur Ahch-To, Rey fut accueillie par R2D2 qui surveillait les cieux depuis son départ.

« Artoo!»lança la jeune fille en descendant de la petite navette. «Chewie n'est pas là?»

Elle s'étonnait de ne pas voir le Millenium Falcon parqué à sa place habituelle. Le droid bipa en se balançant sur ses deux pattes mécaniques.

«Oh? Et il t'a laissé tout seul pendant ce temps là?»

Le droid pépia une nouvelle fois et la jeune fille lui tapota la tête. Elle s'engagea sur le chemin rocailleux qui menait aux huttes de pierres et à l'ancien temple Jedi qui habillaient l'île. Le petit robot s'élança sur ses pas. Arrivée devant le grand édifice sculpté dans les roches, Rey se dirigea vers la salle où son maître se retirait pour méditer. Le Jedi était absent. La jeune fille parcourut ensuite le temple et déboucha dans la petite pièce de vie de Luke. Une marmite contenant les restes d'un potage aux plantes reposait sur le réchauffe plat et un bol vide traînait dans l'évier rudimentaire. Cependant, il n'y avait nulle trace de l'homme. Rey quitta le temple et rejoignit la hutte de pierre dans laquelle elle avait installé son chez-soi. Elle se débarrassa négligemment de sa besace et passa la main sur le bâton de combat qu'elle avait abandonné derrière elle lors de son voyage. La sensation familière du métal sous ses doigts la rassura. Elle s'avança ensuite vers le matelas qui reposait au sol sous une fenêtre percée dans la paroi et ramassa la garde du sabre laser qui avait patiemment attendu son retour. Le sabre qui avait appartenu au grand-père de Kylo Ren puis à Luke et enfin à Ren lui même. Elle tournait l'objet entre ses mains quand elle perçut une aura bien particulière dans son dos.

«Bientôt il sera temps pour toi de construire le tien.»

Rey abaissa les mains et se tourna. Luke se tenait dans l'entrée de la hutte, une sacoche en bandoulière sur les épaules et remplie de plantes.

«Vous saviez ce qu'il se passerait. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez laissée partir.» murmura la jeune femme, le regard accusateur.

Luke la contempla un instant et fit un pas en avant dans la hutte.

«J'ai vu les chemins que la Force à accepté de me révéler. Dans chacun d'eux, néanmoins, tu revenais grandie et plus forte.»

Rey battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises et soudain ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

«Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous saviez qui j'étais. C'était vous... Vous m'avez abandonnée!»

Elle avait crié les derniers mots. Luke accusa sans répondre. Rey serra les dents et détourna le visage.

«Vous m'avez abandonnée...et ma mère est morte à cause de vous!»

Dans la petite pièce, les divers objets sur leurs étagères vacillèrent. Luke jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui avant de rediriger son attention sur son élève.

«Sans vous...ma mère serait encore en vie.» continua la jeune fille, poing serrés.

«Sans moi, vous seriez toutes les deux mortes.» rectifia le Jedi d'une voix calme.

Rey expira brusquement et afficha une expression choquée.

«Alors... tout était vrai...»

Elle crispa les mâchoires et reporta un regard furieux sur son maître.

«Connaître la vérité fait partie de ton apprentissage, Rey.» ajouta Luke.

Soudainement, une petite figurine en terre qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre tomba à terre et éclata en morceaux.

«Comment pouvez-vous dire ça avec tant de détachement!? Vous m'avez laissée pourrir quatorze ans sur cette foutue planète! Quatorze ans! À mourir de faim et de chaud, avec des souvenirs fabriqués et accrochée à l'espoir illusoir de revoir une famille qui ne reviendrait jamais !»

Luke abaissa le regard. Furieuse, la respiration de Rey s'était faite saccadée. Elle souleva les épaules et cligna des yeux, tentant de retenir les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

«Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ça?!» tempêta la jeune fille.

Elle avait projeté des salves de Force et la petite porte en bois qui fermait la hutte claqua. La terre meuble du sol s'éleva en une opaque poussière et les ustensiles qui se trouvaient sur la petite table à manger furent projetés au sol. La jeune fille toussota et passa la main devant ses yeux pour chasser la poussière. Luke cependant n'avait pas bougé. Les particules de terre retombèrent tout autour de lui, semblant se heurter à une paroi invisible. Il demeura immobile, laissant le temps à la jeune femme de calmer son aigreur.

«Pardonne-moi.» répondit-il sincèrement. «Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais te protéger et personne ne devait être au courant de ta survie. Personne, ni-même ma sœur. J'espérais qu'une fois tes souvenirs effacés, tu pourrais construire une vie normale. Il est clair que je me mentais à moi-même.»Il tourna la tête et laissa son regard errer par la fenêtre. «Un souvenir peut s'effacer, la Force ne peut pas. Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à voir devant moi la petite fille que j'avais laissée, grandie et déterminée, me rappelant les responsabilités que j'avais décidé de quitter pour ne pas avoir à échouer encore une fois.»

Le vieil homme pivota le visage et la dévisagea de ses beaux yeux bleus translucides. Ces mêmes yeux qui avait vu l'extinction des Jedi et qui portaient le fardeau de leurs connaissances à eux seuls.

Rey soupira. Luke était le dernier des siens, laissé seul et sans guide avec la lourde responsabilité de reconstruire un puissant ordre disparu. Sa colère retomba et elle regretta instantanément de s'être emportée.

«Était-ce un test?» demanda-t-elle subitement au Jedi.

Celui-ci cligna des paupières, interloqué.

«Vouliez-vous tester ma réaction? Voir comment je réagirais après avoir découvert la vérité? Si je réagirais comme Ben?»

Entendre le nom de son neveux déstabilisa un instant le vieil homme.

«Je voulais juste que tu saches qui tu es. Que tu sois enfin complète, que ton attente se termine enfin et que tu puisses appréhender totalement tes pouvoirs... Je comprendrais que tu me haïsse.»

Rey laissa échapper un bref soupir.

«Je n'arrive pas à vous haïr.»

À ces mots, le visage de Luke s'illumina et un tendre sourire s'afficha sous sa barbe argentée. Il n'avait jamais abandonné l'espoir que la jeune fille ne basculerait pas dans la rancœur.

«Je sais maintenant que j'étais aimée... que ma mère à donné sa vie pour moi. Je sais aussi ce que vous avez fait pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien sur Jakku. Bien que Plutt ait vraiment fait le minimum malgré ce que vous lui avez donné... En dehors de la vie difficile et du travail ingrat qu'il m'a imposé, les autres m'ont toujours laissée tranquille.»

Les oreilles de Luke se tintèrent d'une légère couleur rosée sous ses mèches poivre et sel.

«Je suis tellement navrée.» balbutia-t-il en abaissant le regard.

«Je vous en veux tout de même pour ça.» ajouta la jeune fille les yeux fixés sur son maître.

Le Jedi resta silencieux, le visage coupable.

«Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça, Maître.»

Le vieil homme hocha le menton, indiquant à Rey qu'il patienterait. Il se détourna pour quitter la petite habitation de pierres quand elle l'interpella.

«Maz Kanata...»

Le Jedi la détailla d'un œil interrogateur.

«Elle m'avait confié que ceux que j'attendais ne reviendraient jamais mais que quelqu'un d'autre le pourrait.»

Elle afficha un timide sourire.

«Techniquement, c'est moi qui suis revenue pour vous.»

…

...

La nuit était tombée et un vent tiède porteur d'embruns salés en provenance de l'océan lui fouettait le visage et claquait le long de ses grandes robes noires. Kylo s'avança dans l'herbe verte qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Au loin, dos à lui, il perçut la silhouette de la pilleuse. Elle se tenait au bord d'une falaise, les yeux rivés sur l'immense étendue d'eau. Son cœur s'emballa brusquement. Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé, décidé à en découdre. Il avait porté la main à son sabre et son pouce en torturait nerveusement l'interrupteur.

«Toi!»interjeta-t-il

La jeune fille se retourna précipitamment, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Elle jeta des coups d'œil rapides tout autour d'elle.

«Que... comment?»

Il s'avança sur elle furieusement et elle recula légèrement tout en portant instinctivement la main à sa ceinture où se trouvait son sabre. Kylo stoppa à quelques pas en face d'elle. Elle avait toujours les cheveux coupés au-dessus des épaules comme à bord du Finalizer mais ceux-ci étaient à nouveau châtains et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat noisette.

«J'en ai assez de te voir partout! Laisse-moi tranquille!»rugit-il.

Elle cligna des yeux, semblant de pas comprendre. Le chevalier enclencha la lame de son sabre et la lumière rouge feu se refléta dans ses boucles de jais. La sensation qu'il ressentait jusque là et qui lui enserrait la poitrine le brûla plus fort encore. Le sang battait à ses oreilles. Il secoua la tête pour échapper aux émois qu'il n'arrivait pas à appréhender, les remplaçant par la colère et l'humiliation. Il se précipita sur elle et abattit son arme. Une aura bleue vint percuter le rouge de sa lame. Des étincelles crépitèrent tandis qu'il appuyait de toutes ses forces, faisant trembler les bras levés de la pilleuse.

«Arrête-ça!» lui cria-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

Elle dévia la lame de son sabre et le contourna en effectuant une pirouette sur le côté. Il suivit son mouvement et lança une nouvelle offensive. Dans un ballet incandescent, ils échangèrent plusieurs passes. Elle repoussa une nouvelle attaque et le frappa à l'arrière du genoux. Il perdit momentanément l'équilibre et effectua plusieurs pas en avant, s'arrêtant dangereusement au bord du précipice qui surplombait l'océan. Les deux ennemis s'accordèrent quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre chacun leur souffle.

«Comment m'as tu trouvée!?» s'écria la jeune fille.

Kylo reprit une bouffée d'air et repoussa les mèches qui tombaient dans ses yeux. Il aurait préféré porter son masque.

«C'est toi qui me poursuit!» fit-il d'un air accusateur.

«Hein?»

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il se précipitait à nouveau sur elle. Elle leva son sabre pour le réceptionner. Les armes s'entrechoquèrent.

«Ça suffit!» grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. «Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi!»

«Alors rejoins-moi!» laissa-t-il échapper avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir.

La jeune fille fronça d'autant plus les sourcils et son regard s'obscurcit. Un grognement rauque monta le long de sa gorge et la vague de Force qui suivit le projeta sur plusieurs mètres en arrière. Ses épaules se haussèrent et s'affaissèrent à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'il se relevait.

«Il faut croire que la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit!» cracha-t-elle en mimant la cicatrice rougeâtre qui traversait le visage du chevalier.

Kylo raffermit sa prise autour de son sabre et un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres.

«La voilà ma pilleuse sanguinaire!»

Il leva le bras et avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, il l'enveloppa des bras puissants de la Force. Son sabre lui échappa et elle fut traînée au dessus du sol pour finir pantelante à quelques centimètres de lui, la gorge au bout de ses doigts gantés. Il la sentit aussitôt lutter pour se libérer de son emprise. Elle était forte, très forte. Il vacilla. Seulement cette fois il était préparé. Elle le fixait avec colère et son regard lui procura une salve de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

«Mon nom est Rey!» articula-t-elle entre ses dents sans le quitter du regard.

Kylo battit des paupières et désactiva son sabre.

«Rey.»répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

Les trois lettres avaient roulés comme une caresse sur sa langue. Une nouvelle fois, l'étrange sensation qui lui tiraillait la poitrine le submergea. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ouvrit grands les yeux et essaya de le repousser mais une main gantée vint envelopper le haut de sa mâchoire, juste entre son oreille et son cou tandis que l'autre venait se loger dans le bas de son dos. Il la sentit rapidement abandonner toute résistance et répondre à son baiser. Encore habité par le souvenir de leur dernière étreinte échangée sur le Finalizer, il entrouvrit les lèvres et caressa du bout de la langue la lèvre supérieure de la jeune fille. La chaleur se propagea le long de son cou et de ses oreilles quand leur langues s'entremêlèrent et un véritable choc secoua tout son être lorsqu'elle mordilla et suçota délicatement sa lèvre inférieure. Emporté par son élan, il agrippa plus fortement la jeune fille et la pressa contre lui, désespéré de sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Arqué sur elle, ses lèvres se détachèrent des siennes dans un léger «pop» et trouvèrent la peau délicate de son cou, à la racine de ses cheveux juste en-dessous de son oreille. Il descendit doucement en déposant de légers baisers jusqu'à la jointure de sa clavicule et de son épaule, le long de son épiderme doré au léger goût salé. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé et la mélodie produit par le son de sa voix déclencha une décharge de chaleur prenant naissance dans son bas-ventre. Il se sentit soudainement à l'étroit. Sa main quitta le dos de la jeune fille pour s'immiscer sous les contours de son t-shirt, au-dessus de ses hanches, là où la peau se faisait encore plus tendre.

«Kylo.» murmura Rey contre son oreille.

Son nom prononcé par la jeune fille le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque avant de revenir happer ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à sentir la peau de ses flancs à cause de ses maudits gants.

«Ren!»

Son autre main rejoignit la première et il tenta d'ôter le cuir qui emprisonnait ses doigts, mais la jeune fille se déroba sous lui. Il essaya à nouveau d'attraper sa bouche mais elle tourna le visage.

«Ben!»

Décontenancé, il ouvrit les yeux et elle en profita pour se dégager de son étreinte. Il avait depuis quelques minutes déjà relâché toute emprise sur elle. Il laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps.

«Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça! Même dans mes rêves, tu t'arranges toujours pour me mener la vie dure!» grinça-t-il amèrement.

Elle clignota des paupières brièvement et le dévisagea avec de grands yeux ronds.

«On est pas dans ton rêve, imbécile! Tu es dans ma tête!»

Il recula prestement le visage, stupéfait.

«Que? Quoi? N...non!» balbutia le jeune homme dont les oreilles brûlantes et le cou avaient revêtu une belle couleur pourpre. «Sors de ma tête!» reprit-il en grimaçant furieusement.

«Je ne suis pas dans ta tête! C'est toi qui est venu le premier! J'étais en train de méditer quand tu es apparu! J'ai essayé de te le dire mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps!»

Kylo effectua un pas a reculons et d'un geste empli de mauvaise foi, s'essuya la bouche, feignant le dégoût. Simultanément, il essaya d'oublier la sensation de constriction qui avait lieu dans son pantalon.

«Alors maintenant tu changes de technique! Tu viens m'implanter des idées perverses!» gronda-t-il, accusateur.

Rey éclata de rire et ses pommettes rebondies firent danser les tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage. Il aimait son rire... Il se reprit et observa tout autour de lui.

«Comment sais-tu utiliser la Force comme je le fais? Tu as trouvé Skywalker c'est ça?!»

Elle s'arrêta de rire un instant et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

«Ce n'est pas Skywalker. Un ami m'a appris.»

Contrarié, Kylo tourna plusieurs fois la tête et observa l'océan qui s'étendait derrière eux.

«Skywalker, c'est ici qu'il se trouve n'est-ce pas?! Sur cette planète!»

Elle entrouvrit soudain les lèvres, une expression choquée plastronnée sur le visage et ferma fortement les yeux. L'instant suivant il se retrouvait allongé sur son matelas, la bouche béante et les yeux écarquillés, dans sa cellule, à bord de l'Upsilon qui se rendait sur Mortis. La pilleuse venait de lui couper tout accès à son esprit. Le jeune homme se redressa sur son séant et frotta vigoureusement sa crinière d'ébène. Il haïssait ces sensations et ces émotions qui s'étaient emparées de lui, qui déroutaient son esprit des buts qu'ils s'était fixés, qui venaient lui rappeler qu'il était humain. L'entraînement de Snoke l'aiderait à se focaliser sur les choses importantes et il se débarrasserait d'elle.

Encore faudrait-il qu'il en ai eut envie.

…  
…

Rey se redressa et s'épousseta puis quitta le haut de la falaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise pour méditer. Elle déposa son bâton dans sa hutte et se rendit au temple Jedi. Pour s'occuper l'esprit elle gagna la cuisine et entreprit de préparer un ragoût à l'aide des plantes et des légumes que Luke ramenait de ses cueillettes.

«Aie!» laissa-t-elle échapper en sursautant.

Le couteau venait d'entamer la partie supérieure de son pouce. Elle le porta à ses lèvres pour en arrêter le saignement.

«Je sens que tu es troublée.» résonna la voix de Luke dans son dos.

Le Jedi était assis dans un fauteuil tressé et lisait un article qui s'affichait sur son holopad. Un peu plus , R2D2 se reposait contre un mur, bipant légèrement à intervalles régulières. Rey ne répondit pas immédiatement et se contenta de reprendre son activité. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elle était revenue sur Ahch-To et le Jedi lui avait accordé l'espace et le temps qu'elle avait demandé. Tout naturellement, elle était revenue vers lui au bout de quelques jours et l'entraînement quotidien avait repris.

«C'est Kylo Ren...» finit-elle par avouer à voix-basse tout en s'attaquant à la découpe d'un gros fruit vert et jaune.

«Ben?»

Luke n'appelait jamais son neveu par son surnom.

«Il m'a contacté pendant que je méditais.»

le Jedi abaissa son holopad et dirigea toute son attention sur la jeune fille puis fronça les sourcils.

«Je crois qu'il n'a pas fait exprès. Il pensait être en train de rêver.»

«Hum..» répondit simplement le vieil homme.

Rey stoppa sa tâche et pivota vers son maître.

«Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous n'êtes pas surpris?»

Le Jedi reporta son attention sur son holopad.

«À vrai dire, j'ai ressenti sa présence dès que tu es arrivée. Une aura latente et imprécise, un peu comme une cicatrice affligée au cours d'un combat qui se serait mal refermée et par laquelle s'échapperait des flux de Force communiquant dans les deux sens.»

Rey referma la bouche et passa d'une jambe sur l'autre.

«Il a essayé de savoir où je me trouvais. Il voulait savoir si vous étiez avec moi.»

«J'imagine.»

«Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il ne sache où nous nous trouvons?»

«Au contraire, j'attends qu'il le découvre.»

Rey redressa le visage, stupéfaite. Le Jedi fit défiler son article nonchalamment puis pivota légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

«J'attendais qu'il ait une véritable raison de revenir vers nous. Je ne dis pas que cela sera facile mais a présent son intérêt est légitime.»

Rey sentit subitement le rouge lui monter aux joues.

«J'ai été jeune et attiré par les jolies filles moi aussi.» ajouta le Jedi avec un léger sourire.

Les oreilles cramoisies, Rey s'exclama.

«Il n'est pas attiré par... je ne suis pas! Vous... comment vous?...je...»

«Tu n'es pas la seule à qui la Force dévoile des choses, Rey.»

«Ho kriff!» faillit s'étouffer la jeune femme, rouge d'embarras.

«Je n'ai vu que les entrelacs de possibles futurs, Rey, rien qui ne soit strictement personnel, je ne me permettrai pas. Mais maintenant tu me fais me demander ce que j'ai pu rater.»

Rey aurait voulu disparaître sous-terre. Elle était bien consciente que son maître ressentait son embarras aussi fort que si elle l'avait giflé en plein visage et s'aperçut que celui-ci s'était paré d'un sourire facétieux. Elle reprit vigoureusement l'épluchage de ses légumes en enfonçant la tête entre ses épaules, le cœur battant. Après quelques minutes de silence elle s'interrompit.

«Mais s'il découvre où nous nous trouvons, Snoke le saura aussi.»

Le Jedi se redressa et posa sa tablette. D'un pas léger il se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine. R2D2 tourna sa tête cylindrique vers son maître et entreprit de le suivre.

«Je le sais bien. C'est pour cela que toi et moi ainsi que Leia devons être prêts à faire face.» répondit-il sérieusement.

«Maître Luke?»

«Oui, Rey?»

«Comment se fait-il qu'il arrive à entrer dans ma tête, que je puisse en faire de même et que je puisse... ressentir ce qu'il ressent... voir ce qu'il voit? Est-ce que tous les sensitifs à la Force ont cette capacité?»

Le Jedi haussa les sourcils et parût réfléchir un moment comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à de telles révélations. Il porta une main à ses cheveux d'argent et les repoussa en arrière.

«Non... Vous partagez quelque chose que je ne pensais possible qu'entre un padawan et son maître et même dans ce cas c'est une chose qui prend du temps à construire, qui requière une excellente compréhension de l'autre.»

«Ren n'est pas mon maître!»

«Et pourtant tu as déjà pu apprendre de ce lien.»

Le sang se retira du visage de la jeune fille, elle abaissa la tête, soucieuse.

«Est-ce que cela va se reproduire? Je ne le souhaite pas...»

Luke posa sa main de chair sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

«Ce n'est pas forcément une malédiction, Rey. Tâchons de faire en sorte que cela devienne un atout. Je t'aiderai à contrôler ce lien.»

Il attrapa un morceau de fruit épluché qui gisait sur la table et l'engloutit d'une bouchée.

«Mais pour le moment, s'il s'avère qu'il te recontacte, ne le laisse pas glaner trop de détails et viens me trouver immédiatement.»

Rey hocha le menton, le regard rivé sur les plantes et les légumes découpés. Elle venait de les faire glisser dans un récipient quand le maître Jedi posa sa main artificielle sur son avant-bras.

«Il va falloir rajouter des couverts. Nous avons de la visite.»

Rey releva la tête, interrogatrice. R2D2 bipa avec stupeur. Soudain les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent.

«Finn!»

Un large sourire éclaira son visage et elle se précipita à l'extérieur du petit temple, les yeux rivés sur le ciel dégagé.

«Et Poe! Et Chewie!»

R2D2 qui la suivait en trépignant pépia avec entrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, la silhouette du Millenium Falcon surgit à l'horizon. La jeune fille se précipita sous le regard bienveillant de Luke vers la saillie qui servait d'aire atterrissage aussitôt imitée par le petit droid. Le Jedi considéra les deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient sous ses yeux et leva le menton vers l'océan.

L'exil était terminé.

…  
...

Finn était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé la dernière fois, après Endor, après leur visite sur Coruscant. Mais le jeune homme n'avait bien entendu aucun souvenir de tout cela. Après avoir serré tout à tour la jeune fille dans leurs bras, les deux garçons s'inclinèrent devant Luke qui les avait rejoins. Le Jedi les houspilla de la main, n'étant pas plus à l'aise avec les convenances et les manières protocolaires qu'ils ne l'étaient eux-mêmes. BB8 roula de contentement dans les jambes de Rey puis se précipita vers R2D2. Les deux droids entamèrent une conversation électronique pétulante. Chewbacca s'approcha de Luke et celui-ci les invita à le suivre.

«C'est lui le célèbre Luke Skywalker? Je le voyais... plus grand, moins... moins gris.» murmura l'ex Stormtrooper à l'oreille de son amie.

Rey retint un petit rire étouffé.

Ils partagèrent le repas autour de la table de Luke, dans la petite pièce à vivre du temple.

«Quand je suis rentré, j'ai été mis à pied par la Générale. Je ne pensais pas tu serais venue à ma recherche. Je te croyais en plein entraînement. Alors quand Poe m'a dit que vous étiez partis à bord du Finalizer...» achevait de raconter Finn.

«Tu réfléchis toujours après avoir agi en fait.» lui adressa Poe en engloutissant une grosse bouchée de pain.

Finn avança la lèvre inférieure en une moue assez comique.

«C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des amis aussi bornés que moi!»

BB8 pépia quelque chose qui ressemblait à un reproche puis Poe et Rey échangèrent un rire commun.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?» s'offusqua Finn qui n'avait toujours pas appris à déchiffrer les cliquetis du droid.

Au bout de la table, Luke les observait un brin amusé. Il jeta un bref regard à Chewie qui suivait la conversation en bramant. Rey observa un instant son maître et celui-ci lui rendit son regard. La jeune fille détourna rapidement la tête et détailla son ami.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous venus sur Ahch-To?»

Finn s'interrompit et lança un regard bref à Poe.

«Je dois aller sur Coruscant avec Poe mais avant, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.»

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au maître Jedi, visiblement embarrassé.

«Peut-être qu'on peut voir ça dehors, enfin tout a l'heure, c'est pas pressé.»

Rey sentit son cœur s'emballer.

«Je suis au courant.»

«Tu...hein?»

«Pour les informations que tu as trouvées... sur ma famille... sur la tienne.»

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, éberlué. Il pivota la tête vers Poe puis regarda tour à tour Rey et le maître Jedi. Luke hocha perceptiblement le menton en direction de Rey puis la jeune fille se leva.

«Venez, on va faire un tour.»

Rey fit visiter les huttes de pierres et les points les plus remarquables de la petite île à ses amis. Ensemble, il s'assirent en haut de la falaise sur laquelle elle venait souvent méditer. BB8 roula calmement auprès de ses amis. Puis ils parlèrent.

…  
...

«Je n'en reviens pas.» s'exclama Finn. «Alors tu dis que tout ce que tu as vécu, c'est ton esprit qui à voyagé dans le futur, enfin, dans un futur. Dans lequel je t'es déjà tout raconté?»

La jeune fille secoua le menton. Bien entendu elle avait gardé privés certains détails de leurs aventures. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que son ami pensait du chevalier de Ren.

«Et dans ce futur, Ren t'a sauvé la vie? Le Ren qui a tué Han Solo et qui a bien faillit m'ouvrir en deux?!»

Rey acquiesça à nouveau.

«Suite à ça, Poe, toi et moi, sommes allés sur Coruscant... voir ta mère.» répondit la jeune fille, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur les exploits de Kylo Ren.

«Tu... tu es au courant !»

«Kriff, la Force c'est impressionnant!» s'exclama Poe, soufflé. «C'en est carrément flippant!»

Finn posa les deux mains à plats sur le sol et se pencha vers son amie.

«Et... tu sais comment est... enfin...ma mère...»

Rey sourit.

«J'imagine qu'il ne te reste qu'à t'y rendre pour le savoir.»

Finn papillonna des paupières.

«Et Poe sera avec toi si tu as peur.»

«Je.. je n'ai pas peur! Enfin!» ronchonna l'ex Stormtrooper, les joues soudain plus foncées qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il se redressa et s'approcha du rebord de la falaise. Ses deux amis le rejoignirent, suivit par BB8.

«C'est chouette ici.» remarqua le jeune homme. «On pourrait presque croire que l'univers n'est pas en guerre.»

Rey se tourna vers lui.

«Finn?»

«Mm?»

La jeune fille se jeta au cou du jeune homme, qui prit de surprise, recula d'un pas. Elle le serra contre elle.

«Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Pour trouver toutes ces informations.» murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son épaule.

Les oreilles de Finn s'empourprèrent sous le compliment et le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte. Il ferma les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

«À ton service.» murmura-t-il en réponse.

À cet instant, deux bras supplémentaires les entourèrent et un poids surprise vint peser contre eux.

«Moi aussi je veux un câlin!» fit la voix railleuse de Poe.

Le pilote les serra dynamiquement contre lui et les trois amis s'esclaffèrent. Rey posa sa joue contre la chemise de Finn tandis que la barbe mal taillée de Poe s'emmêlait dans sa chevelure. BB8 vint s'infiltrer entre leurs jambes en roucoulant. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, la jeune fille se sentait complète, en famille, le cœur léger et heureuse.

 _Pathétique..._ résonna une voix à l'arrière de sa tête.

Le sourire de la jeune fille se figea. Instantanément elle renforça les barrières de son esprit. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Kylo Ren lui gâcher cet instant de bonheur. Sans ménagement elle repoussa la présence malvenue hors de sa tête et lui ferma brutalement la porte à la figure. Pour l'instant elle comptait bien profiter de ses amis.

...

…

Il n'avait pas voulu entrer dans la tête de la pilleuse. Il se trouvait sur Mortis, épuisé et meurtri. Ici, les semaines se succédaient tandis qu'à l'extérieur, seules quelques heures s'écoulaient. Des jours de souffrance qui se transformaient en quelques minutes une fois passée la barrière surnaturelle de la planète.

 _Le côté obscur se nourrit de la peur, de la colère et de la douleur._ aimait à lui rappeler l'humanoïde.

De la colère, Kylo en avait à revendre. Il serrait les dents et soutenait les torrents de douleur infligés par son maître. Celui-ci l'avait d'abord laissé sans arme et obligé à combattre ses camarades, les autres chevaliers de Ren. Seul contre six, il les avaient vaincus, les laissant défaits et mal en point sur le sol d'une vieille grotte gelée. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit à l'humanoïde qui l'avait ensuite abandonné à son sort. Une dizaine de jours à peine après s'être retrouvé seul au fond de la caverne humide et glaciale dans laquelle Snoke l'avait conduit, une myriade de sensations qui n'étaient pas les siennes l'avait envahit: de la chaleur, de la joie, des rires. Toute une batterie de sentiments qui l'empêchait de garder le focus sur sa douleur et colère. Le lien était là, tel une lumière déchirant les ténèbres, brillant, palpitant, l'attirant. Et la lumière avait brillé des jours entiers, le narguant de sa chaleur et de sa bienveillance.

Avant cela, Il avait passé des journées et des nuits entières à combattre des fantômes au sein de cette sordide caverne.

«Prouve-moi que tu es encore digne d'être mon apprenti Kylo Ren.» avait lancé Snoke avant de lui faire intégrer les lieux. «Prouve-moi en traversant ce lieu que tu appartiens au côté obscur et apporte-moi ce que je cherche.»

Kylo Ren s'était incliné et avait ressenti le poids d'un regard inquisiteur posé sur lui. Snoke doutait de lui. Kylo s'était alors demandé si l'humanoïde ne commençait pas à le considérer comme une menace ou pire, comme une nuisance. La colère l'avait lors envahit et Snoke avait sourit avant de disparaître.

Kylo avait erré plusieurs jours dans le froid et l'obscurité des nombreuses galeries et couloirs souterrains, affamé et gelé, ne sachant pas ce que son maître attendait de lui. Puis les fantômes étaient apparus. Il avait tout d'abord s'agit d'ombres apparaissant en alternance et altérant son sommeil, puis des images de plus en plus nettes et bientôt palpables. Il avait déchiré de son sabre des centaines de silhouettes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres se jetant sur lui, même quand il tentait de récupérer quelques secondes de repos en fermant les yeux. Une fois, il avait décidé de ne pas répliquer, pensant que la bête fantôme disparaîtrait d'elle-même. Il s'était retrouvé avec une paire de griffes longues comme des coutelas plantées dans l'épaule, cette même épaule qui avait déjà souffert une longue estafilade au sabre laser. Le monstre était réel et faisait partie de la faune qui peuplait de manière sporadique la caverne où il se trouvait. Ce jour là, il avait mangé de la viande, sans pouvoir la cuire au préalable. Par la suite, il avait entreprit de taillader toutes les silhouettes qui surgissaient sous ses yeux, ne sachant plus différencier l'illusion de la réalité.

Quand il trouvait enfin un peu de répit, le spectre de Hux apparaissait et le noyait sous les commandes et les reproches. Kylo faisait flamber son sabre et l'apparition se dissolvait. Ensuite était apparu le traître, lui tirant dans le dos avec son blaster. À chaque fois qu'il l'éliminait, le traître réapparaissait. Ce fut ensuite la pilleuse, qui lui déchirait le visage du sabre qui avait autrefois été le sien. Il revivait la douleur comme le jour où la blessure lui avait été infligée et il terminait sur le dos, à bout de souffle, désarmé, la pilleuse penchée sur lui, un rictus sombre de dégoût sur le visage.

«Tu es faible Ren!» lui assénait la silhouette avant de s'évaporer et de réapparaître le lendemain, pour lui faire revivre la même cuisante défaite.

Puis ce jour là, où cette nuit là, il n'aurait su le dire, il avait perdu tout repère, il se tenait recroquevillé dans le creux de la roche sombre, arrachant la mousse et les champignons qui poussaient sur les parois pour s'en nourrir et recueillant l'eau qui suintait des murs pour étancher sa soif. Ses robes humides pendaient lamentablement autour de lui, il en avait arraché le bas pour pouvoir progresser plus facilement et avait utilisé le surplus en le nouant autour de son cou et de son torse afin de se munir d'une couche de tissu chaude supplémentaire. Le peu de pilosité qu'il possédait ornait maintenant son menton et le dessus de sa lèvre et ses cheveux sales et agglutinés lui dégoulinaient dans les yeux et encadraient ses pommettes saillantes. Les yeux fermés, manchonnant un champignon à la consistance élastique et au goût métallique, il essayait de visualiser mentalement les plats chauds qui lui étaient servis à bord du Finalizer quand soudain, la pilleuse était apparue.

«tu ne me laisseras donc jamais tranquille!» avait-il grommelé, abattu, connaissant d'avance la finalité de la confrontation.

Mais seulement, cette fois, au lieu de se pencher au-dessus de son corps meurtri, la pilleuse s'était effacée et une silhouette plus petite l'avait remplacée.

«Tu es une telle déception mon fils. Nous t'avons pourtant bien élevé.»

Leia avait ensuite fondu en larmes et Kylo avait senti son cœur se briser en une multitude de fragments acérés.

«Je t'aime Ben, ton père t'aimait aussi. Il est venu vers toi parce qu'il tenait à toi, il voulait réparer ses erreurs. Et toi, vois comme tu as remercié l'homme qui t'a donné la vie.»

«Maman...» avait balbutié Kylo, en se relevant avec difficulté.

Le visage de la princesse s'était alors modifié et une expression de haine avait déformé ses traits.

«Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fils, tu es un monstre! Une chose telle que toi n'a pas pu sortir de mon ventre. Je te hais!»

Dans un cri de haine, Leia s'était disloquée devant le jeune homme. Kylo, les larmes aux yeux avait tendu la main vers l'endroit où sa mère était apparue et où se tenait à présent Han Solo.

Le contrebandier l'avait dévisagé, le regard exprimant tristesse et amour inconditionnel.

«Fils.» avait -il murmuré.

Puis son visage avait pâli et un trou béant était dévoré son torse, grignotant sa peau et ses entrailles dans un mélange de feu et de sang carnivores. Les doigts de Han avait effleuré le visage amaigri de Kylo avant de retomber et de disparaître.

Le jeune homme était tombé à genoux, les larmes noyant ses joues.

«Papa...»

Il était resté ainsi prostré des minutes, peut-être des heures.

«C'est un test.» s'était-t-il répété «Ce n'est qu'un test et tout cela n'est pas réel.»

Pourtant, la mort de Han l'était, elle.

«Tout cela me rend plus fort!» avait-il hurlé en se frappant les flancs du poing, ravivant la douleur de son ancienne cicatrice.

Alors pourquoi s'était-il sentit à cet instant aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né? Il avait voulu enfouir son visage au creux de ses mains et se recroqueviller en position fœtal. Il avait voulu crier et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et implorer le pardon. Il avait souhaité que les mains tendres de sa mère lui caresse les cheveux comme quand il était petit et le rassure de sa voix douce. Il s'était mis à pleurer, laissant échapper des cris rauque et gutturaux, tandis qu'il frappait le sol de ses poings. C'est alors qu'il l'avait aperçue. La lumière.

C'était une petite boule chaude et accueillante, logée dans le fond de son esprit. Il avait commencé à entendre les rires et à ressentir les émotions qui s'en dégageaient. Il avait essayé de l'ignorer et avait continué à éventrer les spectres qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Mais la lumière avait grossi et en faire fi était devenu de plus en plus difficile. Il avait ressentit un bonheur qui n'était pas le sien, sentit son ventre rassasié d'une nourriture qu'il n'avait pas ingérée, perçu la chaleur du soleil sur une peau qui n'était pas la sienne. Et quand enfin il s'était senti enveloppé dans une étreinte bienveillante et chaleureuse, il n'avait plus réussi à l'ignorer.

Alors il s'était dirigé vers la lumière et il s'était senti aimé. Il avait laissé son esprit pénétrer la lueur encourageante et s'était retrouvé dans l'esprit de la pilleuse. Rey.

Elle et ses amis riaient et s'enlaçaient. Instantanément, son cœur s'était serré et la jalousie avait compressé sa poitrine.

 _Pathétique!_ Était-la seule chose qu'il avait pu prononcer alors qu'en lui brûlait le désir de se voir ainsi chérit.

Elle l'avait immédiatement entendue et rejeté comme un malpropre hors de son esprit.

Il se tenait à présent à genoux sur le sol froid et humide de la caverne, les doigts fermement ancrés dans un mélange de terre et de boue, le visage baissé. Seul. Brisé. Il demeura ainsi un très long moment, jusqu'à ce que ses membres raidis l'implorent de se mouvoir. Lentement il se redressa et progressa à la manière d'un mort vivant jusqu'à un recoin plus sec de l'immense caverne. Il se laissa retomber le long de la paroi et ne bougea plus. Son estomac criait famille, sa gorge sèche, ses lèvres craquelées et ses membres douloureux le torturaient mais il resta immobile, éteint. Puis il sombra dans le sommeil.

...

…

Depuis plus d'une semaine que ses amis était repartis, Rey s'était consacrée corps et âme à son entraînement. Grâce aux conseils de Luke, elle avait réussi à se forger des barrières plus résistantes et pas une seule fois depuis lors, Kylo Ren n'avait tenté de les franchir. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait contactée, elle avait sentit sa rancœur et son ressentiment et peut-être même une pointe de jalousie. Cela l'avait irritée. Elle avait alors décidé de rester hors de sa portée afin de ne pas être déconcentrée. Seulement quand venait la nuit, allongée sur son matelas, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre où lui apparaissait la voix lactée, ses pensées déviaient vers le chevalier de Ren. Elle s'était mis un point d'honneur à ne pas se risquer dans le lien qui les reliait. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il préparait et les incivilités qu'il lui destinait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait cesser de repenser à ce qui s'était produit sur Endor, même si tout cela n'était jamais véritablement arrivé. Elle ne pouvait plus considérer Ren comme le monstre que tout le monde abhorrait. Elle savait ce que cachait la façade sombre et froide du jeune homme. Bien sûr le Kylo Ren qu'elle connaissait actuellement, n'était pas celui qui avait combattu de son côté sur Endor, mais elle chérissait en elle l'espoir, qu'il puisse le devenir un jour. Et Luke comme Leia, semblaient partager cet espoir.

Elle réajusta sa position, les jambes croisées, installée dans l'herbe en haut de la falaise et observa l'océan qui la berçait du son de ses vagues. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle abaissa les défenses de son esprit et attendit. Mais le lien ne vibrait pas, il restait vide et sans vie. Elle sonda alors un peu plus loin mais Ren était absent. Elle discerna cependant sa présence, pâle remous de vie lointain. Elle décida donc de s'engager le long du lien. Plus elle progressait, plus elle se retrouvait enveloppée par l'obscurité et le froid. Il était là, recroquevillé sur le sol d'une caverne humide et sordide. Endormi et pâle comme un linge. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait son visage, elle découvrait son menton et sa bouche recouverts d'une fine barbe. Le voir ainsi réveilla en elle le douloureux souvenir d'un Kylo Ren condamné, torturé par son maître et mis à mort par ses semblables. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui caressa la joue. Des doigts elle repoussa les mèches trempées qui collaient à son visage. Il gémit dans son sommeil et tourna la tête. Elle pénétra alors le seuil de ses rêves et se retrouva dans l'obscurité totale. Au loin, elle aperçut sa silhouette prostrée, la tête dans les épaules. Au dessus-de lui dansaient une pléthore de silhouettes effrayantes et torturées. Des cris de terreur, de douleur et des insultes fusaient tout autour de lui. Elle s'approcha à pas lents. Il était assis au sol et lui tournait le dos. Instantanément elle reconnu la silhouette du jeune Ben. Elle déglutit et s'avança encore.

Soudain, les monstres et les fantômes qui dansaient autour de lui s'écartèrent et se turent. Le garçon redressa le visage. Sa tête résonnait de douleur et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Le silence lui fit presque mal. En face de lui se tenait une fillette à la peau dorée, le nez parsemé de tâche de rousseurs et les yeux emplis d'empathie. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et chassa du revers de la main, l'enveloppe brumeuse de Han Solo dont le visage se tordait de douleur. Les visions cauchemardesques se dissipèrent. La petite fille posa une main minuscule sur son épaule.

«Ne t'en fais pas, je suis avec toi maintenant.»

Le garçon ne réagit pas et se contenta de l'observer en silence. La petite se pencha sur lui.

«Tu veux jouer avec moi?»

Elle lui tendait un petite poupée de chiffon portant un pantalon bleu et une chemise blanche. Il prit le jouet dans une main et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

«Viens!» fit l'enfant en l'attrapant par l'autre main.

Elle le tira doucement. Il se leva et la suivit. Il débouchèrent sur une vaste étendue d'herbe fouettée par un vent frais. Les rayons du soleil apparaissaient à l'horizon. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.

«Là, tout va bien maintenant.» tinta une voix moins aiguë, déterminée.

La main qui tenait toujours la sienne s'était allongée et s'étaient pourvus de longs doigts fins. Elle lui souriait et son sourire bienveillant lui réchauffa le cœur. Il serra plus fort les doigts dans sa main gantée de cuir. Les cheveux de la jeune fille virevoltaient autour de son visage et la lumière de l'aube se reflétaient dans ses yeux, les faisant étinceler de cristaux dorés. Pendant un moment, il resta immobile, ne pouvant se détacher de son regard, hypnotisé par les paillettes de ses iris et la courbe gracieuse de sa nuque. Quand enfin il cligna des yeux et dévia le regard, il se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient au même endroit que la dernière fois. C'est alors qu'il aperçut les petites cabanes de pierres qui escaladaient les pentes rocheuses se trouvant dans le dos de la jeune fille. Il leva le visage et son regard se posa sur le temple dont la silhouette baignée par le soleil naissant, se dressait un peu plus loin.

Il battit des paupières.

«Je...je connais cet endroit.»

Il reporta un regard stupéfait sur la jeune fille qui le contemplait sans un mot. Soudain il se sentit tiré brusquement en arrière et un froid humide l'engloutit. Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et se redressa violemment sur son séant. La caverne autour de lui tournoya et la pression dans sa tête lui fit voir des étoiles.

Snoke se trouvait en face de lui, sa silhouette translucide plus pâle que jamais.

«Tu me déçois Kylo Ren. Voilà des semaines que tu tournes en rond et t'apitoies sur ton sort. Tu t'affaiblis d'heure en heure et te voilà en train de ramper dans la boue comme un misérable vers.»

«Maître!»

«Donne-moi une raison de croire encore en toi. De ne pas mettre fin à ta misérable existence sur le champ.» gronda la voix de l'humanoïde.

«Je sais ou est Skywalker!» laissa échapper Kylo dans ce qui semblait être un gémissement rauque.

Il abaissa la tête, la respiration haletante, les cheveux dégoulinants tandis que ses doigts agrippaient désespérément le mélange de boue et de terre qui suintait sous ses mains. Snoke haussa ses arcades sans sourcil et un sourire satisfait étira sa bouche aux lèvres presque inexistantes.

«Kylo Ren, ta formation est achevée.»

...

...

Rey se retourna et emprunta le chemin de pierre qui grimpait jusqu'au temple. Au dehors, Luke Skywalker patientait, manches jointes. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur. La jeune fille prit sa respiration et s'immobilisa en face de lui.

«Il sait.» dit-elle simplement.

Le Jedi hocha le menton et pénétra à l'intérieur du temple. Rey leva le visage vers le ciel rosé et contempla les nuages pendant un moment.

«Je t'attends, Ben.» murmura-t-elle en direction des cieux.

Puis elle disparut à la suite de son maître.

Au loin, des oiseaux virevoltèrent en piaillant au-dessus des vagues.

Ils annonçaient le début d'une nouvelle journée ensoleillée sur Ahch-To, une journée inspirée par l'espoir.

...

...

FIN

* * *

Et oui, c'est une fin très très ouverte qui pourrait appeler à une suite mais je vous avouerais que... j'en peux plus et c'est exactement comme ça que j'avais visualisé ma fin, je crois que je n'aime pas les vrais fins, les vrais adieux, aucune de mes fics n'a de vraie fin en fait XDD. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, ceci est une fin optimiste:). Libre à vous de vous imaginer la suite ^^.

Je voulais revenir sur plusieurs détails dont je n'ai pas parlé au cours des chapitres et peut être que ça intéresse certains d'entre vous, il s'agit des noms des personnages:

Rey s'appelle Ostara , cela signifie le lever de soleil ou quand la lumière l'emporte sur les ténèbres. c'est aussi une fête païenne célébrant le printemps et la vie.

Matauranga est un prénom qui signifie «connaissances» en Maori.

Finn s'appelle Keir Sauda. Keir en irlandais =cheveux noirs. Sauda en Swahili = de peau foncée.

Les deux chevaliers de Ren que l'on voit dans le récit s'appelle Assa Ren et Goro Ren, il s'agit du chevalier «the Rogue» et de «the Heavy» tels qu'ils sont dessinés dans les concepts arts.

Goro est le diminutif en Japonais de gorotsuki qui signifie: personne malhonnête, sans scrupule, sauvage et représente donc «the Rogue».

Pour Assa, j'ai oublié, il faut que je récupère mon carnet mais c'était aussi une particule d'un mot japonais signifiant quelque chose de lourd, massif, compresseur.

Quand Rey s'infiltre sur le Finalizer, le nom qu'on lui donne est Edna Kowe. En fait c'était un indice pour les chapitres à venir car Kowe remis dans l'ordre donne Ewok XD.

John Poe, bon ben c'est facile = John Doe ^^,,,

Le temps qui passe dans la fic est compté en jours et en heures tel que nous le connaissons nous. Il s'agit du temps galactique de référence dans Star Wars selon lequel 1heure= 60 min, 1min= 60 sec, bref, comme pour nous. Mis à part sur Mortis où le temps s'écoule beaucoup plus vite.

Voili voilou. Merci d'être restés jusqu'à la fin et merci à tout ceux qui ont lu et commenté, sans vous, l'histoire n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être.

Merci encore /o/


End file.
